NoteBook
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: When Kurt tranfers to Dalton the last thing his expects is to be roomed with a beautiful boy who refuses to talk. No one knows why, but maybe Kurt can open him up? And maybe he'll find something he's been looking for all along...but some of the Dalton students have other ideas. Klaine fiction. Warnings above each chapter. Contains smut and bad cursing. Enjoy!
1. New School

Kurt kept his head down as he walked down a long corridor. But it was just a force of habit, he new no-one was going to hurt him here. He didn't need to make himself as small as possible, as in invisible as possible because he didn't need to hide, not any more. He followed the women in front of him, her black high heeled shoes clip-clapping against the polished marble floor, and brushed his hand across his shoulder, removing a small speck of dust. His heart was hammering hard in his chest, what if they didn't like him? He looked up and around, seeing a few pupils of Dalton Academy school standing around, all where wearing there uniforms and looking at him curiously. Why couldn't they have given him his uniform now? Then he wouldn't have stuck out so much. _Urgh okay breathe._

The women lead him into a spacious room where there were a large number of teenage boys lounging around on the couches and a few sitting on the floor. A small number where reading books while most of them where talking and hanging out, all of them wore the same identical navy school uniform. Although a few where wearing navy blazers with red piping as well as a red and navy striped tie. As soon as he walked in the room Kurt did the normal routine, scanning the room for anything or one to avoid before dropping his head again. Everyone was looking at him, but none of them where glaring, a few even smiled at him.

"Okay boys, can I have your attention a sec?" The women called, Kurt looked up at her..._Damn what was her name again?_

All the boys stopped there conversations and looked up too, Kurt immediately looked at the floor.

"This is Kurt Hummel, he's just transferred here so guys please try not to freak him out to much with the crazy too soon?" The women laughed lightly, "Anyhow, I know you'll all help him settle in and such."

Kurt looked up slowly, again, most of the boys were looking at him and a few were smiling kindly he smiled back at them nervously before dropping his head again. _Well at least no one looks like they want to kill me._ This school was meant to have a no bulling policy but he was still certain that was impossible, especially with a school crammed with teenage boys, probably the cruellest things in the world.

The women put her hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly, even more so when she pushed him forward (rather forcefully) so he was standing in the middle of the room instead of beside the door, "So I guess you'll all be wondering who he'll be rooming with..." She said looking through a clipboard that she carried with her. "Ummm...let me see...," She ran her index finger down the page stopping about a third of the way down, "Oh," She paused, she looked up and looked around her expression slightly worried and Kurt gulped, _because that's always a good sign..._

The rest of the boys in the room looked at each other with frowning and worried expressions too, and that made Kurt even more nervous. _Oh crap._

"With uh, Blaine Anderson," She finished. The room echoed in whispers and Kurt bit his lip, looking around at the boys who were looking back at him mirroring his expression. None of them giving him the indication that they were in fact 'Blaine Anderson.'

The women left after wishing Kurt a friendly 'good luck' leaving the group of boys to surround Kurt, they walked up to him shaking his hand, slapping him on the back and introducing themselves with grins and smiles. Kurt pretty much forgot the names as soon as they left the persons lips and if Kurt didn't know any better a few of them were...well checking him out. But that never happened, so it couldn't be. Although he did notice a boy in the corner wink at him before catching another boys eyes, they scowled at each other and Kurt blushed looking at the floor._ This was not happening._

"Kurt, I'm Nick" One grinned, he had black hair in a awful cut that Kurt struggled to ignore, he had pretty pale skin (but it was noting compared to Kurt's) and a rather prominent nose. He took Kurt's hand, shaking it forcefully, "I'm sure you'll fit in just fine. Umm...this might seem a little weird and all but can you sing?"

Kurt blinked at him, ""I...ummm..."

"Nick mate, let the man breathe," Another boy said, both of them were wearing the navy blazers with red piping and red and navy ties. "I'm Thad." He had black hair and large blue eyes.

Kurt nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"So...can you sing?" Thad asked, Kurt watched as all the boys who were wearing the ties and blazers looked at him excitedly.

Kurt nodded and a few grinned at each other, " A bit."

"Perfect," Nick grinned.

"I'm Sebastian, and I'm the captain of the Warblers," Another boy said getting to his feet from a brown leather chair, he had brown hair and a very close together features that reminded Kurt of a chipmunk, and not a cute one, Sebastian came over and slapped Kurt on the back before sliding his arm around his shoulder, "How'd you like to audition to join?"

Kurt's eyes widened, the warblers were Dalton Academy's Glee club and they were _amazing, _he's seen them perform at the old people's home when he went to visit it Gran and he was mesmerised...although a few of the other residents weren't as fond. "Really?"

"Really, we need more numbers," Sebastian explained, "You're not...perfect as Nick here said but, you'll do as long as you're voice is good. We'll just keep you near the back."

Kurt was a little taken back, but before he could even react to the harsh words Sebastian had crossed to the other side of the room and was talking to another guy.

"Don't worry about him, he's not as bad as you think, I'm Trent by the way," A voice beside him said.

Kurt turned around and smiled at the guy, he and short hair and was on the large side but he had a comforting smile, "Nice to meet you. Are you part of the Warblers too?"

"Yep, all the guys with the striped ties are," Trent explained.

"And blazers," Another boy cut in, "I'm David. I used to be part of the counsel before Sebastian took over. Anyway sit down next to me...Jack move your ass."

Jack (who was previously laid across the whole sofa) sat up and slid to the end, Kurt thanked him with a small smile that he returned.

"So why have you transferred in the middle of a term?" David asked curiously, "You don't have to tell me but, well I'm just a..."

"Gossiping old lady," Jack suggested with a smirk.

David's voice grew tight. "Yes thanks for that."

Jack grinned and winked at Kurt, who blushed, before looking back at David," You're welcome."

David glared, "Anyway..."

Kurt bit his lip, he didn't really want everyone to know why he'd transferred here to be honest, "So which one of you is Blaine Anderson?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh...Yeah about him, just keep out of his way," Jack said frowning slightly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Well that sounds good."

"Oh no, he's harmless and all he just...he's just a bit...weird," David explained biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Weird?" Kurt asked, if this guy was going to be his room mate he at least wanted to know as much as he could about him.

"He doesn't like being around people, or sharing or...or talking," David said, "He doesn't talk."

Kurt frowned in confusion, "Wait you mean like...ever?"

"Nope. Not to anyone, he carries around this little note book so he can write something down if he decides to answer you, but most of the time he just sort of...stares at you until you walk away," Jack cut in, "It's kinda creepy."

"Oh, does anyone know why?" Kurt asked, insistently feeling sorry to the kid, he must have had something pretty horrible happen to him for him to stop talking.

"No, but don't try and get it out of him, he hates that," David advised him, "But it will be fine, you can hang around with us during the day and in lessons you don't have to have anything to do with him."

Kurt continued to frown, "Doesn't he have _any_friends?"

"Well," Jack paused, "No, but were pretty sure he likes it that way. I mean it's not like we're mean or anything to him. He just doesn't respond well to social interaction."

Kurt nodded, "He's he here now?"

Both David and Jack paused before scanning the room, "Ah, there." David said pointing to the far corner of the room where Kurt could just make out a small figure sitting in an armchair in the the shadows.

"Think I should talk to him?" Kurt asked staring at the figure slumped in the seat.

"I guess you could try, you are going to be living together after all," Jack shrugged sitting back in his seat.

Kurt nodded and got to his feet, smiling and nodding at a few people who welcomed him to Dalton as he walked through the crowd and stopped in front of the arm chair. The boy sitting there didn't even look up. He was sat in a very blocked of matter, his knees were pulled up to his chest and he was cradling a plain black note book to his chest with crossed arms. He had black gelled hair and deep olive brown skin, even in the dim light Kurt could tell he was a very good looking guy.

Kurt stood there shifting back and forth on his feet slightly uncomfortably, he coughed and the boys head snapped up, revealing a pair of beautiful brown hazel eyes with a hint of green and _incredible _bone structure.

"I...umm...Hi," Kurt said blushing furiously, _What the hell Kurt! Pull it together._

The boy just stared at him, his hazel eyes burning.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt sat down in the arm chair opposite him, "I just thought I'd introduce myself considering where going to be rooming."

Blaine continued to stare at him, no trace of emotion on his face.

Kurt sighed and pulled him feet up on the chair, crossing them, "Look, from what I can tell and what others have told me about you, you having a room-mate isn't something you're exactly thrilled about. But I just want you to know that I'm not going to bother you, if you don't want me to talk to you then I won't, but I'm not going to invade you're privacy or try and get you to talk or whatever, it's you're life and I have no business in it." He explained picking at the pattern of the material of the chair he was sitting in.

Blaine tilted his head to the side slightly much like a dog would, his expression slightly curious, "However," Kurt breathed finding himself lost in Blaine's puppy dog eyes for a second, he shook himself out of it, "However, if you want to talk...or write to someone who will have no judgement, or try and help you if you don't want it. Well then I'm here. I know sometimes it can just make you feel better to let out or you're feelings and I promise whatever you tell me, if you tell me, will stay between us. You can trust me, but I know how hard it is to trust people, I really do."

Blaine watched Kurt through narrow eyes, and Kurt sighed, "I'll leave you alone then." He got to his feet and walked back over to David and Jack.

"So, how'd it go?" Jack asked and Kurt sat down elegantly between them, crossing one leg over the other.

Kurt shrugged, "I have no idea."

"What did you say?" David asked curiously.

Kurt shrugged again, "That he didn't need to worry about me trying to get him to talk, or invade his privacy."

Jack nodded, "Did he write anything down?"

"No. Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because whatever you said seemed to have made an impression," Jack smirked.

Kurt looked up to where Jack was, back to where Blaine was sitting. Blaine had obviously been starting at Kurt, as soon as there eyes met Blaine's head fell to the floor. An adorable red warm blush covered his cheeks.

Kurt smiled softly at him as Blaine slowly raised his head, Blaine got to his feet and rushed out of the room, his notebook still held snugly to his chest.

"Hmm," Jack said frowning, "Well that's a new reaction."

Kurt suddenly felt some sort of ugly, unexplainable anger bubble up in his gut, "Reaction? It's not a freaking science experiment you know," He snapped, "He's a human, and it's about time you started treating him like one."

Jack blinked, "Okay, sorry," He said holding his hands up as a sign of surrender.

Kurt paused as his anger faded, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite you're head off." _What the hell was that?_

David laughed, "Nah, I think it should happen more often. So did anyone see last night's game?"

Kurt blinked to himself leaning back against the seat he was sitting in, even in a school that had quiet a high gay student population, that didn't mean he couldn't escape sport. He liked Dalton, he definitely felt a lot safer here, but he knew it was still going to take time for him to trust people here and settle in. He sighed quietly to himself, Blaine really did have amazing eyes...

* * *

**A/n: Should I continue? **

**I'm not 100 percent where this is going, but If you guys like I'll continue. **

**The rating might go up depending...**

**Reviews would be great! Thank you for reading! X **


	2. Normal Guy

**A/n: You guys wanted it continued so...here you go. Hope I don't disappoint!**

**I'll try and update...weekly or something but I'm going through a lot of exams right now so it might not be completely regular. Thank you so much for your reviews! :)**

* * *

Kurt bit his lip, standing in front of the door that lead to his new home. Dorm number twenty six. He knocked on it slowly before realising that if Blaine was in there, he wouldn't answer anyway so he opened it slowly giving Blaine plenty of change to stop the door if he was doing anything...private or whatever, but there was no resistance. He walked into the room, it was pretty small but liveable for two people.

Blaine was lying on his bed wearing some comfortable looking sweats which looked like they acted as nightwear, and was reading a Harry Potter book, he didn't look up when Kurt entered or make an indication that he was aware of his presence. Kurt smiled at the title 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.' He walked further into the room, ignoring that awkward atmosphere, and sat down beside his suitcase on the unclaimed bed, "That's always been my favourite," He said smiling at Blaine when he finally looked up from the book.

Blaine looked at him for a while before he moved suddenly, making a grab for the note book beside him and scribbling something down with a blue pen. Kurt felt a stupid little jump of excitement in his heart, after all from what he had heard this was a rare occasion. Blaine held up the paper for Kurt to read. Just a simple word in a neat little scrawl.

_'Why?'_

Kurt shrugged pulling his suitcase closer and unzipping it, "I don't really know," He admitted starting to empty the contents slowly, "I just like the idea of going back in time, being able to re-do mistakes I guess."

Blaine nodded at him, before scribbling down something else beneath what he had written before, he held it up.

_'Me too. I wish it were that simple. Do you want help unpacking?'_

Kurt blinked, "Really?" Blaine gave Kurt one sharp, sure nod in response and Kurt smiled "That would be great thank you."

Blaine smiled back slightly and folded down his page in the novel, hopping of his bed and walking over to Kurt with his note book and pen in hand. They worked in a comfortable silence for a while, Kurt passing Blaine an item and him putting it in a once empty draw that was soon filling up with belongings.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt opened a compartment that contained all of his skin products, "Hey don't judge me!" Kurt laughed passing some to Blaine who walked into their bathroom and started filling up the cupboards.

Blaine walked back into the room smiling, he picked up his notebook and scribbled something down before handing the book to Kurt and taking some more moisturiser and walking back into the bathroom.

Kurt looked down at the message.

_'I'm not, I think it's pretty cute.'_

Kurt's eyes widened and he blushed bright red sitting down on the bed.

Blaine walked back in and sat next to Kurt, taking the book back and hugging it to his chest, "Everyone told me you never communicate with anybody," Kurt said quietly playing with the zipper on his case.

Kurt felt Blaine still beside him before writing something down and handing the book back to Kurt.

_'I usually don't.'_

Kurt frowned down at the message, "Then why with me?" He asked in confusion.

Blaine bit his lip, taking the book that Kurt handed him back before writing.

_'You're different then the others. You don't stick your nose in everything'_

Kurt paused slightly before smiling, "Is that a good thing?"

Blaine nodded and grabbed the last of the skin products taking them into the bathroom while Kurt's mobile started to ring, bursting out 'Defying Gravity' from his favourite Broadway musical 'Wicked.' Blaine ran back into the room, his beautiful eyes wide and excited as he grabbed his book and quickly wrote.

_'I love that song, and that musical! It's one of my favourites!'_

Kurt smiled at him, "Me too." He answered the phone quickly after, "Hello?"

"Kurt? Hows it going? Are you settled in okay? Is everyone nice? Have you made any friends?"

Kurt chuckled slightly throwing himself down on his bed, "Hey dad, yeah everything great. I'm just in the middle of unpacking."

"Are you in a dorm all on your own?" Burt frowned, "You would have thought they would have let you share, at least until you knew your way around."

"No Dad I have a room-mate," Kurt explained, "He's really nice too."

There was a pause at the other end of the line, "Is he gay?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I don't know Dad, I haven't asked him."

"Is he there now?"

"Yes," Kurt said his eyes narrowing.

"Then can you?" Burt demanded sounding a bit worried.

Kurt sighed and put his hand over the phone turning to Blaine, "This is going to sound weird, and it doesn't really matter to me either way, but are you gay?"

Blaine paused before nodding and falling back onto his bed.

"Yes Dad he is, not that it matters," Kurt sighed running his hand through his hair, "I have to go finish unpacking, talk to you soon, love you." Kurt hit the 'End call' button and tossed his phone down beside him.

"Sorry about that," Kurt apologised getting to his feet, "I don't think my Dad likes the idea of me going to an all boy's school."

Blaine just shrugged playing with his nails before looking up at Kurt with a small smile.

Kurt turned his head to the side in curiosity, "Do you have any family?"

Blaine's expression darkened and Kurt took a step back from the dangerous dark eyes, Blaine picked up his book and wrote before chucking it forcefully at Kurt and rolling over so his back was to him.

_'Keep the hell out of my business and leave me alone. I'm better off without anyone and I don't need nosey little pricks like you poking around in my life!'_

Kurt sighed closing the book carefully and walked over to Blaine who ignored him completely, Kurt placed the book gently on Blaine's bed side table, "You're right, I'm sorry. It's nothing to do with me, I didn't mean any harm, I really was just curious, and like I said, what's said between us, stays between us." He said quietly, "Goodnight Blaine."

He walked away again, into the bathroom and got changed into his royal silk PJ's, the word 'Mood-swings' playing around his mind. He rushed through his nightly skin routine before pushing his suitcase of the bed and kicking it beneath, he would sort the rest of it later. He walked over to the light and glanced at Blaine, "Can I turn this off?"

Blaine gave Kurt a sharp nod of his head and Kurt flicked the switch. He felt his way back to his bed in the unfamiliar surroundings, ending up stubbing his toe on the corner of his bed frame and crying out in pain. He moaned falling flat faced on his bed, he could hear Blaine's muffled laughter, "Alright, alright it's not that funny," He grumbled.

Blaine's laughter stopped eruptively and it went silent again as Kurt climbed beneath his comforter, "Sweet Dreams Blaine," He yawned before snuggling deep into his mattress.

* * *

Kurt was awoken by someone knocking on the door, he grumbled to himself darkly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Blaine was lying in bed looking just as outraged, narrowing his eyes as the door. He thought that he'd transferred at a weekend so he could have a few days off, getting a feel of the place before he had to start classes. But if being woken up early on a Saturday morning was part of the feel he was _not _interested.

He stumbled to the door and pulled it open, making out the figure of someone standing there through eyes that were blurry with sleep, he blinked and they cleared slightly so he could see the figure was the same women that had shown him around yesterday standing at his door holding a set of neatly folded uniform in her hand.

"Hello, hows it going?" She asked.

"Good thank you," Said Kurt, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned.

She peered around Kurt and into the dorm, looking at Blaine pointedly as she said, "No trouble at all."

"No, everything's fine," Kurt said struggling not to glare at the women who had interrupted his precious sleep.

She gave Blaine another look before she smiled at Kurt, "Good, just stopped by to give you your uniform for Monday."

Kurt nodded taking the clothing that she offered her, "Thank you."

"Well, I'll go, staff meeting. Guess I'll see you in French Class," She said turning and walking away.

Kurt shut the door swiftly and looked over to Blaine who was lying looking absolutely adorable curled up in his bed, "Who the hell gets up this early _on a weekend_ and deicides to wake me up to give me some freaking uniform I don't need for two days?" He exclaimed.

Blaine giggled, trying to muffle the sound in his comforter.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "What?" He asked curiously.

Blaine made a quick grab for his note book and wrote, his pen scratching over the paper before he held it up.

_Umm...your hair is a bit..._

Kurt blushed his hands flying to his bed head, "Oh crap. Not attractive."

Blaine smiled before scribbling again.

_Relax, its cute. Promise._

Kurt blushed an even deeper scarlet and dropped his hands, "Thanks."

Blaine continued to smile softly at him before writing something down.

_That women hates me. Just because I won't speak French, I don't get any of it anyway._

"I can help you sometime if you want," Kurt suggested, "Is it just speaking or French as a whole?"

Blaine frowned looking a bit confused, his triangular eyebrows pulling in slightly.

_A whole I guess...You'd really help me?_

Kurt nodded, "Of course...So you don't hate me because of last night? You know about family and stuff?"

Blaine bit his bottom lip between his teeth as he turned back to his note book, jointing something down.

_No. I just don't tell people things. It's by business not there's, it doesn't effect them so why do they need to know?_

Kurt paused thinking, "You're right, they don't. But like I said, sometimes it can just make you feel better to tell someone how you're feeling."

Blaine blinked at him, nodded slightly before he started writing again.

_You're the only person who hasn't tried to get me to talk or ask me why. Thank you._

Kurt smiled, "No problem, like you said it's not anyone-else's business including me." Kurt sighed walking over to Blaine's bed and perching himself hesitantly on the edge, "You know I considered stopping talking once."

Blaine eyes widened, his hand flying across the paper.

_Why?_

Kurt laughed slightly, "You can obviously tell I have quiet a...high pitched feminine voice?"

Blaine frowned before nodding.

"Well when I sing...yeah it's even higher. So obviously I constantly got teased for it, they called me 'Lady lips' a lot of the time," Kurt recalled bitterly, "They always shoved me against lockers, telling me that I just as well turn into a girl and other crap." His voice broke as his eyes stared to fill with tears.

Blaine bit his lip and reached forward for Kurt's hand hesitantly like you would if you were ever forced to pet a snake, obviously still extremely uncomfortable with human interaction, he placed his hand gently on top of Kurt's. It wasn't much but Kurt knew it was meant to be a sign of comfort so he smiled at Blaine in thanks before taking a deep breath.

"Anyway, so I decided I would keep my mouth shut. Then they couldn't tease me about it, but then I realised that I couldn't live without the music. That it was the only way I could really express all of my feelings and such...and also I'm have the biggest mouth ever so it was pretty impossible," Kurt added with a slight laugh. "So screw them, I don't care. I'm me and they can't change it."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before removing it and and quickly writing a small note.

_I'd like to hear you sing._

Kurt smiled, "Well come to my Warbler audition then, you're more then welcome. Then I won't have to talk to any of the losers," He winked.

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Okay that was harsh, I like them and all but it's not like back at my old school with my friends or...or with you," Kurt said smiling at Blaine nervously, "I can't tell them things."

Kurt waited while Blaine wrote:

_Do you trust me?_

Kurt nodded, "I...I think I do, yeah." He paused, "Who are you going to tell anyway?"

Blaine laughed muffling the sound with his hand before writing.

_Very good point._

Kurt smiled, "So do you trust me?"

Blaine froze his expression turning completely serious, he bit his lip and tapped his pen against the paper his brows pulling together as he thought deeply. Finally he wrote.

_I don't trust anyone. Sorry._

Kurt shrugged, "I don't blame you. Is it okay if I have a shower? I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep now."

Blaine nodded and gestured with his hand for Kurt to continue, Kurt smiled jumping of the bed and skipping over to his wardrobe, "With only two days left before I have to wear that thing," He said looking at the uniform, that was current lying on his bed, in disgust, "I'd better make the most of it." He sighed flipping through the contents of his crowded wardrobe, "And time to get rid of this bed head."

Blaine got to his feet, tapping Kurt on the shoulder and showing him the paper:

_Hey, I told you it was cute!_

Kurt smiled, "Even if you think so, I don't know if the rest of Dalton will agree." He picked a pair of jeans, "And for the record," He choose one of his favourite shirts and vests, "I think you're pretty adorable too."

Blaine smiled, colour rising at his cheeks as he scribbled.

_No-ones ever said anything like that to me._

Kurt sighed, "Me neither," He admitted walking over to the bathroom, "I'll see you later?"

Blaine nodded as Kurt closed to the door with a wink.

Kurt locked the door and turned around with a sighed running his hand through his hair. He undressed quickly and walked over to the shower, letting the water run as he waited for it to reach a suitable temperature which gave him time to think about Blaine. He couldn't believe Blaine was talking...well writing to him. He seemed like such a normal guy minus the paranoia it almost felt like...Was Blaine flirting with him then?...Was he flirting back? What no, don't be ridiculous! Kurt told himself shaking his head to clear the thoughts from his mind as he stepped into the tumbling waterfall.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked it...Did you? Thank you for reading X Thanks for such a great response before on the first chapter! **

**Reviews:**

**Phamy- **Hey, glad you like the sound of it. I decided for Blaine to write to Kurt a bit, because I wanted Kurt to see that Blaine was just a normal guy behind the notebook. Hope you still enjoyed it!

**Naja81- **Hey, Okay! I hope you liked the chapter.

**Babyboyerful- **Okay, I hope you enjoyed it! :)

**Jay Wants A Rubber Duck- **Hello, I know I've read a few before but not with Blaine being the quiet one so I thought I'd give it a spin. I have a bit of an idea about where this is going now, Thank you for your advice and your review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**KlaineTike- **Thank you! I hope you liked the chapter.

**Random-GleekV- **Hey, thanks you for reviewing, I hope you like the chapter.

**EvelynMayAnderson-** I know, I've seen so many ones with Kurt being the shy one, I thought I'd mix it up a bit. Hope you like the chapter!

**KlaineFame- **I thought I'd try something different, I got such a good response. Thank you so much for your review. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Kristine Lovegood- **I have, and I hope you enjoyed it :)

**A-Certain-Kind-Of-Sadness- **Hey, I'm glad you like it. It would be great if you could Beta this, I'd really appreciate it! :)

**Centra-gal86- **Thank you, I thought I'd try something a little different and have it the other way around. I hope the second chapter didn't disappoint.

**Lovehorses13- **Hope you like the update :)

**LeahMo34- **Thank you so much! :) I'm glad you like it X

**Mrs. Evans-OverStreet- **Ha-ha, okay just please keep reading! Deal? :)

**Loquaciouslauryn**- Continued :) Hope you like the second chapter X Thanks for your review.

**HarlequinBears- **Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter X

**CandyCriss-**

Hola de nuevo.

Me alegro de gue te gusta de este nuevo fic.

Me encanta la idea de Kurt ser la persona fuerte y Blaine no tan fuerte asi que lo intente.

Espero que gusta el nuevo capitulo.

**WhatWasThatBob**- Hey, thank you so much for the review! I hope you like the new chapter X

**Somone hick**- Hey, I thought I'd try a new twist on something I'd seen before and have Blaine been the shy one and Kurt the strong one. I hope you like it, thanks you for your review.


	3. NightMares

**Chapter 3! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kurt unlocked the door and walked out quickly, the hot steam from the shower had heated up the little bathroom quickly and he was dying for some cool air. Blaine looked up from his note pad, shutting it with a snap. His eyes widened slightly as Kurt neatly folded his pyjamas, he looked over at Blaine with smile.

"What?" Kurt asked brushing his hand over his vest and looking down for any embarrassing stains.

Blaine shrugged and looked away running his finger down the spine of his notebook before looking up again with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Tell me," Kurt said his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked down again, could he see something Kurt couldn't?

Blaine sighed and opened his notebook opening it up at a random page and writing.

_It's honestly nothing. You just look amazing._

Kurt blushed and frowned in doubt, "Really?"

_Stunning_, Blaine replied writing it in huge capital letters big enough to fill the page.

Kurt smiled, "Thanks," He said feeling a bit awkward in the situation, no-one apart from Mercedes at his old school after complemented his clothing. It was usually just another reason for him to get picked on. Kurt busied himself with pulling his suitcase back from underneath his bed and starting to finish unpacking it.

He took a small frame and placed it on his bedside table before continuing with the last remaining items in the bottom of his bag. Blaine tilted his head to the side, staring at the photo frame that contained a picture of a young man and women on there wedding day. Kurt saw him write in his notebook out of the corner of his eye.

Blaine wrote.

_Is that your parents?_

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "How come you get to ask question about my family, when I can't about yours?"

Blaine's eyes narrowed.

_Because I have no family, therefore there is nothing to talk about. _He scribbled before holding it up lazily.

Kurt bit his lip, "I'm sorry," He said pinning the last of his a number of random belongings to a large cork board, it was a photo of him and his Best friend Mercedes at the mall. He walked over and sat on the end of Blaine's bed, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Blaine shook his head and looked away to the floor.

Kurt sighed reaching out to grab Blaine's hand but he flinched away, "Blaine I'm not going to hurt you," Kurt said sadly reaching over for Blaine's hand again but Blaine pushed him away and got to his feet walking to the other side of the room.

Kurt sighed again and crossed his legs, "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about, my Mom died of cancer when I was seven and that's the only really descent photo I really have of her...why am I telling you this?" He asked sounding confused.

Blaine shrugged slightly before he walked over to take his notebook and pen from his bedside table, he wrote.

_I'm so sorry Kurt._

Kurt nodded, "I know, everyone is."

Blaine smiled slightly.

_I thought that's what you're meant to say?_

"It is, but you're **meant **to say it, that's the whole problem," Kurt sighed looking at the floor, "It doesn't feel real."

Blaine nodded quietly before he wrote a reply, he walked over and put the notebook on Kurt's lap before sitting beside him, Kurt glanced down at the paper.

_Kurt I really am sorry about your Mom, if she was anything like you then she must have been an amazing women and her death was a great loss to the world. I would have loved have met her. You're so brave Kurt, I wish I could be as brave as you._

Kurt blinked his eyes filling with tears that quickly spilt down over his cheeks without much warning, he sniffed before laughing slightly, "Thank you," He said softly wiping the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand but they were replaced just as quickly.

Blaine paused, obviously not really comfortable with emotions, bit his lip and awkwardly put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled at him through his tears, "Sorry."

Blaine shook his head and wrote.

_Don't be, you're beautiful when you cry._

Kurt blushed and looked away, the tears that were still falling tumbling down into his lap, "I'm sure you're just as brave as me, if not braver."

Blaine shook his head and wrapped his arm more securely around Kurt's shoulder, seeming to gain a bit of confidence. He pulled Kurt closer with the arm that was wrapped around him and used his other hand to pick up the pen, he wrote.

_You are the bravest person I know._

Kurt laughed slightly, wiping a few tears from his blurry eyes, "But how do you know if you never talk to anyone?"

Blaine smirked squeezing Kurt's shoulder with the hand that was still wrapped around him before he wrote.

_I blend into the crowd well which means it's pretty easy to over-hear peoples conversations, so I know quite a bit of gossip about the people in this place._

Kurt laughed, "Eavesdropping Blaine? Tut-Tut."

Blaine's mouth dropped open in exaggerated fake shock.

_Of course not, I would never do such a thing!_ He wrote, he paused watching as Kurt smiled before he added, _Are you okay?_

Kurt nodded, "I'm fine. "

Blaine smiled and wrote.

_Good._

He unwound his arm from Kurt's shoulder and got to his feet walking over to his bed and picking up his book.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's head looked up over at him again, and smiled.

"Are we friends?"

Blaine's smile disappeared and he bit his lip, he shrugged.

Kurt laughed slightly, "What's that meant to mean?"

Blaine blushed slightly and shrugged again.

"Well, do you want to be friends?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine gulped and bit his lip again, he opened his notebook and scribbled something down.

_Do you want to be friends?_

Kurt read it and raised his eyebrow again, even higher then before, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Blaine quickly replied.

_Because I'm kind of a freak._

Kurt frowned and sighed, "Blaine you are not a freak, you are not a freak at all. To be honest I think You're one of the best guys in this place."

Blaine blushed furiously, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"So friends?" Asked Kurt.

Blaine looked up at him, he nodded once sharply and then grinned adorably.

Kurt smiled back, "Good, because I like you a lot Blaine Anderson," He admitted in a mumbled blush.

Blaine continued to grin as he wrote.

_I like you a lot too Kurt Hummel._

Kurt chuckled slightly, "Well that's a relief." He paused and ran his hand through his hair, "Are you doing anything today?"

Blaine picked up his Harry Potter book and pointed at it with a shrug.

Kurt smiled, "Can I hang out with you?"

Blaine frowned before jotting down.

_What about all off your popular, non freak friends?_

Kurt shrugged, blushing slightly as he admitted, "I'd rather be with you...if that's okay I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to hang out with me just because where friends, feel free to kick me out at any time if I annoy you, I tend to annoy people with my...energy."

Blaine bit back a laugh.

_Well I personally love your...energy. I'd love to spend the day with someone other then my dear friends Harry and Voldermort._

Kurt laughed freely, "Well that's good then. And Blaine? You're not a freak."

* * *

Kurt sighed lying in his bed, he was still trying to figure out how it was possible to have that much fun with someone who didn't even talk. He was just so easy to like, he was funny and cute and really, really _hot_. And Kurt had worked out over their day together that he definitely had a crush on this boy. He didn't know how, but Blaine just had a sort of...air around him, it was impossible to describe.

But Kurt had also decided over their day together that he wasn't going to do anything about it. Blaine was, kind of, fragile and he seemed a bit unsure about them being friends let alone anything else. The last thing Blaine needed was a serious relationship, he needed a friend who he could feel comfortable around and Kurt was sure that he was getting there. He just had to tread carefully on the things he asked Blaine, he definitely didn't want him to think that he was trying to invade his privacy or find out about his life. Kurt turned his head to the side, failing not to smile as he saw Blaine curled up in a ball breathing deeply. He closed his eyes and yawned burring his head in his pillow, it was so late but he couldn't seem to make his brain shut up. It was too filled with thoughts of...well of Blaine. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the sound of Blaine's even breathing, trying to match his own with it until he found himself drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

He was awoke with a start, his eyes flying open as he tried to work out what had (once again) stopped him from his much needed rest. It was still dark, only a small amount of light was trailing in through the slightly gap in the curtain but he was pretty sure it was from the moon above. And then he heard it, the reason that he had been woken. He sat up and looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw that Blaine was moving and thrashing around on his bed. Kurt's eyes grew wide and he got to his feet running over to the light and switching on the light, at first the thought that Blaine was having some sort of fit.

He walked towards him slowly, "Blaine?"

He watched as Blaine let out a sort of cry, tears started pouring down his face and it was only then Kurt realised Blaine was probably having a a nightmare.

He rushed forward and knelt on the edge of Blaine's bed, "Blaine, Blaine wake up," He reached forward and pulled Blaine up into a sitting position, "Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes flew open, wide and terrified, and looked straight and Kurt, his breathing was heavy and there were still tears tumbling down his cheeks.

Kurt frowned in worry crossing his legs and pulling Blaine closer to him into a hug, placing Blaine's head gently on his shoulder and playing with the small curls at the back that weren't cast in gel. Blaine froze at the contact before relaxing slightly although Kurt could still feel he was uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Kurt whispered gently moving his hand to Blaine's back and rubbing in a small circular motion.

Blaine nodded slightly, his breathing returning back to a less panicked state.

"Bad dream?" Kurt asked gently, still whispering as he laid his head gently on top of Blaine's.

Blaine nodded gently again, which was slightly awkward with Kurt's head on top of his own.

Kurt sighed slightly and continued to rub Blaine's back, "What's you're natural hair like?" He asked suddenly, nothing but curiosity in his voice.

Blaine smiled and moved his head from under Kurt's. He pulled his notebook out from under his pillow and a pen from on top of his desk and wrote.

_Annoying, wild, curly, bushy, disgusting._

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "It can't be that bad, I bet it's cute."

Blaine shook his head and glared up at Kurt's hair in envy before sighing.

"Show me sometime?" Kurt asked curiously turning his head to the side.

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.

Kurt frowned, "N'aww," He whined disappointedly, "Pleeeeease?"

Blaine shook his head again and patted his hair down with a bit lip.

Kurt pouted, "Fine. Think you can go back to sleep?"

Blaine nodded before quickly writing.

_Thank you, Good night._

Kurt smiled softly, "Good night Blaine." He hugged Blaine quickly before getting to his feet and turning off the light, he tumbled back into bed and sighed. At this rate he'd never get a decent night sleep in this school.

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys, so here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it! It feels shorter to me then the other two chapters, but it's the same amount. I try to aim for about 2000-3000 words for each chapter...anyway-Reviews? :) I love my feedback!**

**Reviews for chapter 2:**

**KlaineGleek77-** Hey, aww thank you so much! :') You know I've never actually watched the film, but I'm glad you like this story anyway. Thanks for your review, it made me smile :)

**BananaBat18- **Hello, Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the fiction so far. I know grammar and spelling aren't my strong point, but I'm getting a beta soon. Thanks for reading.

**Anonymiss- **Hey, thank you. I hope you liked chapter 3, thank you for reviewing!

**Crazy-obsessed-writter52- **Thank you :) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

**Phamy**- Hey, Yeah I love Burt too ;) I'm glad you're enjoying this so far, hope you like this chapter too and thanks for reviewing :)

**Leahmo34- **Hey, of course I mentioned you! I hope you like the new chapter.

**KlaineFame**- Hello, I'm glad you like it :) Thanks for reviewing.

- Hello, I just want to say I love your user name! And thank you, I hope you liked the new chapter as much as the first two. I'll update when I can :)

**-OverStreet**- Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well. Thank you for reviewing!

**HarlequinBears**- Hey, I'm glad you like it so much! Your review made me smile a biiig smile :) Love you too. X

**A-Certain-Kind-Of-Sadness**- I'm on holiday for a week after the end of this one. I'm guessing that's what you've got too? And I'm glad :)

**CandyCriss**- Hola, Si Kurt se vuelve más popular en una época en pocos capítulos. Espero que os guste el capítulo!


	4. Mistake

**A/n: Thanks for such a great response guys! :) Enjoy... Oh and I'm sorry for any mistakes :)**

* * *

Over the next week or so, Kurt and Blaine got closer and closer. Kurt found himself telling Blaine everything, and even passing out on going shopping with Mercedes, for a French Study lesson with Blaine (even though he still didn't speak French, Kurt was helping a lot with the written.) Kurt knew he was getting to hopeful, to attached to the fact that maybe, possibly, Blaine might like him back. But how could he not when all Blaine seemed to do with complement him? But maybe he was just a really nice guy, no scrap that, he was a really nice guy, full-stop. But it was making his harder not to flirt with him any more then he already was. But Blaine was too blind to the fact that someone might actually like him to notice anyway.

That's what annoyed Kurt so much, that Blaine had so little self-confidence. But Kurt could see why, this was a no bullying school, and the boys and the school didn't exactly bully Blaine. They just completely ignored him, only because they thought that's what he wanted. After enquiring about it to David he simply said even if he did try and talk to Blaine then he would have no idea what to say to him, he just pushed people away so what did he expect?

Kurt understood where he was coming from, and he had no idea why Blaine had decided to put even the tiniest amount of trust into him but he was glad he had. I guess people had just sort of excepted them now. Over the weeks all the students at Dalton started to realise that Kurt would much rather spend time with Blaine in there dorm then go out with them. Kurt went out a few times of course, enough to make the others call him 'mate' but as soon as they got back he'd go back up to his and Blaine's dorm and chatter to him about what happened. Blaine making all the right expression at all the right times.

Also Kurt was starting to develop a bit of a sixth sense around Blaine, he could tell when he wanted to be left alone, when he wanted a bit of a chat, when he was upset about something (he never told Kurt but Kurt did the best he could to help anyway.)

Kurt could still remember when Blaine walked into the common room and Kurt got up to say hi, giving Blaine a hug which caused the whole room to act like he had just killed an alien with a toothpick that had teleported into the middle of it. Blaine had smirked as Kurt had pulled him to sit down in the corner by his hand.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked as he walked into his dorm too see Blaine lying on his bed.

Blaine nodded and smiled, sitting up and watching Kurt cross the room.

"Good," Kurt turned around and Blaine was still smiling at him, urgh God Blaine's smile made his heart stop. "Want to do anything particular tonight?"

Blaine shrugged and reached out for Kurt's hand playing with his fingers, they'd been getting a lot more physical over the weeks too. Not sexually of course, just little things.

"So I'm guessing you want another Harry Potter marathon?" Kurt asked knowing exactly what that shrug meant.

Blaine smiled knowingly again and Kurt's heart skipped a beat. It took him a while for his body to cooperate and he was able to take the first of the Harry Potter movies from the DVD stack and put it in the player, grabbing the remote on the way to Blaine's bed where Blaine was already waiting. Kurt sat next to Blaine, crossing his legs and leaning back against the pillows. Making sure not to sit to close to Blaine and freak him out...and also so he wasn't too tempted to do anything stupid.

Kurt sighed as the Warner Brothers logo lashed upon the screen, he couldn't help but glance at Blaine who was staring intently at the screen looking absolutely adorable. "Blaine I...never mind."

Blaine looked at him curiously, he grabbed his note book and wrote

_Are you okay?_

"Yeah Blaine I'm fine...just wondering, but it doesn't matter," Kurt decided, he knew how protective Blaine was of his life, "It's none of my business."

Blaine stared at him, blinking a few times before he wrote again.

_Ask me._

Kurt paused, "Are you sure?" He asked obviously unsure himself.

Blaine nodded with a slight smile.

"Have..." Kurt paused before his words came out in a rush, "Have you every had a boyfriend?"

Blaine bit his lip and raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smile playing around his lips. He quickly wrote.

_Kurt you are my only 'friend', how on earth would I have a boyfriend?_

Kurt blushed, "I don't know...your just...," Kurt blushed harder, "What's with the quotations?" He asked changing the subject quickly.

Blaine tilted his head to the side, looking at Kurt curiously before writing.

_There because I still can't believe it. And what am I?_

"Of course were friends Blaine, why else would I want to spend so much time with you?" Kurt asked him, his head answering 'Because I have a major crush on you.'

Blaine nodded before grabbing his pen again and underlining what he's already written.

_And What am I?_

Kurt blushed and looked down "Do I have too tell you?" He could see Blaine nod out of the corner of his eye and he sighed, "Because you're so perfect, I don't see how it's possible for someone not to have snatched you up already," He admitted still looking down at the bed covers.

Blaine let out a long slow breath, and Kurt still refused to look up at him while his cheeks were still burning, damn his pale complexion. Great now he knew, and he was going to freak out and stop being Kurt's friend which meant going back to having nobody and...

Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Kurt sighed looking up and seeing that Blaine was holding out his notebook.

_If that's the case, I guess you have a boyfriend._

Kurt blinked, "What?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

_If being perfect means you always have a boyfriend then you must have one._

Kurt paused trying to take in what he meant, his hope with raising, he could feel it , "You think I'm perfect too?"

Blaine nodded once.

_Without you, I'd have no-one. You're an amazing friend._

Kurt's heart sunk. Friend, of course it was just friend. Kurt you were an idiot for getting your hopes up, this guy doesn't want a boyfriend, even if he did...he...why the hell was he looking at me like that?

Kurt looked down at Blaine who was staring at him intently, his eyes butter brown focused entirely on Kurt's.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, feeling the need to whisper in the tense atmosphere of the situation.

Blaine nodded slowly, licking his lips and Kurt suddenly had the urge to kiss him. No. No Kurt you heard him, your a great _friend_, friend and nothing else. Just friend...when why was he leaning towards me like that...?Wow, his eyes have little flicks of green in them.

"Kurt, you in there?" Kurt jumped away from Blaine and leapt of the bed to his feet, blushing madly.

"Yeah," Kurt called my voice shaking slightly as he walked over to the door, he opened it and was Sebastian standing there with an annoying punch worthy grin on his face.

"Hello," He said looking Kurt over, judging him, but Kurt stood tall, man he hated this guy, "Thought any more about that opportunity I gave you?"

"What opportunity?" Kurt asked through tight lips as Sebastian continued to study him.

"To audition for the warblers, duh!" Sebastian sneered, "Well?"

Kurt bit his lip, debating. The warblers where amazing, and he missed his old Glee club so much, but having Sebastian as a leader was sort of a bummer, "Sure," he decided, If he got too unbearable he'd just drop out.

"Cool, so what are you going to sing?" Sebastian asked.

"I...I don't know yet," Kurt said, "Any rules?"

"Just meet me in the dorm room at six tomorrow, you have one chance. Don't blow it," Sebastian said, his voice still an annoying sneer, before he walked away without looking back.

Kurt sighed and shut the door slightly harder then was necessary and looking back at Blaine with a "I freaking hate that guy!"

Blaine nodded in agreement, he had a slight rosy blush hovering over his cheeks which made him look positively irresistible.

"What gives him the right to be so judgemental? Anyone would think he was perfect with his...his stupid chipmunk face...and stupid sticky-out horse teeth, God, why doesn't he just go climb back up his little tree with his other ugly chipmunk friends?" Kurt ranted in a rush, he paused and let out a breath looking back at Blaine, "Sorry."

Blaine was grinning from ear to ear, he scribbled something down before holding it up for Kurt to see.

_For what? That was probably the most truthful speech ever given, stupid horse teeth._

Kurt giggled, "Exactly. And he interrupted Harry Potter time! How dare he?"

Blaine smiled, biting his lip as he looked but at Kurt kind of...well adoringly was the only way to really describe it.

"Blaine? Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked placing his hand on his hip as he stood at the foot of Blaine's bed.

Blaine nodded his head turned to the side curiously.

"Don't freak out okay? It's just a suggestion and there is no pressure what so ever," Kurt told him slowly.

Blaine nodded again, his expression turning slightly worried.

"Me and some of my friends from my old school were thinking about meeting up and I just wondered if...if you wanted to come with me?" Asked Kurt gently.

Blaine's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head furiously, backing up against the bed like Kurt was stood in front of him holding some sort of weapon.

Kurt sighed trying to push down his annoyance, "Blaine, they're really nice people, they won't force you too do anything. I promise."

Blaine reacted in the same way, grabbing a pillow and holding it over his chest as though he hoped it would protect him from the suggestion.

"Okay, I get it no. Blaine you don't need to have such huge drama-queen reactions though," Kurt exclaimed loosing his temper slightly, "I'm only trying to help you for Christ sake, what's wrong with you making a few more friends then just me? God! Just say or write no, don't freakin' look like I'm about to rape you or something!"

Blaine dropped his pillow and scooped up his notebook, rushing towards the door and wrenching it open, slamming it hard behind him as he left. Kurt blinked, standing staring at the door after him a for seconds, before he moaned loudly and threw himself down on his bed.

"Only trying to help...Can't just scribble all his life...They don't freaking bite..." He muttered under his breath, before he remember who he was talking too and he bit his lip hard. _I'm such an idiot!_ Of course he was going to freak out, he was barely okay with classifying him and Kurt as friends, let alone going out and meeting other people that he'd never met before! And then you go and yell at him! Of course he had big reactions, he doesn't speak, how else would he get his feelings across...granted he didn't need to be that dramatic but..._Urgh, I'm a first class idiot._

He sat up and stared at the door...Go after him? Or stay here? If he did go after him...what the hell would he say? If he'd even let him talk...maybe he should just stay here and work out what he was going to sing for his warbler audition. He'd worry about Blaine later once he'd calmed down a bit.

He picked up his Ipod and flicked through the songs, making a play list of possible contenders. He couldn't help but keep glancing at the door though, it was already pretty late, and they both had class in the morning. Kurt gave up after the third time of loosing his place on the list, he knew he would regret it later but he was tired, worried, and angry at himself.

He quickly got changed into his Pyjamas and went through his moisturising routine before tumbling into bed, pulling his comforter up around him and switching of his lamp with a long sigh. He sent a quick text to Mercedes saying that Blaine wasn't up for it but he'd see her and everyone at the mall on Wednesday after school finished. When Kurt thought about it he guessed he was kind of disappointed that Blaine didn't want to go, it was like he was almost proud of how much Blaine interacted with him, the reason which he still didn't know. Probably because he was the only one to tried to have a conversation with him that in no way involved anything about him or his private life. Maybe if he got a few of the guys to talk to him in the same manor then he would start trusting people more...? No, No Kurt bad idea, we don't want another cock-up like tonight. He didn't know if Blaine would ever trust him again. Not that he really trusted him much before.

Kurt held his breath in the darkness as he heard the door open, he didn't look up but he heard someone sneaking around the room a bit before climbing into bed, the springs creaking slightly as they got into a more comfortable position. Kurt let out the breath he had been holding before switching on his lamp, turning to see Blaine looking up at him with a frown.

Kurt blinked against the light for a second before holding his hands up in surrender, "Just checking it was you."

Blaine glared at him and rolled over so he had his back to Kurt, but not before Kurt could notice that his eyes were red as though he'd been crying.

"Blaine, I'm sorry," Kurt said hesitantly, "Just forget what I said."

Blaine didn't reacted, he remained completely still.

"Blaine I told you there was no pressure and then just...exploded on you, I'm sorry, it wasn't right," Kurt said softly.

Blaine's only reaction was to pull his comforter up over his head.

Kurt sighed and turned of his lamp again, rolling onto his side. _It's not looking good Kurt._

* * *

**A/n: Oh Kurt :/ What are you going to do now? Review :)**

**Follow me on twitter: TotallyR3dVines.**

**Reviews for chapter 3:**

**Tortorm**- Hey, Thank you, thank you, thanks you times a billion! You're so sweet :) I'm really not that good, but I'm so glad you liked this fiction so far and hope you like this chapter too. Thanks again :)X

**Ielena- **Thank you :) Your English is really good so don't worry, Thank you for your review.

**StarkidRedvine**- Hello, First of all, I love your user-name! And Thank you for your review and reading this fiction of course, I hope you like the new chapter. :)

**Wanna Be Starting Something- **Aww, you're so sweet! :') Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you! :)

**FreakingOutAndJoiningDalton** -Hey, thank you so much :') :D Hope you liked the new update.

**Leahmo34-** Hey, Me too. It's so cute! XD Thank you for reviewing :)

**A-Certain-Kind-Of-Sadness-** Hey, glad you like it and oh my God, that's not fair! Ha-ha, okay so should I just send you what I've done and you can send it back whenever you get around to it? I'm actually on chapter 8 of this fiction but I'm not posting them all at once because I want to have a few in reserve in case I'm too busy to write so I don't keep everyone waiting! :)


	5. Scott

**A/n: Hello amazing readers. I haven't had one bad review on this...not one! Can you believe that? I love writing this, I've hardly stopped since I started! My Favorite fiction so far hands down...Enjoy it :)**

* * *

When Kurt woke up, Blaine was already gone. Kurt sighed slipping out of bed and picking up his phone to see the time. Oh crap! He was late, oh God he hadn't set his alarm. He rushed to his wardrobe and got ready as soon as he could, rushing around the room like a torpedo before running to class, bursting through the door with a little more force then was needed so everyone looked up at him.

He blushed a bit and walked to the back, apologizing to the teacher as he sat down in his normal seat next to Blaine in the very back left corner, "Hey," He said gently, Blaine ignored him, looking out the window and Kurt sighed pulling out his book.

Kurt chewed on the end of his pen as the teacher continued to drone on about...whatever the hell she was droning on about. Kurt was looking at Blaine out of the corner of his eye, it was clear that, just like Kurt, he was paying no attention to the lecture at all. He was staring out of the window into the summer sunshine as it bounced of the vibrant green grass of the school grounds. The sky above was a perfect cloudless blue and the windows of the classroom where all wide open, causing a cool breeze to blow in through the circle of sweaty teenagers. Most of the boys in the class had taken of their blazers, the warblers ties hung loosely around their necks.

"Blaine...I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say," Kurt whispered to him gently, "I was stupid."

Blaine still didn't look at Kurt, he continued to gaze out the window as a small flock of birds flew over head, squawking in the flawless sky. Kurt sighed again seeing Blaine's notebook was under his arm on the desk

"What do I have to do to make it up too you?" Kurt asked gently, his mouth snapping closed when the teacher looking at him pointedly.

Blaine looked around of Kurt with a glare that caused Kurt's spine to shiver before looking back out the window. And he stayed like that for the end of the lesson, not looking up at all, the only motions he made was twiddling his pen between his thumb and forefinger.

_I have really mucked this up_, Kurt moaned silently to himself.

He didn't bother trying to talk to Blaine again through that class, it was quiet obvious after that glare that he wanted to be left alone. He even managed to pay a bit of attention to the last part of the class, shrugging a bit when he realized he'd already covered most of it at McKinley before he transferred.

* * *

By the time the class had ended officially, Kurt was dozing lightly in this seat, the bell ringing causing him to jump in in fright and a few people to snigger at him. Kurt blushed and packed his bag slowly as Blaine did the same, hoping that maybe he could talk to him before they went their way to separate classes. But Blaine walked straight past him and rushed out of the room. Kurt sighed slightly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey Kurt?" Someone asked standing in front of his desk.

Kurt looked up and saw a boy standing there a small charming smile on his face, he had deep black hair with a fringe that swept to the left side of his face that was just above his golden colored amber eyes.

Kurt paused as he mind searched for a name to match the face, "Hi...Scott?" He asked hesitantly.

The boy laughed, his eyes sparkling, "Yeah, it's Scott."

Kurt blushed noticing his slight English accent, "Sorry, I'm not that good with names."

Scott laughed again, "Don't worry about it. Walk with me?"

Kurt shrugged and nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Sure."

"We have foreign languages together right?" Scott asked as Kurt struggling slightly with his heavy bag.

"I...yeah I think so," Said Kurt readjusting the bag on his shoulder again.

"Let me take that," Scott offered gently taking the bag from Kurt and placing it on his own shoulder.

Kurt smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grinned with a cheeky wink that made Kurt blush, "So are you settling in okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah I guess, it's still really weird. And I miss my old friends a bit, but I do like it here."

Scott nodded, "I transferred too, although straight from England so it was _really_ weird for me. I always stuck out because of my accent as well, that didn't help."

"I love your accent," Kurt told him true fully as they walked into the classroom.

Scott grinned at him again, he had a dazzling smile, "Thanks, it was a bit stronger back then, it was about a year ago."

Kurt nodded as they sat down next to each other, "Why did you move?"

Scott's face fell just a tiny bit, "My parents divorced and my Mom moved here so...," He shrugged, "And I was getting a lot of stick at my old school because of being gay and all."

Kurt frowned, "I'm sorry."

Scott shrugged again, "Don't worry, I'm happy here now, that's all that matters. What about you?"

Kurt sighed, "I was kinda forced out of my old school, I didn't really have much choice about the matter."

"Really? What happened?" Scott asked, his brow deepening as he took interest.

Kurt paused slightly, "Just...please don't tell anyone else?"

Scott shook his head, "Of course not."

Kurt explained it in a rush of babble, "There was this guy who was a real Neanderthal, he made my life a living hell everyday, just pushing me and shoving me, calling me names you know? And then...he sorta kissed me after I confronted him, and then he said that if I told anyone that he'd kill me so...so I came here."

Scott's mouth hung open, "He said he'd _kill _you?"

Kurt nodded slowly, "Please don't tell anyone? I don't want there sympathy, I just want to forget it."

"I promise," Scott vowed, his voice turning to a whisper at the teacher walked into the room.

Kurt smiled at him, "Thank you."

Scott winked his beautiful eyes at Kurt again, "Any time. So how good are you at French?"

Kurt giggled slightly, "Oh I know my fair share."

"Good." Scott smiled, "I can't wait to hear your warbler audition later," He added.

Kurt gasped, "Crap, I almost forgot," He muttered.

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Forgot? Do you know what you're going to sing?"

"I...Sort of I think...," Said Kurt panicking slightly, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten.

"Alright, calm down. How about I come up to your dorm after class and help you pick?" Scott asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded once, "Okay."

Scott grinned, "It's a date.

"Bonjour la classe," Miss Coombe said standing at the front of the class with her hands on her hips, the same teacher that had shown Kurt around and had given him his uniform.

"Bonjour Madam Coombe," The class chorused back.

And the lesson began.

* * *

"So what sort of stuff do you usually sing?" Scott asked as he and Kurt walked up the stair case to the dorms, there hands brushing against each other every now and again.

Kurt shrugged "Broad Way."

Scott raised an eyebrow slightly, "Awesome...I'm not exactly the best at that sort of..."

"Not a problem, just tell me which sounds best," Kurt told him with a smile as he pushed open the door.

"Wow, I get a private performance," Scott winked walking in and following Kurt to sit on his bed.

Kurt blushed and laughed slightly, "Just a teaser though, you'll have to wait until later before you can see the official audition I'm afraid."

"N'awww, okay I guess I can live with that," Scott shrugged brushing his fringe to the side with his hand and looking up at Kurt through his lush long eyelashes.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Kurt said suddenly, more thinking out loud then actually meaning to say it.

Scott grinned, a warm blush covering his cheeks, "So are yours."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks." There was a small paused before Kurt coughed, "So, these songs..."

"What have you got?" Scott asked as Kurt picked up his Ipod and flicked through.

Kurt shrugged a bit, "I started making a bit of a play list but then I went to bed, I was waaay to tired," He said with a small laugh.

Scott smiled at him, "Can I see the play list?"

"Of course, you probably won't know any of the songs though," Kurt said handing him the Ipod.

Kurt perched himself on the bed again, watching as Scott's amber eyes flicked across the screen, he blushed a bit, "Yeah I don't know any of them."

Kurt smiled, "Told you so."

Scott nodded looking over to Blaine's bed, "So...What are you and Blaine like?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned looking at the bed in a glance and then back to Scott.

"Are you friends?" Scott asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kurt bit his lip, "I don't actually know right now, I thought we were...but I yelled at him and he hasn't had contact with me since so..."

"So you're definitely not dating or anything?" Scott stated looking up at Kurt through his lashes again with a charming grin.

"No, no...do people think we are?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Scott shrugged, "A few."

"Oh," Was all Kurt said.

"That's what's stopping all the guys from hitting on you," Scott explained with a small laugh...was that...jealousy in his voice?

"I,I...hitting...on..._me_?" Kurt said slowly, the words not makings sense to his brain and feeling strange on his tongue.

"Yeah, doesn't stop them from checking you out as you walk past though," Scott chuckled.

"I...What?" Kurt said shaking his head, _this was a dream, a crazy mucked up dream._

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Are you really shocked?" He asked, "Of course they would."

Kurt gulped, "And...and why would that be?"

Scott laughed again, "Because your freaking gorgeous." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt's noses screwed up slightly in doubt, "Are you crazy?"

"Umm...no I don't think so," Scott said brushing his hand through his fringe. He looked up at Kurt, "Kurt look at yourself!"

Kurt looked down and then looked up at Scott again, "What?"

Scott got to his feet and sighed, "Look, this is what every gay guy in this place sees when you walk past...and a few of the so called straight ones as well."

Kurt frowned and Scott circled around him once, before stopping in front of him, "They see, a thin, tall, boy who is at a whole new level of hot...and after they hear you sing, a boy with an epic voice."

Kurt blushed, "I...I..."

Scott smiled and brushed his hand gently across Kurt's cheek, "You could have any guy you wanted here you know. You're so damn sexy."

Kurt chocked on his breath and sat down on the bed, "Crap."

Scott laughed again, "Just warning you, that now people are going to know you and Blaine aren't an item, they'll all be lining up outside your dorm for there chance to win your love."

"But...I'm a freak, a loser, a nobody," Kurt muttered shaking his head in disbelief.

Scott smiled at him softly, "Not here your not babe."

_Babe?_ Kurt coughed a bit and looked down at his watch, "I need to make a song choice."

"I'm sure your music taste is amazing, but Sebastian is a bit more into modern stuff everyone knows," Scott told him, "So if you want to get in, it would be best if you did that."

Kurt frowned, "Fine. Any suggestions?"

"What's your voice like?" Scott asked tilting his head to the side, his gorgeous eyes burning as he smiled.

"High and girly," Kurt told him simply.

"Hmm...How about something sweet, simple, meaningful?" Suggested Scott as he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Sounds good," Kurt agreed, "What is it?"

* * *

After they agreed on a song (Scott telling Kurt a million times to just look and sing it to him if he felt nervous at all.) They sat down on Kurt's bed and talked for a bit, Scott kept taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it gently, smiling at him charmingly. Kurt found it harder and harder to ignore the fluttering in his heart each time it happened, until he realized that he didn't need to ignore it. Scott was a nice charming, sweet guy, he had damn right gorgeous hair and if he was flirting with Kurt...well then why couldn't he flirt back?

Kurt looked up through his lashes, a small playing around his lips, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No...why?" Scott asked biting his bottom lip.

Kurt shrugged, letting a small playful laugh leave his lips, "No reason. I've just never had one before."

Scott's mouth dropped open, "What? Were the boys at your old school blind?"

Kurt shrugged, "No. Just straight."

"Do you want one?" Scott asked quietly.

Kurt nodded once blushing slightly and looking away from him to Blaine's bed...Blaine...what the hell was he doing? He didn't want Scott he wanted Blaine. But Blaine would never be interested in him, they might not even ever be friends again...they definitely wouldn't if Kurt got a popular boyfriend and stared hanging around with him and his friends all the time though.

"Kurt?" Scott asked placing his hand on Kurt's thigh, making him jump slightly.

Kurt looked back at him, "Yeah?"

Scott leaned closer to him, "How would you feel if I asked you...?"

The door opened and Blaine's eyes grew wide at the sight of Scott leaning in close to Kurt with his hand on his thigh, Kurt quickly moved away, silently thanking whatever the hell was out that Blaine walked in. He knew Scott was going to ask him out or something then, and he had no idea what he would say.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt smiled at him gently.

Blaine's eyes narrowed at Scott in a way that could be described as nothing else but sinister.

Scott got to his feet, "I'll see you later Kurt."

"Okay, bye," Kurt said as Scott made a quick exit, pausing to wink at Kurt before he left.

Blaine shut the door behind him and walked over to his bed, not looking at Kurt once as he got out the fourth Harry Potter book and started reading from where the page was folded down, about half way in.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked biting his lip.

Blaine looked up from the page and glared at him. He pulled the notebook from under his pillow and wrote.

_What do you want?_

Kurt bit his lip, "For you to forgive me."

_Just leave me the hell alone okay?_

Kurt sighed and ran his head through his hair, "Are you still coming to hear me sing? Please?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt again.

_I'll think about it._

Kurt nodded, getting up to leave when Blaine held up his notebook.

_Where are you going?_

"To practice for a while," Kurt explained, "I might see you later?"

Blaine nodded and went back to his book as Kurt left.

_Maybe I haven't completely ruined things after all_, he though as he walked down the corridor looking for an empty classroom where he could disappear too for the remaining hours before his audition.

* * *

**A/n: So maybe Kurt hasn't completely mucked this up with Blaine...but what does Scott want? Who would have thought Kurt could be popular? Review pleeeasseee!**

**So I just saw I'm added to the 'Favorite authors' of 75 fanfictioners AND on the 'Alert list' for 87! Oh My God! Guys that's amazing! *Getting teary-eyed here!* Thank you so much! :D**

**Reviews for chapter 4:**

**Wanna Be Starting Something**- Hey, I'm so glad you like it. I can't believe the response I'm getting from this. It really is amazing, thank you so much for reviewing and for reading :) Hope my update didn't disappoint. X

**Proudt2- **Hello, aww that's so sweet. Thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed my update! X

**Candy Criss- **Hola, yo siempre uso un traductor para responder a sus comentarios ya que nunca he tomado una clase de español en mi vida.  
No sabemos cuál es la historia detrás de Blaine no hablar todavía, pero lo voy a desarrollar más adelante en la ficción.  
Sí Kurt realmente está enamorada de Blaine, a pesar de que no ve cómo en el amor con él lo que realmente es.

**Mrs. Evans Over-street- **Seeing all your reviews makes my day :) I hope you like the chapter.

**Klainefame- **Hey, Thank you! I think Blaine's forgiven Kurt, he knows Kurt didn't mean to get angry at him :) Thank you for your review.

**Quhethechao- **Thanks, I changed my profile saying that now :) I'm glad you're enjoying it so much, hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! X

**Eatyourh3artout- **Hello there honey, Thank you so much. I love this one too, definitely my favorite out of the ones that I've written! Yeah Blaine just chooses not too talk, he can if he wants too...his story will be developed further into the fiction :) Luckily I think Blaine's pretty much forgiven Kurt, he knows Kurt was just trying to help. Hope you enjoyed X


	6. Audition

**Dedicating this chapter to: MrsDarrenCriss3 :)**

* * *

Kurt's hand patted nervously against the side of his leg as the dorm room filled slowly, he wasn't as nervous about the performance as the thought of Blaine being here watching him. Where was he? Oh please come, please come, please come.

Scott walked through the door and gave Kurt a huge cheeky grin and wink, he sat down right near the front, his eyes never leaving Kurt's as he gave him another wink thumbs up gesture.

Kurt smiled at him, nodded gently. A few of the boys surrounding Scott glared at him and Kurt blushed looking at the floor. The news that him and Blaine weren't dating had obviously gotten around most of the school in the few hours Kurt was practising. This school might have been filled with boys, but they gossiped like a bunch of teenage school girls.

"Kurt, are you ready?" Sebastian asked hitting his rather forcefully on the back as he came up behind him.

Kurt jumped at contact, he glanced around of the room looking for Blaine but he still wasn't there, "I guess," He mumbled.

Sebastian nodded and stood at the front in front of everyone, while Kurt held back by the piano, "So, where here to hear a possible new audition to the Warblers. Kurt Hummel."

The room filled with a round of applause and Kurt blushed again slightly, it deepened when a few people wolf whistled at him. Sebastian stepped out of the way and sat down in an empty chair, Kurt took a deep breath, walking forward until he was stood directly in front of the piano.

"I just want to say...," Kurt paused as Blaine walked into the room at sat at the back left corner, hugging his notebook protectively to his chest. Kurt's heart slowed to a slightly less frantic rhythm. "Thank you for this opportunity," He finished smiling at Blaine.

Blaine smiled back slightly with a nod before he pulled his feet up onto his chair.

Kurt took a deep breath as the intro to the song began:

**When you try your best but you don't succeed,**

**When you get what you want but not what you need,**

**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep,**

**Stuck in reverse.**

**And the tears come streaming down your face,**

**When you loose something you can't replace.**

Kurt's heart was hammering in his chest, he hadn't realised he was so nervous until he'd opened his mouth. Okay, just concentrate on something...on anything...on Blaine.

**When you love someone but is goes to waste,**

**Could it be worse?**

Blaine was smiling at him softly, and Kurt's seemed to relax a bit. Just sing it to Blaine, there is no-one else here, just him and Blaine, You are singing this to Blaine.

**Lights will guide you home,**

**and ignite your bones,**

**And I will try,**

**To fix you.**

Except Blaine wouldn't let Kurt help him, no matter how much he tried.

**And high up above or down below,**

**When your too in love, to let it go.**

Kurt cared to much about Blaine to give up though. He was determined for them to be friends again.

**But if you never try, you'll never know,**

**Just watch your words.**

Kurt should have, he should have watched what he said, he should have been more careful. He never should have gotten angry.

**Lights will guide you home,**

**And ignite your bones,**

**And I will try,**

**To fix you.**

Kurt wanted Blaine to feel safe around him, like he had a sort of place to where he was welcome. Like a home.

Kurt was still singing at Blaine, who had a was watching him intently through out the bridge. Kurt smiled at him nervously before glancing around the room, Sebastian had a clipboard and was scribbling on it, the rest of the warblers and Dalton students where smiling back at him and whispering to each other. That was a good sign, Kurt guessed.

He jumped slightly when the whole room joined in for the next part.

**Tears stream, down on your face,**

**When you loose something you can not replace,**

**Tears steam down on your face,**

**Ahhh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhh,**

**Tears steam, down on your face,**

**I promise you that I will learn from mistakes,**

**Tears steam, down on your face**

**And Ahhh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhh.**

The room filled with low hums when Kurt sang the last part.

**Lights will guide you home,**

**And ignite your bones,**

**And I will try,**

**To fix you.**

The music ended and the whole room got to their feet, applauding loudly. A few wolf-whistles echoed the room, but all Kurt focused on was Blaine who rose from his seat and was clapping with a large grin on his face. Kurt smiled back at him.

The clapping ending eruptly when Sebastian got to his feet and everyone sat down again, "Okay," He said looking down at his clipboard, "So, okay song choice I guess. But no real choreography, his posture is terrible, only looking at one place, not engaging with the audience, slightly off key at the beginning of the second chorus."

Everyone frowned and whispered to each other, obviously not agreeing with Sebastian observations. Kurt raised an eyebrow and everyone bit their lip to stop from laughing, "Anything good apart from 'Okay song choice'?" He asked leaning against the piano causally because he suddenly realised that everyone else in the room liked his performance and he shouldn't be brought down by one ass-hole.

"Apart from the second chorus, pretty good voice. But this is a _boys_ glee club. Not a girls one," Sebastian sneered slightly.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed. But considering I _am _a guy, that shouldn't take part in your decision."

Sebastian bit his bottom lip, scanning the room off all the guys who were gazing at Kurt adoringly. Kurt was usually quiet a shy guy, but Sebastian just made his blood boil in a way that no-one's had before. Including Rachel Berry, and now that was saying something. "Okay, I think that I'm going to have to take some consideration on my choice," Sebastian decided before walking out of the room.

Everyone walked up to Kurt in a rush, apart from Blaine who stood up and left the room.

"Kurt that was amazing!"

"Well done mate."

"Wow, your voice is amazing."

"Sebastian's' an idiot if he doesn't let you in."

"The Warblers need you man!"

"We will so ace every competition now."

"Sebastian as to let you join, he knows if he doesn't everyone will hate him...even more then they already do."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks guys," He looked at the back frowning slightly when he saw Blaine had left.

"So Kurt, are you busy next Wednesday?" Someone asked him, a familiar English accent finding it's way to Kurt's ears.

"Oh...I am actually Scott. I'm going out with some of my friends from McKinley. Sorry," He said picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder, "Thanks for the support guys!" He called as he left, keeping an eye out for Blaine.

"Kurt, Hey where are you going?" Someone called, "Come and hang out for a bit."

Kurt spun around too see a large group of guys standing in there door way of the common room looking excited and hopeful.

"I...umm...I have to catch up on some homework, all that practising as left me behind," Kurt lied, feeling a bit guilty as the boy's faces fell.

"Do you want some help?" One of them asked.

"No thank you, I'll see you all later okay?" He said before rushing off again, hoping that something like that wouldn't happen again.

He burst through the room of his dorm with a sigh, seeing Blaine look up from his notebook. He shut it with a snap as Kurt walked past him and collapsed on his bed with a small moan. "I don't like people liking me," He complained burying his head in his pillow, "Can I go back to being a loser now please?"

Blaine tapped his hand against his leg, and sighed slightly making Kurt look up at him. Blaine held the notebook up with:

_Did you get in?_

Written across it.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know yet, Sebastian's still thinking about it."

_You have a really beautiful voice._

Kurt smiled, "Thank you."

_You're welcome._

"Blaine I'm so sorry about what I said," Kurt apologised again sitting up and playing with the end of his comforter. "Is there any way we can go back to the way we were before? I miss you."

Blaine sighed as he wrote something down:

_Fine. Just please stop apologising!_

Kurt smiled widely, "Yes, of course. Sorry."

Blaine smiled at him and nodded.

_It's only been a day, but I guess I've missed you too._

Kurt snuggled back down into bed and yawned, "How is it possible to be this tired at six-forty-five?

Blaine laughed a bit and shrugged flipping to the back of his notebook and bit his bottom lip, chewing on the end of his pen as though thinking about something heavily.

"What are you concentrating on so hard?" Kurt asked with a small yawn.

Blaine blushed and shook his head.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "Am I not allowed to see?"

Blaine shook his head again, in a firm no.

Kurt shrugged and yawned again, "Okay," He mummered sleepily.

* * *

Kurt sighed, his eyes fluttering open. Unable to stop his smile at what had woken him. Blaine was stood above him, shaking his arm gently and holding up his notebook. Kurt's blurry eyes just managed to make out the words.

_Come on, we'll be late!_

Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Thanks for waking me."

_No problem, now hurry up._

Kurt chuckled slightly and got to his feet, stumbling over to his wardrobe and grabbing his uniform before dragging himself into the bathroom while Blaine waited patiently, sat on his bed all adorable and ready to go.

Kurt came out of the bathroom (looking fabulous of course) about fifteen minutes later, "Ready?"

Blaine nodded and held out Kurt's shoulder bag that he had already packed with the books he would need for the day.

"Oh, Blaine. Thank you so much," Kurt smiled taking the bag and quickly glancing over the content, everything was there.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug of thanks, he could feel Blaine's heart beating fast against his chest and he gulped slightly as he rested his head gently on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt wasn't in any hurry to let Blaine go, and by the way Blaine hands were hesitantly rubbing the centre of his back, he wasn't in a hurry to brake the contact of their bodies either. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as he felt a wave of security was over him, how on earth something as simple as a hug could have such a big effect he didn't know, but it was, and it felt damn good.

The only thing that forced them apart was a knock at the door, they pulled away from each other, a slight embarrassed cough and laugh echoed the room, a read blush warming the skin of their cheeks. Kurt smiled at Blaine before he went over to open the door, the sight of Scott standing in the door way suddenly brought him crashing back down to reality. He quickly realised that hug had, one again, caused his hopes to rise about the fact Blaine might actually like him back. Kurt shook his head slightly to clear it. It was just hug Kurt, a hug.

"Hey you," Scott smiled with a wink, "Come walk to class with me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the hand Scott extended as he said it, "Is that a question or a demand?"

Scott grinned charmingly, "Whenever you want it to be baby."

Kurt sighed slightly in annoyance, was he not going to be able to have a conversation with a guy in this school without there being some sort of flirting? Kurt knew he should be flattered, he'd always wanted to know what it was like to be popular, But it was starting to get annoying now.

"I was going to walk with Blaine," He told Scott gesturing to where Blaine was standing behind him, having not moved since their hug had been broken.

Scott paused and frowned slightly, "Well, he's a big boy. I'm sure he can find his way there himself." He glared at Blaine over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow again, "And I am pretty sure you can too."

Scott blinked a few times before he decided to try a different angle of approach, "Please Kurt? Please will you walk to class with me?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "Scott there is more room for two people to walk down the corridor," he said his voice slightly harder as his irritation level rose, "And now thanks to this pointless conversation, we're late."

He readjusted his bag on his shoulder and turned to face Blaine, "Coming?" He asked holding his hand out to take.

Blaine gulped before taking Kurt's hand with slightly trembling fingers, Kurt squeezed gently and smiled at him softly.

They walked out of the down and down the stairs hand in hand, there entwined fingers swinging back and forth between them. But as they soon as they reached the crowded corridor that was overflowing with Dalton students rushing around to their first classes, Blaine dropped Kurt's hand like it was oozing hot acid. Scott (who had been follow behind them the whole time with a scowl on his face), saw his opportunity to pounce and stepped forward, pushing Blaine out of the way and gripping Kurt's hand tightly for everyone too see.

"You okay?" Kurt asked Blaine softly, not bothering to acknowledge Scott's action. Scott seemed like a nice guy in the beginning, but he was getting more and more annoying every time Kurt saw him.

Blaine nodded, grasping the strap of his shoulder bag as they entered the class room.

Almost everyone in the room looked up as they walked in, their eyes glittering with envy as they saw Kurt and Scott's joined hands. The room suddenly filled with voices.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Good Morning Kurt."

"Looking fabulous as usual Kurt."

"Kurt, sit next to me."

Kurt sighed and took a deep breath, smiling and nodding in return to this who did the same to him. Scott followed behind him, and Blaine behind him looking a bit unsure. Kurt sat in the corner, about to invite Blaine to sit next to him but before he could Scott plonked himself down, leaving Blaine to walk to the very back of the class and sit in an abandoned seat in the corner.

Kurt turned around mouthing 'Sorry' in Blaine's direction.

Blaine just shrugged and pulled out his notebook from his back, flipping to the back and started writing or drawing something.

"Hey, what's in that notebook anyway?" Scott asked squeezing Kurt's knee under the table.

"I don't know, he won't show me," Kurt shrugged, "He's pretty private about it."

"Oh," Scott said with a shrug, "So do you want to grab a coffee with me later?"

Kurt froze, and so did a few people surrounding them that heard their conversation, "You...you mean like a ...a..."

"Date," Scott finished with a nod, "So, what do you say?"

"I...Scott, I just, I'm not interested in you that way. I'm sorry," Kurt blushed looking back at Blaine who was bent over his notebook, scribbling adorably.

"Oh my God, you like Blaine don't you?" Scott asked, "I thought you said there was nothing going on between you too."

Kurt flushed an even brighter red then before, "There isn't," He muttered.

"But you like him." Scott stated looking back and Blaine and narrowing his eyes.

Kurt sighed resting his head in his hands, "Yes, okay I like him. But he doesn't know."

"No you don't, Kurt he doesn't even talk to you! How can you like a guy who's never talked to you?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I do," Kurt said frowning slightly.

"You know he'll never be interested, he's a freak. He doesn't want anyone," Scott said firmly, "Just come out with me? Don't chase after something that will never happen. We have fun right?"

Kurt shook his head, his eyes stinging with tears at the truth of his words but he blinked them back, "No Scott. I'm sorry."

"Whatever Kurt, you're missing out," Scott said sinking further down into his seat.

Kurt shrugged a bit, "I'm sorry."

He looked back and Blaine who was sitting back in his seat chewing on the end of his pen, he smiled when there eyes met, Kurt struggled to smile back.

"Sorry about that, stupid technology," The teacher at the front sighed as he finally got her laptop to work, "So, last lesson we were..."

* * *

**A/n: The song Kurt sang was- Fix you by ColdPlay**

**Scott doesn't seem to happy about being turned down because of Blaine...Hmm...****Review? :)**

**Review replies:**

**StarKidRedVine- **Ha-ha, thanks! :) Hope you liked the chapter :)

**Candy Criss- **Hola, Scott parecía agradable al principio, pero no creo que a él le gusta la idea de Kurt Blaine agrado y dirigiéndose a él por causa de él, espero que no hará nada demasiado drástico. Gracias por leer.

**Leahmo34- **Hey, hope you liked the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Mrs. Evans Overstreet- **Hope you like the update! :)

**KlaineFame**- Hey, No Blaine doesn't know what happened to Kurt before. I guess he doesn't want to tell Blaine things when Blaine isn't telling him anything, where as Scott told him about his previous life and left the need to give a little back to him since Scott looked like a nice guy. But Kurt and Blaine seem to be friends again now though so Kurt will probably tell him in the future. And yeah Scott's kind of a...you know what! Ha-ha, Hope you enjoyed the update. Thanks for reading.

**Dumbledear- **Hey, do you still like Scott now? He doesn't seem like he likes being turned down, but then again who does? And you're welcome, thanks for reading!

**Wanna Be Starin' something- **Yay! You liked it! :) Hope you like this one too. Thank you so much for reviewing! X

**Quhethechao- **Hey, hope I updated quick enough and that you liked it! Thank you for your review :)

sashamasha007- All will be discovered in later chapters! Thanks for reading :)

**HarlequinBears- **I'm not so sure about Scott after this chapter :/ Thanks for reading :)


	7. Flirting

**A/n: So many of you amazing people have put this story on alert, as much as I love it I feel under a lot of pressure to make this story great for you guys! Ahh! I really hope I don't disappoint anyone, I'll do my best! I love you all!...**

**Guys I have so many exams over the next few weeks so please bare with me for more chapters! _Thanks for all your support_!**

* * *

Kurt sighed as he and Blaine entered their dorm to dump their books at the beginning of the lunch break. Kurt looked out the window as Blaine removed his notebook and pen from his bag, it was such a beautiful day.

"Do you want to go and sit in the sun somewhere?" Kurt asked turning around to face Blaine who had moved to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed.

Blaine looked a bit hesitant but shrugged with a nod, getting to his feet again and followed Kurt out of the dorm. They found a nice sunny spot outside in the far corner of the school grounds that was completely empty, Kurt wasted no time in collapsing on the warm green grass and laying on his back, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"I'm sorry about first class, Scott sat there before I could do anything," He sighed pointing his fingers up and his toes down as he stretched.

Blaine lay on his side about a meter away from him and rested his head on his hand, his elbow bent as he looked over Kurt slightly lazily, he shrugged a bit and yawned, his lush eyelashes fluttering.

"I wish you sat next to me before him, he asked me out again," Kurt sighed running his hand through his hair and messy it up slightly.

Blaine bit his lip, looking at Kurt expectingly.

Kurt sighed again, knowing Blaine wanted him to explain "He asked me to grab a coffee, but I told him I wasn't interested in him like that, he got kinda funny about it actually."

Blaine grabbed his notebook.

_I thought you liked him though?_

Kurt shook his head, "Not really...he's okay, I think I just liked the idea of having a boyfriend."

_Do you like anybody here?_

Kurt flushed red.

_Who is it?_

"Nope, not telling," Kurt said shaking his head, "Do you like someone?"

_Not telling._

Kurt bit his lip, "If I told you who I liked, would you tell me who you liked?"

Blaine shook his head, his eyes wide.

"Fine, I guess that's fair...Hey Nathan!" He said waving as the boy who he'd got pretty friendly with in his physics class walked past them.

"Hey, did you do that Physics homework?" Nathan asked walking over to them, "Hey Blaine." He added with a smile.

Blaine blinked a few times at him, like he was speaking a foreign language.

Kurt nodded looking up at Nathan, his dark blue eyes seemed confused, "Yeah, I'm not one hundred percent sure about it though."

"Can I sit for a second? Or am I interrupting?" Nathan asked looking over at Blaine for some sort of approval.

"Sure," Kurt said patting the space next to him, knowing Blaine wouldn't react to him.

"Thanks, have you got the homework with you now?" Nathan asked, sitting down gently next to Kurt and crossing his legs.

"No I haven't, I can show it too you later though. We can try and work it out together?" Kurt asked with a shrug.

"Urgh, yes please. I hate physics so much," Nathan moaned slightly, he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, "I'm failing though, I need to understand this topic or I'm screwed."

Kurt smiled softly, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Shame Blaine isn't in our class, I'm sure he'd understand it...are you doing the same topics as us?" Nathan asked him softly.

Blaine blinked at him and shook his head.

"Well, he is. Just in a different order to us," Kurt explained, his fondness growing towards Nathan at his acceptance towards Blaine, shame he was straight really.

"Oh I see, well that sucks," Nathan said, sounding a bit nervous as he saw Blaine was glaring at him, "I'd...I'd better go," He said getting to his feet, "See you in Physics Kurt, Bye Blaine." He brushed of his grey slacks before walking away.

Kurt frowned at Blaine slightly, "What was that for...do you like Nathan? Because I don't think glaring like that is going to help. I would have left it you told me you know," He said with a small laugh, "He's straight anyway."

Blaine blushed slightly and shook his head, he quickly wrote.

_I don't 'like' Nathan._

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Then why were you glaring at me to leave?"

_I wasn't glaring at you._

"Then who? Because Nathan was actually being nice to you," Kurt said looking around for sign of anyone else but saw no-one.

_I still don't want him here._

Kurt took a deep breath, "Why? Want me all to yourself?" He asked in a light joke.

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

_Maybe._

Kurt laughed and lay back on the grass, "Urgh we have P.E. Next...well at least it's nice weather I guess."

* * *

"Looking good Hummel."

Kurt looked up from his designer tennis shoes and raised an eyebrow, "I think it's impossible to 'look good' in P.E. clothing."

The boy laughed a bit, "I'm Liam. And I think you have the best looking clothing here."

"Were all wearing the same thing," Kurt pointed out looking down at his black shorts and plain white tee, the Dalton logo stitched into the left shoulder.

"Yes, but not everyone as shorts as tight as that...or an ass like that," Liam winked a light brown eye, before laughing again as Kurt blushed deeply. "Just shake your hips and the other team will be too busy staring and coming in their shorts to play."

Kurt laughed and raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that somehow."

"Well I don't," Liam grinned running his hand through his browny-gingery curls.

Blaine walked up and took Kurt's hand, pulling him over to the side of the court.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and shook his head, he wasn't aloud to take his notebook outside with him during P.E. Lessons. He looked around Kurt and glared at Liam heavily.

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt."

"What?" Kurt asked his head snapping up, a slightly angry tone to his voice. How was he meant to study if everyone kept interrupting him?

"Nothing, I just wanted to look into your eyes," Harry shrugged with a grin.

Kurt paused, dropping his pen onto his paper, "Why?"

"Because they're so beautiful," Harry smiled sweetly, he sat down beside him and took his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently.

Kurt's cheeks flamed red and he looked away to the floor.

Harry smiled, cupping Kurt's cheek and pulling it around so Kurt was looking at him,"As anyone told you how stunning you are?"

Kurt gulped, _Oh my Grilled Cheesus._

"Maybe you should take a modelling course, every company would be dying to have you wear their stuff," Harry suggested quietly.

Kurt blushed again, "I'm more into the designing of clothing," He said running his hand down the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh that's so cool! Have you done any designs? Can I see?"Harry asked in a rushed blast of excitement.

"Maybe, I'm meant to be studying now and they're up in my dorm so..." Kurt trailed off looking back down at his Physics book.

"Well..."

Blaine suddenly walked into the room sitting down next to Kurt with a small smile.

Kurt smiled back, "Hey, where were you?" He asked looking at the small smudge of blue paint that was on Blaine's right cheek.

Blaine pulled his notebook and pen from his bag and quickly wrote:

_In the art room._

"Ahhh...what were you paining? The sky? The sea?" Asked Kurt with a small smirk.

Blaine frowned.

_What the hell are you going on about?_

"Well all evidence points to the conclusion that it was something blue," Kurt chuckled reaching forward and brushing the paint from Blaine's cheek with the pad of his thumb, before holding it up for him to see.

Blaine blushed, wiping his cheek again to make sure there was no more there.

_Oh, thanks._

Kurt laughed, "No problem. What were you painting?"

Blaine shrugged a bit.

"You don't know what you were painting?" Kurt asked sounding confused, his eyebrows turning in slightly.

_It was kinda abstract. _Blaine explained.

"Sounds cool, can I see it later?" Kurt asked picking up his pen again and finding were he was on the page.

_Sure._ _If you really want I guess, it's nothing special._

"Anyway," Harry said sounding a bit frustrated after being interrupted, "What are you doing tomorrow after school?"

"Oh, I'm going out with some friends actually," Kurt said, "That's why I'm trying to study, I still don't know why I decided to do it in the common room instead of somewhere quiet."

Blaine smiled, _Want to go back up to our dorm with me?_

Kurt nodded, getting to his feet and grabbing his stuff, "Sounds good too me...See ya Harry."

"I...yeah I guess, bye," Replied Harry, frowning as Blaine turned to glare at him heavily before following Kurt out of the door.

* * *

Kurt walked into his Psychics class pretty early, he always managed to get lost while trying to find the right lab to go too so he thought he'd head of early. That way Mr Cooper wouldn't yell at him again and embarrass him in front of the class. At first he thought the class was empty, but then he saw that Scott, Harry, Nathan and Liam where sitting near the back, talking in whispers.

Kurt dropped his back on his desk with a loud 'thunk'. All four boys jumped out of their seats.

"Crap Kurt, you scared the hell out of us!" Scott exclaimed holding his hand over his heart.

"What are you guys doing? Scott, Liam your not even in this class," Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Liam shrugged, "Just hanging out, there's still there minutes until next class," He said glancing at his watch

Kurt nodded, _Why did Nathan look so guilty?_

"Well, we'd better get our books for last period," Scott said grabbing Liam's arm and towing him out of the room, "See ya guys, Kurt."

"What are you doing here so early?" Harry asked leaning against the desk that was behind him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Three minutes is not early...and I usually get lost in the science labs so I thought I'd come here to avoid begging shouted at by Mr Cooper."

"Oh," Harry said shrugging, "Fair enough."

"Nathan are you okay?" Kurt asked him, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, "Ready for Mr Copper's lesson?"

Kurt moaned slightly, "I am _never _ready for physics class."

Harry laughed, "Oh come on, it's not that bad. I can tutor you some time if you want."

Kurt shrugged "Maybe."

The bell rang loudly making all three boys jump as they made their way to their seats for the class, Nathan sliding next to Kurt in the left side of the lab. Mr Cooper walked in not much later as the class started to fill up. Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket as he took out his textbook and homework. He sighed knowing it was probably one of his Dad's daily texts asking him how things were going. He pulled it out with his right hand, while he pretended to flick to the right page in his textbook with his left.

He smiled secretly to himself when he saw it was Blaine (who only had three contacts on his phone, Kurt, his care worker, and the Dalton main office.) His phone was mostly used for music as he couldn't afford much else, Kurt was thinking about buying him at least an MP3 for his birthday.

**To:** Kurt

**From: **Blaine

Being hit on by any other idiots?

Kurt smirked slightly, placing his phone on his lap as Mr Cooper talked to them about something to do with atom bonding again. He pretended to pay attention while playing with his phone in his hand, as soon as Mr Cooper set them off into pairs then he could text back with less chance of being caught. Mr Cooper was a nice teacher, but you definitely did not want to get caught doing something you shouldn't in his class, he was quiet famous for his snapping temper and ridiculous punishments.

**To: **Blaine

**From:** Kurt

No, not really. Harry offered to tutor me in Physics but that's about it.

Kurt slipped the phone back in his pocket, trying to look interested as Nathan read something out for him from the textbook. Nathan looked up at him, his eyebrows turning in towards each other slightly.

"Did that make any sense to you?" He asked biting his bottom lip.

Kurt smiled, he had to admit how attractive Nathan was, "Nope."

Nathan sighed and lent against the desk, burying his head in his hands, "I'm going to fail, my parents are going to kill me," He groaned.

Kurt sighed, "Why don't you ask Harry to tutor you then?"

Nathan looked up, "I'm pretty sure that was just a way of you and him being alone together."

Kurt pressed his lips together in a firm line, "I knoooow," He finished as he phone vibrated in his pocket again, making him jump.

"What was that?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt bit his lip, making sure he was out of Mr Coopers sight before taking his phone out again.

"Are you crazy? Of Mr Cooper catches you you'll get detention for like a month!" Nathan exclaimed in a whisper.

Kurt shrugged, "Calm down, I'm being careful."

**To: **Kurt

**From: **Blaine

Urgh, just please stay away from him. For me? And Nathan, Liam and Scott too while you're at it.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the message, Blaine almost sounded jealous of them...wait. Nathan, Harry, Liam and Scott, he'd turned them all down...okay minus Nathan but he was still in that sort of classification. And they had been having like some sort of...secret meeting or something. Where they coming up with some sort of plan to win Kurt's heart? Kurt shook his head, that's ridiculous.

**To:** Blaine

**From: **Kurt

Hey, I don't come to them, they come to me. You should be telling them to stay away from me.

Kurt barely had a chance to put his cell phone back in his pocket before Blaine had replied.

**To**: Kurt

**From: **Blaine

I have.

Kurt stared at the screen, what the hell did he mean by that?

**To:** Blaine

**From: **Kurt

Blaine you're starting to sound jealous of them ;)

He didn't get a reply.

* * *

**A/n: Hmm...What are those boy's planning? This chapter seemed sort of...blocky. So sorry about that, hope it didn't ruin it. Thanks for reading, chuck a review my way? :)**

_**Reviews: I know I usually reply but I want too give you amazing guys a chapter and I don't have time too answer them at the moment, I'm really sorry! Enjoy...right back too studying.**_


	8. Realisation

**A/n: I freakin' love Mercy and Kurt's friendship...just saying...Enjoy! :D Oh and Kurt's forgotten about the whole texting thing before, just too clear that up! Blaine never answered.**

* * *

Kurt grinned as he walked up to Mercedes, his breath being knocked out of him by one of her terrifying bear like hugs.

"Kurt Hummel, you get more gorgeous every time I see you," She grinned, finally letting him go.

Kurt snorted, "You sound like my Aunt Rebecca."

Mercedes giggled, "Sorry. So how are you? We all miss you!"

Kurt smiled as they walked hand in hand away from the fountain, "I'm good, I miss you all too. Couldn't anyone else come though?" He asked sounding a tiny bit disappointed.

"Of course they're coming, I just told you too be here early so I could have you all to myself for a while, I've missed my boy!" Mercy explained with a grin.

Kurt laughed, "We'll I'm not complaining."

"Good, because it's tough anyway. Soooo...how many guys have you made out with?" Mercy asked her eyes wide with excitement.

Kurt blushed, "Mercy, way to get straight to the point!"

Mercedes laughed, "Well the rest of ND will be here soon, oh Mr Shue is coming too by the way, I need to find out before the rest of them!"

Kurt laughed, "None."

Mercy frowned slightly in disappointment, "I thought it was a gay school?"

"No it's not a 'gay school', it just as a no bulling policy...but yes there are a fair few gay boys there," Kurt sighed rolling his eyes slightly.

"Are they cuuuuuute?" Mercy asked with a wink.

Kurt blushed again, "Definitely."

"Well then give me one good reason why they are not all falling at your perfectly pedicured feet? Mercy asked as they sat down on the bench opposite the fountain.

"Well...they kind of are," Kurt admitted in a blush, "I'm...like popular."

Mercedes jaw practically dropped to the floor before she asked, "Then why don't you have a hot boyfriend?"  
Kurt bit his lip, "Because...I don't...I like Blaine."

"Blaine?...Wait isn't he the weird kid who never talks?" Mercy asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt's jaw automatically clenched, "He its not weird!"

Mercy held her hands up in defence, "Okay, sorry but Kurt...he sounds a bit...different...is it really a good idea for you too like him?"

Kurt huffed, "You think I 'choose' to like him?"

"Well...no but, if you're 'popular' in this school then why don't you go out with one of the other 'popular' guys...it makes sense," She suggested.

"I got close...this guy, Scott. He was...nice, in the beginning but now...well he's kind of an ass," Kurt laughed slightly, "I'm glad I didn't."

Mercy raised an eyebrow, "Anyone else?"

Kurt shrugged, "Harry and Liam, oh and I like Nathan a lot but he's straight. Harry and Liam are the ones who've really 'make a move' or whatever. The rest of them just act like teenage school girls at a concert or whatever."

Mercy grinned, "What did Harry and Liam do?"

Kurt blushed, "Liam just...complemented me in Gym."

"What does that mean?"

"He may have...said about me shaking my hips would cause the other team to cum in there shorts so we could win...," Kurt trailed off blushing red.

Mercy laughed and snorted, "Well that's romantic." She joked, "What about this Harry guy?"

Kurt blushed again, even more colour rising to his cheeks, "He said my eyes were beautiful, and he kissed my hand...you know like in French movies? He said that I could be a model and every agency would be fighting to get me and he said I was stunning."

"Awww, is he cute?" Mercy asked her eyes alight with excitement.

"Well...," Kurt through back to his light brown eyes and hair, "Yeah."

"Aww," Mercy grinned, "Why don't you go out with him then?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Because he doesn't have hypnotising hazel eyes with a hint of mossy green if you look close enough, he doesn't have jet back hair that is apparently horrible and bushy so he feels the need to hide it by styling it perfectly in hair gel, he doesn't have a gorgeous, sexy smile that makes my heart do back-flips, he doesn't make me feel all warm and fussy inside when he looks at me through his thick lashes, he doesn't have such low self-confidence that it actually makes me want to cry that he can't see how freakin' perfect and amazing he is, he doesn't make my skin tingle and feel like it's on fire whenever our hands brush when we walk to classes..." Kurt trailed off and sighed, looking up as his eyes turning slightly glassy.

"Oh my God," Mercy said her eyes widening.

Kurt snapped back to reality, looking at her again, "What?"

"You're in love him him, with Blaine!" She exclaimed her hand covering her mouth.

Kurt froze before he blurted out, "I...What...no...Just...Just a stupid crush."

Mercy raised an eyebrow, "I think not somehow, Kurt you basically just made up your speech to propose to him."

"I...No, no I didn't. He just...he knows what it's like to feel completely alone. The other guys might have been through some bullying yeah, but me and Blaine...we connect. We've both been hurt, him even more then me," Kurt babbled trying to come up with a reason for his strong feelings, "I just, I feel safe around him, when I'm with him...I just forget about Dave and McKinley and there's just him and me and...and everything's okay again."

"Kuuuurts in loooove," Mercy grinned laughing slightly.

"No. No I can't...I'm...I can't be," Kurt said shaking his head in denial.

"Why not?" Mercy asked frowning slightly.

"Because he doesn't like me like that, he's not looking for that sort of relationship and I refused to God Damn have my heart broken again," Kurt said firmly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Again?" Mercy asked raising an eyebrow, "You mean with Finn?"

"Yes with Finn," Kurt nodded his eyebrows pulling into a frown.

"Kurt...I don't think you were in love with Finn. Did you feel the way you do about Blaine with him?" Mercy asked slowly.

Kurt paused, "Well...no..."

"That was just a crush Kurt. What you feel for Blaine, that's love," Mercy said smiling at his softly, "And by the sounds of it he already as your heart."

Kurt bit his lip, his eyes brimming with tears, "Oh grilled Cheesus," He moaned.

"Hey, Kurt it's okay," Mercy said placing her hand on his arm.

Kurt shook his head biting his lip to stop the tears, "Why the hell can't I love someone who will love me back?"

Mercy sighed slightly, "Kurt he might be...different but how do you know he's not looking for a more serious relationship? Have you asked him?"

"No, but he's never had a boyfriend before so I just guessed..."

"Well neither have you, but you still want one right?"

"Well...Yeah..."

"Then ask him if he wants one, if so then tell him how you feel...does he ever flirt with you or anything?" Mercy asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I...I don't know, he complements me all the time, jokes and laughs with me, seems a bit upset when I talk to another guys sometimes but I think that's just because he's a really nice guy and...well I'm all he's got."

"How does he complement you?" Mercy asked, a small kind smile playing around her lips.

Kurt blushed, "He tells me I'm too good for any of the guys in the school, that I'm stunning, beautiful, perfect, that I have a beautiful voice, when my hairs a mess in the morning he thinks it's cute, we both love Harry Potter, BroadWay...Oh and I almost had a heart attack when I saw him out of school uniform for the first time, skin tight jeans and this adorable little vest and bow-tie. I don't think it's possible for someone to look so hot and cute all at the same time. He's so kind and considerate...he's just...he's amazing Mercy." His eyes slowly got brighter, his smile got wider with every point he made.

Mercy grinned, "He sounds perfect."

"He is, like really, really, really perfect...I miss him," Kurt realised biting his lip, "Oh God, I am so screwed...I don't want to love him! He's just going to brake my heart isn't he?"

Mercy shrugged, "I don't know, but I really want to meet him."

"Maybe one day I can convince him," Kurt shrugged, he bit his lip again and groaned, "I don't want to be in love."

"KURT!" Kurt's head snapped up to see a rather flustered looking Rachel Berry running across the mall towards him. He got to his feet expecting a long rant about how he can't join the Warblers, so he had the shock of his life when she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Umm...Hey Rachel," He said slightly unsure as he hugged her back.

"Oh my God, I've missed you so much! How are you? Are you okay?" She asked her brown eyes sparkling up at him through her bangs.

Kurt took one look over her hideous granny outfit and grinned, realising, "I've missed you too."

It didn't take very long for the rest of the New Directions and Mr Shue to walk over, hugging him, asking him questions. Quinn looked as though she was about to cry, and even Puck got a little teary-eyed as they hugged him.

"Burt says hey, oh and to give you this," Finn said pulling a CD case out of his back pocket, "You left it in the car."

Kurt smiled and hugged his step-brother, "Thanks Finn."

"Any time dude," Finn grinned.

Kurt sighed, "Finn do not call me dude!"

"Any time Bro," Finn continued to grin.

Yes, he _definitely_ was not in love with Finn. And he was _definitely_ in love with Blaine. _This could not end well._

* * *

Kurt grinned, he was surrounded by his friends in his favourite café in the mall, drinking coffee that Mr Shue had offered to pay for. He knew he should be happy but...he'd just realised that he was in love with Blaine. He did his best to push it to the back of his brain but it was still there, niggling at him.

Everyone seemed happy for him, but he could feel a sort of energy around them that was sad...almost like they were loosing him to Dalton. Like they were gripping onto him...well Mercy was gripping his hand pretty hard on-top of the table while Brittany decided to run her hand up and down his thigh for a while (before Santana caught the movement and pried her hand away.)

"Kurt?" Brittany asked frowning at Santana a little bit.

"Yeah Boo?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his Grande nonfat mocha.

"How to dolphins have sex? Santana won't tell me."

Kurt chocked on his coffee while the rest of the Glee club burst into laughter (apart from Brittany who sat there looking rather confused.)

Kurt sighed, wiping tears of laughter (and maybe a hint of embarrassment) from his eyes while the rest of Glee club tried to compose themselves, "Ugh, I've missed you guys," He said giggling slightly.

"Then come back," Puck said suddenly causing everyone to freeze.

Kurt bit his lip, "Maybe."

Mercedes eyes grew wide and bright, "Really?"

"You don't have to be scared, we'll put up like a protection ring when you're at McKinley, Karofsky won't be able to touch you," Puck grinned proudly, "It will be so cool, I'll be like...like in the secrete service protecting the president."

Kurt laughed, "No. I think I have a deal to make with Dave anyway."

"No, no, no, no-way are you talking to him alone," Finn said folding his arms across his chest firmly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Calm down _Bro,_ I know what I'm doing."

"What about Blaine?" Mercy asked curiously.

Kurt frowned deeply and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Who's Blaine?" Rachel asked frowning in confusion as she sipped her apple juice (milk is never good for your voice, even in coffee.)

"Oh just some guy Kurt's desperately in love with," Mercy grinned, her eyes sparkling in the way they always did when she told people new gossip.

"Mercedes!" Kurt protested glaring at her.

Puck and Sam wolf whistled while the rest of the Glee club raised eyebrows.

"Wanky, wanky," Santana chorus wiggling her own eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt just sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

"Has Kurt got another Dolphin to play with?" Brittany asked pouting her lip.

"I bet you _plaaaay_, with him a lot," Santana grinned at Kurt with a wink.

"Shut up please? I don't want to hear this about my little brother," Finn called placing his hands over his ears.

"Finn for the last time, I'm older then you!" Kurt sighed rolled his eyes, "And yes Boo he is a dolphin like me."

"What about my point?" Santana asked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as all of the New Directions lent forward to hear his answer.

"No Santana, I do not 'play' with him," Kurt said glaring at her.

"Aww man, for a second I thought you actually lost your..." Santana started but she was interrupted by...

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked up and saw Scott and Harry walking towards him, "Oh, Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Harry said smiling as he slid in-between Kurt and Brittany. He took Kurt's hand and kissed it gently, "I love your hair today."

Kurt struggled not to blush and failed, "It's the same as usual," He said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry chuckled and shrugged, "I always love your hair."

"Liam and Nathan are looking for you too," Scott said pulling up at chair too the already over crowded table.

Kurt turned to look at Scott, "And why might that be?"

Scott laughed, "Because we missed being able to check you out as you walk down the corridor."

Every member member off the New Directions glanced at each other apart from Mercedes who raised an eyebrow as Kurt rolled his eyes, "What's the real reason Scott?"

"Sebastian finally made his decision," Scott explained, "About your audition."

"And?" Kurt asked gesturing for him to continue.

"You got in, welcome to the Warblers," Harry grinned his light brown eyes adorable and excited.

Kurt smiled softly at him, "Thanks Harry."

"No problem, were going to win every competition with you there!" Harry squealed.

Kurt laughed blushing, "Of course, but not all because of me. I don't think Sebastian is completely thrilled being there, I probably won't get to sing much."

"Wait...So we'll be competing against you?" Finn asked frowning.

"I...Yeah, yeah I guess so," Kurt realised frowning again.

"Oh my God, it's Kurt! Hey Kurt!"

Kurt looked up too see about ten freshmen Dalton academy students standing at the counter ordering coffee.

"Hey," Kurt said raising a hand.

There was a chorus of squeals and 'Oh my Gods.'

"We have to catch the last bus," One of them send sounding disappointed.

"Aw, Oh well, Guess I'll see you around school," Kurt said trying his best not to sound too relived.

"Okay, Bye Kurt!" They chorused.

"Bye guys," Kurt sighed raising a hand again, they all giggled before taking themselves and their coffee's through the exit.

"Wow, I really would be protecting the president," Puck said with with a wink.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, seems that way huh?"

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...I may be kind of popular and Dalton," Kurt shrugged blushing slightly.

Harry snorted, "Kurt, you're like God around there."

"Yeah...well..." Kurt trailed of shrugging again.

"So, not to sound rude at all but who are your friends?" Harry asked taking the hand that Mercedes wasn't holding in his own and bringing it to the top of the table.

"Oh, yeah. These are my old Glee club," Kurt explained, "The New Directions...Do I need to name them all?"

Scott laughed, "No, I'd forget as soon as you said anyway. Your not the only one not so good with names."

Kurt blushed a bit as Scott recalled the first time they'd really talked.

"Well, we have to get back to Dalton anyway," Harry sighed looking at his watch, "And so do you Kurt, curfews soon."

Kurt let out his own sigh, "I know."

Harry smiled and kissed Kurt's hand goodbye, "I'll see you later."

Kurt blushed and nodded, waving to Scott before the two walked away from him. He slumped in his seat slightly, "I'm tired, I'd better go too."

Everyone moaned slightly in protest but got too their feet, hugging him, kissing his cheek, telling him to keep in contact as much as possible and that they'd see him soon. He nodded and smiled, hugging them back. Even Mr Shue who held him for a questionable amount of time.

"I'll see you soon guys," He promised walking away with the swing of his hips that he was known well for, and a wave of his hand.

He got outside and took a deep breath of the twilight summer air, he could hear crickets chirping happily in the grass beside the car park and the birds singing to each other in the trees around him. The air was cooler then the day but still slightly humid, enough that the cars driving past the mall had their windows down to create a cooling breeze. The street lamps where just starting to turn on as darkness crept over, he shivered slightly. He had a rather over active imagination and he couldn't shake the feeling that this was the point in a horror film where someone would get killed. But he needed this, he needed to just paused and breathe. Everything had been so crazy lately, he was starting to look past the little things. He glanced down at his watch, hissing slightly as he realised he was going to be late for curfew. He jogged over to the car and climbed inside, slamming the door behind him and causing some of the nearby birds to fly away in alarm. He sighed starting the engine and pulling out of the car park.

* * *

**A/n: Urgh, sorry for the stupid ending, I just felt like Kurt needed a little sort of break from the storyline :/ Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Reviews from chapter 7:**

**Loquaciouslauryn-** Hey, Thank you and thanks for reviewing! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint even though there was no Blaine. X

**Khemikle Disaster-** I know! Ha-ha, hope you liked the new chapter.

**Leahmo34**- I live in the UK, I'm currently doing my some of my GCSE's which means a lot of studying over the next few weeks. I have 6 weeks left at school before I have my summer holidays/break! Anyway, thanks for another review hope you liked the chapter.

**Donna**- Thank you! :)

**TragicWhisper-** Hey, sorry I'll try and make them longer but it's not the summer for me yet! I'm still in school and doing my exams so I don't have a lot of free time. Hope you like the chapter! X

**wickaholic- **Hope this is soon enough. Enjoy X

** - **Blaine's so cuutee all the time!. Hope you like the chapter.

**SEXYDarrenCriss20- **Ha-ha, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it X

**Quhethechao- **Heereee yooouuu goooo! :)

** -Overstreet- **Thank you!Hope you like! :)

**CamillaS- **Thank you so much! X

**Jamie Wilson- **No I don't think he's write about that either, thanks for reviewing :)

**Wanna Be Starting Something**- Yeah it is a bit weird ha-ha. Hope you like the chapter. X

**LookingForYouForeverxXxX- **Hey, hope you like it! X


	9. Lighting and Tales

**A/n: Sorry it's been a while guys!**

* * *

Kurt woke with a start, his heart pounding manically in his chest. He hated lightning, he freaking hated lightning. He sat up in his bed and fumbled madly for his lamp on his bedside table, the panic just making him clumsy. He found it was a sigh of relief and switched it on, looking around the room too see Blaine sitting up looking at him.

His hair was breaking free of it's gel, starting to turn curly and ever so slightly frizzy at the back. Kurt had never seen it completely free of gel but he was starting to get the basic idea of what it was like due to waking up in the mornings before Blaine and seeing it starting reach out for freedom of it's naturally curly self. But no matter how many times Kurt had tried to get a peak it had failed, even when Blaine had run out of hair gel he sent a note under the door saying if Kurt didn't find him some gel right now, he would remain in this bathroom forever. Kurt had smiled and was planning on testing how long Blaine would stay there before giving up...but then he remember all his skin care products were in there and sent a pot of his own 'Totally one hundred percent organic' hair gel under the gap below the door.

Blaine's right triangular eyebrow was raised slightly, his eyes beneath were slightly cloudy with sleep but still that vibrant beautiful hazel that made Kurt gulp. _Urgh he is so perfect._

"What? I don't like lighting okay?" Kurt shivered pulling his comforter up around him even though the night was still humid.

Blaine shrugged a bit, his comforter was already half way down his legs in an effort to keep even a tiny bit cooler. Stupid hot sticky humid weather, stupid thunder. He pushed the comforter all the way off and moved so he was sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm I keeping you up?" Kurt asked, his heart racing, just waiting out for the next clap of terrifying thunder, "I'm sorry, but thunder and lighting just...AH!" He squealed as another crashing boom echoed around the dorm, he pulled his comforter up over his head, clinging to it tightly.

He heard the sound of bed springs before he felt a light pressure on his arm, he pulled the comforter slowly back down and saw Blaine was sat beside him holding his notebook.

"Hey," He said stupidly with a blush.

Blaine smiled, writing.

_Hey there, are you okay?_

Kurt shook his head, "No not really."

There was another crash and Kurt cried, gripping Blaine's hand tightly.

Blaine bit his lip, wrapping his arm around Kurt' s waist and pulling him close.

_What don't you like about Thunder and Lighting?_

"I..I don't know, I never really did I guess. It's just so...loud and," Kurt shivered, "I don't know."

Blaine just nodded, smiling at Kurt slightly.

"I know, it's stupid, just please don't judge me?" Kurt begged biting his bottom lip.

Blaine shook his head, scribbling.

_It's not stupid at all, no judgment given._

"I've always hated it, but before...before my Mom was there," Kurt whispered his eyes closing, "She'd just sit with me, until I fell asleep, talking to me, holding my hand..." He trailed of his fingers squeezing Blaine's gently, "And sometime she's just lay down and sleep beside me."

Blaine frowned, brushed Kurt's hair from his forehead.

_What about your Dad?_

Kurt sighed glancing at Blaine's notebook, "My Dad's amazing, and I love him to pieces. But he's not as good with the emotional side of things, he knew I didn't like it but he never knew how much it really scared me. He'd just hug me until I calmed down a bit before going back to bed, I'd just lay there...missing my Mom so much it actually hurt."

Blaine bit his lip.

_Want me to lay with you?_

Kurt blushed, "No..No I'm..ahhhh," He cried burring his head in Blaine's shoulder as the boom echoed the room, "Will you really?"

Blaine nodded with a smile stroking the top of Kurt's head gently.

"You really don't have too, your not going to be there all the time," Kurt mumbled, "I have to grow up sometime."

_Kurt, you're talking to a guy who doesn't talk to anyone here, talk about needing to grown up. Everyone's scared of something._

Kurt nodded, "That's true...about the whole everyone as fears thing," he clarified.

Blaine nodded.

"So...what are you afraid off?" Kurt asked biting his lip, "Can you tell me?"

Blaine shrugged, tapping his pen against the paper as he thought.

_The dark sometimes,Spiders, loosing my notebook, my parents trying to find me,being alone for the rest of my life. Loads of stuff._

"Hey, you're not going to be alone Blaine...you really think that?" Kurt frowned.

Blaine shrugged.

_I push people away Kurt. I know I do._

"Blaine you are not going to be alone," Kurt said firmly, "I promise."

_How do you know that?_

"Because you have me," Kurt blushed, "I'll be with you in the dark, and I'll make sure you always know where your notebook is and...well we'll have to deal with the spiders together because those things are freakin' creepy." He added with a small laugh.

Blaine giggled.

_Thank-you._

Kurt shrugged, "You're welcome."

_I don't think this storm is going to stop anytime soon._

Blaine wrote, looking up at Kurt's glum expression through his lashes.

"We have class," Kurt said yawning and rubbing his eyes.

_Want to try and get some sleep then?_

Kurt shrugged, his eyes barley able to keep themselves open as Blaine pushed him gently down onto the bed and lay down beside him.

"Blaine?" Kurt yawned gently as he tried to act normal when Blaine was_**freaking lying beside him on his bed!...**_Okay, calm.

Blaine nodded in consent for him to continue as he reached over and grabbed his pillow from his own bed before returning it too Kurt's.

"You don't have to answer...I'm just curious," Kurt reassured him. He jumped when there was a loud bang and flash but Blaine reached forward, taking his hands in his own and squeezing them gently in comfort. "I was just...I mean...why don't you want your parents to contact you?" Kurt continued.

Blaine blinked a few time before yawning but he didn't seem upset are scared about the question. He took his notebook and pen of the floor.

_That's pretty much my whole life story, and it's a long one. I'm tired but I'll tell you tomorrow okay?_

"Really? You'll tell me?" Kurt asked his sleepy eyes brightening slightly.

Blaine nodded a small smile playing around his lips.

Kurt seemed to ponder the thought before he asked ,"Why?"

Blaine's answer was quick and simple.

_Because I think I trust you. Can I please sleep now?_

Kurt giggled, "Of course, I'm sorry but Blaine...you have no idea how happy I am that you trust me." And he meant it, his heart soared in his chest with the feeling of...well accomplishment.

_That's great, now shut up._

"Alright, no need to be rude," Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

_Just because I don't talk doesn't mean you have to do enough for the both of us! Shh!_

Kurt gulped reading the message a few times before Blaine crossed out what he'd wrote.

_Urgh, Kurt sorry. I'm tried, and when I'm tired I get grouchy._

"It's okay, my Dad's the same," Kurt said giggling quietly, "We can sleep now."

_Goodnight Kurt X_

Kurt smiled sinking into his mattress, "Goodnight Blaine."

* * *

Kurt was surprised that he could sleep at all when the man he was in love with was sleeping soundly beside him, and with a thunder storm going on outside. But it was something about the way he could hear Blaine's even breathing beside him that helped him drift off too sleep...and also the way that Blaine's hand was still gripping his tightly.

Blaine was awake before him, Kurt's eyes fluttered open to see Blaine glazing at him-although he quickly blushed and looked away when he realized Kurt was awake.

"Hey," Kurt smiled his voice slightly deeper with sleep, "Thanks for...for last night," He said biting his lip as he felt his cheeks grow warm, an all too common thing when he was around Blaine.

Blaine shrugged in a 'No big deal' kind of way before he sat up rubbing his eyes.

Kurt did the same, yawning and coughing to clear his throat, "You sleep okay?"

Blaine nodded picking his pen and notebook back up from where it was laying on the floor at the side of Kurt's bed, he flicked to a random page and wrote.

_Great thanks, can I have a shower first?_

Kurt nodded, "Sure...can I see your hair gel-less?"

_Nope. Never, sorry._

Kurt pretended to huff in disappointment but failed entirely when Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, causing a grin to brake out over his face.

Kurt's head snapped up when there was a loud knocking at the door, he sighed dragging himself over and opening it.

Mr. Thompson both Blaine and Kurt's English literature teacher stood at the door.

"Hello Sir," Kurt said frowning slightly, and he forgotten an assignment or something?

"Good Morning Hummel...Anderson," He added seeing Blaine was standing at the back of the room closet to their shared bathroom, "As you probably know there was a thunder and lighting storm last night."

"Yes sir, what about it?" Kurt asked blushing slightly at the mention of the storm, the thing that caused Blaine Anderson to sleep in his bed and hold his hand.

"Well, it caused the schools power to go out sometime during the night," Mr. Thompson explained, "So all official classes are canceled, however you are still expected to study in small groups, a few off us will be going around making sure this is the case. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Kurt nodded, Mr. Thompson was probably one of the most formal teacher in the school.

"Good, very well done on the last paper I set by the way Mr. Hummel. I'm impressed," Mr. Thompson congratulated, giving Kurt a very rare smile.

"Thank-you Sir," Kurt nodded before closing the door after him, he spun around, "Hell Yeah, day off!"

Blaine bit back and laugh and disappeared into the bathroom with a stack of clothes while Kurt grabbed his school bag and took out a few textbook, spreading them out in a small circle in the center off the room before standing back looking pretty pleased with his handiwork. Now if a teacher walked in they would think he and Kurt were studying no questions asked.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later raising an eyebrow at the array of books on the floor looking absolutely adorable in a pair of black skinny jeans, a light green shirt and a navy vest, all topped off with a dark blue bow-tie. Needless to say it took a while for Kurt to remember how to speak.

"Hey," He said biting his lip, unable to stop himself from scanning Blaine's body a few times.

Blaine however seemed oblivious, placing his old clothing in the hamper before throwing himself on his bed, gesturing towards the bathroom now it was free.

Kurt nodded slightly, walking to his wardrobe and biting his lip as he tried to figure out what to wear, he decided on his knee length John Varvatos Cable Knit Grey sweater and a pair of his tightest red jeans, he grabbed his favorite black beetle broach (that he had hand decorated himself with sequins) too for good measure. A bit dressy but also pretty causal, he had a funny feeling he would be spending a lot of time with Blaine today. Especially after the promise last night, Kurt hadn't mentioned it because he didn't want Blaine to feel like he was pushing him into anything but he really wanted to know more about this amazing guy.

* * *

Blaine blinked a few times when Kurt walked in, gazing up at him.

"What?" Kurt asked laying on the floor beside the textbooks, his legs in the air and his head rested gently in his hands.

Blaine jumped off the bed and lay down opposite him with notebook in hand.

_Looking mesmerizing as usual, love the broach._

Kurt smiled, "Thank-you."

_No problem, so I'm guessing by the layout of textbooks your planning to spend the day with me?_

"Of that's okay with you?" Kurt shrugged, "If I run into Scott I will not be responsible for my actions. He's being such a pain lately."

_Day with you or day by myself...hard decision._

Kurt laughed, "What about Harry and Voldermort?"

_On holiday in Spain._

"Lucky them," Kurt grinned, "So what's your decision?"

_Day with you, I think._

"Well that's good, like I said I think I'd better stay out of Scott's way. And your the perfect distraction," Kurt winked.

_I'm distracting am I?_ Blaine wrote before looking up at Kurt with his own cheeky wink and a slightly blush on his cheeks.

Kurt stopped to think for a second because Blaine was definitely flirting with him, and sleeping with him in his bed last night? What was that about...did Blaine really want a relationship? Oh my God Kurt, okay don't make a big deal out of this, "Definitely," He managed to say with a smile.

_Are you sure you just don't want to spend the day with me so I can tell you...everything?_

Kurt's heart started to beat a little harder in his chest, "That wasn't just too get me to shut-up then?"

_No. I told you, I trust you. You're not going to tell anyone else are you?_

"No of course not," Kurt promised him shaking his head.

_Well, it's along story like I said._

Kurt nodded, "Well we have all day."

_There could be some crying..._

Kurt tilted his head to the side, Blaine was staling it, "Not a problem...Blaine you know you don't have to tell me."

_I want too. But I've never told anyone before and well...yeah I'm a little scared._

"Blaine you can tell me anything," Kurt promised.

_You're the only person I would tell anything like this._

"Well why don't you then...not trying to be pushy!" Kurt added in panic.

_I know, I just don't know where to start. It's a lot to write._

"Well, start at the beginning, right a bit and I'll wait?" Kurt suggested pulling out his phone, "I suppose it's about time to brag to Mercedes that we have no lessons anyway."

Blaine nodded biting his lip, he turned in his notebook to a fresh page and stared at it for a while before his pen started to move across the paper.

* * *

**A/n: I'll update soon! Promise :) X Thank you too all my amazing readers.**

**Review replies from chapter 8:**

**Donna: **Thank you. X

**Wanna Be Starting Something:** You're right! How does he get away with these things?...Hmm... Thanks for the review :)

**StarKidRedVine:** Soonish...soonish...

**HarryPotterandGleefan: **Thank you! :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**JoeHART3: **Thank you! Glad your enjoying it.

**FreakingOutAndJoiningDalton: **Hey, glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing X

**TragicWhisper: **No your not! And thank you X

**TheWarbelrsAreTOTALLYAWSOME: **Aw, thank you so much :) X Hope you like the update X

**Jamie Wilson: **Hope you like this one as much as the first. Thank you for your review X

**Quhethechao: **I know, I miss it! Thanks for reviewing :)

**Leahmo34: **Yeah I'm pretty busy. Hope you like the chapter X

**HarlequinBears: **Few! That's a sigh of relief, thank you so much X

**Anon: **Thank you! Hope you like the new chapter X

**SadieJane35: **Thank you x

**naja81:** Hey, aww your so sweet! Thank you so much, I'm really glad your enjoying it :)


	10. The Whole Story

**A/n: Okay guys...I'm sorry for this terrible chapter, it's like really bad. Not happy with it at all. But...I don't know, enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

Blaine wrote for about five minutes, he kept sighing and scribbling things out, writing and then scribbling out again. The only sound in the room was his pen scratching and gliding over the paper and the sound of Kurt gently tapping at his Iphone as he and Mercedes continued to text.

Kurt sighed and Mercy told him that her phone was about too die, he sent one last text moaning at the fact that she always forgot to charge it before throwing his phone up onto his bed and biting his lip as he watched Blaine scribbling.

"Blaine are you...are you crying?" Kurt realized.

Blaine nodded, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve to remove the small glistening crystals that were tumbling down his cheeks, a few splashing onto his notebook below.

Kurt gulped feeling a bit uncomfortable, Blaine had warned him he might cry but what was he meant to do? Comfort him? Just let him write? "Are you okay?"

Blaine paused flipping a little further ahead in his book.

_Just let me do this, I'm fine._

Kurt nodded at the message, "Okay," He whispered as Blaine flicked back to where he was, read the last sentence he wrote before he carried on.

Kurt tried not to stare at Blaine too much, his heart was thumping slightly louder then usual in his chest. He could feel each beat work it's way up into his throat creating a lump of nervousness and excitement, he tried to swallow around it and failed, causing him to choke slightly but he bit it back making his eyes water. He didn't want to distract Blaine in anyway while he seemed to absorbed by his writing, and also choking was kind of embarrassing and not exactly attractive-not the kind of thing you want to be doing around someone you really like.

Suddenly Blaine stopped writing and bit his lip staring down at the paper for a moment before he looked up and Kurt, his eyes slightly hesitant. He handed the notebook to Kurt slowly but Kurt put it beside him looking at Blaine intensely, "Look Blaine, are you sure you want me to read this? You can take it back if you want."

Blaine shook his head, wiping the remaining tears off his cheeks.

Kurt nodded starting down at the paper but not really reading it, feeling Blaine's eyes on him made him feel a little nervous, his heart picked up even more speed as he blocked the feeling of being watched and concentrated on the words in front of him.

_Okay, so I have no idea how to start this umm...Okay, basically I lived with my Mom and my Dad and my older Brother Cooper, you may know him from the 'FreeCreditRating Today' advert jingle thing?_

Kurt's head rose, "Your brother is the Cooper Anderson! Oh my God, he's like famous!"

Blaine's expression darkened and Kurt paused taking in his mood.

"Keep reading?" He asked judging my Blaine's reaction he wasn't such a big fan of his brother.

Blaine nodded again pulling his knees up too his chin and resting his head on them.

_Anyway yeah so everything was...well it was great. Normal life and well then I started...liking boys, I was confused at first (obviously you've been through it too.) And after about two months after having these feelings I realized that I was gay. I'd always felt like my parents loved Cooper more, like I was second best. Whatever I did they always picked out my flaws, but anyway yeah so I finally plucked up the courage to tell them about my sexuality and my Dad...well he...kinda hit me._

Kurt's hand flew too his mouth his eyes widening as he continued to read.

_He told me I was disgusting, that I had a disease that too stay the hell away from Cooper in case I infected him with it, and...well that hurt. A lot, not just the physical pain but, these people were supposed to love me, and they hated me. I didn't know what to do so I just started to stay out of there way as much as possible, I didn't like going down to eat with them so I stopped eating for a bit but, well I have an appetite like a horse so that didn't last long. And my Dad continued to beat me, saying it was for my own good, that maybe it would turn me into a proper man._

_This was in the summer break when I told them, and when I got back to school everyone knew and I just knew that Cooper had told them. They teased me and bullied me, shoving me in lockers, telling me I was trash and throwing me in the waste bins, they said that everyone would be better off if I was dead and it got to the point where I believed them and actually started to think about...ending it. I was so miserable, there wasn't one trace of happiness in my life and I just wanted it all too end._

Kurt's eyes slowly filled with tears until they couldn't take any more and split down over his cheek, he let a stupid whimper of hurt escape his lips and felt Blaine take his hand squeezing It gently and frowning.

"Sorry," Kurt muttered wiping his eyes but the tears were replaced just as quickly.

He went back to reading, desperate for Blaine too have a bit more of a happier ending.

_I basically turned into a slave in my own house, my Dad told me that I was no son off his and that would have too earn my keep. My Mom never really said anything too me, she didn't hit me but she just stood there and let it happen, she was way to busy giving Cooper everything that he wanted to pay any real attention to a disgrace like me. So I cleaned the house, cooked, ran errands for my parents and was basically Cooper's personal slave._

_I didn't know what too do, Dad told me if I didn't do it then he'd chuck me out. I kept considering it but I had no where too go. No friends, no close family, no money. I knew I would just end up dying painfully on the street from hunger or from the cold. And then one time I was cleaning my Mom's china when I accidentally knocked over a plate and it smashed on the floor, and I knew that was it. My Dad would probably beat me too death. I grabbed some newspaper and did my best to clean it up without anyone noticing, in my hurry I slit my hand open on sharp edge and a thought popped into my head. If my Dad was going to kill me painfully, why not just end it right now with a bit less pain and a drop more dignity?_

_So I took the china and...and, cut my wrists._

Kurt pushed the book away from him, sobs echoing through his body as he shook his head, "I can't, I can't read it," He said his eyes squeezing closed, "I care about you way too much to think of you like this."

Blaine took Kurt hand again and pulled on it gently, his eyes were pleading, 'Please' he mouthed.

Kurt gulped, he knew Blaine wanted him too read it. He wanted someone too know about him, so he didn't feel alone any more but he honestly didn't know if he could make it through the rest of the heart wrenching story. He picked the notebook with slightly trembling hands and picked up where he left off, doing his best to calm his raged breathing and tears.

_I almost died but one of the other staff found me and took me too hospital herself, I stayed there for a week until I was well enough to go home again but I was terrified too. Only a few of the staff members had come to visit me, I hadn't heard anything from my Mom and Dad._

_The doctors noticed all the bruises on my body from the beatings my Dad gave me. But I couldn't tell them, it was crazy but I still loved them. They were my parents and I knew they'd get put into prison or something and I did not want to go into care. Lucky I'd learned a thing or too about acting from Cooper and even I was impressed with my performance, I told them that most were from getting bullied at school for my sexuality but the teachers were starting to act on it and a few were from me falling when playing football. Of course I couldn't lie about my wrists, I told them it was just a spur of the moment thing and I knew it was stupid, I promised them I wouldn't even think about doing it again._

_They seemed to believe me and let me home, telling me too come in if I ever had similar feelings again and I agreed. The same staff member who found me took me home, she took me straight too my room and I hid there for a few days, she brought me food and water, and told me it was going to be okay._

_Finally my Dad came up too see me and I was absolutely terrified to the point where I was actually scared I would wet myself, but he just told me that I wouldn't be able to use electricity and he would put me on rations of what food I could eat until I'd saved enough to by a new plate. I was kind of in shock and thought that maybe things could get a bit better, that me...doing **that **might have sort of opened his eyes a bit. But I was wrong, he went back to hitting me, probably even more then before._

_Then someone from social services came one day, I still think was the staff member who took me too the hospital before, Jackie was her name, I think she called them. They took me away, my Dad didn't put up any resistance, he was too worried that they would take Cooper as well. I didn't even see my Mom, I don't know where she was._

_So I was in care, I haven't seen my parents since or had any contact from them. But I like it that way, I just want them too leave me alone._

_I got put into a new school but the kids there were exactly like the ones at my old school, and the kids in the care home too. They just wouldn't leave me alone, they said they loved it when I cried, when I yelled out in pain, basically when I reacted to the torment because I deserved it. So I stooped reacting to it the best I could, I didn't talk too anyone, just did my best to remain invisible and praying everyday that they would just leave me alone to be miserable._

_My Care worker brought me a notebook after I stopped talking telling me to write down anything I was feeling, after I stopped talking people started treating me like I was some sort of head-case and avoided me as much as possible. And I liked it like that, so I never talked again._

_I heard of this place and asked (wrote) if I could transfer here, they were really nice about it actually. They helped me raise the money and now this is my home. I'm apparently still a resident at the home but I haven't been there in years, and that's about it._

Kurt put the book too one side and looked up, he reached forward without even thinking and pulled Blaine into his arms, "I'm sorry Blaine," He whispered tears still tumbling down his cheeks.

Blaine brushed them away with his thumb and smiled with a shrug.

"Thank-you for telling me," Kurt tried for a smile, the corners of his mouth just about making it, "Makes my life look pretty pathetic though."

Blaine frowned reaching over and grabbing his notebook from where Kurt place it aside and steeling himself more comfortable on Kurt's lap.

_What do you mean? Your Mom died Kurt (sorry), how is that pathetic?_

"I just thought my life was pretty hard that's all," Kurt explained, "But after reading that..." He trailed of and shrugged, "My life is a piece of cake."

_You wouldn't be here if your life was 'a piece of cake' would you?_

Kurt smiled, "No, but...Yeah okay my life is a small crumb of cake compared too yours."

_Why did you have to transfer here anyway? It was like right in the middle of the term._

"Oh wait! I haven't told you have I?" Kurt realized, "I had too leave my old school...this guy threatened to...kill me."

Blaine's eyes widened and his hands clenched into fists as though he was furious.

"Dave Karofsky, he was just another bully in the beginning but then he just seemed to hate me more then everyone else. In the end I had enough and confronted him, we yelled and then...then he forced himself on me, just a kiss but it still shook me hard, then he said he'd kill me if I told anyone so...I came here," Kurt explained gesturing around their dorm, "Sorry I didn't tell you before."

_Where is he?_

"Now?" Kurt asked, "Still at McKinley I guess, why?"

_I'm going to actually kill him!_

"Blaine, no way, stay the hell away from him," Kurt warned shaking his head.

_No way, I can't believe he'd do something like that too you!_

"Blaine promise me, promise me you won't go near him," Kurt begged, "Please? If you get hurt I'll never forgive myself!"

_Fine. But only because you asked me too._

Kurt sighed in relief, "Thank-you, that's one less thing too worry about."

_What else are you worrying about?_

"Well...I'm thinking of moving back to McKinley," Kurt told him slightly hesitantly.

_What! NO! Kurt you can't, what about that Dave guy?_

Kurt shrugged, "I'll pretty sure he'll stay away from me, all my friends there said they'd make sure he left me alone, I don't want too be a burden too them but I miss them so much and I know they don't mind."

Blaine paused chewing on his bottom lip.

_So you're just going too leave me?_

"No, no Blaine of course not. We'd still be in touch, meet up," Kurt promised, "Blaine I'm not just going to disappear without a trace. I might not go back anyway, it's just an idea."

Blaine nodded looking up as he continued to sit in Kurt's lap although he did not look at all convinced.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading :) I had such a great responce with the last chapter! :)**

**I'm really sorry! But I'm really busy again with school so no time too answer reviews. Just thank you so, so, so, so much to everyone who did review it means pretty much everything too me so...thank-you!**


	11. It's Just me

**A/n: Okay so I changed this chapter about thirty-billion times. I knew this was going to be the chapter where...the below happened, but I changed how it happened so many times. Hopefully you like the end product! Enjoy guys! Thanks for all the support! :)**

**Also this is on the alert list of 218 fanfictioners! OMG! Thank you so much :')**

**And I'm on the alert of 95 members and the favorites of 85 *Dies* Thank you so, so much!**

**Okay I'm going to shut up and let you read now, well done if you read all of that. :)**

* * *

Kurt sighed walking into his and Blaine's dorm. He had gone too meet Mercedes for the day, but she had called him saying she was sick just as he was pulling into the mall, which meant he drove from Westervill to Liam for no reason whatsoever. Well he guessed it wasn't totally wasted, he'd decided to go and see his Dad, Finn and Carol for a few hours before coming back (of course a lot early then he would have shopping with Mercy.)

He dumped his bag on the floor by the door and threw himself down on his bed, he never really knew what too do on weekends at Dalton. It definitely wasn't as strict as he though it was going to be, but it was kind of weird living with most of the teachers everyday-making sure you're studying and completing assignments all the time instead of goofing of with friends and doing it at the last minute, that's why everyone's grades at the school were all pretty good. He shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and ran his hand through his hair with and yet another sigh, now where was Blaine?

He'd checked the common room and library before he had come up too their dorm, which had given more people a chance too hit on him again, he was running out of excuses and reasons too say no. You'd think they'd get the message that he wasn't freakin' interested wouldn't you? But no, they were so persistent. Being popular really sucked. If he was honest Blaine was the only real reason that he hadn't already gone back to McKinley, his face after he told him he as thinking about transferring back had pretty much broken his heart. He couldn't do that too him. Although the agony of loving someone who refused to love you back was hurting just as much as that look on his face. He just wasn't just going too leave Blaine like that.

He bit his lip and swung his legs over the side of the bed standing up again...was that...wait was that music coming from the bathroom? Kurt snuck over too the door as quietly as he could manage and pressed his ear tightly against it. The introduction too a song that...wait...was..was that...? He could just make it out over the sound of running water from the shower. So that's where Blaine was.

**At first I was afraid; I was petrified,  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,  
And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along.**

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just wait one second is that Blaine...singing? Blaine is singing? And he was freaking singing 'I will survive.' Kurt struggled not too snigger as lent his ear back against the door.

**So you're back, from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,  
I should have changed that stupid lock,  
I should have made you leave your key,  
If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me,  
Oh and now GO! Walk out the door! Just turn around now,  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore!**

Oh crap that boy as a voice...is that really Blaine?

**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbyes,  
D' you Think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die?  
No, not I, I will survive...oh as long as I know how to love,  
I know I am still alive.  
I got all my life to live, and I got all my love to give,  
I will survive, hey hey!**

Kurt pressed his ear harder up against the door, his eyes squeezed closed in concentration as he continued to listen too the voice over the powerful stream of water from the shower, a huge grin on his face.

**It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,  
Now I am trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,  
I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,  
And you see me, somebody new..I am not that chained up  
little person still in love with you, and so you  
just felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free,  
Now I am saving all my loving for someone who's loving me  
Oh and now GO! Walk out the door! Just turn around now,  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore!**

Suddenly the sound of the shower running stopped and Kurt jumped back from the door and onto his bed trying too look causal even though he could still hear Blaine's voice from his current position as he continued to sing, completely oblivious to Kurt's presence.

**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbyes,  
D' you Think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die?  
No, not I, I will survive,..oh as long as I know how to love,  
I know I am still alive,  
I got all my life to live, and I got all my love to give,  
I will survive, oh yeah!**

Kurt could hear Blaine moving around in the bathroom as he continued too sing, what should Kurt do? Should he stay? Should he leave and come back a few minutes later and pretend he hadn't heard him?

**Oh and now GO! Walk out the door! Just turn around now,  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore!  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbyes,  
D' you Think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die?  
No, not I, I will survive...**

How would Blaine react anyway? Would he be angry...? Technically Kurt hadn't heard him talking. And he trusted Kurt enough too tell him...everything, surely he wouldn't mind right? Oh my Grilled Cheesus his voice! Wow. Like really wow. Kurt couldn't even being too describe it. To be honest he was silently thanking whatever was out there for the face he wasn't in the Warblers, otherwise New Directions would have been completely screwed...But well he was in the Warblers now. Shouldn't he be trying too be getting him to join...? But New Directions were is best friends...whoa, talk about being caught in the middle!

.**..oh as long as I know how to love,  
I know I am still alive,  
I got all my life to live, and I got all my love to give,  
I will surv...**_**ive**_?

The door opened and Blaine did a power slide of out the bathroom, a bottle of hair condition in his hand being used as a microphone, wearing only a star-wars towel wrapped tightly around his waist. His eyes were closed in passion as he sang into the conditioner bottle, he opened his eyes, the last line of the song being missed as he realized Kurt was watching him. He froze staring at Kurt who stared back. The only noticeable movement was Blaine's chest that was speckled with a fine dusting of dark black hair, moving in and out slightly more rapidly then usual and the small water droplets that where dripping down from the jet black curly mop of curls that was on top of his head, and some that were running down his slightly muscular chest and arms.

Suddenly Blaine squealed and turned around walking back into the bathroom in a swift movement and slammed the door behind him.

Kurt got up and knocked on the door, "Hey calm down, Blaine it's just me," Kurt frowned, "No need too freak out okay?"

Their was no reply and Kurt sighed going back too sit on his bed, Blaine couldn't stay in there forever.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened with a hesitant squeak, Kurt looked up from the copy of Vogue he had been flicking through and saw Blaine standing in the doorway now fully dressed, his hair now gelled back into place, looking very unsure.

"Blaine, don't panic! It's just me. I'm not going too tell anyone or whatever," Kurt told him while smiling slightly, "You trust me right?" He added, more of a reminder that he did then an actual question.

Blaine walked over too his desk and found his notebook, before walking over to Kurt and sat of the edge of his bed, bending over his lap as he wrote before showing the page too Kurt.

_I know, but that's the first time anyone's ever heard me make any real kind of noise in years and I was singing 'I will survive' talk about embarrassing!. I always seem too slip when I'm with you. But yes your right, I do trust you._

Kurt smiled, "Well I think that's good. You need someone you feel comfortable around, and I'm glad too be that person."

Blaine paused before writing. _Why?_

"Because I like you," Kurt blushed with a shrug.

_I like you too._

"Good," Kurt grinned taking Blaine's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a while, his eyes troubled, chewing on his lip as though he was making a huge division. He took a huge breath and, "I've never met anyone like you Kurt."

Kurt completely froze with his eyes so wide that Blaine could have been sucked into the beautiful blue orbs. Blaine looked away from him too the floor. Blaine had spoken too him, Blaine had said his name, Oh my Grilled Cheesus. Kurt couldn't hear anything over the sound of his heart beating at a billion times a minute in his ears.

"I've never met anyone like you either," Kurt managed to say after he's recovered slightly from the shock and realized he had too come up with an answer.

Blaine bit his lip staring at his notebook on his lap, thinking again, before he pushed it too the side and faced Kurt, "You've never met another freak?" He asked.

Kurt sighed, "Blaine you're not a freak, trust me, I know a few," He said with a small laugh, "But you really, really need to have more self confidence Blaine, because you're amazing. I know you have a bad past but don't let it keep effecting your future, I know you're not going too forget it but...well maybe you should concentrate on the fact of how much better your life is now then before. Blaine you are brilliant, you're clever, funny, kind as well as being adorable and unbelievably handsome and sexy all at the same time. You need too feel more highly about yourself because the frustration off you not seeing how perfect you are is making me pull my hair out!" Kurt exclaimed, finishing by running his hand through his hair and taking a deep breath.

Blaine just scoffed in disagreement and looked away from Kurt too the floor.

Kurt moaned slightly in aggravation before reaching forward without thinking and taking Blaine's chin in his hand, "Listen too me," Kurt said looking deep into Blaine's eyes, "You. Are. Perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about you even if I could. You. Are. Perfect. Blaine. Please just see that? Please?"

Blaine stared straight back, his tongue darted out too wet his slightly darker cherry lips as he stared down at Kurt's own rosy pink ones. Kurt then only saw how close they were, that he had moved forward until their faces were only inches apart while trying to make Blaine see the truth. Close enough that he could feel Blaine's warm breath on his face, surrounding him with the sweet scent of shampoo and Kurt's own favorite vanilla scented soap that he had told Blaine he was free too use anytime and...and also a hint of something else...something Kurt couldn't quiet put a finger on.

Kurt suddenly realized that Blaine wasn't pulling away from him, in fact he was leaning slightly into Kurt's hand that was still cupping his chin. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed gently, a warm blush was playing over his cheeks, his lashes where long, lush and he looked completely gorgeous. Kurt took a small breath before sliding his hand around too Blaine's cheek and Blaine's eyes opened again looking bright at excited...maybe even slightly hopeful but Kurt might have just been making that up for himself.

Kurt's breathing was deep and even, but he could feel his heart beat loudly in his chest. This was it. The perfect moment too show Blaine how he felt and he was ninety-nine percent sure that Blaine wanted this too. He lent forward a little more and felt Blaine freeze beneath his fingers, but Blaine didn't pull away. Kurt brushed his nose against Blaine's, realizing he hadn't really frozen, just tensed and that he was probably just as nervous as Kurt about this. What if he was a really bad kisser and Blaine laughed at him? Oh my...No, Blaine would never too that.

"It's just me," Kurt reminded him in a whisper at the same time that he reminded himself that it was Blaine, the boy he loved and no way was he going too miss an opportunity like this.

Blaine relaxed slightly under his hand again and Kurt closed the distance brushing his lips against Blaine's gently, hearing the quiet gasp that echoed the from as it escaped both his and Blaine's mouths before he sort of let his instincts take over as he let him mouth start moving against Blaine's gently, feeling a huge thrill as Blaine's lips started to respond in the same manner.

Kurt laughed slightly as he pulled away.

Blaine frowned, "What?"

"Star-wars? Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine blushed and laughed himself, "Hey, Star-wars is amazing!"

Kurt grinned and rolled his eyes.

Blaine sighed, "You're right, I can't keep letting my past effect my future. Not anymore. I'm not promising I'm just going to start talking to everyone and being everyone's BFF but...I'll try to be a bit more sociable."

Kurt grinned, "I'm so proud off you."

Blaine nodded, "I can't do this without you though."

"Well that's not a problem then is it?" Kurt said taking Blaine's hand, "I'm always here for you."

"So are we...like...'together' now?" Blaine asked nervously.

"If you want too be," Kurt replied simply.

Blaine nodded frantically, "Yes please."

Kurt smiled as Blaine's eagerness, "Then yes, we are 'together.'"

"Brilliant...Can I still use my notebook?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with," Kurt shrugged squeezing Blaine's hand that he was still holding.

"I'll still try to talk with you ,when were alone okay, it's kind of weird...might take me a while too get used too it." Blaine promised him.

"Like I said, Whatever your comfortable with."

"I'm comfortable with you," Blaine said blushing, he paused, "...can I kiss you?"

Kurt blushed too, he reached forward and placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, pulling him closer for another sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think...Cute? Ha-ha. My babies are together, yay! And Blaine spoke! Sniff I'm so proud! :'D Review?**

**Oh and someone told me you can reply too reviews via PM. I know that! I just feel this way is a little more personal, and easier as I can see who I have replied too already, also because my PM service always seems too be mucked up :L**

**Reviews for chapter 10:**

**SkinTightJeans- **You did? Good! I thought it was going too be really long and boring so I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter as well, did you like how it happened? I'd love some feed back! :)

**WhatWasThatBob- **Hey, well we'll just have too wait and see what happens won't we! But don't worry, I have no intention of Kurt going back too McKinley at this current time. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter X

**Catrina Grace Brookes-** I know poor Blaine :( Hope this was a bit happier, and you liked it. Thanks for reviewing! X

**Candy Criss- **Yo sé que mi pobre Blaine, su familia son horribles! Por lo menos, confía en Kurt ahora, tal vez Kurt le puede ayudar a confiar en otras personas también. Gracias por tu opinión. Espero que hayan disfrutado el nuevo capítulo de Kurt y Blaine convierten en una pareja :)

**Abbarabba'3- **I know :( But at least this chapters a bit happier! Hope you enjoyed it :)

**WarblerKlaineGleekKid123-** Thank you :) X

**Chasing Down A Daydream- **Hey, I know he's always evil. I guess it's from the 'Sexy' episode where Blaine talks to Burt about he and his Dad not having a good relationship and his Dad trying to make him straight from fixing cars :/ Well know he's with Blaine! I don't know if he'll go back to McKinley though, hope you like the new chapter X

**LeahMo34**- Thank you :) Blaine's Dad is a really bad one. Hope you like the new chapter! X

**Naja81**- No I'm definitely not trying too kill you! Kurt's not going back to McKinley right now and this chapter is a lot more happy so hopefully you didn't die! ;) X

**Guest- **Here's more! And Kurt isn't going back too McKinley at the moment. Hope you like the chapter.

**KlaineFame- **I'm glad you liked the chapter last chapter but sorry it didn't start where it ended, but hopefully you still liked the content of the chapter! :) I love Dalton too, so he probably won't be going back anytime soon. X Thanks for reviewing!

**PretendThere'sNoGravity**- Hey there! Wow, it's just amazing how much you seem too like my fiction! Thank you so much! Hopefully You enjoyed this update and it didn't disappoint you! Oh and don't' worry about the mini rant, I love long reviews, also say sorry to your parents from me Ha-ha X

**Mjze-** Hey, nope not over! Thank-you if you read :)

**SEXYDarrenCriss20-** Ha-ha, hopefully that was a good 'OMG'?


	12. News Spreads

**A/n: Hey guys! So I want too know what you guys want from these too love-birds now. Maybe get a bit smutty in the future? Or just fluff? Let me know :) Thank-you for reading :)**

**Thank you for so many review, I had over 30! I hit over 200 on the 12th chapter, I mean WTF? How did that even happen? Can you believe that? Oh my God! Thank-you! Thank-you! I'm going to shut up now...:)**

* * *

Blaine had gone too get the next Harry Potter Book out of the library after he and Kurt managed too finally find the will too be away from each other, when he came back Kurt was finishing the copy of 'Vogue' that he had been reading before.

"Hey," Kurt smiled sitting up a little straighter.

Blaine placed the book he had collected on his bed and grinned, he waved but didn't say anything. Kurt did his best not too feel too disappointed, he knew this was weird for Blaine and everything but he couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Blaine was meant too trust him after all...now they were a couple (his heart did a back-flip every time he'd thought that over the last half an hour or so that they'd been together-**together!** No Kurt calm, it's not healthy too be this obsessed.)

"You okay?" Kurt asked moving over and patting the space behind him, indicating for Blaine too sit next too him.

Blaine nodded again, he walked over and took Kurt's hand in his own and staring down at the contrast of their skin with a small smile playing around his lips. Kurt pulled him down onto the bed and with a small laugh and Blaine rolled his eyes, straightening himself up and getting comfy next too his newly found boyfriend.

Maybe asking him questions will encourage him too talk? "So you need to answer this true-fully okay?" Kurt smiled ruffling the younger boys hair, causing a few curls to come lose.

Blaine nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion as he patted his hair back into it's rightful place.

"Right...How many times...have you read the Harry Potter series?" Kurt asked, his face deadly serious but you could easily see the beautiful teasing glint in his eyes.

Blaine snorted and grabbed a pillow, hitting Kurt over the head with it gently.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch the hair Anderson," Kurt pouted fixing his chestnut locks the best that he could "I actually want too know the answer too my question!"

Blaine shrugged, "A bazillion times...?Maybe a few more."

Kurt grinned, "I love the sound of your voice," He said biting his lip when Blaine's eyes grew wary.

"Making me more aware of my voice, probably isn't the greatest idea there Kurt," He said quietly before cough nervously.

"Yeah...sorry..." Kurt trailed off slightly awkwardly.

"So your boyfriends also a dork and kind of a geek," Blaine laughed after a moment of silence, "What do you think about that?"

"I think it's freakin' adorable...and that you can help me with my homework," Kurt winked.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so that's why you want too be with me?"

"No." Kurt frowned shaking his head, "I want too be with you because you, my dear boyfriend, are perfect."

Blaine blushed, "You know, I could take all of this too mind and realize I'm better then all of you and...well become a big headed snob."

Kurt shook his head, "Nah, that could never happen. You're too sweet and humble too turn into Scott."

Blaine giggled, "Or Sebastian."

"Urgh! No Blaine, Please. Don't even go there," Kurt shuddered, followed with a wink and a grin.

Blaine grinned back, "So, are you going too tell everyone about me and you or are we going too keep it a secret between us?"

"Why the hell would we keep it a secret...Unless you want too? Do you want too?"

"I...I don't know," Blaine said looking down at the swirly pattern of Kurt's comforter.

"Do you not want people too know your dating me?" Kurt asked quietly, sounding a little bit hurt.

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, "Kurt, no of course not. Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know...What other reason could there be?" Kurt muttered picking at the comforters stitched pattern.

Blaine sighed, "Because I'm definitely not the most popular guy here, and you definitely are. And everyone's going too hate me even more because I stole you away from them."

"Blaine, sweetie they never had me," Kurt said pausing slightly...was Blaine okay with pet names?

"That's not what they think honey," (Okay he was fine with pet names) Blaine sighed resting his head in his hands, "I Don't want them too hate me you know."

"Blaine they aren't going too hate you, and I swear if they lay one finger on you I will bend it back till it breaks," Kurt growled protectively.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "That's a bit harsh."

"No it's not. Blaine people can push me around but no freakin' way are they going too mess with the people I lo...care about," Kurt said firmly.

Blaine smiled, "Love?"

"I...No...it was just...," Kurt stuttered biting his lip and blushing.

Blaine laughed at his awkwardness, "Thinking about your family too huh?"

Kurt blinked a few times before, "I...Yeah, yeah my family too."

Blaine nodded, "Anyway...You want too tell people about us?"

"Hell yes...I mean...yeah that'd be great," He blushed looking away.

Blaine giggled, "But...does that mean people need to know I talk too you?"

"No of course not, I've said it before, I'll say it again, whatever your comfortable with Blaine," Kurt said seriously, and yet he still had a soft smile, teasing at the corner of his lips.

Blaine nodded, "Sounds good to me then...although everyone is going to hate me Kurt."

"If they hate you, I hate them. If I let that known, I'm sure they'll soon change their minds don't you?" Kurt winked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Does this mean you'll stay here with me?" He asked, his tone of voice suddenly dropping serious.

Kurt shrugged, "Right now? Yes. But in the future...I have no idea," He said true-fully.

"If you _do_ go back to McKinley, will you break up with me beforehand?" Blaine asked biting his lip, his eyes troubled.

"No, of course not," Kurt said shaking his head, "Blaine that's never going too happen. I promise."

Blaine nodded, his eyes clearing, "Okay."

"So...Can I introduce you too my friends as my boyfriend now?" Kurt asked, tensing slightly as he knew this sort of thing was kind of a tender subject.

Blaine froze biting his lip, "...I don't know."

Kurt sighed, "You don't have too talk, just sit with me in the mall and drink coffee when we rambled on about shit you don't care about?"

Blaine huffed, still looking really unsure.

"Blaine please? It would really mean a lot too me," Kurt pleaded, battering his eyelashes for good measure-Kurt Hummel was a man who knew how too get what he wanted. And he could be extremely persuasive when he wanted too be.

"I'll think about it...but Kurt...It's going to be _So_ freakin' awkward," Blaine moaned burying his head in his hands.

Kurt smiled and patted the top of his head, "It'll be okay honey, I promise. I think you'll like most of them, Mercedes...well everyone loves her so yeah, and Quinn, she's a sweetie when she's not around a bunch of cherrio's."

Blaine nodded, looking absolutely petrified.

"Stop looking so scared you! I told you, it's going too be fine. They're really nice people Blaine...well obviously because otherwise I wouldn't be friends with them. But they're kind of like my second family," Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded, looking deep in thought, "I don't have too come up with a decision right now do I?"

"No," Kurt reassured him, shaking his head, "Just think about it, there's no rush or anything."

"Okay," Blaine sighed running head through his hair, "The things I do for you..."

Kurt smirked, "Oh Blaine, don't think too hard now will you?"

Blaine hit him playfully with a laugh, "Oi, be nice or your dorky boyfriend won't help you with your homework."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine I was joking about that, I don't need your help."

"Oh is that so? What if I keep distracting you in lessons? Then you will," Blaine teased.

Kurt giggled, "I've been doing pretty well so far, my dear."

"Ah, but you see I can turn up the distracting factor," Blaine grinned squeezing Kurt's hand gently.

"Really, how do you intend too do that?" Kurt asked raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Blaine's expression suddenly turned a bit unsure, even though he was still smiling Kurt could tell he was slightly tensed, "Oh I don't know..." Blaine trailed off, he voice shook a tiny bit, it was barley noticeable but Kurt heard it. "Maybe like...like this," Blaine took a breath in before he snuggled his head deep into the side of Kurt's neck.

Kurt laughed, Blaine feeling the vibrations, "Sweetie, what are you doing?"

Blaine didn't answer but started brushing his lips back and forth just under Kurt's jaw line teasingly, Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and Blaine paused, "This okay?" He breathed.

Kurt gulped and nodded, "uh-huh."

Blaine pressed a few small kisses as he slowly moved down the porcelain skin of his boyfriends neck. He laughed nervously, "I have no idea what I'm doing," He admitted, "Sorry."

Kurt sighed slightly above him, "Neither do I," He said softly, "But we can...explore...this sort off stuff together...if you want...In the future" He stumbled over his words, a blush creeping over his pale complexion.

"Umm...yeah," Blaine muttered awkwardly, blowing hot breath over the sensitive skin of Kurt's neck.

"I guess it's better nether of us have any experience in this...area," Kurt noted, "No-one too..like compare it too."

"Uh-huh," Blaine agreed, he turned his head so he was simply leaning against Kurt's shoulder, "Sorry, that was stupid."

"What was stupid?" Kurt asked kissing the to of Blaine's head.

"Me trying too flirt and act like I have a small clue too what I'm doing," Blaine sighed, blushing in embarrassment.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You were doing a pretty good job in my opinion."

"Really?" Blaine asked looking up at Kurt in complete doubt.

Kurt nodded, his own cheeks turning slightly red, "Yep."

"Oh...well that's a start, I guess," Blaine trailed off, his head still rested gently against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt rested his head on top of Blaine's and hummed in agreement, he let his fingers play with the hair at the back of Blaine's neck that had escaped from the gel and Blaine sighed, letting his eyes close gently.

"This is perfect," Kurt commented, his own eyes falling closed as he used his other hand too pull Blaine closer too him.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt asked swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Kurt, stop making this sound like a big deal, I'm terrified already," Blaine called from the bathroom, making the finishing touches too his hair.

Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's bag, "What are you scared off exactly?"

Blaine gave his own little sigh, walking out and taking his bag with a smile of thanks, "I don't know...I just..."

"Baby this school as a no bulling policy, what are they going too do?" Kurt asked reaching forward and grabbing Blaine's hand, he pulled him closer. He reached up with his other hand and gently brushed it along Blaine's cheek.

"Nothing," Blaine sighed squeezing the hand that Kurt was holding.

"Come on then," Kurt smiled pulling Blaine towards the door gently.

"But...they're all going too stare at me!" Blaine complained, biting his lip.

Kurt tilted his head too the side "What's wrong with people seeing how gorgeous you are?"

Blaine sighed blushing, "I just don't like being noticed, I blend, I don't stand out Kurt."

"I know." Kurt said softly, he paused, "Just...come on. If you get uncomfortable then just let go off my hand and we'll just act like friends in class, I held hands with Scott before so people shouldn't be too suspicious."

Blaine frowned, "And you won't be upset if I do?"

"Well...maybe a bit, but I understand, it's fine," Kurt said glancing at his watch.

"You won't hold some eternal grudge against me?"

"No Blaine, come on we're going too be late," Kurt said grabbing his hand, "You ready?"

Blaine took a deep breath and gave one, short, sharp nod, "Go for it."

Kurt opened the door and pulled him through before he had a change too argue or change his mind, slightly saddened by the fact that he knew he wouldn't hear Blaine's musical voice again for the rest of the school day. He had noticed that Blaine was always quiet in the begging and then worked his way up with more confidence through the day, all Kurt had too do was ask him a few questions and make a few flirty comments before he was off and talking too him just like any other person.

He tugged Blaine along too their English class, the corridor got busier and busier as it got closer too the bell ringing, everyone trying too make it too class before the 'Jungle Madness' began, (which meant being pushed up against the wall by a stampede of teenage boys.) Luckily it was too crowded for many people too really see Kurt and Blaine's joined hands, and they made it too class just in time.

Blaine pulled Kurt too the back of the classroom and sat in the left corner by the wall, on the same side of the room the the door and by the window. He pulled out his notebook and pen, and his English textbook before turning and watching the door nervously as more people filed through it.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered leaning towards him and putting his and on Blaine's knee under the table, "Just relax, it's fine."

Blaine sighed slightly, opening his notebook and grabbing his pen with a nod.

"Still okay to do this?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine nodded confidently and took Kurt's hand from his knee, still gripping it tightly when he brought it up above the table for everyone to see, although they were sitting at the back so only people who were still entering the classroom did and they didn't really take much notice.

That was until Scott walked it, he froze for a second in the doorway and Blaine tensed beside Kurt. Someone practically shoved Scott, saying something about the fact they didn't like being pushed through a blocked doorway. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "He's just jealous."

Blaine used the hand that Kurt wasn't holding too write.

_I know, they are all going to be!_

Kurt sighed, "You know I really don't see the big deal."

_Umm...because you're gorgeous and every guy here wants you!_

"But why?" Kurt exclaimed, "What's so special about me?"

_Maybe because you look like you just walked out of the latest copy of Vogue?_

"I really don't," Kurt disagreed shaking his head.

_Oh but you do, I mean like seriously._

"Look I know I'm hot and a total diva," Kurt said with a laugh and wink, "But I'm not as thin as a model, and also there are plenty of other extremely hot guys in this school, so why me?

_Good, models are too thin, it's gross. And because all the other 'hot' guys in this school are complete ass-holes._

Kurt laughed, "Well I'm not going to argue with you there."

_And also, they all know that you're waaaaaay out of my league._

Kurt shook his head in disagreement and glanced around the room, "They're all trying too work out if we're dating or not," He noticed.

_I know._

"Can I kiss you?" Kurt asked turning his head back too a very surprised looking Blaine.

_Here? Now? In front of everyone?_

"Yeah, I'll think they'll get the answer to the question without them all having to ask me, don't you?"

_Yeah I guess..._

"So, Yes or no?" Kurt asked, "I won't be mad or whatever if you say no."

Blaine paused his pen tapping against his notebook.

_Okay._

Kurt took Blaine's cheek gently and placed his lips on Blaine's swiftly once before pulling away. The whole room suddenly filled with whispers and both Kurt and Blaine blushed, their head's dropping low and gazing at each other through the corner of their eyes, they knew the news of the kiss would spread like wild fire around the school.

Neither of them noticed the way Scott, Nathan, Harry and Liam all looked at each other.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you ! :)**

**Oh, and there's a bit of Blaine's POV in the next chapter :)**

**Follow me on twitter: TotallyR3dVines if you want! X**

**There are so many people that reviewed as Guest Ha-ha X**

**Review replies-Chapter 10:**

**IthinkILeftMyCoatOutside- **Hey, Oh my Gosh! Thank you so much :') I'm so glad I got a good response from it, this was an important chapter so I'm so happy it went well! Thank-you x

**Loquaciouslauryn- **Yay! Thank-you so much :)

**SkinTightJeans-** I'm so happy you liked it! Thank you so much :)

**Catrina Grace Brooks-** Thank-you :)

**DancerGleek4- **Hello, You're amazing! Thank you so much :') I hope you like the new chapter!

**GleeFan2012- **Mayyybbbeee... X

**Babyboyerful**- I know, I'm proud to! :) Hope enjoyed the new chapter X

**Guest- **Thank-you! I hope you like the new update. X

**Abbarabba'3- **Ha-ha, oh my God really? Thank you so much :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Guest-** Aww, I love you too, like I do all my readers! :) Thank-you X

**Mrs. Evans-Overstreet-** Aww, thank-you so much! :)

**BananaBat18**- I'm sorry! Grammar isn't my strongest point, I'll try and stop doing it but it's kind of an annoying habit of mine. But I'm glad you like it, thanks for the great feedback!

**HockeyGal09-** Hope this is soon enough :)

**CandyCriss**- Hey, I'm glad you like it :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Ale-aLi16-** Hey, I know, I ship them to hard to be healthy as well but I don't really care, my babies :') I'm glad you liked it X

**TragicWhisper**- I'm glad you liked it so much :)

**Chasing Down A Daydream**- Hope you like the new chapter :)

**Klaine43-** Thank-you :)

**CamillaS**- I'm happy you liked it :) X Hope you like this one as well.

**TheOscarWildeify**- Thank-you :)

**Guest**- Ha-ha! Thank you so much :) I'm glad you liked it X

**CieloisSilvazeKlaine**- Hope you like the new chapter! X

**YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX**- Thank-you so much :)

**Guest**- Thank-you! :)

**WarblerKlaineGleek123**- I feel guilty, I updated as fast as I can but it's still been a while. I'm sorry !X

**Guest**- Thank-you so, so, so much! :D Oh my God, Thank-you, Thank-you! :D

**Aquata- **Thank-you so much :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Guest-** Really? Oh my Gosh, thank you so much! :')

**Guest- **Yes! :)

** t- **Ha-ha, Hello! I love you too, I'm glad you like the fiction.

**Ciara Criss**- Thank-you so much :)

**Leahmo34**- Ha-ha, hope you liked the new chapter X

**PretendTheresNoGravity**- Good :)

**Becca Colfer**- Thank-you so much :) X Hope you like the new chapter X

**EmWarblerPotter**- Thank-you so much :) X

**JamieWilson**- Thank-you :)

**ForeverYoung09**- Hey, Thank you so much :) Hope you like the new chapter X


	13. Falling for you

**A/n: **_W_**A**_R_**N**_I_**N**_G_**S**_:_** Well this is turned out kinda like what I want every 'Glee' episode too be like...So this chapter is pretty fluffy, a trace of something slightly more smutty but not much :) Kurt and Blaine talking about their relationship and opening up too each other a bit more. It was only meant too be a short thing in the beginning but it kinda took over most of the chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Also:**

**I suck at grammar! I know, I'm really sorry, I try my best but I seem to be putting 'too' instead of 'to.' Stupid annoying habit I need to brake.**

**I was on work experience so sorry it's been a while, not much time to write cause I got home really late.**

**I can't thank you enough for all the support you've given me! Thank-you :)**

_**Extra love and cookies if you read the above!**_

* * *

"See, it wasn't so bad was it?" Kurt asked tugging Blaine through into their dorm by his hand. The boys had been right, by first break the whole school knew of his and Blaine's budding love.

"I was right, everyone stared at me, I told you," Blaine huffed going to sit on his bed and dumping his bag. "And I had to remind myself about fifty times to write things down instead of just talking to you. This is not a good thing Kurt."

Kurt paused, his arm half extended as he went to place his bag by his own bed, "_We're_ not a good thing?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"Huh...No, oh God Kurt, now that's not..." He panicked seeing tears build up in Kurt's eyes, "That's not what I mean, I meant people knowing about us...but I'm not, I'm not shammed or anything, I want us too be together, it's just the attention, and the...urgh, come here?" He held his arms out, beckoning Kurt to join him on the bed.

Kurt placed his bag down and stood at the foot of Blaine's bed, "Look, Blaine," He breathed, "I just want you to be happy, if us being together is causing you this much trouble then..."

"No, shh! Don't finish that sentence," Blaine interrupted loudly, slamming his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut, "Don't even say it Kurt."

"Okay...Blaine?...Blaine?...You can listen now! Blaine?" Kurt sighed and climbed onto the bed, he pulled Blaine's hands away from his ears, "Okay," He said softly as Blaine's hazel eyes opened to look at him.

Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him down so Kurt was lying on gently top of him, "I want to be with you," He said his hands resting on Kurt's hips, "But the...effects of it...I don't like so much."

Kurt sighed, his warm breath blowing Blaine's lips, "I want to be with you as well," He said reaching up and brushing his hand across Blaine's cheek, "And you have no idea how happy I am that you trust me enough to even consider being close to me...and I don't just mean like this," He said indicating to the current position of their bodies, "I mean emotionally as well."

Blaine nodded moving one of the hands that was rested on Kurt's hips and entwining their fingers together.

"But, you need to decided if this," Kurt indicated between them again with his free hand, "Is worth being noticed more then usual."

Blaine sighed, "You make it sound pathetic."

"No, don't think that Blaine, I know how hard this sort of thing is for you, and the fact you would even consider drawing attention to yourself for me is amazing," Kurt promised, "I understand you know."

Blaine shook his head, "Why are you so damn perfect and understanding?"

Kurt shrugged a bit and smiled, "So...?"

"You." Blaine said simply before placing a small kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt giggled at the gesture, to be honest he thought that Blaine would have been really weird about the physical side of things, especially after begin beaten, but it seemed that he was one to initiate it most of the time over the two days they had been together, "What about me?"

"I mean, I choose you," Blaine explained with a smile.

Kurt's heart fluttered, "Are you completely one hundred percent sure about that?"

"I'm completely six-trillion-billion percent sure about this, about us," Blaine said gently, "Kurt I know we've only been together for a couple of days, and it's probably pretty soon for us to be having such deep conversations about our relationship. But after seeing my family, the people who are genetically meant to love me completely hating me, I'd sort of given up on the idea of every find someone who liked me, and might possibly even grow to love me one day. But..." Blaine paused with a smile, "Then you came along."

Kurt bit his lip because he was already in love with Blaine, but it was way too soon in their relationship for Kurt to tell him, "I went to a school where I was the only 'out-of-the-closet' gay kid, I was bullied for who I was, they teased me about all the things I hated most about myself. So I thought it must be true, there was something wrong with me. I thought no-one would ever want me."

"What do you hate about yourself?" Blaine frowned.

Kurt sighed and looked down, "I used to joke about it, calling myself an 'honorary girl' but sometimes, I hate being so feminine. I mean, what gay guy is going too want anything to do with me if I look like a girl?

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Umm...Kurt? You are _not_ a girl, you don't resemble one in the slightest."

"Yes I do!" Kurt exclaimed, "Look at me Blaine."

"Kurt being thin and tall, does not make you feminine," Blaine sighed rolling his eyes.

Kurt looked down, "Hips..." He muttered.

Blaine squeezed the hip he was holding and brushed his thumb back of forth across it, "Have you seen what your hips look like in those god-damn teasing tight jeans you wear?" He asked, "Kurt, I'm gay, and you're the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life. And I think all of the losers who tried to hit on you here agree don't you?"

Kurt shrugged, "Yeah I guess, but..."

"No buts about it, you are gorgeous, did you not see how I couldn't help but stare at you when we first met? I had to leave the room because I was scared I wouldn't be able to look away and you would think I was crazy obsessed with you, which I totally am by the way." Blaine winked.

Kurt smiled, "Ah, so that's why you left so quickly."

"Uh-huh," Blaine nodded, "Kurt you are probably one of the biggest men in this place, it's not just how you look, it's what you are. And you've been through a lot and come out on the other side even stronger, and more perfect then before. To be honest I hope you don't go through anymore because when you come through, the world won't be able to handle the amount of perfection."

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's lips, "Well that makes you more of a man then me," he whispered.

Blaine shrugged, "I hid and ran away, you didn't."

"I ran here Blaine," Kurt reminded him quickly glancing around the dorm room.

"And you're already thinking about going back," Blaine said raising an eyebrow, "You're so brave."

"I'm not going to leave you," Kurt promised kissing Blaine again.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, "Good," He mumbled gently, "Because I'm pretty sure I'd die without you."

Blaine rolled over so Kurt was beneath him without their lips breaking contact, he kept massaging Kurt's hips and Kurt knew it was just because he was insecure about them and that Blaine wanted to show him he loved them, but it felt God-damn amazing so he definitely was not complaining.

Blaine gently poked his tongue against Kurt's closed lips, Kurt seemed a bit nervous but opened his mouth anyway, gasping when he felt Blaine's tongue start to dance with his own.

Crap, Blaine was so good at this. Oh God what if I'm rubbish? Am I rubbish? I bet I don't turn him on at all, why the hell am I such a fail at this?

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, breaking away from him for same stupid annoying air.

"I thought you didn't know what you were doing?" Kurt asked.

"I don't," Blaine admitted, he moved one of his hand that was on Kurt's hips and slid it under to Kurt's lower back, lifting Kurt up slightly and causing Kurt's head to tip backwards. He buried his head into the side of Kurt's neck like he had done before, slowly teasing with his lips before he found Kurt's pulse point and placed a wet open-mouthed kiss there.

"Nghh," Kurt moaned biting his bottom lip, "Sure you don't."

Blaine chuckled, blowing hot air over the glistening wet skin of Kurt's neck, the temperature change making Kurt shiver in pleasure and he let his eyes fall closed. Blaine continued to kiss Kurt's neck, "I promise, I really don't." Blaine murmured.

Blaine pulled some of the skin of Kurt's neck into his mouth and on it sucked gently.

Kurt gasped, his hands automatically flying and locking themselves into Blaine's hair, "Oh God."

Blaine kissed the reddening skin, "You okay?"

"Uh-huh," Kurt nodded slightly.

Blaine soothed the skin with his tongue before pausing again, "Umm...Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...I might have just...kinda given you a hickey," Blaine admitted.

Kurt gasped, his hands flying to cover his neck, "Blaine!"

Blaine laughed, "Sorry."

"And it's summer so I can't even wear a scarf, urgh I'm going to so kill you!" Kurt complained sitting up and pushing Blaine backwards slightly.

Blaine blushed, "I'm sorry," He said, "Well, maybe now Scott will see that you're _mine_ now though huh?

Kurt sighed, "Is it really bad?"

Blaine paused looking at the purling mark, "No, not really...I guess."

Kurt got to his feet and ran to the bathroom, it was quiet for a second before "BLAINE! OH MY GOD! I hate you, I hate you, I'm going to kill you!"

Blaine suppressed his chuckle, "Awww, I'm sad now."

Kurt came out of the bathroom with a huff, his hand still over his neck, "Blaine you're meant to be quiet and shy, not a guy giving hickeys!" He sighed, "At least we don't have next class together, everyone's going to ask us and I don't think you'd like that."

"Kurt that's never a good thing that we don't have class together."

"I know, I know," Kurt said obviously still stressing over the mark on his neck.

Blaine shook his head slightly at how cute Kurt was being, "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm falling for you so hard you know," Blaine said nervously.

Kurt smiled turning around from his wardrobe where he had been trying to find something suitable to cover the love-bite. " Well I don't think I can fall much further over you."

The school echoed with the sound of the bell, signaling that break was over and lessons were starting again. Kurt turned back to his wardrobe and moaned.

Blaine smiled again, he got too his feet and walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arm around his waist from behind, "It's fine, stop stressing...bruised purple looks great on you."

Kurt laughed slightly, "Well I can't really do much about it now can I?"

"Nope, so stop stressing, I'll see you later okay?" Blaine mummered placing a small kiss too Kurt's cheek.

"Okay but Blaine...Please me more careful next time?" Kurt called.

Blaine nodded, "Of course, sorry Baby."

* * *

**So I hope the above wasn't to rubbish. This bit is going to sort of change to Blaine's point of view. I wanted too write about his emotions etc. Hope that's okay :)**

* * *

Blaine walked out of the room and made his way down the stairs to his Physics class with Mr. Black, one of the very few classes that he didn't have with Kurt. And it really did kill him. He knew he meant what he said to Kurt, that all the looks and staring was totally worth it if it meant that he could call Kurt his. But it was different when Kurt wasn't there to hold his hand under the table when people looked at him questionably. It was scary.

He could still feel his skin tingling from when his and Kurt's skin brushed as he did he best to ignore the eyes on him. He made his way down the crowded corridor, managing to get to class just before the 'Jungle madness' and found a seat at the back, the perfect place in the classroom to text Kurt without being seen by the teacher.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked down at it, biting his lip and he pondered how to start the conversation. He soon decided on something completely adorable.

**To: **Kurt

**From: **Blaine

I hate not having class together, I miss you! X

He slid his phone back in his pocket and faced the front, a few people where looking back at him and whispering and he looked down again, _just ignore them. Just ignore them. I'm not here, I am invisible._

**To: **Blaine

**From:** Kurt

I know, it sucks. I miss you as well! At least you don't have to put up with Scott bombarding me with questions about us! X

Blaine frowned slightly as Mr. Black walked into the class, apologizing for being late (as he always did) and making up some stupid excuse why (like he always did.) What did that mean?

**To: **Kurt.

**From: **Blaine

What sort of questions? Just tell him to piss off if he's annoying you -.- X

He looked up again, staring out of the window across the classroom. The looks seemed to have pretty much stopped now, Mr. Black calling everyone's attention. He was relativity new and Blaine hated new teachers. It took them forever to except the fact that he was not going to talk to them, not even to answer the register. Lucky Mr. Black was just about getting to that realization.

"Is Blaine here?" He looked up and glanced around the room, he saw Blaine at the back, "Okay."

Blaine smiled, well at least he didn't have to worry about that in this class anymore.

**To:** Blaine

**From: **Kurt

Aww, I love it when you get all protective off me. He asking me just about everything, how it happened and stuff. X

Blaine's eyes widened, Oh crap!

**To:** Kurt

**From:** Blaine

Oh God! Don't tell him about the singing! Have you told him about the singing? X

**To:** Blaine

**From:** Kurt

No, I haven't told him about the singing, or the shower, or your hair...or the star-wars towel. I haven't really told him anything, Relax X

Blaine froze...your hair...his hair...Oh my God! Kurt had seen his hair, free of gel. Oh my dear God! He'd completely forgotten. Well what did you except when the guys who you've been in love with since you saw him suddenly starts telling you everything good about you and then kisses you? But still, Oh my God. He couldn't believe Kurt had seen him like that...wait and he still wanted to be with him? Even with his horrible hair?

**To: **Kurt

**From: **Blaine

Oh my God! I just realized you've seen my hair, like actually seen it free...

**To:** Blaine

**From:** Kurt

Ha-ha, you've only just realized? Yes I've seen you're curls.

**To:** Kurt

**From:** Blaine

And you still want to be in a relationship with me?

**To: **Blaine

**From:** Kurt

Definitely, I love your hair. It's so cute, and well...hot.

**To:** Kurt

**From: **Blaine

Umm...are you laughing at me? Is that sarcasm? Or are you just crazy?

**To:** Blaine

**From: **Kurt

No laughing. No sarcasm. So I guess that makes me crazy? But you like me anyway so I don't really care X

Blaine smirked at the screen, yeah well, he may be crazy. But he was his crazy.

**To:** Kurt

**From:** Blaine

You know...I think I've come to a decision about meeting your...your friends.

**To:** Blaine

**From: **Kurt

Really...? Can I know what the decision is or are you going to keep it to yourself?

**To:** Kurt

**From:** Blaine.

Ha-ha, oh I don't know, maybe I **should** just keep it all to myself.

**To: **Blaine

**From:** Kurt

Bllllaaaiiiinnnnneeeeeee!

"Blaine Anderson, please tell me that is not a phone."

Blaine looked up, biting his lip at Mr. Blacks frowning face.

"Give to me please, you can have it at the end of the day."

Blaine sighed, and he gave up his phone to the teacher. Great now everyone was looking at him. He ducked his head low and once again did his best to ignore their stares. He would be an expert at that by the end of the day.

* * *

**A/n: So how much do you guys hate me right now? Also how was my grammar? Any better then last time? X**

**Review replies:**

**SkinTightJeans- **Hey, Well we'll just have to see if your idea is true! :) X And I love me some public klisses to :) X

**Klaineiefanie- **Hey, Thank-you! :) I'm so happy you like it X

**Enid Blaine- **Hey, thanks so much for your feedback :) I'm keeping an extra eye out for mistakes, hopefully this chapter is improved from the last. I don't know why, but I've been muddling up 'to' and 'too' a lot recently and it's become a bit of a habit :( Trying to break it though. Thank-you for reviewing.

**CurlyGleek- **Hey, thank-you for making the decision to review :) X I hope you continue to enjoy this fiction :)

**Lucie-** I don't know, they seem a bit suspicious huh? Hope you liked the chapter :)

**WarblerKlaineGleek123- **I'm glad! :) X

**EMWarblerPotter-** I don't know...is it strange that I'm really flattered? And I'm planning to do that reaaaallllyy soon so keep an eye out for future chapters :) X

**Karina-XX- **Thank-you, I' m glad you liked it X

**HockeyGal09- **Ha-ha, not quiet yet though. Thanks for your review :)

**GleeFan2012-** I know :) Thanks for reviewing X

**RachyIsMe**- Thank you :) X Hope you like the new chapter!

**Chasing Down A Daydream- ** Hey, Ha-ha, well we'll just have to see in the end then won't we? Thank-you so much for every review you've given me! :) X

**GONEGleek10**- Hello :) Well I think that was a very beautiful and non-pointless babble. I'm so happy your enjoying this fiction so much and I hope you keep reading! :) X Also thank-you for reviewing! X

**abbarabba'3**- Ha-ha, Good! :) X

**OhGodNoNoMoreCandles**- Hey, first of all, your user-name is completely genius and I love it! It made me smile and re-play that part in my head at least five times :) Anyway, thank-you for your reviewing, I know I'm trying to cut down on spelling mistakes. I hope you continue to read my fiction :) X

**LeahMo34**- Thank-you :)

Hott1995- Yes there is more! :P X

**TheWarblersAreTOTALLYAWESOME**- Thank-you! :) X

**B**- Hey, first of all I don't think you're a 'annoying grammar Nazi' at all :) It's really helpful, I came to fanfiction to improve my writing skill as well as seeing what people thought so that's completely fine don't worry! :) You're not annoying at all, thank-you for the help. Hopefully it was improved in this chapter! :)

**Just-A-Silly-Romantic**- Ha-ha! Hope you like the new chapter :)

**Becca Colfer**- Hey, thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter to! :)

**Candy Criss**- Hello, hopefully you understand me, and yes I can understand you :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**It'sJustAFantasyForTwo**- Hey, thank you for taking the time to review! :) I'm glad you like my fiction and I hope you continue to enjoy it. X

**Guest-** Thank-you so much :)! like really, really thank you! And I love you to...in the same sense.

**WhatMakesYouBeautiful101**- Hey, first, your icon is completely priceless :) Secondly thank you! But I'm sure you're a good author as well.

**Klaine- **Wow! Thank-you so much X

**KlaineGleek77- **Thank-you :) X I'm glad you like it so much X

**Chereche**- Well in that case I'm glad you found it to. Thank-you X

**VampLuv78-** Hello, No I don't mind at all :) And yes, that is 100 percent right, the more gaybies the better! X

**Mzjem**- Ha-ha, are you addicted then? X

**StarLightFilly-** Hey, I know my grammar isn't that good but I'm trying to improve. However if it continues to be really bad then yeah, I'll probably get a beta :) X

**Miss Olivia Cellophane**- Maybe, maybe not! :) Thanks for reviewing! X

**TheGirlSmiles0**- Well here you go! Hope you enjoy it, thanks for your review. :)

**CieoisSilvazeKlaine**- Thank you so much! :) Hope you continue to enjoy it! :)

**Phhewwww, that was a lot of review answers** ***Wipes brow***:)


	14. Here We Go

**A/n: Thank you so much for all your support guys, you liked it before so here's more of Blaine's point of view :)**

* * *

Blaine mummed to himself slightly as he walked down the corridor, his brain still fuming with horrible outcomes for Mr. Black for taking his mobile at such an annoying time. It wasn't like he was hurting anybody, and even if he hadn't been texting Kurt, it's not like he would have been listening to the lesson anyway. He would have been thinking about Kurt. Like he always did when they weren't together. So when you really thought about it, it was a completely pointless action.

He's heart did a stupid little jump of excitement at the thought of seeing Kurt again in his next class. Being able to hold his hand and gossip about people in the back of his class with him. That was complete and pure heaven for him.

"Hey!"

Blaine's head snapped up at the sound of Kurt's voice, next thing he knew he was being pulled into an empty classroom.

"What the hell Blaine? You can't just stop replying like that!" Kurt exclaimed his eyes burning with excitement.

"Sorry, he took my phone," Blaine explained with a shrug as he lent back against a nearby desk.

Kurt just sighed, he walked forward so he was directly in front of Blaine, "Well...?"

Blaine smiled, "Well what?"

"Bllaaaainnnee!" Kurt moaned, "You know what! Please?"

"I thought this was no big deal, whatever I decided you'd be fine with?" Blaine challenged raising an eyebrow.

Kurt paused for a second, "You've gotten so much more confident recently...so much more, yourself," He thought out loud.

Blaine nodded, agreeing with him, "What do you think of the more 'myself' guy?" He asked nervously.

Kurt smiled at him softy and grabbed Blaine's hands pulling him up into a standing position. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him close, resting his head on his shoulder as he whispered, "Amazing, funny, slightly cocky which I completely adore, but still shy when your not sure. Over all? Perfect."

Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realised he's been holding, "Well that's a relief."

"Yep," Kurt agreed still holding Blaine close, "Can I have an answer to my question now please?"

Blaine chuckled and rested his arms around the taller boys neck, "Well since you asked so nicely," he grinned, "The answer, which I would have told you if my phone hadn't been rudely stolen is..." He kissed his cheek, "Is that I'd love to meet your friends."

Kurt squealed, Blaine cringed slightly due the loudness of it but it was soon forgotten when Kurt attacked Blaine's lips with his own passionately. He pulled away, grinning at Blaine's slightly dazed face, "You're amazing! You're amazing, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" He cried.

Blaine let out a choked laugh, his cheeks still slightly red, "Um, no problem."

"What? You're aloud to kiss me but I'm not aloud to kiss you?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean of course you can, I just...took me by surprise...I..." Blaine paused slightly, "I know...with...Okay, I'm going to start over."

Kurt laughed and nodded keeping his grip on Blaine's waist tight.

"Are you sure you're okay with...the physical side of our relationship?" Blaine asked warily.

"Of course I am," Kurt nodded, he pulled Blaine up against him and Blaine gasped a bit before he swallowed.

"Uh-huh...I just wanted to be..." He bit his lip, his eyes closing as Kurt stared kissing his neck, "be sure, I mean after...after Karofsky and...Kurt, crap...ugn...no Hickeys."

"Am I not aloud a little pay back?"

"Kurt just, let me say this!" Blaine laughed pushing him away playfully. "Just because I kiss you, don't feel like you have to reciprocate it."

"Blaine, sweetie, isn't it a little late for this?" Kurt asked pointing to the love-bite on his neck, "Maybe before..."

Blaine blushed, "I know, I know," he said, "I know I should have said so before but, I just...I just get carried away when I'm with you."

Kurt laughed, "Okay, if you're really this worried, lets make a deal. I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable, if you do the same."

Blaine nodded, "Deal."

"Good...so can I make-out with you in a classroom where anyone could walk in, now?" Kurt asked, his eye brow raising.

Blaine bit his lip, "Anyone?"

"Uh-huh, anyone."

"You know...that's kind of hot..." Blaine said blushing.

Kurt giggled, "You know...I think so as well."

* * *

"Blaine, for the millionth, billionth time, you look stunning, leave that bloody bow-tie alone!"

Blaine looked around from the mirror, "'Bloody bow-tie'?" He repeated questionably, "...You think I should lose it?"

Kurt sighed sitting cross legged on his bed, like he had been for the last half-an hour while Blaine ran around him panicking, "Baby, you look perfect." He promised, "Stop worrying about your outfit, it's such a me thing to do."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Well sorry! I'm freaking out, urgh they're going to hate me aren't they?"

"No, they're not," Kurt said shaking his head, "Mercedes already knows how much you mean to me, and she would have spread the word to the others. What are you afraid of?"

"I...I don't know, it's just...People don't usually want me around," Blaine explained straightening his bow-tie again.

"Well I do, and they will to, I promise," Kurt said, he got to his feet and pulled Blaine towards him, he gently pulled the edges of his bow-tie and then straightened it slightly, "There perfect."

"I just don't want to disappoint you," Blaine said blushing a slight red.

"What are you on about?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrow in an eye arch, "How could you ever disappoint me?"

"If your friends don't like me, then I'll feel like..."

"Blaine if they don't like you then it's there lose okay?" Kurt said seriously, "I don't care what they think, all that matters is what I think, right?"

"Of course..."

"Well then it's fine no matter what happens," Kurt continued firmly, "Just relax, breath, be yourself."

"Okay," Blaine said, still sounding unsure.

Kurt sighed, "Look Honey, this is what's going to happen okay?" He paused as Blaine nodded before continuing, "Me and you are going to drive to the mall, where we will meet everyone. They'll all hug me to death, then I'll introduce you and they'll say hi. Then we'll go to the café, where you can sit next to me, drink coffee and hold my hand. While they ask _me _questions."

"Okay, okay that sounds...that sounds fine but...are you sure I look okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt grabbed the book that was lying on the desk next to them and hit Blaine lightly around the head with it, "Shut up!"

Blaine laughed rubbing his head, "When are we leaving?"

Kurt glanced at his watch and shrugged, "About ten minutes?"

"Okay," Blaine agreed walking past Kurt and throwing himself down on his bed, "By the way, I'm still petrified."

"Well, I don't know what else I can do to make you not."

Blaine just laughed slightly, "It's fine, I'm going to be scared no matter what, but I'm doing this for both you and me."

* * *

Blaine tried to keep his breathing even, but he was failing. Come on Blaine, just, just do it. For you, for Kurt. Kurt grabbed his hand as they sat on the bench by the water fountain and squeezed it gently.

"Hey White-boy, what do you think you're doing?" Mercy asked as she walked up to Kurt and Blaine.

"Ummm...sitting on a bench waiting for you..." Kurt said, obviously confused.

"I see that, but where's my running embrace?" She challenged raising an eyebrow at him.

Kurt laughed, "Well go back a few steps and we can have one, okay?"

Mercy considered it for a second before, "Fine. But I don't expect to have to remind you next time young man."

Kurt snorted, "Mercy I'm older then you." He gave Blaine's hand another comforting squeeze before he let it go and got to his feet.

"It's only a few months!" Mercedes reminded him as she walked away a bit.

"Still older...," Kurt teased winking at Blaine who couldn't help but blush.

"Details, details..." Mercy trailed off as she turned around with her own sassy wink, deciding the distance between them was suitable enough for a running embrace, "You ready gorgeous?"

Blaine frowned at the spring of jealousy that suddenly flew through his body, He was aloud to call Kurt gorgeous, not her.

"Yep, one, two, three, go!" Kurt called running forward with his arms open wide and Mercedes did the same. The two met in the middle, both squealing loudly and hugging tightly. They pulled apart jumping up and down in excitement, passers by looking at them with '_what the hell are you doing?'_ expressions but they didn't seem to care.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" Mercedes chanted, "I have no one to watch 'What not to wear' with, or anyone to help me pick out any outfits."

Kurt grinned looking her up and down, "Well I think you look divalishous and fabulous as always."

She grinned back doing a small curtsy like bow, "Well thank-you dear, and my I say so do you."

"Umm...Duh Mercy, this is me we're talking about right? One-hundred percent fabulous and diva, one-hundred percent of the time!"

Mercy laughed, hugging Kurt again as Blaine gazed up at his boyfriend and how adorable and perfect he was...wait...was he jealous of there hug to? God Blaine, get a grip.

"So...Mercy this is Blaine, Blaine this is Mercy," Kurt said brightly grabbing Blaine's hand and bringing him to his feet.

"Finally!" Mercy called making Blaine's jump slightly, "Boy you are all Kurt talks about, like seriously!"

A smile broke out over Blaine's face and he turned to raise an eyebrow at Kurt who have blushed a deep red, "Mercy!" He protested.

She just laughed, "It's great to finally met you Blaine...Kurt's right about you though."

Blaine frowned in confusion.

Mercy coughed before putting on a fake imitation that apparently was meant to be Kurt's voice, "Oh Mercy he's eyes are so beautiful, his hairs so perfect, his lips are so soft, his arms are so muscular, he's just so damn hot Mercy, seriously. I just want to..."

"MERCY!" Kurt yelled cutting her off and putting his hands over Blaine's ears, "Shut up before I completely kill you."

Mercedes laughed as Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's face, "I think I like you having a boyfriend Kurtie."

Kurt's eyes darkened, "What did I say about calling me that?"

"What? Kurtie? Honey, I know you really love it," Mercy winked at Blaine who didn't even try and bother to hide his smile, "I bet you'd like it if Blaine called you it wouldn't you."

"No I'd still hate it," Kurt said his eyes narrowing slightly, "When are the others getting here?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Oh, any minute now Kurtsie," Mercy shrugged.

Kurt moaned, burring his head in his hands, "Stop it!"

Blaine frowned slightly, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Kurt looked up and gave him a smile, "You'll never call me that right?" He asked.

Blaine bit his lip and shrugged. _Maybe, maybe not. He reacted pretty cute to it..._He thought.

"Oh Kurt, I like this boy," Mercy winked at Blaine again.

"Thanks Blaine, thanks a lot," Kurt glared at him jokingly but Blaine's expression suddenly turned worried.

"Hey, I'm joking," Kurt reassured him grabbing his hand and pulling him close, he pressed a swift kiss to Blaine's lips, wow he tasted so damn good. He kissed him again, a little deeper this time, letting his tongue poke through Blaine's lips and...

"Oh so I'm guess Blaine is the guy who's sucking Kurt's face?" A male deep voice asked.

"Wanky, wanky," Another female voice chorused.

"You know Kurt, you probably shouldn't do stuff like that here, I mean you are still in Lima and people aren't exactly welcoming of gay affection, I know, my dad's have told me so many stories." Another, slightly droning female voice commented.

Kurt ignored them and continued to kiss Blaine anyway, who certainly was not complaining, he pulled back pressing one final sweet kiss to Blaine's lips before facing the group of people surrounding them, "Screw them then," Was all he said.

Blaine looked at the crowd of teenagers and gulped slightly, _Here we go_ He thought.

"Or...you know, you could just screw _him_," The same voice who had commented on there kiss as being 'Wanky' said. Blaine looked and saw it coming from an olive-skinned, thin, slightly-taller-then-him girl with long black hair that was pulled high on top of her head in a neat pony-tail. She was wearing some sort of cheer-leading outfit and was looking at Blaine with a sort of hungry look in her eyes that made him blush slightly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes thank-you Santana."

"Any-time," The girl winked.

"So are we going to get some coffee before these two start eating each other again?" The same deep make voice asked. It belonged to a tall, muscular and intimating looking guy who was wearing a Jock jacket and had a Mohawk.

"Noah!" Kurt sighed shaking his head.

"Kurt for the last time, call me Puck...or Puckerman," Noah said, "How many times do I have to ask?"

"It's not gonna happen Noah, just except it," Kurt grinned, "Now come on, lets get some damn caffeine before I pass out."

"Kurt's been having too much Dolphin sex, must be tiring him out," A pretty blond girl commented, looking generally concerned. Her hair was in exact same style as Santana, as well as wearing the exact same outfit.

"Boo, don't you start as well," Kurt sighed.

The girl looked at Santana confused, "What did I start as well?"

"Don't worry Brit, Kurt's just in a bad horny mood because we've interrupted his rocking gay sex with his little hobbit here," Santana explained to her.

The blond girls eyes widened again, she turned to Blaine, "You're a hobbit?" She asked, "Are you related to any elves? Oh my God...do you know Santa! You know I met him once he..."

Blaine looked at Kurt helplessly.

"Brittany, Blaine isn't really a hobbit," Kurt told her, "He's a dolphin remember?"

"Ohhh yes of course, oh stupid of me! You can't be a dolphin and a hobbit at the same time! I mean, how would that work?" Brittany exclaimed, she tightened her pony tail and smiled at Blaine, "Sorry."

Blaine just nodded slightly at her before looking at Kurt again with wide eyes.

"Guys can we go and get some coffee before you completely traumatise my boyfriend?" Kurt asked taking Blaine's hand in his own and squeezing it gently.

"Sure," The boy in the wheelchair shrugged.

"Good, and just so I've this clear, you are all trying to embarrass me as much as possible right?" Kurt asked glancing around his friends.

They all at each other before they was a chorus of.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"You know it dude."

Kurt sighed, "Thought so."

* * *

**A/n: So there we go! He's met a few of them, but how will the coffee go?**

**Chapter reviews! :)**

**LoquaciousLauryn-** Wow...Umm...Okay so it wasn't rubbish :L X Ha-ha, hope you liked this chapter as well. :)

**SkinTightJeans- **Ha-ha, well maybe I'll surprise you! You never know. And Blaine coming out of the shower...O.o

**Coffee-and-Klainebows713**- Ha-ha, yep I almost forgot! Thanks X

**Chereche-** Okay, thanks for the tip :) Glad you liked it X

**I'mJustACrazyGirl**- Your English is fine, better then some English people I know. ;) Thank you, I hope you like my new chapter. X

**GleeFan2012-** yay! And thanks :)

**I'd Put U and I together- **Your name...is perfect...:')

**Abbarabba'3- **Thank-you! X

**HockeyGal09**- Ohh there will be more Klaine kisses ;) X

** -OverStreet**- Thank you! X

**Chasing Down A Daydream**- Thank-you! And Thank-you ha-ha X Hope you like the chapter.

**WarblerKlaineGleek123**- Hope you like the chapter X

**MarshmellowNinja137**- Aww, thank you so much :) I'm glad you'll enjoy it so much X

**I'mJustDefyingGravityX3**- Thank-you! :)

**Dualities-** Well that's a relief! Thank-you :)

**VampLuv78**- Aww I got a hug! :'D Yay! I love you toooooo! X

**GONEGleek10**- Will do ;) Hope you like the chapter X

**StarlightFilly**- Hey, No you helped a lot! It's fine really, thank-you for what you said! Hope you liked the chapter X


	15. Dad

**A/n: Wait what's this...?An update from me already! Wow!**

**I love all my readers :') My copy of 'The Land of Stories-A wishing spell' came but I refuse to be to distracted by it! I promise to still get at least 1 chapter out a week, but I'm on holiday now so hopefully it won't be too difficult. Enjoy**

* * *

Blaine really didn't know what he was getting himself in for. This people where crazy and completely obsessed with sex! I mean...what the hell? How is Kurt so normal if he had friends like these? What on Earth were that girl and Kurt talking about? He wasn't a dolphin! He was human. A human-being! Just...Just...What? And why did Santana and Noah...or Puck or whoever, talk about sex all the time? Just assuming that he and Kurt had...had...done 'it.' And Kurt didn't even tell them they hadn't! He just went along with it! Urgh, so many unanswered questions! He wished he could just get Kurt alone so that he could ask him stuff...oh great now he's thinking of things that he can _do _to Kurt when he gets him alone. These people are a bad influence.

Kurt let the others lead before he wrapped his arm around Blaine waist, pulling him right beside him at they walked, "I'm sorry, are you okay?" He whispered, his warm breath tickling Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded gently, giving Kurt a slight smile.

"You're being so amazing you know," Kurt continued in a whisper, "I promise they're not always like this, they're just trying to embarrass me in front of you...and it's working."

Blaine frowned and stopped walking, making Kurt stop as well. Blaine reached up and brushed his hand across Kurt's smooth porcelain cheek looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm fine," Kurt told him, "I should have known they'd be like this, I'm honestly more worried about you though, how your taking the crazy...I told you knew some freaks." He added with a wink.

Blaine bit his lip to stop and smile and nodded, he lent really far into Kurt's ear, "I'm fine, really," He whispered gently.

Kurt sighed and opened his mouth to speak...

"Guys come on, I thought you wanted coffee? You can touch each other up later!" Puck called.

Kurt sighed again and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Come on."

They ran across to Kurt's friends hand in hand, Blaine grinning widely because he never thought he'd find anyone to run hand in hand with. Someone he cared about this much. Someone he loved.

They just managed to stop themselves before the rammed into the group of teenagers, Blaine frowned when the pretty blond girl...Brittany? Yeah, Brittany linked arms with Kurt on his other side. Kurt and her looked pretty close, and he had a nickname for her...Boo? Why didn't he and Kurt have nick names for each other? Urgh, Blaine this isn't going to work if you're going to be jealous every time one of Kurt's friends touches him.

Kurt smiled at Brittany before letting his hand drop free off Blaine's, Blaine frowned his heart lurching slightly in worry, before Kurt used his free arm to wrap tightly around Blaine's waist and buried his head in his neck as they walked, whispering, "You're so gorgeous."

Blaine blushed and looked away from him, his heart pounding and lurching for a whole different reason.

They ordered their coffee, the women behind the counter looking a bit taken back as she had a huge amount of coffee's they ordered (Kurt ordering for Blaine of course.) When the whole group had finally gotten together their coffee, they made there way to the largest table, all chattering excitedly with each other. A few of the older people in the shop looking terrified of the flock of teenagers coming towards them. There was the sound of scrapping chairs as they grabbed spare ones from nearby tables and crowded around the table.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee before he looked up properly, Blaine was perched next to him looking terrified "So I guess I'd better do some proper introductions then?" He said.

Blaine looked at him, gripping his hand really tightly under the table. Kurt squeezed it back gently.

"Okay," Kurt said taking a deep breath, he started from the left, "Blaine this is Quinn, Santana and Brittany, they are all in the Cheerio's, which you can probably tell," He added with a laugh.

Quinn smiled softly at Blaine, "Nice to meet you."

Blaine nodded and blushed, she was completely beautiful, no doubt about that. Her long blond hair (that he guessed had been curled) was pulled in a neat ponytail on top of her head, showing more of her beautiful, well proportioned face.

"What's up hot-stuff?" Santana grinned at him.

Blaine blushed even deeper, his eyes widening slightly.

Kurt eyes narrowed, "Santana," He warned.

"What?" She exclaimed her brown eyes going wide and innocent...well as innocent as they were going to get, "It's a complement."

Kurt just rolled his eyes, squeezing Blaine's hand again.

"I've never met another dolphin apart from Kurt," Brittany smiled at him. So know Kurt was a dolphin as well? Well the girl was clearly mad, but she seemed sweet. So he smiled back at her.

"This is Artie," Kurt said gesturing towards the boy who was in a wheel chair, his hair was a glorious brown color, pulled to the left side of his face in a very bowl shaped hair cut. His eyes were framed in rather geeky glasses.

"Hey," He grinned holding up a hand that was wearing a black and yellow glove, used to help his wheel his chair around.

Blaine smiled and nodded at him.

"And Noah..." Kurt said, sighing when Puck gave him a look, "Puck then, Finn and Sam, they're jocks. Umm, and Tina and Mike, of course you know Mercedes and well yeah..." He shrugged.

Blaine nodded at them all, they smiled at him back. None of them seemed to be judging him or anything. There was a small slightly awkward silence before the chatter started up again. Mercedes started asking Kurt a bit about Dalton and everyone seemed to relax, joining in on the questions, moaning about how much they missed him and Blaine mentally sighed to himself, he wondered what it felt like to be missed.

He lent back in his seat, sipping his medium drip. Enjoying the warmth of Kurt's body beside him and hand in his. He looked up and smiled at Kurt who was kept glancing at him and squeezing his hand in between questions. Blaine never thought it, but he was happy. He was happy in the company of more then just Kurt.

* * *

"Was is okay?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine climbed into the car, "Was it horrible? Do you hate me?"

"Yes, no, no," Blaine grinned clipping on his seat belt.

Kurt sighed, "So...do you like them?"

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah they seem cool...but I have a few questions."

Kurt nodded turning slightly in his seat, "Which are...?"

Blaine giggled slightly before he asked, "Okay, so...why the hell am I a dolphin?"

Kurt laughed, "Brittany is...well she thinks that dolphins are gay sharks, and because we're gay, we're dolphins," he shrugged.

"Umm...okay, so does she call everyone else sharks?" He asked raising an eyebrow,

"Well...No, but...it's Brittany," Kurt said shrugging again.

Blaine laughed, "Right okay, also...what Santana said..."

"Yeah, sorry. She's just..."

"Why didn't you tell her we haven't...had sex?"

Kurt blushed, "Because it's a waste of time, she won't believe me."

Blaine just nodded, "Okay." To be honest that didn't surprise him.

"Anything else?" Kurt asked, the blush still evident on his cheeks.

"One...can we meet with them again?"

"Really?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Well..yeah, I had fun, and I love Mercy. Maybe we can invite her to Dalton sometime? Everyone else seems really nice," He shrugged, "And..well, I think it will be good for me."

"Oh my God, Blaine why are you so amazing?" Kurt grinned pulling him into a hug.

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged with a wink, "Can we go back now?"

Kurt smiled clipping on his seat belt and starting the engine, "Of course."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked through the door together hand in hand. Everyone had stared at them on the way up, probably something to do with the fact that Blaine never left Dalton. Ever. He just stayed in his room the whole time, no one had seen him venture outside before.

It could have also been because of the fresh Hickey that was appearing on Blaine's neck, due to the make-out season the two had shared in the car before deciding to go to their dorm and possibly continue it, with cute cuddles afterward (because Blaine was probably the hugest cuddle whore ever.)

As soon as they sat on Kurt's bed, his mobile suddenly started ringing. He sighed, glancing at the called ID before lifting it to his ear.

"Kurt?"

"Hey Dad, how are you?" Kurt asked smiling at Blaine who was sitting across from him on there bed.

"Good, how are things? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just...things have been happening," Kurt apologized looking at his boyfriend with adoring eyes, he had found and was flicking through some geeky magazine.

"Things? What does that mean? Are you okay?" Burt's voice with gruff as he spoke in a rush.

"I'm fine, I'm...I'm great actually," Kurt grinned as Blaine looked up at him before going back to his magazine, "I've never been happier."

"Well...that's good. Mercy told me you went to go and see your old friends today," Burt said, his voice slowing again.

"Yeah, did she say anything else?" Kurt asked biting his lip.

"No...why is there something else I should know?"

Kurt hesitated, "Umm...I...I've found someone."

"Found someone?" Burt repeated, "As in...?"

"As in a guy Dad, I've found a guy," Kurt sighed, smiling as Blaine looked up at him again, his head tilting to the side.

"A...a boyfriend?" Burt asked his voice darkening slightly.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, gulping slightly. He had no idea how his Dad was going to react.

"What's his name?" Burt's voice was sharp and unsure.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said nervously, Blaine sensed it and pulled Kurt onto his lap.

"Are you having sex?" Burt asked gruffly.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed blushing red, "No!"

"Okay...do you see yourself having sex with him in the future?" Burt asked, completely ignoring Kurt's protesting.

"I...I don't know!" Kurt cried, "Why is that important?"

"Because, I'm your Dad."

"Dad it's my...no, never mind," Kurt sighed, not really in the mood for an argument.

"Is he there now?" Burt asked.

"Um, Why?"

"Because I want to talk to him," Burt explained, "Is he there or not?"

"Dad...Um, you...you can talk to him but he, he won't answer you," Kurt said, watching as Blaine frowned.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because...he doesn't...doesn't talk," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand gently.

"Doesn't or can't?" Burt asked, sounding completely confused.

"Doesn't Dad, he chooses not to," Kurt sighed as Blaine buried his head in the side of Kurt's neck.

"Why not? Is he crazy or something?"

"What! No Dad he is not crazy!" Kurt cried.

Blaine lifted his head, his eyes slightly watery.

"Can you please stop insulting someone I really care about?" Kurt asked angrily, he cupped Blaine's face gently with his free hand.

"Kurt I don't understand, how can you like this boy if he doesn't even talk?"

"Dad just stop it! I'm happy okay, that's all that matters. Look I have to go. Bye." He hung up and chucked his phone away from him.

Blaine bit his lip, "That was my fault," He whispered.

"No, no Blaine it wasn't," Kurt sighed, "It was mine, I shouldn't have told him over the phone."

"He has every right to be..."

"No, no he doesn't. He's not in charge of who I talk to, who I like, who I care for, It's my life," Kurt grumbled.

"He's just worried about you," Blaine sighed, "Being a good Dad."

"Why are you taking his side?" Kurt exclaimed pushing himself of Blaine's lap as his voice turned to a yell, "I was defending you!"

Blaine winced back a bit, "Kurt..."

"No! What the hell?" Kurt shook his head, his eyes angry, "He as no right, I hate him sometimes."

"I'm sorry! He's just being a Dad Kurt, he loves you! Of course he wants you to be happy but from what you told him, I do sound kind of crazy!" Blaine hissed back getting to his feet,

"So now it's my fault?" Kurt yelled as Blaine crossed the room to his own bed.

"No Kurt it's not your fault! But please just stop complaining and arguing about your Dad because at least you have one who loves and excepts you!" Blaine yelled before he burst into tears, jumping to his feet and running to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt froze.

_Oh._

_Oh God_.

He got to his feet and rushed over to the bathroom door, knocking on it rapidly "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, so, so sorry!"

Kurt waited for an answer but got nothing.

"Blaine please, I'm sorry! I'm so stupid, I just wasn't thinking. Baby?"

Still nothing.

Kurt moaned, hitting his head against the door twice before stumbling back to his bed and laying on his back. He ran his finger though his hair and sighed._ For God sake Kurt, well done, You've done it a freaking again._

Blaine opened the door slowly a few minutes later, walking out with his eyes slightly red. He sniffed and gave Kurt a small smile.

Kurt sat up and bit his lip, "Blaine..."

Blaine held his hand up to silence him before he walked over and hugged Kurt tightly to his chest.

Kurt sighed in relief, "I'm so sorry Blaine, I'm such a stupid, inconsiderate, bitchy..."

"Shut-up," Blaine interrupted, he pulled away from the hug and smirked, "Your hair looks so hot when it's messy."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind. But seriously Blaine I'm so sorry, I didn't think about..."

"It's fine, I just over reacted," Blaine smiled gently and holding Kurt's hand, "Of course everyone fights with their parents, it's natural. You usually have a good relationship with your Dad and well...I'm just jealous."

Kurt sighed, "I over reacted as well, I just...I can't bare the thought of anyone insulting you. I can't see anything to insult! Your perfect. So I snapped." He shrugged.

Blaine smiled, "Your perfect too."

"I really can't believe I did that!" Kurt moaned, "I mean..."

Blaine shoved his lips against Kurt's harshly, pressing him back against the bed as he kissed him franticly, like it was the only way to save his life. His body was pressed against every part of Kurt's, his hand pinning Kurt's arms above his head. Kurt was struggling, trying to get his hands away so he could touch Blaine, but Blaine was having none of it.

Kurt whimpered and moaned against Blaine lips and Blaine straddled Kurt's thigh, feeling his trousers tightening at an alarming rate.

He kissed him like that until his head was spinning from lack of oxygen, when he finally pulled away they were both gasping for madly breath.

"Nghh," Kurt let out between a gasp looking completely dazed and confused.

Blaine laughed, "Sorry...it was...was your damn hair...you looked...too...too hot," He gasped, "And I needed you...to shut-up."

Kurt laughed as well, "Yeah? Well...I like that method."

"Hmm...Me...too."

They caught their breath between grins.

Kurt bit his lip, his heart rate back to normal, "If I start moaning again, can we do that some more?"

Blaine just smiled and pushed Kurt back against the bed again, hovering over him, "You just need to ask, but feel free to moan during."

* * *

**A/n: Aaaaaaannnd then they made-out for ages. Follow me on twitter if you want at TotallyR3dVines! (Yes I love Starkid as well!)**

**Reviews:**

**Dualities- **Hey, to be honest it's completely up to you guys! I'm planning to do a little ask in the authors notes of the next chapter so everyone can have their say :) X

**WarblerKlaineGleek123**- Hope you like the chapter! X

**Chereche- **Thank-you! :) And I know, I could just imagine The new directions doing that for Kurt.

**VampLuv78**- Thank-you X :)

**ImJustDefyingGravity- **Ha-ha! Oh no! I'd personalty find it cute :) X And thank-you.

**Chasing Down A Dreamdream**- Hope you like it X

**Famous When Dead**- Thank you so much! :D

**Amorous Erised**- Hope you liked it X

**LeahMo34**- Well I hope you liked them both, and this one as well.

**Mrs. Evans-OverStreet**- I live of their kisses! And RIB are killing me slowly...:/ Fanfiction just about quenches my thirst luckily! Hope you like the chapter X

**EmWarblerPotter**- Thank you, and don't worry it's fine! :) X

**GONEgleek10**- Thank-you so much :) I'm glad you enjoy it! X

**StarLightFilly**- Thank you! Hope you like the chapter X

**Becca Colfer- **Yep! Ha-ha, I hope you like the chapter X

**Oliviaanne3**- I know! I love him! :) Hope you like the chapter X

**Guest**- Really? Wow! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**CieloisSilvazeKlaine**- Hope you love this chapter as well! :) X


	16. Library

**A/n: **

**Hey guys! **

**So I want to know how far you want Kurt and Blaine to get in the physical side of their relationship in this fiction. Do you want me to write some smut in it or not? Just tag your answer on the end of a review or PM me! I just want to know what you guys want, after all you're the readers not me!**

**All feedback will be much appreciated and people who do get extra love and Klainebows!**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter! X**

**Wow I sounded serious for a second there, scary times guys! :L X**

* * *

Kurt woke up still fully dressed in his Dalton uniform, the drapes of the window were open and he could see the sky outside. It was filled with fluffy white clouds, those nearing the back darkening to a slightly murky Grey, signaling a storm was on it's way. He could see no trace of the summer blue that the army of clouds were covering.

He was curled up gently in Blaine's arms. His head was rested on Blaine's chest and their legs where tangled together. Blaine was still asleep, snoring quietly above him, his mouth slightly open with his arm wrapped protectively around Kurt's waist. Kurt smiled softly, although he felt guilty. So, so guilty because Blaine was right. His Dad had only been trying to protect him, and he'd snapped.

"Kurt?" Blaine yawned, his eyes opening slowly.

"Hey Baby," Kurt grinned.

Blaine sighed in contentment, "You know I could just lie like this forever."

"Me too...but I, I want to call my Dad-Say sorry." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.

"Of course," Blaine smiled, he reached over to Kurt's bedside table where they had placed his phone last night to avoid any damaged, "Here you go, what me to leave?"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, he blushed, "Umm...no, you can stay...if you want."

Blaine laughed as Kurt sat up from his arms, "I want," He whispered, he moved so he was sitting behind Kurt, his arms wrapped around his middle, he face nuzzled into his neck.

Kurt took a deep breath and dialed the familiar number, it rang twice before his Dad answered.

"Hey Dad," He said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Kurt?" Burt sounded wary, although he was excepting Kurt to start arguing with him again.

"Dad I'm really, really sorry," Kurt said, "I shouldn't have snapped at you...I just...I just, I really care about him, and you were insulting him."

"I know, I shouldn't have said those things Kurt. I was just looking out for you," Burt apologized as well, sounding relieved that there wouldn't be anymore confrontation.

"I know Dad."

"I love you Kurt," Burt sounded ever so slightly uncomfortable, he never was with emotions.

"I love you too, you know I do!" Kurt smiled, Blaine grinned back at him.

"Okay well...I've got to go, I've got a...date."

"Umm...What?"

"Is that okay?" Burt asked sounding a bit hesitant.

"I...Yeah of course," Kurt decided, "Have fun!"

"Okay well...we can talk about it later," Burt told him, "I'm not doing anything you're not happy with."

"Yeah okay, thanks Dad."

"Bye Kurt...and just, be sensible okay?" Burt asked, in an almost begging tone.

"Sensible?" Kurt repeated.

"With this...boy..."

"Blaine," Kurt reminded him, Blaine's head snapped up at the sound of his name.

"Just don't..."

"Have sex with him?" Kurt asked, deciding to save his Dad from the embarrassment, although his own cheeks blushed red. Blaine looked at him curiously.

"Exactly."

"Yeah well, I don't think that's first thing on my agenda Dad," Kurt told him, "We haven't even talk about...that, not really anyway."

"What does..."

"Burt?" A light female tone called.

"Urgh Kurt I have to go. Bye." His voice faded "Coming, I..."

The line when dead.

Kurt blinked a few times, lifting the phone from his ear and turning to Blaine, "Umm...Okay," He said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"Yeah...my Dad...he..."

"Told you not to have sex with me?" Blaine asked softly.

"Well yeah...

"And that's not high on your agenda?" Blaine asked again.

Kurt paused, "Is it on yours?"

Blaine shrugged and blushed a bit, "Is there something else?"

"He's going on a date," Kurt said, the words feeling foreign on his tongue, "And I think there was a women there."

"Oh, is that okay?" Blaine frowned.

"Yeah of course...I want him to be happy, of course I do. It's just...weird," Kurt said, trying to make sense of his emotions.

Blaine sighed and shook his head, "Families huh?"

Kurt laughed nodded, "Families." He agreed.

"Come on, lets just go and get something to eat. I'm starving!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine you are always hungry."

Blaine just shrugged, "Please?"

Kurt got to his feet, "Fine, but let me get ready."

Blaine nodded in agreement, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and placed a small kiss his to lips-one that made Kurt's lips tingle and leave him wanting more-before they parted to get ready for the day ahead. Kurt's eye's lingering on Blaine's ass as he bent over his drawer to pick out some clothes, he turned around and grinned as Kurt's eyes averted to the floor.

"Like something you see there Hummel?" He asked.

Kurt looked up, blushing a deep red, he stuck his tongue out at Blaine childishly with a wink, "Shut-up Anderson."

* * *

Kurt threw himself down in one of the huge puffy bean-bag chairs. It was his favorite one in his favorite Dalton library. It was was situated beneath a window, out of the way if everyone else and it was the perfect place to snuggle down with a book, study and of course, look out of the window at the grounds below and judge...well analyze peoples outfits-One of Kurt's favorite hobbies.

Kurt was starting to enjoy his weekends at Dalton, of course he visited his Dad every Saturday morning to help him in the garage like he promised, but he loved lazy Sundays here. Dalton may look old, more like a large highly decorated mansion then a school, I mean Kurt could only describe it as 'Palace like' to his friends. But it had so many modern facilities, and that didn't just mean the one of Dalton's libraries that had been re-modernized, now there were comfy sofas and cushions strewn around the place (which included the puffy bean-bag chairs that made you feel like you were receiving a huge from a giant marshmallow.) But there was also a large TV/Cinema room, a recording studio and a range of different art rooms. And yet they still managed to do it with without ruining the beautiful old decor of the building.

That's where Blaine was right now, in one of the many art rooms. Kurt smiled back at the conversation they had shared earlier in the day...

"_Do you mind if I disappear for a while?" Blaine asked, running his hand up and down Kurt's neck as they cuddled on the bed._

"_Disappear? Kurt repeated in a questioning tone, "What do you mean by that?"_

"_In the art room," Blaine explained gently, pulling Kurt's back flush against his chest._

"_Can't I come?" Kurt asked, a slight frown on his face._

"_Kurt it's..." Blaine sighed, chewing on his lip as he tried to find the right words to use, "Before I met you- and I'm trying not to sound cheesy right now and I'm failing entirely- I had no way of expressing myself, so I joined the art classes and...well they're kind of my way to..."_

"_Okay, how about I meet up with you in the new library when you're done?" Kurt suggested with a shrug._

_Blaine paused, "Really? That's it?"_

"_Of course, we don't have to spend every waking moment together, as much as I'd love to," Kurt smiled gently, "I need to catch up on some school stuff anyway."_

"_You really are the perfect boyfriend, you know that?" Blaine stated, beaming down at Kurt._

_Kurt laughed, "I try," He winked, "And by the way, I find the whole 'expressing through art' thing, really hot."_

_Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Really? I always thought it was really cliche."_

_Kurt nodded, "It is, but what's wrong with that? It's romantic, and I love romance."_

_Blaine raised his triangular eyebrow once again, "If you love romance, why the hell are you going out with me?"_

_Kurt just pushed the comment aside with an airy laugh, "I do the same thing anyway."_

"_You do?" Blaine questioned, his eyebrows pulling in as though he was trying to solve a math problem._

"_Yep, through my clothes!" Kurt smiled._

"_Well at least your way always makes you look completely smokin'," Blaine grinned pretending to fan himself._

_Kurt blushed and turned around in his lap to face him, "Blaine, shut-up!"_

_Blaine laughed again, "You are so adorable."_

_Kurt blushed an even deeper red, "Blaine, I don't particularly like looking like a tomato."_

"_Hmm...Red suits you," Blaine decided, gently tracing Kurt's cheeks with his hand._

_Kurt shook his head, "You say that about every color!"_

"_That's because you could wear a sack and still look perfect."_

The familiar feeling of heat rising to Kurt's cheeks at the memory brought him back to the present, he was no longer wrapped in his boyfriends warm arms, but sitting in a rather empty library, the once comfy bean-bag not comparing to the feeling and security of Blaine's lap.

They'd only been apart for a few hours, and Kurt missed him. Kurt was romantic and all, but that was just sappy. Like really sappy. Maybe he should go and see him? Would he be angry though? It did sound private to him. Kurt quickly decided to text him first, pulling out his phone and resulting in the library lady giving him a death look though her old fashioned spectacles.

**To: **Blaine

**From**: Kurt

Hey! How's it going? I miss you! Can I come and see you?

"Hey Kurt," Kurt felt a shadow loom over him and he slipped his phone back in his pocket.

He looked up and saw Scott standing above him, "Hey," He said flatly.

"How are you?" Scott asked settling himself down on the floor beside Kurt's low seat, "We haven't talked in a while."

"I'm great," Kurt told him, doing his best to smile.

"This is the first time I've seen you without Blaine," Scott realized.

"Uh-huh," Kurt nodded slightly.

"You should come and hang out with the rest of us more," Scott suggested, "It can't be good for you to spend your whole day with one person. You'll get bored of him!"

Kurt looked at Scott sharply, "That could never happen," He snapped.

"Whoa! Okay, calm down," Scott exclaimed holding his hands up in surrender, "I'm just looking out for you."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Sorry."

Scott tilted his head to the side like a confused dog, "I just...Why him?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "Because he's everything I'm looking for."

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, Scott was looking a bit confused but soon Kurt's attention was back in his phone as he saw 'Blaine' on the screen.

**To:** Kurt

**From:**Blaine

Hey you! I miss you too! I'm covered in paint, probably not the most attractive thing ever, but yes please come and see me! I wanna give you a big kiss and dab paint on your nose- is that romantic enough? Please hurry! I miiiiisss you! XXX

Kurt's face broke out in a huge smile, one so physically huge that you would question the ability for it to be able to fit on his face. He read the message, one, twice, three times, before he put his phone back in his pocket and jumped to his feet.

"I have to go, He informed Scott, still grinning.

"Blaine?" Scott asked scrambling to his feet as well, "I can tell, your eyes lit up."

Kurt blushed, "I'll see you later Scott."

"See ya Kurt."

Kurt left Scott standing in the library with a small sad smile playing around his lips.

Kurt was still smiling as he made his way down the corridor, greeting and waving at everyone that passed him because he was in an amazingly good mood. The words of the adorable text floating and repeating around and around in his head.

He paused as he felt his phone, once again, vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out. His eyes twinkling when Blaine's name flashed across the screen.

**To**: Kurt

**From**: Blaine

Baby, go back to the dorm and change into something you don't mind getting covered in paint before you come down here! Please? Have an idea :) X Can't wait to see you! X

Kurt shrugged and spun around on his heels, climbing the stairs to where most of the dorms where, including his and Blaine's.

* * *

**A/n: Ta-da! :D X Ha-ha. Hoped you liked it guys, please don't forget to answer to question above at the end of a review if you want to give me one, it would be really help full! Thanks X**

_**Reviews:**_

**GleekFan2012- **Is that a bad thing? O.o

**AndersonHummel97- **Thank-you! :)

**Amorous Erised- **Hope you liked it X

**VampLuv78**- Hope you like the chapter! More hugs are on there way! X

**I'mJustACrazyFanGirl**- Hey, What are you exactly confused about? Hope you like the chapter.

**EnglishGleek- **Ah! Another English Gleek! Hello! :) I'm glad you like the story! And there is nothing wrong with being an internet geek! ;) X Of course I'd love to follow you back on twitter I'll go and do it right now! And you make a very good point about the Warblers relationships! I'll try and work it in over the next few chapters. Thank you so much for reviewing :)

**WarblerKlaineGleek123-** yay! Thank-you X

**I'mJustDefyingGravity-** Thank-you! :) X I wish Blaine would shut Kurt up like that in the show though! ;) X

**Guest-** Thank-you so much! :D X

**ChasingDownADaydream**- All in good time :) Hope you like the chapter X

**SverigeXme**- They can do everything! ;) Thank-you X

**Krit5ti**- No we definitely don't want that! I'm the only Gleek in my family too, it really sucks :/ Hope you like the chapter X

**Abbarabba'3**- Glad you liked it x

**CamillaS-** We all love sexy Blaine ;) Ha-ha. Hope you like this chapter as well!

**KeavaToland-** Hey, how can you not love Starkid! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

**CieloisSilvazeKlaine**- Thank-you! :)

**EmWarblerPotter- **Hey again, your welcome again, and yes, I plan for him to in the future!

**CarolineLovesKlaine- **Hello! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope you continue too! Thank you sooooooo much! :)

**aLe-aLi16- **

I L-O-V-E Y-O-U-T-O-O XD

Thank-you so much! And by the way, there is NO such thing as too obsessed with Klaine! They're perfect! Hope you like the chapter! X

**Goldconverse-** Hey, I'm glad you like it!

**Becca Colfer- **Hey, I'm glad you like the chapter :) Hope you like this one too! X

**Mjzem-** Yay! :)

**Nurse Kate- **Hello! I'm so glad you like my story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it further! :)

**Leahmo34-** I might do in the future! Thanks for the warning :)

**YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX-** Hey! Here you go, hope you liked it! :)


	17. Expression

**A/n: Still taking votes, smut in this fiction or none? Let me know! X **

**Enjoy, so much good feedback on the last chapter so thank-you! X**

**WARNINGS: Fluff, fluff and more fluff. **

* * *

Kurt walked into the first of the art rooms. Each of them were joined by a door into the next one, so you had to walk through all of them to get out or into the very bottom one but no-one seemed to mind. Dalton was home to so many promising artists, and the walls of each room where filled with proud pieces of colorful art-work, so many you could barley see the plain white wallpaper beneath it. It was a beautiful place to walk through.

The first of the rooms was used mostly for pottery, people where sitting at the specially designed desks, slowly molding pots and other items on the spinning wheels, adding more and more water as their skilled hands and fingers worked, pulling and stretching the clay in the right directions while their feet kept it at the right speed. Kurt walked through it, trying his best to push down the jealous thoughts he was feeling, the last thing he'd made from clay was (meant to be) a mug for his Dad when he was about eleven, the (so called) handle had fallen of not long after Kurt and brought it home, but his farther had still used it, cupping it in his hands and telling Kurt how proud of him he was.

The second of the rooms was used more for sculpting and such then anything else, the room was completely packed with students, all of them wearing navy aprons over their old clothing with the Dalton logo stitched into it, all of the aprons where plastered with paint. It was silent in this room, everyone concentrating hard on their masterpieces. Some carving, others sticking, others were adding paint or gloss. The only thing Kurt could say was that they all looked amazing.

The remaining two rooms where a mixture of everything, but mostly simple painting. The first of the two was pretty full, and chilled. The radio played in the background while students chattered, painting, making collages, some just gossiping with friends as they enjoyed the atmosphere of the room.

Kurt had been keeping an eye out for Blaine but didn't see him so he figured he would be in the very bottom room. He walked down the steps to the room slowly, nervously pulling down his old Gray button-up shirt and smoothing the black skinny jeans he usually wore under his overalls, when he worked with his Dad in the garage. He didn't know why he was scared, probably because he felt so dressed down, but Blaine had seen Kurt in his pajamas, with a bed head. It made no sense for him to be hesitant. This room was the smallest of the four, and was completely empty apart from one gorgeous looking student who was bent over a desk in the very far back. There was some simple, classical type music playing from the boys phone as he worked.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Hey there," He said.

Blaine looked up and grinned, getting to his feet, "Hey you," He said gently.

Blaine was wearing (to Kurt's relief) the same sort of thing as him, a pair of old light blue jeans that had a few splatters of paint on them and a plain black polo shirt that was also covered in paint...and that was extremely tight fitting as though it was starting to get to small.

"I shouldn't have missed you this much, it's not healthy," Kurt grinned walking towards Blaine.

Blaine laughed, "You have no idea how much I want to hug you right now but..." Blaine trailed off, holding up his hands that where completely covered in a mixture of yellow, orange and red paint all the way up to his elbows.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Finger painting?" He asked.

Blaine laughed again, his hazel eyes sparkling, "Sort of I guess, let me get this off so I can say hi to you properly."

Kurt shook his head, "I don't care about that, come here."

Blaine paused, "Are you sure?"

"You told me to wear clothes I don't mind getting mucky, if I have to look this plain, we are going to get them mucky, otherwise there's no point to it," Kurt explained, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him close.

Blaine chuckled lightly, wrapping his own paint-covered arms around Kurt's waist.

They pulled apart and Kurt had a large circle of paint around his middle the colors of fire, he looked down at it and tilted his head to the side, "You know...this looks kind of cool."

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes.

"So...can I see some of your stuff?" Kurt asked looking up from the ring of fire.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, looking a bit nervous.

He grabbed Kurt's hand (covering it in pain in the process) and pulled him around the corner to a large wooden door that had a sign 'Strictly no students' written above it.

"Umm...Blaine?" Kurt asked pointing to the sign.

Blaine just shrugged, "It's fine."

Kurt hesitated,"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I don't like people seeing my work so Miss Garrod said I could keep it in here," Blaine explained turning the handle and letting the door swing open in-ward.

The room was small, and it was lined with rows and rows of shelves that were crammed full of art supplies, bags of clay, paint of every color, lots of newspaper, paint brushes, rollers, and so much more. Blaine still had Kurt's hand in his, he tugged him gently through the room looking back to smile at him.

"This place is like never ending!" Kurt exclaimed his eyes widening as they came to other door that Kurt hadn't noticed, it was partly blocked of due to the amount of art supplies in the room.

Blaine laughed again, "No ones allowed in here, it's Miss Garrod's office."

"Apart from you?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...and Miss Garrod..."

"Teacher's pet!" Kurt exclaimed with a laugh.

"Well I'm a geek! What do you expect?" Blaine defended himself with a blush to his cheeks.

Kurt just smiled and placed a kiss sweet to Blaine's lips, "I think it's awesome."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"I'm seeing places of this school not many students have before, and I have the hottest tour-guide ever," Kurt stated.

Blaine blushed a bit more and smiled, "Well I'm glad you like it, so ready to see some crappy art work?"

"You have no idea how much I'm doubting that," Kurt told him, squeezing his hand gently.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and opened the door. Miss Garrod with inside sitting at her desk with a book (some sort of romance novel) and a cup of coffee. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Blaine," She paused a bit, "Forgot your notebook?"

She was a small, slightly plump women with long chestnut-blond, slightingly graying hair which she always wore pinned to the top of her head in a neat bun. She always wore a long brightly colored dress, usually in a floral print with a matching chunky bead necklace and earrings. She has deep purple thin framed, rectangular glasses, and green-blue eyes. She has a warm and friendly smile that caused the laugh lines around her eyes and mouth to become for pronounced.

Blaine nodded slightly.

Miss Garrod laughed, "Oh dear," she glanced down at Kurt and Blaine's joined hands and raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Hello," She said smiling at Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt smiled back, it was impossible to feel uncomfortable with this women, "I would shake your hand but..." He gestured down to his paint-covered hand that was still being tightly gripped by Blaine.

Miss Garrod laughed again, "What's your name dear?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kurt," Kurt blushed slightly, "Blaine said I could come down to look at some of his stuff...I hope that's okay?"

"Of course!" Miss Garrod exclaimed loudly, making Kurt jump slightly, "Blaine is quiet the impressionist."

Kurt smiled, "I'm sure he is." He found this all rather weird, he felt like one of Blaine's parents from the way Miss Garrod was talking to him.

"I'll be up in one of the art rooms if you need me," She picked up her coffee, gave the two boys one last grin before exiting the room.

Kurt looked around the office in a bit more detail, it was quiet large, there was a desk in the middle made of oak which was surprisingly neat and tidy for an art teacher. There were sculptures and paintings displayed proudly around the room as well as a few potted plants that look a bit sorry for themselves and in need of a good watering.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine smiled, looking at Kurt curiously.

"Miss Garrod..." Kurt trailed off a bit, his cheeks flushing red.

"What about her?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did you communicate with her a lot before me?" Kurt asked, unable to help the jealous tone to his voice.

Blaine smirked, "No...I smiled a lot but it's like impossible not to around her. She just acts like she's best friends with everyone."

Kurt smiled in relief, "Oh okay."

"Jealous?" Blaine grinned.

Kurt shoved him playfully, "So what?"

"You know I'm going to start talking to other people...sometime in the future...I though that's what you wanted?" Blaine frowned.

"It is," Kurt reassured him, "I do want that but...I don't know," He blushed a bit.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, "Tell me...or I'll nag you forever, foorrreevvveerr!"

"Okay! Okay," Kurt sighed, "I just felt...like our relationship was more amazing and special, and that...well that maybe I meant more to you, more then what other people in relationships feel, because of that...am I making any sense?"

"You think that your more special to me then how other people feel towards each other in relationships because I only talk to you?" Blaine asked, trying to understand Kurt's rambling.

Kurt paused a bit before he nodded, "That sounds about right."

"Kurt that is completely ridiculous," Blaine sighed pulling Kurt against him, "Do you have any idea how special you are to me? If it wasn't for you, I'd still be sitting in the back of the classroom scribbling song lyrics in a notebook while everyone whispered about me."

"Song lyrics?" Kurt asked, "You right songs?"

Blaine shrugged, "A bit, but that's not important!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, "You just keep getting more perfect, you know that?"

Blaine laughed, "The important bit is, that you made me feel wanted, you made me feel special for the first time in my life. You mean more to me then anything in this whole entire world, in the whole entire universe. And that's never going to change, no matter how many people I say Hi to in the corridor, I'm still going to be waiting for the time where I can see your smile again and hold you in my arms."

Kurt gulped, trying to fight the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "You can't just say stuff like that," He said with a weak laugh, "I'll explode if you get any more perfect."

Blaine chuckled, "I don't want that," He brushed a stray lock of hair from Kurt's face with a gently smile.

"Is it stupid that I never want this moment to end?" Kurt mummered, blushing slightly.

Blaine shook his head slightly, "That's not stupid at all. I don't either."

Blaine held Kurt protectively against his chest, one hand was rested gently on the small of Kurt's back and the other was gripping his shoulder gently, as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's own shoulder. Blaine swayed gently as though there were music playing and Kurt couldn't help but smile into the fabric of Blaine's shirt. The only sound was their even, calm breathing and the floor boards as they creaked slightly with each sway. It was perfect for...

"I..."  
"I..."

Both boys blushed a bit and giggled to each other. "Sorry, you go first," Kurt smiled pulling back from Blaine's shoulder so he could look at his face.

"No, no you go," Blaine said indicating with a wave of his hand.

Kurt sighed, suddenly chickening out of saying those three little words that were dancing on the top of his tongue, "I..would really like to see some of your stuff."

Blaine's face suddenly turned nervous, "Okay."

"What were you going to say?" Kurt asked him with a smile.

Blaine shook his head, "Doesn't matter...I can't remember."

"Okay," Kurt smiled with a small shrug, "So where's this amazing artwork then huh?"

Blaine let go of Kurt reluctantly and walked over to a small sink in the corner where he washed his hands free of paint before roughly shaking them dry, spraying Kurt and making him squeal. Blaine grinned at his complaints about his hair before making his way over to where there were lots of draws and a sort of cupboard. He pulled the cupboard open and stepped back a bit, scanning the content before he reached up on his tippy-toes to try and reach something.

Kurt smirked, "Need a hand short-stuff?"

Blaine paused and turned his head to stick his tongue out at Kurt before returning to the cupboard while Kurt laughed at the action. He pulled a large cardboard box down from the top of the cupboard which was labeled 'Blaine. A.' The box had a square base, but the sides where extremely tall, so tall that when Blaine took it down it was taller then his head. Blaine walked it over to Miss Garrod's desk and placed it down before holding his hand out for Kurt to take.

Kurt walked forward, taking Blaine's hand and stood beside him, unable to keep himself from looking into the box curiously. It was filled all the way to the top with square canvases, but they were facing downwards and so he couldn't see what was on them.

"They're not...they just look like an explosion in a paint factory," Blaine warned him.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and nodded, deciding not to argue with him, "I've seen expression pieces before sweetie."

Blaine nodded as well, "They're in order of when I did them, this is my first one," Blaine said, he took out the first in the box and turned it around.

The canvas was completely covered with dark navy paint, it had black sharp edges and swirls worked into it but no other colors, it was dark and unwelcoming. The thought of Blaine ever feeling like this made Kurt shiver.

The next was less dark, just dull. He used lots of brown and orange, muddy colors. Just the feeling of depression.

Most of the pieces where mostly like the first two, apart from a few that contained lost of deep red,

. Anger.

Suddenly Blaine pulled out one that caught Kurt's eye. It was still dark and sad, but there were little points of yellow that where spread out evenly over the canvas, like stars in the sky.

"When was that?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine blushed a bit, "Um...when you came to Dalton," He said with a small laugh, "You. You're the...the light bits."

Kurt bit his lip, "What do they represent?"

Blaine traced his finger gently over one of the points, "Hope."

Kurt's heart swelled and broke all at the same time as his eyes filled with tears.

Blaine laughed nervously, "I know it's stupid and all but, I just felt...you were different then everyone else."

"That's not stupid at all Blaine," Kurt smiled squeezing his hand.

"The next ones after we became...well friends," Blaine said biting his lip.

Kurt nodded as Blaine took it from the box and flipped it around. There was no dark navy blue, but some lighter blue around the edges, but from the center, working it's way outwards was a huge version of one of the yellow points. It was bright white in the middle, slowing making it's way out to yellow, getting darker and darker until it mixed with the blue.

"You're still the light bit," Blaine told him with a small wink.

"What about the blue?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine took a deep breath, staring at the painting, "Worry."

"What were you worried about?" Kurt asked again, frowning slightingly. Why hadn't Blaine told him he was worried about something?

"I was always worried that the others would take you away from me," Blaine blushed, "That they'd make you realize how...weird I was and that you'd turn into one of them."

"You know that's not going to happen now though right?" Kurt asked, failing not to frown at the news.

Blaine nodded, "I trust you."

Kurt smiled, "I trust you too."

"I didn't really do many after that," Blaine explained, "Just a few."

He turned over a few more, one after the other. The colors he used where gradually getting brighter, more happy and relaxed, until there were no blue at all. He used lots of light purple and yellows, all swirling around together.

"You know these are really good," Kurt told him.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You really think so?"

"Yeah it's like...like a life story in color," Kurt laughed slightly.

Blaine smirked, "This one...this ones my favorite."

"Really?" Kurt peered in the box, it was the most recent one, "When's it from?"

"When we first kissed, and became...us," Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiled, suddenly feeling excited, "When did you disappear to do that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine shrugged, "When you were asleep."

Kurt nodded a bit.

"I'd never felt more happy then in that moment," Blaine told Kurt with a soft smile, "I have no idea how to put it down on to paper...well canvas. Everything was just, rainbows and fireworks," He laughed slightly with a warm blush over his cheeks.

Kurt grinned, "Me too, I felt like I was in Disney land all over again."

Blaine paused, "I've never been."

Kurt's jaw just about hit the floor, "Oh my God! Okay, you have to go. I'm taking you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt you are not taking me to Disney Land."

"Blaine Anderson, you have not had a childhood until you've been to Disney Land," Kurt said firmly.

Blaine laughed, "Baby, where are we going to find the money?"

Kurt paused, "I don't know...I'm going to be a famous Broadway start or a fashion designer anyway, money won't be a problem then."

Blaine laughed again, "You've got it all figured out haven't you?"

Kurt nodded proudly, "Yep."

"But that's years and years in the future!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Well you're just going to have to be patient then won't you?"

"You think we're still going to be together then?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt blushed, "I...I...I mean...well, why wouldn't we be?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know, I just...I've never thought that far into the future."

"I'm going to New York as soon as I can," Kurt said passionately, "I seriously need to get out of here."

Blaine paused, "New York...maybe I got get a record deal there or something?"

"Record deal?" Kurt asked, "Blaine that sounds awesome."

"You think I could do it?" Blaine asked doubtfully.

"Umm, Hell yes! Blaine you have the most amazing voice I've every heard!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine blushed, "Thanks...but, I just don't know if I could sing in front of loads of people..."

Kurt laughed, "Loads of fans who love and adore you, screaming your name not giving a care about your sexuality, just your talent?" He asked, "That would show your parents!"

Blaine paused, "I still don't know Kurt..."

"Blaine we have lots of time to work this out," Kurt told him softly, "Years to boost your confidence a bit more."

Blaine nodded, "So I can come to New York with you?"

"Of course! It would be so cool, living in a little New York apartment together!" Kurt squealed in excitement.

Blaine laughed, "You're not aloud to laugh that this okay?" He said gesturing towards the last painting in the box.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Why would I laugh?"

Blaine shrugged before lifting the painting out, and flipped it around.

Color. Pretty much every color every used was all on this one canvas, all swirled around together, it looked like a huge exploding rainbow but it was tastefully done. It was lighter in the middle, slowing working outwards, building up the darker tones.

Kurt bit his lip, "I really make you feel like that?"

Blaine nodded, a blush covering his cheeks.

Kurt grinned, "It's my favorite as well."

Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek before putting all the paintings back in the box and putting them back on the top shelf of the cupboard, he turned around to face Kurt, "Ready to have a go?"

* * *

**A/n: I've never been to Disney Land...:( Review? :) X Hope the whole painting thing wasn't boring...**

**So many people are asking me what's going to happen! I'm not going to tell you! **Evil laugh** Although there could be some drama...maybe.**

**Gleefan2012-** Okay, thanks! :)

**Ryleigh Hayle-** Yay, Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)X

**CieloisSilvazeKlaine**- Thank you! :') X

**Guest**- Okay! Smut will probably happen! And I know, so adorable! :D

**Ciara Criss**- Hopefully this doesn't make me sound like a peeve or anything but I'm going to be the one writing it! :L X And I think it's perfect for them too! :)

**KlaineGirl99**- Okay! I think I would do that anyway!:) Thanks for the review.

**ImJustDefyingGravityX3-** I hope you liked the new chapter! Thank-you for your review, and aww we love Blaine just the way he is! :D

- There's nothing wrong with that! :) X Thanks for reviewing!

**EnglishGleek**- Umm...nope not going to tell you! You're just going to have to keep reading! Also it would be there first time so it would be really emotional and lovey-dovey anyway :) X

**AndersonHummel97**- Okay! :D Hope you like the new chapter! X

** -Overstreet- **Okay! Thanks for letting me know and sooo cute! :D

**Gagsporty7**- Hey! Thank-you, but to answer your question, no it didn't happen that way! Burt and Carole aren't together in this fiction...yet. XxXx Kurt just caved into the pressure of telling his Dad after the whole death threat thing. Thanks for your review! X

**BeccaColfer**- Hey! Okay thanks you so much for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm following you back on twitter I think! I don't have tumblr. X

**GleekingItOut**- Hey! I'm glad that your enjoying it! And I'm English so that's probably why! :L X

**DoggyDoodle**- Hey! First of all! Thanks but I honestly don't mind if there is smut in this fiction or not, I just thought it might be a good step for Kurt and Blaine's relationship and wouldn't what everyone else thought. Second of all, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! X

**LeahMo34-** No he's still there! :) And thank-you X

**aLe-aLi16- **Hey, I hope you like the chapter and thank-you for all your kind words! You're too sweet! I feel the same way about my friends :/

**CandyCriss-**¡Hola! No era realmente Blaine que envió el texto y creo que habrá un poco de carbón en el futuro. Gracias por tu opinión!

**CamillaS- **Ha-ha, hope you liked the chapter, sexy paint-covered Klaine will happen in the next chapter ;)X

**NurseKate-** Hey! Yeah I like the idea of Blaine being a but of an artist as well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the feedback!

**Klaine Alpacas**- Okay thanks for letting me know! And thank you so much! I hope you liked the chapter X

**Mzjem**- Okay, thanks for your feedback! :)

**GoldConverse**- Hmm...Scott does seem like a bit of a mystery character, he'll be in it a bit more in the future! Hope you like the chapter X


	18. Three Little Words

**A/n: Yes there will be some kind of smut in this fiction in the future, I don't know when or what yet though, I'll warn you before hand. Thanks for your feedback guys! Please enjoy! :) X Can you believe this is chapter 18 already?**

ALSO THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT, THAT'S WHY I'M USING CAPITAL LETTERS!

**Ryan Murphy just got twitter, and he told us that if we could get him to 500,000 followers then he would give us the KLAINE BOX SCENE that was cut from the Christmas episode.**

**So PLLEAASEE follow him MrMurphy, and if you don't have twitter? Make an account! You can join in and find out the gossip about Glee quicker, as well as making some really amazing friends if you join the 'Glee family.'**

**Please! This is SOOOOO important to me, and so many other serious Klaine fans!**

**Thank-you. **

* * *

**Warnings: Like supper-sweet-sappy-romantic feelings ahead.**

* * *

"Me?" Kurt asked his eyes widening.

Blaine chuckled, "Do you see anyone else?"

"Well...no, but...me?" Kurt asked again shaking his head, "Blaine I have no art sense, at all."

"Not true," Blaine disagreed walking towards Kurt and taking his hands, squeezing them gently, "What about your outfits? I'm sure they change depending on your mood...am I right?"

"Well..yeah but, that's different," Kurt said, "It's already there, I just have to put it together."

"Kurt please? Blaine asked, his hazel eyes turning sad, and how was Kurt meant to resist that?

"Okay," He agreed, "But...it's going to be rubbish."

Blaine shook his head, "I don't believe that for a second." He pulled Kurt out of the room, "Come on."

They made there way back to the bottom art room which was still completely deserted, Blaine's work had obviously been packed away by Miss Garrod, the table had been wiped free of paint. Blaine shrugged, picking up his phone and turning off the music that was still playing before slipping it in his pocket and turning to Kurt with a smile.

"It's just how you feel," Blaine told Kurt simply, "Don't even think about it."

Kurt nodded gently, still unsure because, yeah he understood impressionist pieces but he didn't think he could actually make one, not to Blaine's standard by a long shot.

Blaine pulled out some different colored paints from the shelves at the back of the room, squirting a bit of each into a large pallet before pulling two large pieces of paper and walking back to the table and placing them down.

Blaine grinned, "Ready to get your clothes mucky?" He asked raising an eyebrow and extending his hand to Kurt.

Kurt pulled a face, "I am _never _ready to get my clothes mucky," but he took Blaine's hand anyway and let him pull him down onto one of the stools in front of one of the pieces of paper.

Blaine perched himself on the seat next to Kurt, "What are you feeling right now?"

"Umm...I don't know," Kurt shrugged, "Happy, I guess and...

"What colors?"

"Umm...," Kurt stared at the colors in front of him, looking through all of them.

"Any that catch your eye?" Blaine asked, he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and kissed the top of his head.

"The yellow," Kurt said, glancing at the bright color that seemed to beam happiness at him.

Blaine grinned, "Good choice. Now just...got for it," He shrugged and unwrapped his arm from Kurt's waist. He looked at the colors himself, his eyes lingering on a bright green before he scooped a small amount with his fingers and flicked it down from a distance above the page. It landed with a wet splat straight in the middle, some of it spreading out more to the sides. Blaine tilted his head, studying on his work.

He didn't notice the way Kurt was staring at him, the way he was taking in the Blaine's jaw-line, the small amount of dark stubble over chin that he hadn't shaved off yet, if Kurt was honest, he kind of liked it. The color of his eyes, honey brown...hazel? Was there really color to describe them? Just comfort, the color of comfort. The way he was chewing on his bottom lip as he used his hands to spread the paint around a bit more, obviously looking for a certain effect.

Kurt bit his own lip slightingly as he turned back to his own work, he dipped his index finger into the yellow paint before tracing it down the corner of the page, the color becoming less bright as the paint on his finger ran out. He actually saw the appeal, it was...it was calming, it sort of...gave him the feeling of satisfaction.

He glanced back over at Blaine who was currently completely absorbed in his work. He'd moved on to a slightingly darker green and was working it into the lighter, his hands were covered in paint and his tongue was stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated.

Kurt smiled and picked up a scoopful of the yellow paint. He spread it evenly along the bottom of his page before spreading it upwards in long lines, feeling the silky texture until his finger tips.

He then chose a violet purple, the color made him feel calm and content, like he always did when he was around Blaine. He dipped his fingers into it and started filling in the gaps between the yellow that he'd left, pausing when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see Blaine grinning at him.

"What?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, you're a natural," Blaine told him before returning to his own work.

They worked in a comfortable silence for a while, Kurt blending the yellow and purple together where they met on the page, until he realized that it looked sort of like a fire and he didn't like that. Fire was angry and destructive

So he used the bright happy green that Blaine had used before and added it to the bottom of the page, spreading it up into swirly patterns that reminding Kurt of sort of vines, giving it a more plant type feel. That was better, plants where beautiful and alive.

He used his pinky finger, dipping it in the darkest green there and traced the edge of the swirls that he had already created, making them feel 3D.

He added more lighter green, making sort of leave shapes coming out from the swirls before a red caught his eye. It was dark but it wasn't an angry color, more passion more...more love. He used it at the top of the page, using it in a way that looked sort of like explosions...like fireworks. Adding more and more of them until there was no white left on the page.

He then used a lighter red, using it to highlight the darker explosions.

"This is not good for my nails," Kurt commented.

Blaine laughed, "Just try not to brake one."

Kurt's perfectly shaped eyebrows neatly hit his hairline, "Excuse me?"

Blaine looked up from his page, "Or do you carry your emergency nail kit around with you just in case?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed at his teasing, he used his paint covered hand and smudged it against Blaine's cheek, "When did you get so cheeky?"

Blaine shrugged with a grin, wiping his cheek clean with the back of his hand, Kurt rolled his eyes turning back to his work which he was pretty sure he was done with.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him, "Yea..BLAINE!" He cried, Blaine had ran his finger all the way down the bridge of Kurt's nose, covering it in green paint.

"What?" Blaine asked, "I was only returning the gesture."

"Right, that's it!" Kurt growled, scooping up a handful of paint and dumping it onto Blaine's hair.

Blaine's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, "Oh Kurt Hummel. You. Are. Going. Down."

Kurt squealed and laughed, jumping to his feet and running around to the other side of the desk.

Blaine stood up with a grin plastered to his face, his eyes bright and shinning with mischief, and Kurt instantly knew he was in trouble.

"You are so lucky I told you to change," Blaine continued to grin.

"Blaine...come on...," Kurt said his eyes widening as Blaine took a handful of violet purple paint, "You don't have t...AH!" Kurt screamed, ducking as Blaine pelted the paint at him.

Despite Kurt's efforts the pain still hit him straight in the chest of his shirt, splattering everywhere.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt complained, "I hate you!"

Blaine paused, his face paling, "No you don't." He said, trying to sound teasing but his voice crack slightly.

Kurt's head snapped up at the sound from where he was staring down at his ruined shirt, he tilted his head to the side, seeing the pain in Blaine's eyes and he sighed just a tiny bit, "Blaine, of course I don't."

Blaine heart was thumping too loud in his chest, he barley heard Kurt's words because he'd already said the thing that Blaine feared the most in the whole world, more then talking in front of people, more then his parents finding him. Kurt not liking him. Kurt _hating_ him. He was shaking slightly, his bottom lip trembling and he felt so damn embarrassed for having such a big reaction to the words, when he knew that Kurt was just joking but he'd still spoke them. The words Blaine had nightmares about him uttering.

Kurt cursed himself, he didn't realized how much of a reaction Blaine would have, he was just joking, he barely even thought about it before he'd spoken. Even though he'd opened Blaine up a little, this had just reminded him how fragile he still was. The last thing Kurt wanted was for him to close back up, for him to block Kurt out. And there he was staring at Kurt with large troubled eyes, his bottom lip trembling as though he was trying not to cry.

Kurt suddenly walked around the desk and took Blaine's hand, pulling him down so they were both sitting down cross-legged on the floor on the art room. Blaine had a slightly dazed look on his face, like he wasn't really there and it scared Kurt a bit...it scared Kurt a lot.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked gently, squeezing the hand he was still holding.

Blaine looked up at him, seeming a lot more cooperative and Kurt breathed a small sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Kurt continued.

Blaine nodded slowly, looking at the floor again.

"Blaine I don't hate you," Kurt promised.

Blaine cringed at the words, and nodded again, "I know I just...I just...I'm terrified of that happening."

Kurt's heart shattered at the pain in his voice, "Blaine Anderson look at me."

Blaine's head rose again, and he looked at Kurt in curiosity.

"Listen. I don't hate you, I could never hate you!" Kurt cried, "That's completely ridiculous, how could I? You're perfect to me Blaine, I don't care what your parents think, I don't care what anyone else thinks. You. Are. Perfect. Your funny, sweet and sexy, adorable, smart And...and...," He stopped, reached forward and cupping Blaine's chin in his hands completely covering it in paint, his blue eyes boring into brown, "And I'm in love you Blaine Anderson."

Blaine breath hitched, his brown eyes widening, "I...I.." he stuttered, his tongue poking out to wet his dry lips, "Really?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine gulped, tears welling up in his eyes, "I love you too. Kurt oh my God, I never thought I'd feel like this about anyone and..." Blaine whimpered, tears spilling down his cheeks, "I can't believe you love me back."

"Of course I love you, you idiot!" Kurt laughed, tears starting to build up in his own eyes.

And then they kissed. Nether of them new who started it, Kurt? Blaine? Maybe it was both of them. It was sweet and gentle and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine protectively like he never want to let him go, and he never wanted it to end. Kurt couldn't remember when he started crying, but he had. His and Blaine's salty tears mixing together on each others cheeks. Kurt also couldn't remember feeling this happy in his entire life, he grabbed hold to Blaine tightly, whimpering gently.

They pulled back to breath, whispering _I love you's _before their lips joined again, moving in-sink. Blaine's hand reaching up and cupping Kurt's face gently while the another cradled his neck with such affection that he started to cry just a little bit harder, because he couldn't even begin to describe his feelings in that moment.

When it ended they both laughed a bit and dried their eyes, grinning at each other widely. Kurt sighed and got to his feet before offering his hand to Blaine and pulling him up so they were both standing.

"I love you," Blaine announced loudly.

Kurt smiled, "I love you too."

"You know I've been thinking," Blaine said tracing up and down Kurt's arms with his hand.

"Hmm?"

"I want to meet your Dad."

Kurt blinked, "Really?"

Blaine nodded, "It's the next logical step, I'm guessing your friends...kind of approve of me, now I should meet the parents don't you think?"

Kurt bit his lip, "He won't approve. You could be the king of a country and he wouldn't approve."

Blaine frowned, "No one's good enough for his little boy huh?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nope."

Blaine sighed, "I still want to meet him, it will make us a bit more...serious."

Kurt chuckled, "Blaine I'm desperately in love with you, how much more serious can two high-school kids get?"

"Is that a no?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's an 'I'll talk to him about it.'" Kurt smiled, "I really can't believe you're willing to meet him though."

Blaine smirked, "I'd do anything for us."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Would you skip naked down the corridor singing Katy Perry?"

Blaine laughed, "Baby, I'd do that anyway."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine made there way up to their dorm together, hand in paint-covered hand and both smiling broadly. Kurt kicked the door shut behind him with a flick of his foot and sighed looking down at his ruined clothing again, "Who gets a shower first?" He asked indicating towards the bathroom.

Blaine paused and smirked, "Or we could just take one together," He winked.

Kurt froze, "What?"

"Calm down, I was joking," Blaine chuckled, "You are just too adorable!"

Kurt let out a fake laugh and managed rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, and you can have one first," He walked over to Kurt and pressed a small kiss to his cheek, "I love you."

Kurt flushed, wondering how three little words could effect him so much, "I love you too."

Kurt smiled, grabbing his comfortable silk nightwear before tottering into the bathroom and locking the door behind him, smiling as the last thing he saw was Blaine sat cross-legged on the floor with a book, Kurt didn't see the title but he knew it was going to be Harry Potter.

He sighed placing his clothes gently by the door and pulling off his old ruined shirt and jeans, deciding he might as well keep them for garage work, and as a reminder of today.

By the time both Kurt and Blaine where changed into their pajamas, it was around half seven and they were both yawning frequently, after all, declaring your love for someone can be pretty tiring. Blaine had walked out of the shower and picked Kurt up in his arms from behind where he had been finishing his moisturizing routine. Kurt giggled and laughed as Blaine carried him in a bridal fashion before laying him down gently on his bed, and then laying down beside him.

Blaine pulled Kurt close to his chest, letting his hand run and caress and run over his arms and back, murmuring complements in his ear as Kurt rested against his chest, taking comfort in the sound of Blaine's even breathing.

They both jumped when there was a knock that the door.

"Leave it," Blaine instructed quietly, reaching up and running his hand through Kurt's insanely soft locks, still a bit damp from his shower.

Kurt sighed, nuzzling back closer to Blaine, breathing in the sweet scent of his shampoo.

"Kurt?" someone called, before they knocked on the door again.

Kurt bit is lip, "That's Scott," He told Blaine who was frowning at the door.

"Leave it, he'll go in a second," Blaine said again.

"Kurt? Are you there?"

Kurt sighed and got to his feet, ignoring Blaine's protest and unlocked the door before pulling it open.

Scott stood there wearing his own nightwear, a pair of old dull gray jogging trousers and a plain white T. He smiled, "Hey Kurt."

"Hey Scott, what's up?" Kurt asked leaning against the door frame.

Scott looked at Kurt's messed up hair, then to Blaine on the bed who didn't look exactly happy. His eyes widened and he blushed suddenly, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...um...interrupt but, umm, me and a few of the guys are gonna watch a few movies, I just wondered if you and Blaine wanted to come?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Blaine too?"

Scott nodded, "Of course," He looked around Kurt to Blaine and gave him a nervous smile.

Blaine just stared at him.

"You wanna go Baby?" Kurt asked turning to Blaine.

Blaine paused, if he didn't go he knew Kurt would get hit on by a load of guys. He shrugged in a very 'Whatever-you-want' manner and Kurt smiled looking back to Scott, "Okay," He agreed.

Scott blinked a few times as though in disbelief before a grin broke out over his face, "Great!" He exclaimed, he grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

Blaine saw the gesture had his hands balled up into fist by his sides, he got to his feet, grabbed his notebook and pen before walking over to the door and wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt's waist, looking at Scott with a dominate glare and Scott dropped Kurt's hand like it was oozing hot acid.

Kurt looked at the unsung battle going on between his boyfriend and Scott and sighed a bit, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**A/n: Scott and Blaine tension! X Review? But guys, I'm afraid to say I'm experiencing a bit of writer block right now. Bear with me! **

ALSO THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT, THAT'S WHY I'M USING CAPITAL LETTERS and I'm putting it twice!

**Ryan Murphy just got twitter, and he told us that if we could get him to 500,000 followers then he would give us the KLAINE BOX SCENE that was cut from the Christmas episode.**

**So PLLEAASEE follow him MrMurphy, and if you don't have twitter? Make an account! You can join in and find out the gossip about Glee quicker, as well as making some really amazing friends if you join the 'Glee family.'**

**Please! This is SOOOOO important to me, and so many other serious Klaine fans!**

**Thank-you. **

FOLLOW RYAN!...**Reviews**

**IthinkILeftMyCoatOutside- **Did you enjoy your little dance? :) I hope you like the chapter! Thank-you.

**Amorous Erised-** Glad you like it! X

**Nurse Kate**- I'm glad you like it, I thought some people might find it a bit boring but it seems to have gone down pretty well. :)

**Coffee-and-Klainebows713**- Okay! I promise I'll remember to put the rating up. Thank-you!

**Mzjem**- Thank-you! :')

**DemitriMP**- Hey, Yay! I'm so glad you like it :D Hope you continue to read it and that you like my update. And thanks for your opinion as well...and I'm a bit of a smut whore as well ;)

**abbarabba'3**- Okay! :) Hope you like the chapter X

**EKUgirl2016**- I'm glad you do! Hope you enjoyed the update.

**Chasing Down A Daydream-** Hmm...sort of a paint fight, I hope you liked it anyway! X

**Littlemarsz**- Yay! XD

**I'mJustDefyingGravityx3**- I'm glad you liked it! X

**Mrs. Evans-Overstreet**- Hope you like the chapter X

**VampLuv78**- Yeah of course I'll give you a warning, we don't want that happening...awkward! Am I'm not sure when he will...I know it will be a slow process though. Thanks for reviewing! X

**CieloisSilvazeKlaine**- Was this cute too...I think it is?

**CarolineLovesKlaine-** I think I will write a little smut ;) Hope you like the chapter! X

**EmWarblerPotter**- Bit of a paint fight :) And I'm sure RumbleRoar really would approve ;) X

**KlaineLover33**- Yay! :D

**LeahMo34- **Okay, thanks! :) X

**tdg2249- **I'm happy you do like it, thanks for reviewing! :)

**ameeran**- I know, I'm already ahead of you! I'm going to put a message on every chapter asking people to follow him and to spread the word. I NEED THAT SCENE! And thanks by the way! :) X


	19. Superman or Spiderman?

**A/n: Thanks to my amazing friend LikeADCriss on twitter for helping me decided what the 'cinema room' should look like! You really should go and follow her and ask for a link to her 'Scarves and Coffee' page! She's an amazing writer!**

**ALSO! We got the 'Klaine box scene!' YAYAYYAAYYAY! You guy have to watch it if you haven't already, it's amazing! Urgh! My Klaine-feelings! Just type it into YouTube and you should be able to find it! Because the Klaine fandom is totally the best!**

**I hope you enjoy it! :) And please read the end authors notes! It's really important!**

* * *

The hall outside was completely empty, everyone had already vacated the halls to their own dorms before the teachers came around to moan at them that they have to get up for classes tomorrow. If you were caught out of bed by Mr Simone's after nine o'clock, you were in deep trouble. And everyone knew it was to be avoided at all the costs.

The only sound was the shuffling of their socked feet padding along the corridor. Scott was slightly in front of Kurt and Blaine, but the air around them was still tense. Blaine's arm was tight around Kurt's waist and pulling him close to his side. If he was honest, Kurt was flattered having two guys fight over him. But he had already chosen.

They walked to the other end of the school where most of the modern rooms were, Blaine glaring at the back of Scott's neck the whole way.

"The guys are fighting over what film to watch," Scott said, suddenly slowing his pace so he was walking on Kurt's other side.

Kurt chuckled, "Doesn't surprise me. Let me guess, Jeff wants Spider-man?"

"Yep," Scott grinned, "And..

"David wants superman."

"David wants superman."

They finished together, catching each others eyes and bursting into laughter.

"Yay! Another hour long argument into why spider-man is better," Kurt cheered with a roll of his eyes.

Scott laughed, and then sighed a bit, "Aw, I've missed you."

Kurt blushed ducking his head into Blaine's shoulder.

Scott titled his head to the side, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Haven't you missed me?"

"Nah, Scott, you're too annoying for me to miss you," Kurt joked...but it was half true.

Scott sighed, "I know, I'm sorry, I just...I really like you."

Kurt rose his head, biting his lip, "Really?"

"Really what?" Scott asked, his cheeks were slightly red.

"You really like me?"

"Of course I...I mean yeah," Scott blushed even deeper as they came to the door, "But, you're happy with Blaine, and that's all the matters."

Scott went to open the huge dark oak door but Kurt reach out and put his hand on his shoulder to stop him, "I'm sorry."

Scott shrugged and gave Kurt a small smile, "So who's side are you on?"

Kurt snorted, "I'm team Disney, all the way."

Scott grinned, "I'm with you, can't remember the last time I watch Aladdin."

"You can never go wrong with Aladdin," Kurt agreed, he sighed, "Come on then."

Scott pulled the door open and stood to the side to let Kurt and Blaine through, the room inside was much like the library. There were a few brightly colored beanbag chairs scattered around the place, as well as a three large three seater couches across the middle, and two long 'L' shaped ones that were situated against the corners, covered in comfy multicolored cushions. The floor was a creamy white as well as the walls, above them was a huge light that could be dimmed with just a turn of a switch. One side of the room was completely covered in fitted light wooden shelves that were crammed full what Kurt was certain had to be every DVD known to man, while opposite was a huge cinema screen that pretty much took up the whole wall. There was even a mini fridge that contained cans of soda and a microwave, perfect for popcorn.

It was pretty much every teenage guys dream, no wonder places where so limited at Dalton. Of course Kurt got in due to the special circumstances of his bulling. The room was silent for a second as they saw Kurt and Blaine walk in, before they dissolved into chatter again.

"Kurt!" Nick grinned up from one of the sofas, "Haven't disappeared of the face of the earth then?"

Kurt blushed, "Umm...no..."

"Seriously, we thought Blaine had eaten you or something...no offense dude," Nick said looking up and Blaine with a smile.

"Nick man, don't scare them away again!" Thad sighed shaking his head as he walked over to them, can of soda in his hand, "You alright Kurt?"

Kurt couldn't stop his smile, he'd missed these two, "Yeah thanks, You?"

"Apart from having to try and keep this douche under control," Thad said, indicating to Nick with a roll of his eyes, "I'm great."

Nick laughed, "He doesn't mean it, he loves me really."

"Sure Nick, you just keep telling yourself that," Thad said, slapping him on the shoulder as he collapsed next to him.

Kurt snorted, "As anyone ever told you that you guys are like an old married couple?"

"People say that a lot actually," Thad said raising an eyebrow.

Nick laughed again, "You think we're bad now, you should have seen us in the honeymoon stage."

Kurt shook his head, "You have no idea how much I wish you guys would just get together already!"

"Shhh! My girlfriend already has enough worries," Thad said, "Seriously, in every single argument," He paused, putting on a really bad imitation of a girls voice "you love him more then me don't you!?"

Kurt laughed, "Thad, I don't even blame her."

"Hey Kurt!" Nathan grinned walking over to him, "How are ya?"

"I'm great, how about you?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a reassuring glace before excepting Nathan's offer for a quick hug.

"I am sick to death of hearing why Superman is better then spider-man to be honest," Nathan grinned, "Wanna drink?"

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah sure."

Kurt towed Blaine over to the mini fridge grabbing himself a diet coke, and Blaine a regular.

"Kurt! Thank God! Could you please explain to David how amazing superman is?" Jeff asked running over to him, pulling David behind him by the arm.

Kurt laughed, "Oh no, no way am I getting caught up in that again!"

"Is it a bird, is it a plane, no it's superman?" David scoffed, "What kind of rubbish is that?"

"It's not rubbish it's..."

"He's beaten by a green glowing rock Jeff!"

"But..."

"Come on, lets get out of here," Kurt whispered to Blaine before pulling him to sit down on one of the 'L' sofas in the corner.

"Kurt, wow, you look amazing!" Harry smiled plopping himself down next to Kurt.

"Harry, we're all wearing pajamas!" Kurt exclaimed raising an eyebrow.

"But yours are silk!" Harry defended, running his hand gently down Kurt's arm, "Oh God it's so soft!"

At this point, Blaine looked like he was going to pounce on Harry.

"Hey Harry! Come here a sec?" Liam called from the other side of the room.

Kurt looked to see Scott, Liam and Nathan all standing in the corner of the room in deep conversation. What on earth where they up too?

"I gotta go," Harry sighed, he grabbed Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips before kissing his knuckles making Kurt blush scarlet. He got to his feet, "See you later Kurt."

"Calm down, he's just a little bit...enthusiastic," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered tightly, "My fists feeling rather enthusiastic about meeting his face!"

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, "Don't you dare!"

"Sorry," Blaine said kissing the top of Kurt's head, "Jealousy."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and he sighed. Kurt had forgotten how much he'd missed all these guys. David and Jeff were still arguing over the perfect superhero, Nick and Thad where mucking around on the sofa, he could see pretty much all the warblers where here. Most of who he had gotten pretty close to in practices and meetings. He'd never really realized that Dalton was just like a great big misshapen family, and he loved being apart of it. But it also reminded him of the New Directions back at McKinley, he missed them as well.

"Kurt! I have a new idea for..."

"Sebastian, why don't we save this until the next meeting?" Kurt asked, trying his best not to glare.

Sebastian stuck his nose in the air, "We're not going to win anything with that attitude!"

Kurt gritted his teeth, _We're not going to win anything with you in charge!_ "We'll all be together then, it will be easier."

"Fine. Just don't be late!" Sebastian ordered before walking away again like he owned the place.

"Ass hole," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Hey Kurt, guess what?" Flint asked sitting next to Kurt, a young excitable member of the warblers.

"What?" Kurt asked, unable to hid his excitement, he never could around this guy, he made everyone excited.

"Me and the guys have been talking, and..." Flint continued, his blue eyes lighting up.

"We thought..." James interrupted, seeming to appear out of no where.

"That if we signed a petition..." Ethan hinted, overhearing their conversation and walking over.

"Then Sebastian would let you do a solo!" Luke finished with a grin, dragging Nichols, Cameron and John over with him.

Kurt smiled, they all looked so proud of themselves, "Guys, that's really sweet but it's just not going to happen, there is no way in hell that Sebastian is going to let me sing a solo."

"Just because..." Nichols started.

"He's jealous..." John continued.

"Of your talent," Cameron finished.

"Okay you guys really need to stop finishing each others sentences! It's weird," Kurt said shaking his head slightly.

"Were never going to win if you don't," Flint complained.

Kurt blushed, "Umm...thanks Flint but...it's still not going to happen."

Luke sighed, "Come on guys, lets go moan to him more."

"To many people in here have a crush on you," Blaine muttered darkly when they were out of earshot.

Kurt sighed, "I'm yours remember, I love you."

Blaine smiled slightly at the thought, "I know, I love you too."

"Okay, we've agreed to watch spider-man tonight, as along as it's superman next time!" Jeff announced to the room grumpily, glaring at David.

"Well that was quicker then last time," Scott said walking over to were Kurt was sitting with a smile, "Can I sit here?"

Kurt nodded, "Sure." He patted the space next to him and Blaine's arm tightened around Kurt's waist.

Kurt sighed a tiny bit as someone dimmed the lights and the beginning titles to the first spider-man film flashed across the screen, David always insisted that this was the best one. He rested his head, snuggling deep into Blaine's side, unable to stop himself from breathing in deeply, Blaine always smelt so good.

"So do you even like these kinda films?" Scott asked leaning back against the couch.

"Sh!" Jack hissed looking around to glare at Scott with angry eyes.

Kurt lent over, "They're okay," He whispered in Scott's ear.

"Maybe you'd wanna come and watch something different in my room sometime?" Scott offered.

Kurt bit his lip, "I don't know," He glanced over at Blaine who was completely absorbed in the film, _damn he was so cute._

"Kurt your whole life can't revolve around him, it's not healthy," Scott told him, "What's the harm in one little afternoon away from him?"

Kurt sighed, "Maybe."

"Sh!" Jack's head snapped around again.

Scott tilted his head to the side, "Please?" He asked, battering his eyelashes.

Kurt bit back a laugh, "Fine, I'll talk to him about it."

He rested his back against Blaine's side.

* * *

**A/n: So, I love all you guys so, so, so, so, so much! Reading all your reviews pretty much puts me in the best of moods ever no matter what else is happening in my life. And about 5 of you have sent me PM's telling me how much you like this story, I can't even describe how much that means to me! Just thank-you, thank-you, thank-you.**

**And then! The flawless 'Loquaciouslauryn' wrote a poem, describing the artwork that Blaine produced. And it is AMAZING! So I just had to share it with you:**

**The Canvas Of A Life**

It starts out plain and empty, it starts out simply white  
There isn't a real color, just expression of a light  
But the canvas of a life does not go without a fight  
So never will the canvas end in only white

First, bring the yellow, the color of the sun  
Because really, we've just stared, it all has just begun  
Life is looking good and life is looking fun  
The canvas of a life is brighter than the sun

Add the color green, a feeling very still  
I'd like to call it calm and that i think i will  
We've only got two colors but the canvas starts to fill  
But do not fret, i promise you, there's lots of white left still

But the canvas of a life is not always so bright  
Other darker colors threaten to take the light  
Splashes of some red flicker on the sight  
They represent the anger of a canvas starting bright

The canvas of a life will never go without some blue  
'Cause while a life is bright, there's often sadness too  
But dont forget to think that you will make it through  
Because the background still is bright, the canvas ain't all blue

Throw in a little purple to represent a bruise  
"cause life isn't perfect and that's something that's not new  
We all know that a life is not a soothing cruise  
And sometimes things in life will scar and leave a little bruise

And sometimes on a canvas, you'll see the color black  
And at first you will be shocked and taken so a back  
But remember this is life, in hardship it won't lack  
So its okay to paint a canvas with a little black.

See the canvas of a life before you think of giving in  
Notice that the canvas has beauty all within  
You've got your lights and your darks, a rainbow for the win  
So remember, just step back and see the colors mixing in

**How amazing is that?! Isn't she amazing?! Wow! Okay, sorry these Authors notes were so long but I had quiet a lot of thank-yous to give and hopefully you all read them, I know it can be quiet boring. Thank-you so, so much if you did! :) Extra love and Klainebows to you. **

**And just thank-you for all your support and reviews, hopefully this fiction will continue to be such a success and that you guys will continue to enjoy it!**

**Reviews:**

**Klaine Alpacas- **Ha-ha! Aww :) X Thank-you! :) X

**I'mJustDefyingGravityX3**- Hey! We already got the scene! :D Just read the authors notes at the top if you haven't already! ;) X

**WarblerKlaineGleek12-** Thank-you! :) X Hope you like the chapter X

**Nurse Kate**- I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Leo Morgan- **We've got the scene anyway! Yay! :) X

**EnglishGleek**- You're art teacher sounded so cool! :) Mines kind of a bitch ha-ha. Thanks for the feedback, I'll try and keep an eye out for that in the future! Glad you liked it X

**Loquaciouslauryn**- I just want to say, once again thank-you for the poem, and second of all I didn't mean to make you cry! At least they were a good kind of tears! Ha-ha, thanks again! X

**DancerGleek4-** Hey, hope you liked the update, you'll have to wait and see about the angst ;)! Thank-you so much! :D X

**SkinTightJeans-** Hope you had fun camping! And sorry I can't do that to Scott, not yet..I need him for the story...unfortunately...:/ X Hope you liked the chapter X

**Fizzy123-** Me too! ;)

**PojaTheDinosaur**- Hey, yes I know I put it twice, just in case people didn't read it at the start! And we one the scene anyway yay!

**Chasing Down A Daydream**- Hmm...not too much really, saving that for later...shhh! ;) X

**LaurenEP18**- Hope you liked it! :)

**LadyPhoenix731**- I know! I can't believe he did, it's so perfect! :') X Hope you liked the chapter!

**Becca Colfer**- I know! We got it! Klainers are the best! Whooo! XD

**KlaineFame**- Hope you liked it! X

**StarGleek12-** Thank-you. Hope you like the chapter X

** -Overstreet**- Hope you liked the chapter! X

**abbarabba'3**- Yes I've seen it, it's perfect! :'D

**mpharkness19**- 1. Thank you so much! 2. Yes they are very, very hot! 3. I KNOW IT'S SO PERFECT AHHHH! X

**HockeyGal09**- :) X I know it's amazing! X

**08trekker-** Thank-you so much! :D X

**CarolineLovesKlaine**- I know, whats so special about them anyway? And thank-you! X

**KL41NE**- Thanks X :)

**CieloisSilvazeKlaine**- Hope you like the new chapter X

**EmWarblerPotter**- Nope, I was considering making some more to do it! It was so worth the extra accounts! OMG I love that scene so much! Annnnyyway! Thank-you X

**DoggyDoodle**- Hope you like the new chapter! Have you watched the Klaine scene? OMG it's so perfect! :'D

**GONEGleek10**- YES I'VE SEEN IT AND OMG IT'S AMAZING! And thanks! X

**Ryleigh Hayle**- I know, it's amazing! And thank you x

**Mzjem**- Yes I saw the Box scene, it's so perfect :)

**YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX **- Hope you liked it :) Thank-you! X


	20. Twenty Five Bowties

**A/n: Just a little reminder that I love each and every one of you! :')**

**I think Fanfiction may be broken, it recently informed me that I ****am on the favorite list of 106 of you perfect people, and on the alert list of 132. See that just can't be true. I would never be worthy of that.**

**Also, over 400 reviews!? What?! Thank-you so much!**

* * *

"Before you ask, no it wasn't that bad," Blaine sighed pulling Kurt into their dorm room, "Although I've had enough of everyone flirting with you, and I missed out on my cuddle."

"And being kicked out by Mr Simone's just before the end..." Kurt added throwing himself down on his bed and pulling Blaine down with him with their still joined hands.

Blaine just shrugged and pulled Kurt close to his side, "I care more about the other things."

Kurt smiled, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine sighed, stroking gently down Kurt's cheek with the back of his hand, "You know I really could just stay like this forever."

Kurt giggled, "What about food?"

Blaine paused for a second, "Think Dalton would provide room service?"

"It's not a hotel Blaine!" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

Blaine grinned a huge cheesy grin and winked, "I can be pretty persuasive...silent or not."

Kurt shook his head, pressing his lips hard against Blaine's in a quick fiery kiss, "You're brilliant."

Blaine blinked a few times looking slightly dazed, "I know I am." He shrugged.

Kurt rolled his eyes, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and turning it so his lips were pressed against his neck, "Blaine?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.

"I'm gonna call my Dad tomorrow, ask him about meeting you."

"Oh...okay," Blaine said, his voice shaking slightly.

"You still want me too?"

"Uh-huh," Blaine nodded, "I want him to meet me."

Kurt sighed, blowing hot air over Blaine's neck and making him shiver, "Are you gonna talk to him?"

"I...I...do you...I mean...," Blaine stuttered, his face paling.

"Hey, you can say no." Kurt said frowning, placing a kiss to Blaine's neck before raising his head.

"Would it be easier if I did?" Blaine asked, his own frown appearing.

"No, it would be fine either way, I'd explain everything, what do you want him to know?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Blaine bit his lip, "What does he _need_ to know?"

"_Need_?" Kurt repeated, "All he _needs_ to know, is that I love you and he can't do anything that's going to stop us from being together!"

Blaine smiled, "Really?"

Kurt nodded, resting his head on Blaine's chest with a loud yawn.

"Tired?" Blaine asked as Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"What gave it away?" Kurt teased, yawning again.

"Are we sleeping in the same bed tonight?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt close to him.

Kurt nodded, "Please."

Blaine smiled, shifting slightly and wiggling the comfort from underneath them before pulling it over the top of them, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"I love you," He whispered.

"Hmm...me...too." Kurt muttered.

* * *

Kurt waited until his and Blaine's free period before he called his Dad, knowing that he would still be asleep if he tried to call him in the mornings before his lessons began.

"Dad?"

"Hey Kurt! How are you?" Kurt paused a bit, his Dad sounded happy about something.

"I'm great thanks...How was your date?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine's wrap his arms around him on the bed from behind.

"Amazing, she's really nice Kurt, I'm sure you'll like her!" Burt exclaimed, he sounded like a teenage boy with a crush. Kurt failed not to smile.

"I'm sure I will," Kurt continue to smile, "So...Um...you really like her?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Burt said, his voice suddenly turning nervous.

"That's great Dad!" Kurt said, "I'm really happy for you!"

"Really? You're okay with it?" Burt asked, sounding unsure.

"Dad I just want you to be happy," Kurt told him, "If you're happy, I am."

"You'll have to meet her soon!" Burt said, his voice getting high and excited again.

Kurt bit his lip, trying not to get too distracted as Blaine started kissing down his neck, "Uh-huh, can't...can't wait."

"Kurt...what's going on?" Burt asked, Kurt could just imagine his eyes narrowing.

"I...Do you want to meet my boyfriend?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine still on his neck for a second.

"Blake?"

"Blaine, Dad! He's names Blaine, and he wants to meet you," Kurt informed him, praying to Gaga that his Dad remembered his name on the day.

"How do you know? I thought he didn't talk!"

"Dad...dad please don't be difficult," Kurt begged, "I'm happy for you, can't you be happy for me?"

"Kurt it's different!"

"Why? Because I'm younger?" Kurt asked, losing his temper a bit.

Blaine squeezed his shoulders, kissing the back of his neck and he sighed, "Dad, he makes me happy," Kurt said simply, "I never thought I'd find anyone who means so much to me, I love him."

"Kurt you're in high school, you don't know what love is," Burt said, but he sounded a bit defeated.

Kurt laughed, "I think I have a fair idea."

Burt let out a long sigh, "Fine. "

"Yay! Thanks Dad! How about next Saturday after I come help you at the shop?" Kurt suggested, feeling Blaine's lips on the back of his neck turning into a smile.

"Okay then...I'm sorry, I know I'm being a jerk but, meeting him? Just makes it seem a whole lot more real," Burt sighed, sounding a bit stressed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Kurt you're my little boy. I don't want you to grow up, not yet. I'm not ready," Burt sighed again, sounding a bit emotional, "We've been through it all together, just me and you."

Kurt bit his lips, his eyes stinging a bit, "You know I'll always love you right? I'll always be here for you."

"I'll always be here for you too."

"See you soon Dad okay?" Kurt said, "I love you."

"I love you too kiddo."

The line when dead and Kurt blinked back the tears at the corner of his eyes, turning about to Blaine, "I'm guessing next Saturdays okay for you?"

"It's fine...you okay?" Blaine asked kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt nodded, "I'm great."

"Good...can we go eat now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, "Of course we can." He ruffled Blaine's hair affectionately before he got to his feet, Blaine patting his hair down again with a small frown.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in an empty common room, the fire was crackling before them as they sat on the well-used but extremely comfy couch, watching the flames dance, climbing higher and higher. The nights were starting to get longer now, eating away at the day and the weather was turning colder. Winter was on it's way. Blaine had told Kurt that he loved cold weather, but Kurt knew it was just because it gave him another excuse to cuddle up together, Kurt loved it because he could wear his scarves.

They where snuggled under a blanket in their pajamas, that Kurt had brought with him. It was his mothers, and was one of the most sentimental possessions that he owned. It was hand knitted by his grandmother, obviously sometime in winter. It was light blue and had white reindeer and penguins running around on it, and it smelt like his mom. Probably something to do with the fact that a very young Kurt had once knocked over a bottle of her perfume, resulting in tipping the entire content of it over the blanket.

Kurt remembered the panic that had flown through him, that was Mommy's favorite perfume! He'd remembered apologizing to her over and over again, promising that he'd buy her a new bottle when he'd saved up enough from the magic money that appeared down the back of the couch.

But he's mother had just laughed, patted the top of his head and told him that they winter blanket would now forever smell of summer flowers before pulling him into a tight hug, saying that now Daddy knew what he could get her for her next birthday.

Kurt pulled the blanket up to his face, rubbing the soft texture of it against his cheek and taking a deep breath of his mothers sweet scent.

Kurt gulped, wiping away the warm tear that had tumbled down his cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine frowned, pulling Kurt closer.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about my mom," Kurt said wiping another tear from his cheek.

Blaine frowned even deeper, pulling Kurt onto his lap and kissing away the remaining tears, "I wish I could have met her."

Kurt sniffed, "Hmm, she would have loved you."

"Really?" Blaine asked, smiling a bit.

Kurt giggled, "Uh-huh, she always went waaaaaay over the top, whenever I brought a friend home, she would basically treat them like her own daughter. Imagine how she would have reacted to my boyfriend!"

"Daughter?" Blaine asked softly, cupping Kurt's face in his palm.

"I didn't really have any guy friends," Kurt shrugged a bit, "I always felt like I was different from them."

Blaine smile turned soft again, "Did you know you were gay before...?," He trailed of, biting his lip.

"I never told her, but she probably guessed. My Dad said he'd known since I was three and all I wanted for my birthday was a pair of sensible heels," Kurt blushed and ducked his head.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Blaine squealed, "I bet you were an adorable baby."

Kurt shook his head, "I was plump and extremely loud."

Blaine laughed, "You should have seen me, crazy, small child with dark moppy hair running around singing songs that he'd learned from when he's mom played the radio. I used to drive the neighbors crazy."

Kurt smiled, "I can just imagine it now."

"So you think she was okay with it?" Blaine asked, "You being gay I mean."

Kurt nodded, "Of course, she accepted everyone for who they were, no matter what."

Blaine bit his lip, "I don't think my mom even had an opinion if it wasn't something to do with Cooper."

"Maybe she just didn't know how to voice it," Kurt said gently stroking Blaine's cheek.

"It's doesn't matter, I have you now. That's all that's important," Blaine told him.

Kurt smiled, "Ready to meet my Dad tomorrow?"

"No, not really," Blaine shrugged.

"He's just protective," Kurt explained, "I'm sure he'll like you."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "The freak who's dating his son."

Kurt frowned, "They boy who makes his son happy."

Blaine sighed, "We should probably move before I fall asleep here."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, he pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, "You're not a freak you know."

Blaine shrugged, "Not to you."

"Blaine it doesn't matter how tomorrow goes, we'll still be together," Kurt promised before he climbed of Blaine's lap.

* * *

"Hey!" Scott grinned, "Thought anymore about my proposition for movie night?"

Kurt glanced around the common room where he was waiting for Blaine to come down from his shower, "I haven't asked Blaine yet."

Scott sighed, throwing himself down next to Kurt and putting his hand on Kurt's knee, "What about tonight?"

"I can't, Blaine's meeting my Dad." Kurt said, moving his knee away.

"Meeting the parent huh?" Scott asked, "Big step."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Blaine wanted to, thinks it will make our relationship feel more serious."

"He doesn't think it's serious already? I thought you were in love," Scott said, raising an eyebrow.

"We are," Kurt said firmly.

"Are you sure he loves you back?" Scott asked, lowering his voice slightly.

Kurt frowned at him, "Yes I'm _very _sure."

"Just because he told you he does, doesn't mean he means it. Who started the relationship? Maybe he's just scared of you walking away from him if he said no, I mean...he doesn't really have anyone else does he?"

"You're making it sound like I pressured him into it or something!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well...I don't know," Scott shrugged, "All I'm saying is, just because he doesn't have very many other people, doesn't mean you don't have other options."

"I _don't _want any other options!" Kurt growled, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Kurt you know you could do so much better then him, you're settling for him just because you know no one else is ever going to want him," Scott announced, his voice suddenly growing loud enough for the whole room to hear.

And then Kurt saw why. Blaine was standing in the doorway, his face completely pale. He caught Kurt's eye before he turned around and ran down the corridor.

Kurt glared at Scott with all the power he could muster, "Really? This is the way to make me like you Scott?" He hissed, "You know that's damn well not true, and I swear to God, that if you _ever_ hurt Blaine again. You'll regret it."

And then he left without looking back, enjoying the look that he left of Scott's face as he ran after Blaine, following his retreating figure back to their dorm room.

The door slammed in his face.

"Blaine! Blaine let me in!" Kurt called, knocking loudly, "Come on, this is my dorm as well, you can't just lock me out."

They was a sigh and a click and the door opened, Kurt walked straight through and wrapped Blaine's shaking figure in his arms.

"Don't listen to him," Kurt said, stroking the back of his neck, "He's wrong, he's so, so wrong."

Blaine shook his head that was rested on Kurt's shoulder, "He's not, you could do so much better then me."

Kurt sighed, kissing the top of his head, "Really? Name one guy in this place who is as sweet, and funny and kind as you."

"I could name about a school full of guys who are more normal then me," Blaine muttered.

"How many times do I have to tell you..."

"No, Kurt listen," Blaine said, pushing himself away from Kurt's arms to look at his face, "You deserve someone who you can talk to in classes, in the corridors, someone who can joke around with your friends, have a conversation with your Dad, someone who doesn't rely on you twenty-four-seven. Someone who doesn't keep you away from everyone else, other friends, just because he refuses to have anything to do with them."

Kurt sighed, brushing his hand down Blaine's cheek, "I'm not missing out on any of that."

"Yes you are, why do you think I went to the cinema night? I didn't want to go, but I knew you did and that you wouldn't go without me," Blaine told him.

Kurt sighed loudly, "I'm pretty sure I can live without most of the guys here."

"But I'm holding you back!"

"Blaine just stop it! Scott caused this stupid, pointless argument, it's what he wants," Kurt said firmly, "I refuse to let him have it."

"But..."

"No, I love you, you make me happy, that's what you want right? For me to be happy?" Kurt asked him.

"Of course, I just want whats best for you," Blaine said seriously.

"Well then...oh God Blaine, I don't think I've ever seen you look so serious about something," Kurt teased.

Blaine smirked, "Yeah well, 'Us' is something to be very serious about."

"You know what I want?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"I want an adorable geeky boyfriend with crazy curly hair and huge beautiful brown eyes, who has twenty different bow-ties, and who loves painting and reading, I want a boyfriend who's lucky number is six hundred and eighty seven because it's Harry Potter's vault number, and I want a boyfriend who loves me," Kurt said, "I think you tick all those boxes don't you?"

"Almost," Blaine smiled, "I actually have twenty five bow-ties."

* * *

**A/n: 20th chapter?...wait what? How can this be?! **

**LoquaciousLauryn- **Hey, I've had quiet a few PM's and Reviews telling me that they loved the poem, so well done! :) X Also, No you are amazing, thank-you so much! I hope you like the chapter.

**WarblerKlaineGLeek123**- Thank-you :) X

**SkinTightJeans**- Aladdin is probably my favorite ever Disney film! :D Thank-you so much for your review and for all the support you've given me :') X Hope you continue to enjoy the fiction.

**GleekingItOut**- Ha-ha ;) X Thanks for the review! X

**EnglishGleek**- Yep I tried to add more of the Warblers relationships! I really miss them on Glee :/ Annnnnyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter (over all), Hope you like this one as well! :) X

**NurseKate**- Wow that's pretty cool! And Chris Colfer is just the best of both worlds because he's completely adorable, but oh my God...he's so good looking now as well! The most recent pictures of him pretty much made me melt. He's completely perfect and flawless and...and I'm going in to a rant sorry. Glad you liked the chapter :) X

**Becca Colfer**- Hey, glad you liked the chapter. I just thought the whole 'Superman vs Spider man' would be a cute thing for the warblers to fight over ha-ha! :) X

**Lucie**- Aww, it wasn't too bad was it? X

**LeahMo34- **The Klaine box scene was perfect! And thank-you.

**Dualities**- Ha-ha, I'm glad you liked it :D X And Klaine feelings are amazing O.o

**Fizzy123**- That would be so cute! :D X

**Klaine Alpacas**- How can you not be protective over little Blaineyyy? I'm glad you liked the chapter :) X

**LaurenEP18**- Bet you want to kill Sebastian right now...

**HockeyGal09**- Thank-you :) X

**Guest-** ...did you read my mind?...Shh!

**ChrisColferFan101**- Okay, so I fangirled at your icon, almost as much as when I got the tweet :L X Thank-you, Hope you like the new chapter X

**Mrs. Evans-OverStreet-** I know! Oh my God! The box scene is so perfect! I watched over and over again for way to long to be healthy! Okay, fan-girl outburst over, hope you like the chapter.

**Vampluv78**- Blaine is too cute! :D X

**CieloisSilvazeKlaine**- Hope you like the chapter X

**MsFu87**- Aww, well kind of a little mini fight in this chapter. Thank-you by the way :) X

**Kri5ti**- Ha-ha, read my profile, you maaay get a small idea of how much I love Klaine, Darren and Chris. Hope you like the chapter X

**Mzjem**- Hey, thanks for your review! Hope you like the chapter X

**CamillaS**- Hey, hope you liked the new update! :) X And I pretty much died at the box scene ;) X

**WhatMakesYouBeautiful101**- Ha-ha ;) x Hope you liked the chapter X


	21. Not Good Enough

**A/n: So this is in different points of view. Thought it might be fun written in way. Hope you like it.**

**Sorry it's taken me longer then normal to update...but it's longer in length then my normal chapters! X**

* * *

Burt sighed, taking a sip of his beer as he flicked through the channels on TV. As usual, there was nothing he was really interested in, TV shows these days were terrible. He gave up, clicking the TV off just as he heard a car pull into the driveway. Kurt was back again. He'd been so excited when they were working in the garage earlier this morning rambling on about...something...bow-ties? Well whatever it was, he was extremely hyped up about it. Burt wasn't too sure about this Blaine boy, but if he made his son happy, then he was going to give him a good chance.

Burt got to his feet with a grunt and walked to the window, peering through the curtain to see a boy with dark hair walk around to the other side of the car and pull the door open. Kurt got out of it, a huge grin on his face, saying something about "Always a gentleman," before he linked arms with the boy.

He was slightly shorter then Kurt, and looked completely terrified. His hair was plastered to his head with gel and he was wearing some jeans, a vest and a bow-tie...maybe that's what Kurt was talking about before?

Burt's son smiled down at the boy fondly and brushed off his vest before he bent down, whispering something in his ear that the boy nodded at, biting his lip. Burt watched with narrow eyes as the boy cupped Kurt's chin and kissed him, his fingers resting at the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt pulled away, a warm blush appearing over his cheeks, a small smile on his lip and his eyes bright. He'd never looked more like his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine bit his lip as Kurt pulled him up to the house, the words Kurt whispered in his ear where flying around his head. _I love you._ He could do this, right? He looked up at Kurt who was looking towards the door, he looked a little nervous but his eyes were bright, beautiful and excited. Yes he couldn't definitely do this for Kurt.

Kurt took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, he dropped his bag on the floor by the entrance and took off his jacket, hanging it up on the hooks just inside before he took Blaine's hand tightly in his, a warm and comforting weight.

"Dad?"

A man appeared from one of the doors, from which Blaine guessed was the living room. He had very little hair, and had a brown baseball cap on his head. He was slightly taller then Kurt and larger, he was wearing a blue button-up shirt and jeans...and a frown on his broad face.

"Hey!" Kurt grinned, jumping at his Dad and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Blaine bit his lip, feeling Kurt's hand leave his own.

The man staggered back a bit with surprise before wrapping his own around around his son, "Hey Kiddo."

Kurt released his Dad before taking Blaine's hand again, smiling at his Dad expectantly.

"You must be Blaine?" (Kurt did a little happy dance in his head when he said the right name.)

Blaine nodded and held out his free hand to the man, "Yes Sir."

Kurt looked a bit taken back, and so did his Dad, he shook Blaine's hand, "Um, call me Burt."

Blaine nodded again, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Burt said, he coughed a bit.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt said pulling him into the room that Burt had appeared from which was in fact the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Burt followed them, I thought Kurt said he didn't talk? Why would he lie about that? He sat down in his usual armchair with a loud sigh, getting comfortable while Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other on the sofa opposite.

"So um," Burt raked his brain for an appropriate question, "You guys are rooming together?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, glaring at his Dad slightly because this was the sort of topic that could lead to awkward questions.

Burt seemed to realize his mistake, he cleared his throat and sunk further into his arm chair, "Are you in the same year?"

"No, Blaine's a year younger," Kurt informed him.

Burt nodded, staring at the boys' joined hands, the question that was niggling at the back of his mind found it's way to the tip of his tongue, "Um, Kurt...told me you don't really speak."

Blaine blushed and bit his lip, "It's quiet a long story."

Kurt frowned and wrapped his arm around the boys shoulder, he whispered something in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You don't have to tell him," Kurt whispered.

Blaine took a deep breath, "I know. I want too."

Kurt pressed a light kiss to his cheek, which made Blaine's cheeks flame even redder,_ in front of his Dad?_ "You have no idea how much I love you right now," Kurt whispered again.

Blaine instantly found himself feeling calmer, when he thought about it, this wasn't really a big deal. This man didn't know anyone that he did, and why would he tell anyone else anyway? He knew Kurt wouldn't let him, this was the man that brought Kurt up to be the amazing person he was today after all.

"So, I'm going to keep this as short as I can," Blaine said, he took a deep breath and Kurt squeezed his hand.

"I can tell him if you want," He offered gently.

Blaine shook his head, "I know what I want to say."

Burt watched the conversation between the two boys curiously, tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair. This seemed like a pretty big deal, not to just Blaine but Kurt as well.

"So, I came out to my parents and they weren't as accepting as you were of Kurt, they...mistreated me enough for me to be put into care," Blaine said in a rush, "But I still got taunted at my school, they said they liked it when I reacted to the pain they caused me so I stopped reacting and talking, eventually I got moved to Dalton but I was still terrified so I remained silent and ended up just blocking everyone else out."

Burt winced, "Care?"

Blaine nodded and shrugged, "It's all behind me now, it's just not a story I really like to tell."

"But you talk to Kurt?"

Blaine nodded again, "He gained my trust, he was different then everyone else."

"Different?"

"He was the only guy who just sort of accepted me, didn't try and get my story out of me," Blaine explained squeezing Kurt's hand tightly.

Burt looked at Kurt, feeling proud, he really did have an amazing son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine smiled back at Burt who was smiling at him gently, "I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his, "Don't be, like I said, it's all behind me now...Kurt's helped me look forward instead of back."

Blaine watched as Burt looked adoringly at his son, "You should, you can't change the past, but you can change the future."

Both Blaine and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"I just feel like I should say this," Blaine said after a moments pause, he lent forward slightly in his seat with his hands clasped together in his lap, "Sir, I love your son more then anything, I've never felt a passion like this about anything..."

"Apart from Harry Potter...and bow-ties," Kurt chipped in with a small laugh.

"Nah, I love you more then them as well," Blaine said turning to Kurt with a grin.

Kurt's eyes widened with fake surprise, "Really? Wow I'm honored!"

Blaine chuckled, "Anyway, I just want you to know that I fully intent to spend the remainder of my life by his glorious side, and that you can trust me to never hurt him, to support him in whatever amazing thing he might deiced to do, to keep him safe and to never pressure him into anything that he doesn't want to do. I promise to always love and care for him, and that he'll always have someone to talk to, and that he will always be more important then anything else that may come up in our life together."

"Umm...who says I need looking after?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow, looking a little angry.

Blaine laughed, "I'm pretty sure New York is going to fall at your feet," He said patting Kurt's knee, "But I _want _to look after you."

Kurt's face softened into a kind of mischievous smile, "But what if _I_ want to look after _you_?"

"Well we'll just have to look after each other then won't we?" Blaine said leaning back against his seat again.

"Deal," Kurt grinned, "But I'm still not getting the spiders out of our apartment."

Blaine shuddered, "Hmm, were a bit stuck there aren't we?"

Kurt shrugged, "We'll face them together."

"You'll have to hold my hand," Blaine warned him with a wink.

Kurt thought for a second before he nodded, "I can live with that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Burt watched the small banter between the two boys, trying to remember when the last time that he had seen Kurt this happy and he quickly came to an answer. Not since his mother died. If this boy truly made Kurt happy like this, he guessed he had no problem with them being together...as long as they didn't have sex...Kurt wasn't forty yet. He sighed his stomach growling.

"I dunno about you boys, but I'm starving," He stated.

Both boys looked at him as though they forgot he was there.

Kurt frowned, "I hope you haven't just been eating rubbish while I'm not here."

Burt rolled his eyes.

"Dad I'm serious! You need to take care of yourself," Kurt sighed shaking his head.

"I'm a grown man Kurt, I think I can take care of myself," Burt sighed when Kurt still looked unsure, "Carol's been cooking for me anyway, it's fine."

"Carol? Who's Carol?...Oh your date," Kurt realized, "That's okay then."

"Anyway, Pizza alright with you for one night?" Burt asked.

Kurt screwed up his nose, "That's like two days worth of carbs and cheese in one sitting."

Blaine laughed, "Stop being so adorable, one time isn't going to hurt you."

Kurt flushed red and ducked his head, making Burt smirk.

"You alright with pepperoni Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, "Perfect."

Burt was starting to like this kid.

* * *

The pizza arrived about thirty minutes later, Kurt managed to push down all the comments about what they were eating out of his head, even when he stopped at two slices and Blaine and his Dad continued to motor they're way through. Kurt lent back against the sofa, playing with his and Blaine's entwined hands while Blaine used his free hand to cram his face with pizza, he let out a soft sigh, a smile playing around his lips when Blaine turned to grin at him, tomato sauce around his chin.

"Don't tell me I've going to have to clean up after you as well," He laughed reaching up and wiping it away with his thumb.

Blaine shrugged, taking another mouth full of pepperoni toppings.

"So did you catch the game on Tuesday?" Blaine asked Burt wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Burt froze, pizza half suspended on the way to his mouth, "Yeah...did you?"

"Uh-huh, the ref was way out of order," Blaine complained, not noticing Burt reaction.

"You like football?" Burt asked, sounding completely dumb-struck.

Blaine looked up at him, tilting his head slightly, "Yeah, and boxing, I used to box a lot, not so much now though," He shrugged.

The thought of Blaine boxing made Kurt blush, that's why his arms were so gorgeous.

"You like sport?" Burt asked in the same tone.

"Yeah, gay guys can like sport as well," Blaine laughed realizing Burt's shock.

Burt shook his head slightly, "I know, that tackle was..."

"Totally legal!" Blaine interrupted frowning.

Kurt bit his lip, sinking back into the couch as Blaine and his Dad continued to...bond over sport, not even bothering to lie to himself, he was jealous. He almost felt guilty, if Blaine was gay and liked sport and stuff, then why couldn't he? Didn't his Dad deserve to have someone to talk to about this sort of stuff, and watch games with? It wasn't fair. He and his Dad hardly had anything that they really shared and connected on, well apart from cars but that was his Dad's passion not his. If his Dad didn't own the garage, Kurt wouldn't know anything about cars...why couldn't he own like...a football stadium or something?

….

Blaine and Burt, one again, laughed followed by a sigh.

Blaine glanced at his watch, "Crap, it's seven o'clock already?"

Kurt looked at his own watch for the sixty-billionth time that night, was that it? It felt like days!

"We'd better go," Blaine sighed getting to his feet, holding his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt took his, Blaine pulling him to his feet easily with his strong arms...why didn't Kurt have a body like Blaine? He was an embarrassment compared to him.

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

Burt got to his feet as well, "Drive safe," He warned walking over to Kurt, expecting a hug.

"Uh-huh will do," Kurt nodded walking through the door way and waiting in the hallway.

Burt frowned, shaking of Kurt hostility "Anyway," He said turning to Blaine, "Nice to meet ya kid."

"You too," Blaine grinned, "Just text Kurt or something if it's okay for me to come watch the game with you."

Burt nodded, slapping Blaine on the shoulder, "See you soon, take care of Kurt for me."

Blaine held his hand over his heart, "With my life," He promised, "Thanks for having me over."

"No problem," Burt smiled.

Blaine walked out on the corridor, Kurt was leaning against the wall with a rather sour expression on his face, his coat on, ready to leave.

"You okay?" Blaine asked shrugging on his jacket.

"Fine," Kurt snapped, "Come on."

Blaine followed Kurt out the door with a raised eyebrow, "Seems like it."

Kurt's head snapped around to look at Blaine with a glare, "Just shut-up for a bit, God, you never stop talking...crap," Kurt froze biting his lip, "I'm so sorry Blaine, I didn't mean it, I'm just...tired."

Blaine sighed, "I know when something bothering you Kurt."

Kurt ignored him, walking out to the car and climbing into the drivers side and waiting for Blaine.

"So, what is it?" Blaine asked clipping on his seat-belt.

Kurt raised a hand to his Dad who was waving at them before pulling out of the drive way, "I'm honestly fine Blaine, really."

"No your not," Blaine disagreed shaking his head, "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell!" Kurt exclaimed, he reached forward and turning up the radio loud enough to make conversation difficult.

Blaine didn't bother to try again until they were back in their dorm room, Kurt had a shower as soon as they walked in, and after instead of snuggling down on Blaine's bed like usual, he went to his own and climbed under his comforter with no more then a forced smile in Blaine's direction.

Blaine sighed loudly and sat up, "Kurt, tell me." He said firmly, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course," Kurt sighed rolling over to look at him, "It's just not something for you to worry about."

"Is it about you?" Blaine asked crossing his legs.

Kurt nodded sitting up, pulling his comforter up around his shoulders.

"Then I want to know, I want to know everything about you." Blaine said watching Kurt pinch the bridge of his nose, "Please?" He added.

Kurt bit his lip and pulled his comforter over his head, "Do you ever feel not good enough?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled.

"Umm...you do remember what happened with my parents right?" Blaine raised his triangular eyebrow high, "Of course I do."

"That's how I feel," Kurt muttered.

Blaine frowned, "Why the hell would you feel that?"

"Because...because you have more in common with my farther then I do," Kurt winced at the words, still hiding away from Blaine in his covers, "I feel like I'm not a good enough son for him, he deserves better then me. Someone he can talk to about...guy things, someone like you."

"Kurt your Dad loves you!" Blaine cried getting to his feet and walking over to Kurt's bed, "He wouldn't trade you for the world."

Kurt shook his head, "I know, he just deserves better."

Blaine pulled the comforter off of Kurt's head and cupped his chin, "Didn't you see how proud he looked when I told him about how you treated me? Seriously Kurt, that man loves you more then anything, I can tell. So you might not have lots of things in common but you're still his son, I'm sure you talk about each others days and stuff, right?"

Kurt shrugged, "Well...yeah but..."

"Kurt, sweetie, you and your Dad have been through it all together, I think that creates a pretty strong relationship don't you?" Blaine questioned, "You've looked after each other for the last...what? Eleven years? You really think he could have done all of that on his own?"

"I guess..."

"You know what else me and your Dad have in common?" Blaine asked gently sitting close to Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You never let me finish my sentences?"

Blaine laughed, "No. We both love you, and want to see you happy. How would he react if you told him what you told me?"

Kurt paused, "Knock my head off and stop telling me to be so stupid?"

Blaine laughed again, "Exactly."

"There's something else," Kurt admitted, blushing.

"And what might that be?"

Kurt coughed, "Um...You just...you just have such a better body then me," He blushed looking away.

"What makes you think that?"

Kurt's head snapped back around to look at him, "Have you seen your arms? You're just more..."

"Muscular?"

"Blaine would you please let me finish my sentence?...And yes that."

"Why does that make it better?" Blaine asked running his thumb over Kurt's cheek, "You're thin and tall, and you're so much more agile then me, seriously I'm so clumsy, I don't even know how I haven't broken some ancient relic or something in this school yet!" He paused and laughed, "Kurt you're perfect, your personalty and your appearance, I promise."

Kurt sighed, letting Blaine pull them into a position where they were lying down next to each other, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled reaching over Kurt to switch of the lamp on Kurt's bedside table, covering the room in a complete blanket of darkness.

"Oh and Kurt? You are definitely good enough," Blaine whispered reaching forward and pressing a small his to his forehead...well he thought it was his forehead anyway.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for the support guys :) I do a little happy dance everytime you review...really, I'm not kidding.**

**08trekker-** Thank-You! I hope you liked the new chapter, and Blaine and Burt talking :)

**Famous When Dead**- Thanks :) X

**Mzjem**- Thank-you, hope you liked it X

**IthinkILeftMyCoatOutside**- Hey, awww really? Thank-you :'D X Hope you liked the update x

**Earley838**- Thanks :) X

**AlittleKlainer-** Thank-you so much! :) X

** T**- Thanks :) And good point! X

**loquaciouslauryn**- He-he, I'm not going to lie to you, I really love that lie. Wish they'd do it on the show...that's not going to happen...annnyway! Thank you X

**LaurenEP19**- Hope you liked it X

**Ameeran**- I'm glad you enjoy it, Thank-you X

**ErickHummel**- Thank-you :)

**SkinTightJeans**- Really? Wow that would be awesome however...it's two gay boys, I dunno it's society is really for that yet. Fucking fuck all the homophobes! (Sorry-anger) Anyway, that's such an amazing complement so thank you! X

**WhatMakesYouBeautiful101**- Ha-ha, you know that's a tempting ending...

**rissa37**- Yes he is! :D

**WarblerKlaineGleek123**- Thank-you X:)

**Kl41NE**- Thanks and it's coming! XD

**ChocolateBeth**- Thank-you for reading it! :)

**CieloisSilvazeKlaine**- I know, me too! :) X

**Guest**- Hope you liked it X

**SheepTree**- Hey! Nope you didn't offended me at all! :) It's just I joined fanfiction to try and improve my writing including my grammar and such and believe it or not it really has improved quiet a lot, and hopefully it will continue! Of course it it doesn't I will look into a beta for it. Hopefully it won't ruin your enjoyment of the story! Thanks so much for reviewing! :)

**Lastof7**- Hey there, I actually usually update a little bit quicker then this but oh well :) I hope you like the chapter, thank you so much for your review and all your kind words.

**KitKatLo**l- Oh my God! It was recommended? Are you kidding? That's amazing! Also thank you so, so much :) I'm glad you like it! X

**Malilex**- Hey! Hope you like the chapter :)

**ImJustDefyingGravityX3**- Ha-ha, I love that line as well. My Blainney! Hope you liked the update.

**Ryleigh Hayle**- Thank you, thank-you, thank-you!

**Ofelgorina**- Thank you! X

**ChristiScribbles**- Hey there, I don't think anyone can deny they're cuteness :) Hope you like the chapter!


	22. The Talk

**A/n: Ahhhhhh I love you all so much! :') Your reviews just..ahhhh! Thank-you X:)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this at like three in the morning...**

_**Warnings: Talk of sex. This fiction's rating is now hired to an 'M.'**_

* * *

Kurt had his head buried in his hands, his eyes firmly closed while he chewed on his bottom lip. He actually felt like he was dying, slowly, slowly dying of boredom! Oh my God, couldn't Miss Peters put just a tiny, little bit more 'exciting' in her lessons? Some of the guys were fine with her classes because apparently 'She was, young, hot and mother freakin' single', Kurt on the other hand actual felt like hitting her around the head with one of his music books. Okay so he knew this was musical theory, and he loved music, of course he did. But one can only hear about every, single, particle of detail from Beethoven's life so many times before one went completely insane! Seriously, there was 'liking' his music and there was being completely and rather terrifyingly obsessed...is this how people felt when he talked about fashion and Broadway? Oh God.

Blaine squeezed his knee under the table, making him look up from his hands to see a concerned face.

"I'm. So. Bored." Kurt moaned quietly.

A smile broke out on Blaine's face and he patted Kurt's knee in understanding.

_Wanna go somewhere private after class? XXX_

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You mean skip Bio?"

Blaine nodded biting his bottom lip.

"You're a bad influence," Kurt told him, "Bribing me to skip class." He shook his head and tutted.

Blaine rolled his eyes and shoved the notebook in his direction again.

_Yes or No Hummel? X_

"Okay," Kurt agreed, "But if I fail it's your fault."

_You know damn well you're acing that class! X_

"Of course I am, you think I'd let you pull me out of it if I wasn't?" Kurt asked, both his eyebrows rising.

"Mr Hummel, would you like to tell me what year Beethoven was born?" Miss Peters asked him.

Kurt looked up at her "Seventeen-seventy," He replied.

Miss Peters tanned cheeks turned slightly pink, "Well please pay attention."

Kurt sighed, burring his head in his hands again.

* * *

"Urgh, her lessons go on forever!" Kurt complained, "Blah, blah, blah, blah!"

Blaine smirked holding the door of their room open for him to walk through.

Kurt smiled at him in thanks, "Did you see her face when I knew the answer?" He laughed, "Well want does she expect when she tells us every single day? You've been here longer then me, I have no idea how you've done it, I really don't."

"She goes through sort of fazes of different artist," Blaine explained, "...granted this is gong on a little longer then normal."

"Blaine's it's been months!" Kurt sighed.

"How knows, it might be something modern next time," Blaine grinned, "She'll walk in dressed in a Lady Gaga creation."

Kurt laughed, "We can hope. So what was skipping class for? I'm guessing you have a reason?"

"Yep, I wanna talk to you about something," Blaine said launching himself down on his bed.

"You know I don't think anyone would be too happy if you broke that bed," Kurt scorned, standing in front of Blaine with his hand on his hip.

Blaine laughed, "Come here," He said patting the space next to him.

"So, what's the topic?" Kurt asked leaning back against the pillows with a sigh.

"Sex."

Kurt sat up, his cheeks flaming red, "What?"

"Sex," Blaine repeated calmly.

"W-Why?" Kurt asked his eyes widening.

Blaine shrugged, "We're both in a serious relationship, we're in love, we make-out in every given opportunity, also you're really hot, and I'm a teenage boy," He added with a chuckle.

Kurt gulped and looked down.

Blaine sighed, "I know it can be a bit awkward but, you trust me right?"

"Yeah but...can't we just go to Bio?" Kurt asked pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Hey, this isn't a big deal okay?" Blaine comforted him, "Just talking, nothing else."

"It _is _a big deal," Kurt shook his head and frowned.

"Why?"

"Because...I'm just not comfortable with this sort of stuff," Kurt admitted blushing scarlet again.

"Kurt, trust me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," Blaine promised, "You seem okay when we fool around."

Kurt rested his head on his knees, "I know, it's different then. It's just...kissing, we don't really do anything else."

"I know," Blaine agreed, "But would you want too?"

Kurt choked on a lung full of air and his head rose from his knees while Blaine patted him on the back, "Like...More?"

"Uh-huh," Blaine nodded.

"Like what?" Kurt asked in a wary tone.

Blaine shrugged, "Whatever your ready for, hand-jobs and stuff, maybe clothing being removed at first, we'll take it in little steps of course."

Kurt flushed, "You want to do more...with me?"

Blaine sighed, "Yes, and don't start that whole 'I'm not good enough' rubbish because it's not true."

"What if..." Kurt sighed and rested his head in his hands.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "What if what?"

Kurt gulped and spoke in a rush, "What if I'm crap at it and you brake-up with me?"

Blaine let out a long slow breath, "You really think I'd do something like that?" He asked, sounding completely hurt and broken.

"No but..." Kurt sighed again, "I've never done...anything..."

"I know, and I haven't either," Blaine reminded him, "I'm completely new to this as well, we can just...explore it together."

"My Dad told me not to have sex until I'm forty," Kurt told Blaine in a flat voice.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Are you going to follow that?"

"Would you brake-up with me if I did?"

"No, of course not, I'd wait."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'd wait for you as well," Kurt smile a little bit, "But I don't think I'm going to listen to him this time."

"Okay," Blaine said quietly, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt bit his lip, "Slow okay, I want to go really, really slow."

"That's fine, we can stop whenever, just tell me if you're uncomfortable," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and rubbing circles on the back of his palm.

"Okay," Kurt agreed, his voice shook a little bit and he took a deep breath.

Blaine kissed Kurt's lip, frowning when Kurt pulled away looking alarmed.

"Oh no, no freaking out every-time I ever come near you okay?" Blaine continued to frown, "You have nothing to be scared of."

Kurt sighed, "I know, I'm just...stupid."

"No, no you're not honey," Blaine shook his head, "You know I'm nervous too, it's not just you."

"How come you can hide it so well then?" Kurt said, looking a little grumpy.

Blaine failed not to laugh at his expression, "I don't know."

"Well when you work it out, tell me," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded, "Promise, now we have...," He paused, checking his watch, "About twenty minutes left of make-out time before we can get some food."

Kurt clenched his jaw, "Nothing new yet...is that okay?"

"That's completely fine," Blaine smiled, capturing Kurt's lips in his own.

* * *

"You're dead."

"Kurt..."

"You are completely one hundred percent dead."

"If you didn't want it, you should have stopped me," Blaine defended himself as they came to the deserted part of the cafeteria where they would be left alone.

"I couldn't!" Kurt huffed folding his arms across his chest and ignoring the salad in front of him.

"Why not?" Blaine asked dipping a fry into some ketchup, "All you had to say was, 'No Blaine, I don't want another hickey.'"

"It's not my fault you turn my brain to goo is it?" Kurt hissed, his cheeks flaming red.

Blaine grinned looking extremely proud, "Do I now?"

Kurt nodded once stiffly, "You're lucky it's cold enough to wear scarves."

"Well you can't wear one in lessons with your uniform," Blaine pointed out.

"Oh for the love of Gaga!" Kurt moaned, "I am so going to kill you."

"Kurt, it's not that bad..."

"Blaine it's huge!" Kurt cried pointing at the love bite on his neck, "Why would you do this to me?"

Blaine blushed busying himself with his food, "I guess you turn my brain to goo as well. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"I'm still going to kill you," Kurt growled picking at the tomato in his salad.

"My mind was a bit busy with something else," Blaine said scratching the back of his neck.

"Hm? And what might that be?" Kurt asked stealing a fry from Blaine's plate.

Blaine blushed, "Just trying to control myself."

Kurt paused, his fork half way suspended to his mouth, "Oh."

Blaine blushed even deeper, looking up again, "I'm really sorry."

Kurt sighed putting his fork down, "I know."

"It's your fault too you know," Blaine said wiping ketchup away from his mouth with the back of his hand, "You kept moaning, how was I supposed to react?"

Kurt eyes widened, "Blaine you were making this," He cried pointing to the mammoth sized hickey, "How was _I_ supposed to react?"

They both caught each others eyes and grinned, completely forgetting even though people couldn't hear them, they could see them as they both stood up and lent over the table for a quick kiss. They did however, notice when the room went pretty much silent instantly. They pulled apart, sitting down and blushing brilliantly.

Kurt made the mistake of rubbing his neck, which only drew the crowds attention to...

"Oh my God, look at that size of that!"

"Crap man, it's huge."

And then the room burst into chatter again, obviously about them, and Kurt was silently praying the earth would just swallow him up. "Oh no," He moaned "Can we go?"

"No, I'm not finished eating, and neither are you," Blaine said firmly.

Kurt sighed, Blaine was sitting with his back to the room so they couldn't see his moving lips while he talked, which also meant he couldn't see the pointing and staring. But Kurt could.

"I'm not so hungry anymore," Kurt said quietly ducking his head low.

"Kurt come on, it's not that big of a deal. People know we're together, what do they except? And anyway, you love being the center of attention."

Kurt's head snapped up, "What the hell is that meant to mean?"

"Oh God, no, no Kurt I just meant, you like being on the stage, singing, dancing performing, you like being the star," Blaine recovered quickly.

Kurt's expression softened and he sighed, "Not like this I don't."

"It's good practice for when you're famous," Blaine said, "You'll have no private life you know."

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "You really think I'm going to be famous?"

"Of course, you're the most talented person I know, and everyone loves you, what else do you need?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled, feeling a bit better, "Can you be hurry up at least?"

"Of course," Blaine agreed.

* * *

"Who the hell invented homework anyway?" Kurt grumbled, typing at his laptop.

**Bing**

Kurt sighed, stupid phone. Just ignore it, you need to get this done if you don't want detention for a month.

**Bing.**

Probably just Rachel asking for his advice on some hideous animal jumper.

**Bing.**

Why the hell didn't he put it on silent? I knew it was just a stupid distraction.

**Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing.**

Kurt groaned, _Okay, okay!_

_(8) New messages from Mercy 'Divalicious' Jones..._

**Mercy: **Hey baby!

Kurt.

Kurt.

Hey Hummel.

Kurt!

Kurt!

Kurt!

Kurt!

**Kurt: **What?!

**Mercy: **Hey! :D :D :D :D

**Kurt: **Hi.

**Mercy: **Ohh, someones not in a good mood. What's wrong Boo?

**Kurt: **Homework, and why do you and Brit call me that anyway?

**Mercy: **Because you're easy to scare? I don't know! Anyyyyway, why aren't you making out with Blaine?

**Kurt: **Because I'm doing homework.

**Mercy: **Where is he?

**Kurt: **He went to the library because I told him he was distracting me.

**Mercy: **Ohh, so hows the huuuuuge hickey?

**Kurt: **WHAT! How did you know about that?

**Mercy: **Santana told us.

**Kurt: **US? How the hell did she know?

**Mercy: **Just ND, and she said, and I quote 'I has my sources there.'

**Kurt: **Urgh, can't I have anything private from you people?

**Mercy: **Nope! :D

**Kurt: **Just Brilliant...

**Mercy: **Don't be like that Boo!

**Kurt: **Do you just want to know everything about my love-life?!

**Mercy: **Pretty much yeah.

**Kurt: **Sigh...

**Mercy: **Come on then spill! How far have you and Blaine gotten?

**Kurt: **No where.

**Mercy: **You expect me to believe that?

**Kurt: **I'm serious, we haven't done anything.

**Mercy: **Why the hell not? He's gooooooorrrrgeous!

**Kurt: **Hey! That's my man, hands and thoughts off him!

**Mercy: **Relax baby, he only has eyes for you.

**Kurt: **What do you mean?

**Mercy: **I mean he's completely head over heels for you, I can tell by the way he looks at you. Now spill!

**Kurt: **I'm telling the truth, we haven't done anything. But we talked a bit...

**Mercy: **Awww! XD

**Kurt: **What?

**Mercy**: He's making sure you're comfortable :D

**Kurt:** Yeah he is :)

**Mercy:** Just keep me updated ;D Annnnnd I want to meet up with you!

**Kurt:** No. And Blaine wants to see you again, why don't you come up to Dalton this weekend?

**Mercy:** I'll be there, and fine, I'll just get Blaine to tell me...or write to me!

**Kurt:** I hate you.

**Mercy:** Love you too Boo.

**Kurt:** Leave me alone, I have to do my homework.

**Mercy:** Aww, Kurties such a good little boy!

**Kurt: **Shut up!

**Mercy:** Ha-ha. Love you baby, can't wait to see you! XXXX

**Kurt:** Love you too :) X

* * *

**A/n: ^Sending virtual cookies to you all for being amazing readers^**

**Review Replies:**

**DoggyDoodle-** Thank-you so much! :D I hope you like the chapter.

**WarblerKlaineGleek123**- Thank-you X :')

**LoquaciousLauryn**- I might add more of Burt point of view in the future then :) x

**08trekker**- You're very welcome :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Coffee-and-Klainebows713**- Ha-ha, me too!

**LaurenEP18**- I think it was better with Blaine, made more adorable fluff ha-ha! :)

**Nurse Kate**- Few, I was actually a little nervous about writing as Burt, it's a whole new concept to me so thank-you! I'm glad you liked it X

**CielosiSilvazeKlaine**- Hmm...I'm not sure if that would be legal, but go for it! Ha-ha ;) X

**KitKatlol**- Yeah I few people have said that, the rushed thing. That's probably why it's got twenty two chapters already ha-ha. And it made perfect sense! Thank-you.

**BeccaColfer**- Thank-you! :)

**SkinTightJeans**- Ha-ha, but Blaine being bullied by his parents because he's gay wouldn't make any sense! ;) Wow Kurtrina is freakishly close to my name (Katrina) !

**MsFu87**- Thank-you! :)

**Whatmakesyoubeautiful101**- Thank-you!

**EchoSparks**- Thank-you!

**Mzjem-** Thank-you :)

**ImJustDefyingGravityX3**- Thanks, and I know, Poor Kurt...Blaine makes him feel better though ;)

** T**- Hmm, including me ;)

**Lifelane**- Oh no! You must be so tired even though I'm really flattered! Thank-you so much :)


	23. Slip up

**A/n: Okay, so I have a quick question for you guys! **

**Are any of you following the page 'Klaine Fanfictions' on Facebook which has a blue icon saying 'Keep Calm and remember Klaine is endgame'? **

**Because I want to put my (this) fiction on there, however I don't want to do it myself for multiple reasons that you don't have to hear me blah on about. I wondered if one of you could post a link on there and just say what you thought of it or something? Maybe? Let me know?**

* * *

Blaine sighed, watching Kurt get ready which took way to long in his opinion. All the creams and hair products, Kurt looked perfect as soon as he rolled out of bed. Why did he need to spend so long making himself look even more beautiful? Especially on the weekends when Blaine would mess up his hair anyway later. Seriously the shampoo he uses must be magic or something because there is no way hair can be that soft.

"When is she meant to be here?" Blaine asked, glancing at his watch.

Kurt did the same, "Anytime now."

Blaine frowned a bit, "Okay."

"Is that okay?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I just wanted to make-out with you before she came," Blaine shrugged sadly, hiding his smirk while Kurt blushed.

"I don't know that would be a good idea anyway," Kurt remarked, glancing the mirror and fixing his already perfect hair.

"Hm, maybe your right. I don't think she wants to be met by two horny, hard teenagers."

Kurt's head snapped around, "You better not stay stuff like that when she's here you know."

"Kurt, I'm not going to say anything..." Blaine trailed off.

"Oh God," Kurt said turning back to the mirror, "You know I just completely forget about that sometimes."

"Really?" Blaine asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Uh-huh," Kurt shrugged grabbing some hairspray, "You always talk to me now."

"I know," Blaine sighed, "Your hair is fine, just leave it."

Kurt frowned at his tone, "Honey, are you okay?"

Blaine nodded, "I just, I still kind of find it hard to believe," He explained, "I mean...The freak in the school got the most popular guy."

Kurt laughed a bit, "It's that how it happens in the movies?"

Blaine snorted, "My life was definitely is not a movie."

Kurt sighed and crouched down in front of Blaine, "I love you, okay?" He cupped Blaine's cheek, "It wouldn't matter if...you grew webbed feet and a beak, I'd still love you."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I know I read comics, but turning into a duck is ridiculous even to me."

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine gently, "I just want to you always remember that there's someone who loves you, okay?"

"If you do the same," Blaine said putting his hands either side of Kurt's waist.

"That's a deal," Kurt finished in a whisper, letting Blaine pull him on top of him.

Blaine smiled, "I wove wou Kurite."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I wove wou too Blainey-wainey."

"We are just too cute," Blaine grinned kissing Kurt's nose.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "We're just too cheesy."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt's barley.

Kurt shivered, seeing the intention in Blaine's eyes, "Mercedes will be here any second."

Blaine just shrugged reaching up to curl his fingers in Kurt's locks.

"Ah, no way, no messing up my hair," Kurt warned him.

Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt anyway, making sure to keep his hands on Kurt's hips.

Kurt ran his hands up and gripped Blaine's shoulders, letting Blaine kiss him gently and keeping his mouth firmly closed because he did not want too be all hot and bothered when Mercedes got here.

Blaine on the other hand, had a very different ideas, reaching around to un-tuck Kurt's shirt and run his hands over his back, caressing the smooth skin.

"Blaine!" Kurt complained batting his hands away and giving him a stern glance, "Not now."

Blaine pouted, "Later?"

Kurt huffed, getting up and tucking his shirt back in, "Maybe."

Blaine stood up, "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I really, love you."

Kurt smiled, pursing his lip slighting to the side, "I really, love you too."

**Bing.**

_(1)Message from Mercedes 'Divalicious' Jones._

**Mercedes:** Hey white Boy, so there's like six-billion different way's to get into this place!?

**Kurt:**Ha-ha, can you see a large black door on the left?

**Mercedes: **Affirmative.

**Kurt:** Meet me and Blaine there.

**Mercedes**: Kay, but hurry up, I haven't got all day.

**Kurt:** Yes mistress, right away mistress.

**Mercedes**: That's Queen of Diva to you ;)

**Kurt**: You're pushing your luck Jones, I should just leave you there all day.

**Mercedes**: Looooove you King of all things fashion and Broadway.

**Kurt**: That's what I though!...Love you too X

* * *

"So how are you guys?" Mercedes asked smiling as Kurt pulled her up to his and Blaine's dorm.

"Good," Kurt sat on his bed, Blaine sitting gently beside him.

"I have some gossip for you," Mercedes grinned, her eyes becoming bright and excited.

Kurt's eyes glistened in the same way, while Mercedes pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of him, "Okay."

"No, one thing first," Mercedes back tracked, "When are you coming back to McKinley?"

Blaine's face went pale.

"Mercy..."

"Is it like weeks or months? Because Puck is getting weirdly impatient for your return and Brit keeps moaning about missing her dolphin and Kurt, to be perfectly honest, Glee isn't the same without you."

"Mercy, I just...I don't know if I am anymore," Kurt bit his lip, squeezing Blaine's hand to get the terrified look off his face.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked, "Why wouldn't you?"

"I like it here," Kurt shrugged, "I don't want to move schools _again._"

"It's not like you'll be in a whole new school environment," Mercedes reminded him.

Kurt shrugged, squeezing Blaine's hand again a little and smiling at him.

Mercedes eyes narrowed, "You like it here huh? What do you like so much to keep you away from the New Directions?"

"It's just...safe," Kurt told her.

"Hmm, and Blaine's here. That's it isn't it, why you won't come back?" Mercy asked, "Because of him." She gestured in Blaine's direction and he winced.

"Okay he's a big part of it, but it's not his fault!" Kurt said patting Blaine's shoulder.

"So now I have to drive for over an hour just to see my best friend?" Mercedes challenged, "Look, I'm happy for you, both of you, but Kurt we need you."

"So I'm meant to drive for over an hour to see the love of my life just because you need me to harmonize in the background?" Kurt snapped back at her.

She sighed, "Kurt I love you, you're my best friend and I miss you like crazy every day. Forget Glee club, it's about us as well."

The argument in Kurt's eyes lessened, "I know, I miss you too."

Blaine saw the change.

"No, no Kurt please," He begged gripping his arm, tears springing up in his eyes, "Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again. I can't, Kurt please."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Kurt frowned pulling Blaine close to his side, "Shhh."

Blaine whimpered, burring his head in Kurt's neck, "I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be," Kurt kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back in small circles, "I promise."

"Okay, Kurt why aren't you having a bigger reaction to this?!" Mercy asked, "He's talking, you do realize that right?"

Blaine froze. Kurt froze.

_Oh God._

"Mercedes just...shh, a sec please?" Kurt asked, Blaine suddenly crying a little harder into Kurt's shoulder, "It's okay, shh, Blaine, come on. It's fine."

Blaine shook his head, gripping Kurt's arm tighter.

Kurt took a deep breath, seeing Mercedes was watching them curiously.

"Honey listen to me," Kurt whispered brushing his lips across Blaine's ear, "I'm not leaving you, I love you, and Mercedes won't tell anyone anything if I ask her not too. See? It's all okay."

Blaine's crying stopped slowly and he pulled away from Kurt's grasp looking down at his feet, suddenly he remember something and his head snapped up, "I love you too."

Kurt smiled taking Blaine's hand again, "Okay, Mercy, yes Blaine talks, he's been talking to me for quiet a while now. Just before we became an official couple actually, he also chose to speak to my dad when they met. However, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone...and I'll kill you and everyone who knows if you do."

Mercedes eyes widened, "No, no of course I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Blaine beamed, "Thank-you."

Mercy still seemed to be a little shocked at Blaine's speech, and stared at him for a second before reacting, "No problem...but Kurt why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything!"

Kurt sighed, "I know, but Blaine asked me not to tell anyone, and I wasn't going to break a promise to him."

Mercedes bit her lip, "Okay, I get it." She turned to Blaine, "Just know that I'm the one who made him realize he was in love with you."

"Yeah, yeah okay, now tell me this gossip!" Kurt grinned.

"There, is another Kurt in Lima."

Kurt froze, "Um...What?"

"I mean it, he's like into fashion and Broadway, he dresses like you...well slightly less fabulous but still like you, he has like the same dreams as you and he get's all loud and jumpy when he's excited. It's really weird."

"I do not get all loud and jumpy!" Kurt exclaimed crossing his arms across his chest.

"Um, you kind of do honey," Blaine squeezed his arm, "It's not a bad thing, it's really cute!"

"His names Chandler," Mercy said, "And he wants to meet you."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Well I was going on about how similar you two were, he just wants to see it for himself," Mercy shrugged, "Can I have your phone a sec?"

"Why?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll give you his number so you guys can meet up," Mercedes explained, holding her hand out.

"Sorry," Kurt shook his head, "I don't want to meet the guy you're replacing me with."

Mercedes hand retreated back to her body, "Kurt, I'm not replacing you with anyone."

"Not what it sounds like to me."

"Kurt you're irreplaceable you know that," Mercy frowned.

Kurt shrugged.

"Someone's getting jealous," Blaine cooed squeezing Kurt's hand.

"You okay with me meeting this guy?" Kurt asked, ignoring his comment.

Blaine shrugged, "I guess."

Kurt sighed, handing over his phone, "Fine...now what chick flick do you want to watch?"

* * *

"I promise she's not going to tell anyone," Kurt said lying back on his bed.

"I know she's not," Blaine shrugged, "I just hope I don't slip up again."

Kurt sighed biting his lip, "It's my fault, if you didn't think that I was going to leave you then you wouldn't have panicked like that."

"It's not," Blaine reassured him.

There was three loud knocks on the door, "Kurt? Blaine? Can I talk to you guys a sec?"

Kurt's eye narrowed, "What do you want Scott?"

"Well...opening the door would be a good start."

Kurt sighed getting to his feet and wrenching the door open, "What?"

"I just want to say I'm really sorry about the other day," He said, quickly glancing around the hallway as though he was checking for something, "You guys are okay right?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course we are."

"I'm glad...look I've got to go," He looked around again, "I'll see you around."

And with that he left, walking down the corridor without looking back.

_Well that was weird_.

* * *

**A/n: I currently have ideas for ten more fanfictions, one of which is crisscolfer...that's a lot at one time.**

**Is this too long? Are you guys getting bored? I can try and wrap it up to an ending if you want:)**

_**Reviews:**_

**PojaTheDinosaur- **Hey, they do? Wow, that's amazing! My twitters TotallyR3dVines. I know I'm not the best at grammar and such but I've had a better before and it just dragged out the whole process of updating so I didn't for this one :) Hope you like the chapter. X

**SkinTightJeans**- Ha-ha, nah you're not...or if you are, I am too! ;) And thank-you X

**KitKatlol**- Thank-you so much :') Which friend? X

**ImJustDefyingGravityX3**- Ha-ha, something MIGHT happen in the future, but Mercedes still came over.

**08trekker**- Hope you liked it, thank-you!

**TkRythm0**- Thank-you! :')

**VitaminsDaily-** Thank-you so much X

**Nurse Kate**- Thank-you! :) Hope you liked the chapter X

**HockeyGal08**- Ha-ha, yep. Best scene ever :')

**LoquaciousLauryn**- I love Kurt and Mercedes so much! O.o Thanks! X

** t**- I'm not sure why, I guess it's just a habit. I've tried to do it less in this chapter though :)

**WhenRiversTurnsToRoads**- Your name's beautiful, and thank-you :')

**Mrs. Evans-Overstreet**- I know me too! :) X

**CarolineLovesKlaine**- Wow! Thank-you X:)

**Ryleigh Hayle**- Thanks :)

**CieloisSilvazeKlaine**- Thank-you! :) X

**MsFu87**- Glad you enjoyed them ;) And I love Kurt and Mercedes, I always imagine them texting like that :D X

**Mzjem**- I have no idea how many :P X

**WhatMakesYouBeautiful101**- Me too! :)X

**Calculus-is-tough**- :) Hope you like it X


	24. An Angel sent to ruin me

**_Warnings_: NAKEDNESS! (That caught your eye didn't it?), small amount of swearing/cursing, shared shower scene, No shower smut though-Bummer I know.**

**So here's a bit of what goes on in the flawless Kurt Hummel's mind when he's nervous...Well to me anyway. I hope you enjoy it :) Fluuuuuuufffyyyy times ahead.**

**Allllsooo over 500 reviews!...there's no smiley or excited face to show my emotions! :) :) :D :D :D**

* * *

"I've been thinking."

Blaine looked up from his book, "What about?"

Kurt took a deep breath, blushing slightly, "I don't want the first time we do anything...sexual to be the first time we see each other...naked."

"Oh," Blaine tilted his head to the side, "That's fine I guess...any reason why?"

"It just...makes the whole thing an even bigger deal," Kurt explained his cheeks burning deeper, "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah...although it seems a bit weird for us to just stand naked and not do anything," Blaine noted.

Kurt bit his lip, "I was actually thinking we could...shower together or something."  
Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Oh."

"But I don't want to...do anything then, okay?" Kurt spoke in a rush, "We'd actually _just _share a shower."

Blaine nodded, "Okay, that's fine," He agreed, "Whatever makes you more comfortable."

Kurt shook his head as Blaine went back to reading, "You're the perfect boyfriend, did you know that?"

Blaine looked up from his book again and winked, "I did know that, did you know that you follow at an extremely close second?"

Kurt smiled, "How into that book are you?"

Blaine shrugged, "It's pretty good, Why?"

"Because...I was thinking...maybe, if you want to, we could shower...now?"

Blaine widened, "It's rubbish, worst thing I've ever read."

Kurt laughed, "Okay, I'm going to...get in the shower but leave the door open, can you come in, in like...ten minutes?"

Blaine nodded, "Uh-huh." He paused while Kurt made his way to the door, "Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Kurt paused in the doorway and smiled nervously, "I love you too."

Kurt took a deep breath and turned on the water, making it a suitable temperature before he undressed and got in...how long had it been? Should he start washing his hair? He didn't want to be covered in soap when Blaine got here (_Oh my God Blaine is coming here_), but he didn't just want to be standing awkwardly either. Oh God, he can't do this...yes he can. This is Blaine, the boy you love, the boy you trust more then anything in the world, this isn't a big deal...Holy crap, okay Kurt breath, remember breathing? Breathing's good. Just breath.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah," Okay Kurt, because that stupid squeak sounded really attractive and confident.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Blaine asked.

Kurt could see his silhouette through the shower curtain...why the hell do they have the Dalton logo on these anyway? Okay, that's not important, just breath.

"Yeah." That was a bit better, less mouse like, mouses are not attractive Kurt, sure they're cute but they're still rodents and...what the hell are you going on about?

"I'm coming in okay?" Blaine asked cautiously.

Kurt saw Blaine take hold of the shower curtain and managed to make a noise that sort of sounded like, "Uh-huh."

The shower curtain slowly moved across and breathing. Breathing. Breath Kurt...crap how the fuck do you breath? Lungs work!

When the gap was big enough, Blaine climbed in, and Oh My dear Gaga he's naked, no clothes, N.A.K.E.D, yep, one hundred percent naked. Who the hell cares about breathing was a mother freakin' naked Blaine Anderson was climbing into your shower?...Oh God Kurt was naked too.

He quickly did his best to cover himself up when Blaine turned around, he smiled at him tilted his head to the side and not even looking at Kurt's naked body, only his face.

"Relax," Blaine told him, "Just take a deep breath."

Oh...yeah that's how you breath. Just relax, don't think about it and...Oh God he is coming closer.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hand, his thumb tracing over Kurt's cheek, "You're so beautiful when you blush," He whispered.

Kurt felt a wave of comfort flush through his body at Blaine's words.

"And your eyes, I can never decided what color they are," Blaine sighed slightly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Your skins so soft," Blaine whispered again, "It's like silk."

Blaine took Kurt's hand that was trying to cover his chest and kissed each of Kurt's knuckles, "When you hold my hand," He breathed quietly, "I feel like I can do anything in the entire world."

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and it fell back to his side instead of across his chest, why the hell was he scared about this in the first place?

Blaine brushed his index finger over Kurt's plump rosy lips, "When you kiss me," He said, his eyes boring into Kurt's, "My whole world catches fire, it burns, it's so magical Kurt, I never want it to end. No matter how small..." He paused leaning forward but making sure no other part of their bodies were touching and brushed his lips across Kurt's own, "It still happens."

Kurt shivered, his eyes fluttering closed for a second before they opened again and Blaine was still staring at him with that intense, love-filled gaze.

"The fact that I even get to cause the blushes on those cheeks, look into those perfect eyes, that I get to hold your hand and feel your smooth skin beneath my finger tips, it's all I could ever ask for Kurt. All could ever ask is that you let me love you, and you let me show you how perfect you are to me, how much you mean to me," Blaine's eyes with filled with tears and his voice leaked with emotion, "All I need to know, is no matter what, you'll be there with me, there to catch me when I fall."Tears tumbled down Blaine's cheeks and he bit his lip.

Kurt shook his head, tears falling down his own cheeks. He put his hands either side of Blaine's head, "Kiss me?" He asked.

And Blaine did. He lent forward gently, his lips parting against Kurt's, a small whimper escaping before Kurt moved up and locked his fingers in Blaine's hair, pulling him under the stream of water and loosing the gel out of his locks.

"I love your curls," Kurt whispered, pressing his forehead to Blaine's, "You're eyes are so comforting, your hands are always so warm and inviting...and they just fit, our hands just fit together you know? Your lips..." Kurt shivered and kissed Blaine again, soft little barley touching nips under the stream of water, "Every-time they touch mine? I just feel like yelling from the rooftops because I've found you. I've found everything, all in a perfect little package."

"Hey! Enough of the little, I'm not that short!" Blaine grinned running his hand through Kurt's hair fondly.

Kurt giggled, "I know Baby...We look at the same time okay?" He suggested, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest.

Blaine nodded, "Okay. Ready?"

"Yeah," Kurt closed his eyes.

"One...Two...Go."

Two loud gasps echoed the room.

Kurt's brain struggled to cope while his eyes tried to take in every inch of Blaine's body all at the same time. Olive brown skin, toned arms, a small dusting of hair down his chest and his abdomen leading to..._another gasp. Okay Kurt don't concentrate on that. _He was perfect, all the way down to the tips of his toes.

A smile broke out over Kurt's face and he looked up, "Blaine you're beauti...crying. Why are you crying?"

Blaine gulped, large salty tears rolling down his face. He reached out hesitantly as if to touch Kurt's chest before he pulled his hand back and shook his head.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked worriedly, Oh God, was he really that bad? He did have as nicer body as Blaine but he didn't think...

He blushed and it spread all the way down to the start of his chest as he wrapped his arms around himself.  
"NO!" Blaine cried, "D...don't."

Kurt frowned and dropped his arms, watching Blaine drink him in, he was still crying. And Kurt was just down right confused.

He did his best not to fidget under Blaine's gaze. "Blaine, why are crying?"

Blaine gulped again, "Because you're not real. This is just some stupidly wonderful dream my imaginations cooked up and if I touch you, I know I'll wake up," He whispered.

"What?"

"Kurt, there is no way in hell you're mine," Blaine shook his head in denial, "You must be some sort of angel sent down to ruin me."

"Blaine I..."

"That's what you look like," Blaine began whispering again, his eyes scanning Kurt's body quickly before going back up to his face, "Like an angel."

Kurt blushed again, unsure what to say, "I am yours," He promised, "Forever."

Blaine took in a sharp breath and his hand reached out again hesitantly like he did before, "Can I...?"

Kurt nodded watching Blaine's shaking fingers.

Blaine hand brushed gently against Kurt's collar bone, and then he paused as though he was waiting for him to disappear.

Kurt did the same motion, brushing his hand across Blaine's neck, "I love you."

Blaine nodded, "I love you too," He whispered, his hand running over and down Kurt's arm before joining their hands, "...can we...just get out and cuddle for a bit?"

"That sounds perfect," Kurt agreed turning off the water.

* * *

"You should wear your hair natural tomorrow," Kurt suggested watching Blaine style his curls down before an inch of their life.

"No way," Blaine shook his head, "No way, no way."

"Why not?" Kurt pouted his lip...ah great now he was doing it, stupid Blaine's adorable little habits.

"Because even if you like it, I doubt anyone else will," Blaine turned towards Kurt, "And appearance at Dalton is kind of important, we need to look smart, and I don't know about you but I don't think that having a huge curly mop on my head ticks that box."

"Aw, but you look so cute!" Kurt complained.

"Well, I promise to take it out when it's just us then," Blaine grinned turning back to his tub.

Kurt sighed walking up behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around his waist, "Fine."

Blaine let out a long breath, leaning back against Kurt slightly.

"I think I'm going to call that Chandler guy," Kurt whispered stroking the back of Blaine's neck, playing with a few curls that had escaped Blaine's gel, "I'm kind of intrigued about how similar we are."

Blaine shrugged, "Okay."

Kurt smiled, kissing the top of Blaine head before stepping away and pulling out his phone.

"Um, Hey, it's Kurt Hummel, I don't..."

"Oh my God! Hi, I'm Chandler, Mercedes as told be all about you, I didn't think you'd call, but obviously you have!" Squealed a loud and excited voice at the other end of the phone.

Kurt laughed nervously, "Yeah, so um, do you want to meet up? See how much of what Mercedes said was true?"

"Ah! I'd love too, I'd love it! When are you free?!"

"Um..."

"Sorry, am I scaring you? I tend to get a bit over powering when I'm excited!"

"No, no it's fine," Kurt shook his head, "How about next Thursday afternoon or something?"

"Okay! How about I meet you at the mall? We can go shopping!"

"Sounds good," Kurt agreed, "Twoish?"

"Okay, I'll meet you outside! I'll know what you look like, Mercedes showed me a picture, your outfit was AMAZING!"

Kurt smiled, "Thanks, can't wait to meet you."

"Me neither! Byyyyyyyye!"

The line went dead.

Wow, he was...excitable.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can we cuddle more?"

Kurt grinned, he lay down on his bed, "Come here."

* * *

**A/n: Oh my God, I love you all so much! Just to let you know, I fully intended to marry most of the people who are reviewing my story, even if you're gay, straight or a purple dinosaur because you're all so amazing and perfect and make me smile a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig smile!**

**...Okay creepy, pervert rant over. I'm sorry.**

**On another note, to those of you who have/still have Facebook you have to go and 'Like' the 'Klaine Fanfics' page. It's pretty much all I go on Facebook for to be honest, it's so perfect you just have to check it out for everything Klaine and CrissColfer :) X**

**Sorry for a bit of a wait :) Gahh, so many reviews to answer!**

**Reviews:**

**WarblerKlaineGleek123- **Okay, I'll just keep writing then :) X Glad you liked it X

**SkinTightJeans- **Hmm, you may have mentioned it a few times...have I mention I love you too and your reviews always make me smmmilleee! :D? X

**StarKidSherlockSlytherin**- Thanks for reading! :)

**MsFu87**- Okay, I won't make it shorter. Also I might have ago and the CrissColfer fiction! :)

**WhenRiversTurnToRoads**- Thanks for another flawless review and I really have to check that out sometime! :)

**HeartlessRomanticWithoutAPen **- I'm glad you enjoy(ed) it! :) :) X

**Famous When Dead**- Okay I won't! X

**ImJustDefyingGravityX3**- I know, I love him too! :'D Haha :)

**Silence is my answer**- I know, I always get more ideas as well! The temptation is so strong! :)

**DancerGleek4**- Hey! It's okay! Yes things will still be resolved and not be shortened...although believe it or not I don't know the answer to most of those questions myself yet :L I'm not the best at planning before hand, I just sort of leap into it. Really not a good idea but I can't help it! :L X Thanks for reviewing, and fangirling :)

**VampLuv78**- Hope you liked it! :)

**Mzjem**- Thank-you! :D

**WhatMakesYouBeautiful101**- Hey Sam (yes I now know your name), Thanks for posting it! :D Hope you like the chapter X

**AlwaysKlaine**- Haha, those are the best moments!

**KlaineBecks**- Hey, okay thank-you so much! I will :)

**Dualities**- Aww :/ Poor Chandler! What's he done?!

**LoquaciousLauryn**- Okay! Thanks :) XX

**Mrs. Evans-Overstreet**- I won't :)

**HockyGal09**- Okay I won't end it X

**LaurenEP18**- Wow 50!? That's a lot :L X Okay I won't X

**Klaine43**- Not gonna happen! :)

**Guest**- Hah, hope you like the chapter, and yes you're right, I love Mercedes so much! :D

**ErickHummel**- Thank-you! :')

**CieloisSilvazeKlaine**- Thanks! :D

**KitKatlol**- Oh yes I know her :) And Thanks X

**Becca Colfer**- Okay ;) X Thanks X

**Redbracelet**- Thank-you! X

**Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirt**- Thank-you so much! Hope you like the new chapter X

**Kri5ti**- It's okay, and hope you like the chapter, please don't be still mad at me!

**FreakingOutAndJoiningDalton**- Yes of course you can add it to "Klaine Bunnies" :) X

**GoldConvers**e- I won't!

**Klainer14**- No that's not going to happen! :)

**ChocolateBeth**- Yeah that made sense and okay! :D Thanks X

**Cashade**- Hey! So I just want to say what a huge fan I am of your guys page, it's probably my favorite ever, and I only really go on Facebook now to check it! :) X Also thank you so much! X

**cmwebby67-** Okay, thank-you so much! :D

**Jasmine A. Roberts**- Hey new reader who I insistently love because she shares my love for a bit of good old Klaine smut, and I can safely say, that yes, smut it coming...in more ways then one ;) X Also thank-you so much! :D X

**EatYourH3artout**- Hey sweetie! :D (Yes you are ;)!) Thank you for reviewing*Happy Dance*** **My brain hurts from all the ideas! Ha-ha. It's okay, someone else posted it but thank you so much for offering! :D X

**TotalBloodyGleek**- Thank-you! :D Hope you like the new chapter X

**Very end a/n: Okay so it's 00.07 here, and I've been walking and climbing rocks all day (yay hiking!) so I'm tired and am going to sleep now. I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to go and 'Like' the 'Klaine Fanfic' page on Facebook. Thanks :)**


	25. Chandler

"Kurt! Oh my God, Kurt Hummel, Hello. I'm Chandler Kiehl."

"Um, Hi," Kurt extended his hand to the boy and um...wow, he was cute.

"You look amazing!...Oh wait, are those the new Marc Jacobs boots?" Chandlers blue eyes widened, "Where did you get them? You must to so rich!"

"Oh, no I'm far from rich," Kurt shook his head and laughed, "I just, I have quiet an eye for a bargain, I got them online."

"Ohhh, it's not fair, you always look so amazing" Chandler frowned a bit, pushing his large black glasses further up his nose, "Oh well."

"So how are you? Are you okay?" He continued, barley giving Kurt a chance to breathe.

"Yeah, I'm great," He nodded.

Chandler smiled, "Good, how about we go and grab a coffee and then we can browse the shops for a bit?" He seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Sounds great." Kurt agreed, letting Chandler link arms with him and pull him through the mall.

"Oh but I have to leave before five, I'm meeting my boyfriend later," Chandler informed him.

Kurt shrugged, "That's fine, I have curfew anyway."

"So, don't tell me for one second that someone like you is single?" Chandler asked, practically skipping along beside Kurt.

"Ah, no, no I'm with someone."

"I KNEW it!" Chandler exploded before he laughed, "What's he's name?"

"Um, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said letting Chandler pull him through the door of one of the Cafe's.

"Mines, Max," Chandler said with a somewhat proud grin, "I call him Maxi though."

"Aww that's cute," Kurt smiled softly.

Chandler nodded enthusiastically in agreement, "And he calls me Chan."

* * *

Blaine sighed, pulling his feet up on the armchair he was sitting in, watching some of the teachers and students start the long task of putting up Christmas decorations in every room of Dalton. The fire was warm, but he still felt a little cold, he had a very strange feeling that it was because Kurt wasn't with him.

"Hey Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine frowned as Scott sat in the arm chair opposite him.

"Jack told me that Kurt wasn't going to be here for most of the day," He continued.

Blaine just stared at him.

Scott sighed a bit, watching Miss Sweet place tinsel over the top of the fireplace, "You know the last thing I want to do is to make you hate me. I really have nothing against you...apart from the fact that you're dating the guy I really like," he added with a small laugh.

He sighed again and turned to look at Blaine, "I guess I just didn't see how happy you guys are together," He said, "You know I've never seen you smile, not once, until Kurt came alone."

Blaine watched Scott cautiously.

"I can see why he likes you, you're a really good guy...not like me," Scott bit his lip, looking sad.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I...um, I was just, ah..." Scott stuttered looking anywhere but Harry's face.

"Come on, we have to go."

Scott nodded miserably, "See you around Blaine."

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeello amazing boyfriend who I've seen naked, How was your day?"

Blaine jumped as Kurt burst through the door, "Sh!" He blushed, "Are you crazy?"

Kurt just laughed and shook his head.

Blaine watched Kurt skip over to his bed and lay down, humming some random tune under his breath. "Did this Chandler guy give you drugs?"

Kurt laughed again, "Nope!" He said, popping the 'P'.

"So what's going on then?" Blaine asked frowning a bit.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I'm not aloud to be happy?"

"Of course you are, I want you to be, but there's happy and there's...scary." Blaine bit his lip watching Kurt's eye brown climb higher up his forehead before he shrugged.

Blaine shook his head in wonder, relaxing back against his pillow, "And to answer your previous question, my day was..."

_I think I'll try defying gravity..._

Kurt slipped his phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen, a huge grin appearing over his face.

"Hey honey!"

Kurt paused, biting his lip.

"Oh," He said looking down at himself, "Well, I can get it later it's not a problem."

He paused again, his eye widening.

"No, no Chandler don't be silly I..."

He stopped, chewing on his bottom lip again.

"No Sweetie don't worry, really, it's fine..."

He sighed, playing with his nails.

"Yeah...yeah...uh-huh...no, no...yeah, okay..."

Kurt stopped again, nodding his head along to the side of the conversation that Blaine couldn't hear.

"Well you're free to wear it...I'm serious, it's not a big deal Chandler."

Another short pause, Kurt laughed a bit.

"Okay, Love you too honey...yeah, can't wait too see you either...bye."

Kurt hug up the phone with a small sigh before he stretched on the bed, not noticing Blaine's expression.

"So, um, you're meeting up with Chandler again?" Blaine asked, still trying to make sense of his emotions.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I'll have to now anyway. He brought me this gorgeous coat," Kurt sighed, looking dreamily into thin air, "But I left it in his car."

"He brought you a coat?" Blaine repeated.

Kurt nodded again, smiling, "I didn't even know about it, he gave it too me when we left the mall. It's amazing, I love it, he really shouldn't have anyway."

"So he's into the same sort of fashion then you?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes brightening, "Seriously, I don't think I've ever had more in-common with anyone before!" He grinned, "We could probably just talk for hours and hours non-stop, he has as the same coffee as me as well," Kurt paused to laugh a bit, "He's just so sweet and happy all the time, it contagious, It's not even possible to be in a bad mood while being around him."

"That's...great," jealousy, yep, this was definitely a very strong serge of jealousy, "Is he good looking?"

Kurt nodded a bit and shrugged, "Yeah, he's cute," seeming to finally catch on with Blaine's emotions.

Blaine nodded, pulling his knees up to his head and resting his head on them.

"Not as cute as you though," Kurt said biting his lip, he got to his feet and walked over to Blaine's bed, "I missed you today."

"Really?" Blaine doubted looking up from his knees, "Seems like you had a pretty good time."

"I did," Kurt said kneeling on the foot of Blaine's bed and moving up to he was sitting cross legged in front of him, "But I always miss you when we're not together."

Blaine sighed, running his head through his curls that he had freed from gel just before Kurt's return, "I miss you too."

"Blaine, you don't need to be jealous of Chandler, I promise," Kurt said and entwining their fingers.

Blaine blushed a bit and nodded, "I'm sorry."

Kurt smiled leaning forward and kissing Blaine's cheek, "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"My Dad told me that he and this Carol women are going away for the weekend, which means the house will be empty," Kurt explained, looking down and his and Blaine's still joined hands, "I was wondering if you wanted to, sleep there?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we'll have the whole weekend to ourselves, no interruptions, just us," Kurt bit his lip, "Maybe it would be a good time for us to..." He trailed of blushing bright red.

"You mean..."

"Yeah...if you want..."

Blaine gulped audibly and nodded, "That sounds perfect."

Kurt sighed, "I just want it to be just us, yeah I love Chandler, he's a great guy but...he's nothing compared too you Blaine."

Blaine smiled, "Glad to hear it."

"You want to know what I can't wait for?" Kurt asked, "I can't wait for me and you to get out of this stupid town and get our own place in New York."

Blaine's smile grew, "Just you and me."

Kurt sighed in contentment at the words, pulling Blaine forward to and locking him fingers in Blaine's curls as they kissed, he smiled resting his head against Blaine's forehead, "No gel," He commented.

"Hmm, I took it out before you got back," Blaine told him, brushing his nose back and forth against Kurt's.

"Thank-you...no gel this weekend okay?"

Blaine frowned a bit, "What about on the way there?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you're washing it out as soon as we get there."

"Deal."

* * *

"No Kurt, just leave it," Blaine begged, his cheeks flushed red, his breathing heavy and his eyes dark. His hands were firmly locked in Kurt's hair.

"Stupid phone," Kurt muttered placing hot wet kisses down Blaine's neck, "What if it's important?"

Blaine whined, his back arching of the bed, "They'll leave a message," He gasped.

"I should answer it," Kurt pressed a few more kisses to Blaine's neck.

"No, no baby please?" Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's shoulders, gripping them tightly.

Kurt sighed, pushing himself away, "We should probably cool down a bit anyway."

Blaine pouted, dropping his hands and folding them across his chest.

Kurt laughed, reaching over to his phone, "You're adorable."

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hey Dad," Kurt blushed, straightening his Dalton shirt, his blazer and tie long forgotten and thrown on the floor.

"Hey Kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm great," Kurt said absentmindedly, watching Blaine sit up a little straighter and do-up the first three buttons of his shirt that Kurt had undone at some point...he couldn't even remember doing that. "What's up?"

"You know me and Carole are going away this weekend?"

"Yeah I'm aware of it," Kurt made a grab for his and Blaine's blazer, keeping the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"I want you to meet her before we leave."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, handing Blaine's his blazer and slipping one arm into his own, "Oh."

"Is that okay?"

Kurt switched the phone to his other ear, slipping is blazer on the rest of the way, "Of course, it's a good idea actually."

"Well just pop over whenever you can, I'll be..."

"At home or the garage," Kurt finished for him, "I know Dad."

Burt laughed, "Alright Kurt, see you soon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Kurt slipped on his tie, "I think I'm going to have to leave you again."

Blaine frowned, "Why?"

"Because my Dad wants me to meet Carole before they leave," Kurt explained.

Blaine sighed, "Okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Blaine shrugged with a small smile, "It's really fine."

Kurt paused a bit, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Um..."

"You can say no," Kurt reassured him, "I understand."

"I think I'd rather stay here," Blaine bit his lip.

Kurt just shrugged with a smile, "Okay."

Blaine sighed folding his arms across his chest, "I hate it when you're not here."

Kurt smiled, "I know Baby...just keep thinking, only a few more days until we get the weekend to ourselves.

The corners of Blaine's mouth turned up slightly into a smile, "I know."

* * *

**A/n: Heya! Smut is coming soon guys, I promise, HOWEVER I've recently posted a smutty one shot named 'Your touch burns like fire.' Which you should really check out...pretty please? Pretty please with Darren's beard on top? Thank-you!**

**Also now a total 569 Reviews! :D...Yes I know 69 ha-ha ;) X**

**WhenRiversTurnToRoads- **Hey! :D Kurt always seems to calm and in control of his feelings most of the time, this is just what I imagine would be inside his head. The outer shell of cool is I lie! Haha ;)X Hope you like the chapter X

**I'mJustDefyingGravityX3**- Heyya, no that does make sense and Oh my God! Haha, I'm sorry, It feels so horrible after something like that happens, although I'm glad it make you laugh :L X

**Coffee-and-KlaineBows713**- I don't know why you where crying sweetie! Probably the perfection and true love that is Klaine? X Hope you like the chapter!

**VeryDarrenLover-** Heyy!*Waves back*** **No I don't think you've reviewed before but...Thank-you so much! :') X I'm glad you like it!X

**WannaHoldYourHand**- Thank-you! :)

**Sabriel81**- Hello, so I get ever so slightly high of your review every-time I read it, so thank-you very, very, very much for that and also you can choose to be the Bride or the Groom, I'm not fussy! ;) X

**08trekker**- Thank-you! :D

**LoquaciousLauryn**- Thanks :) X

**Nurse Kate-** Thank-you so much! :D X

**MrsDarrenCriss3**- Hey sweetie! :) Aww, I like Chandler! Is that weird? O.o Hope you like the new chapter X

**DearDarkHeart**- I'm not promising anything, just to be on the safe side! Hope you like the chapter!

** t**- Thank-you! But don't worry, that didn't sound creepy at all :)

**Becca Colfer**- Hey! Thank-you so much :) And Thank-you for reading it X

**WarblerKlaineGleek123**- Hope you liiiiiiiike it!

**Cashade**- Hey, I know, I'm such a sucker for smut as well ;) X Also thanks for posting the link! X

**WhatMakesYouBeautiful101**- Yes I've heard of Rent, however I've never watched it :/

**Kayleda**- Hey, thank-you! :) Hope you like the new chapter X

**Jasmine A. Roberts**- Nope that was a mistake in the title! Oops! If you wanna read an example of my smut you can check it out on my page, I just uploaded a oneshot named 'Your Touch Burns Like Fire' if you're interested :) Annnway, thank-you again, and again, and again for always giving me amazing reviews :) X

**KlaineFame**- Hey! I'm glad you like the chapter but I'm not giving away any of the plot! :) X Thanks.

**CamillaS**- Thank-you!

**KlaineBecks**- First of all, you're very, very welcome! I love your page so, so, so, so much! Secondly thank-you! Now excuse my while go and cry because one of the admins to the best page ever likes my fiction...:') X

**Gleek182**- Thank-you! :) X

**SkinTightJeans**- First of all, yes Klaine shower. Best. Thing. Ever. Also that song is amazing, and not worthy of me! :')

**Klaine Alpacas**- Thank-you! :) Also thank you for recommending this fiction to your friend, it really means a lot to me!

**KjAnDcooL**- Thank-you! Yeah he goes to McKinley! :) Hope you like the update X

**LaurenEP18**- Hey, hope you like the chapter X

**Agata**- Thank-you! :')

**Mzjem**- Thank-you :)

**Writing memories**- Hey, I know, art can be an amazing, calm and peaceful why to express your feelings and can be an extremely personal thing. That's why it was such a big deal for Kurt to see Blaine's paintings. Also, thanks for choosing to read this from the beginning! :) X

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarKid**- I'm glad you're enjoying it, thank-you for reviewing! :)

**KitKatlol**- Thank-you so much :')

**ChristiScribbles**- I know, I love Chandlers as well and really hope he's in season 4! Hope you like the new chapter X

**EnglishGleek**- No, no I think I still win. As soon as we find another planet that it able to support human life I fully intend to transport every Klaine and CrissColfer shipper in this world to the other where we can just worship them together (Which of course includes the perfect Darren and Chris themselves.) Ha-ha. Thank-you :) X

**Mummy**- Hey, I'm Katrina West on the page :) I love it, so, so, so much! :') Thank-you so much for your review and support :)

**TellMeTheTruthAboutLove**- Thank-you! :') X

**A/n: Hey, you read my fiction, and this is crazyyyy, but I wrote smut, so read it maybe?**

**That was bad :/ I'm sorry :L X**


	26. Kurt Hummel Vs The Seatbelt

**A/s: Yes you read the title of this chapter correctly :L X I know it's stupid...**

**Also I know this is kind of blocky and I'm sorry, I hope you like it anyway :)**

* * *

Kurt couldn't deny that, yes, he was a bit nervous...okay he was a lot nervous. He'd never heard his Dad talk this way about a women before...well apart from his Mom of course. What if Carol didn't like him? What if she was mean? Oh my God, there was never a Disney film about the gay son and the evil girlfriend of the Dad...of course not that would be ridiculous. But Disney films always have the answer! Aladdin, teaches you to always be yourself. The Princess and the Frog, teaches you to never lose sight of what's important. The Little Mermaid-Never give up on your dreams. Beauty and the Beast-beauty is found with in. Snow White-Always make the best of a bad situation. Cinderella-Have faith and be kind, and you'll be rewarded and of course Pocahontas, teaches you that to find peace you need to accept others (Kurt really believed in that one.)

Then again, there weren't really very many gay princess wondering around in fairytale land back then. Epically ones wearing sky-blue, skin tight jeans that hugged his ass just right because he knew they drove his boyfriend crazy. Crap he wished Blaine was here now to hold his hand and tell him to stop being so stupid. He'd been sitting outside in the car for the last ten minuets. Crazy Kurt, you're being crazy. He took a deep breath and opened the door of the car, moving to get out-ah crap, okay seat-belt, taking your seat-belt off would be a good start Kurt.

* * *

Carol and himself were leaving tomorrow. That means Kurt should be over sometime today. He'd even sent Kurt a text reminding him...well he thought he had. No matter how many times Kurt had shown him how those bloody contraptions worked, he still wasn't completely sure he was doing it right. He was quiet happy with the home, non portable phone, thank you very much. Where you just had to type in the numbers and hit the green button. Simple and easy to remember. Just the way Burt like it.

If he was honest, Burt was actually kind of nervous, he didn't know why. But he definitely had a sense of unease and that slightly sick feeling right in the pit of his stomach. He knew it was silly. Carol was an amazing women and Kurt was...Kurt was everything he could hope for in a son. He was kind and accepted everyone for who they were, even when the world didn't accept him in the same manner. And he was so brave. Kurt was the bravest boy...man, the bravest man that Burt had ever met. He was so proud to have Kurt has his son...

I mean Kurt talked about, girly type things right? And Carol was a women...so they'd get on?

* * *

Okay Kurt, getting out of the car. Take two. See how much easier it is when a strip of...fabric? What the hell is a seat-belt made out of anyway? Not important, lets just go with fabric. When a strip of fabric isn't trapping you to the seat?

Kurt slammed the door shut and locked it, looking up towards the house and bit his lip. Kurt you're making a huge big deal out of nothing, this is your house for the love of Gaga. Just walk up the steps, and into your home. _OhMyGodWhatIfSheHatesMe? _No Kurt, no. Calm...urgh why isn't Blaine here?

* * *

"Burt honey, do you want a beer?"

Burt looked up from the newspaper he was flicking through and smiled, "No thanks Carol."

Carol nodded and sat in the seat opposite him for a few seconds, her hand tapping against her denim covered leg a few times before she stood up again and started a sort of pacing movement.

"Are you okay?"

"Is Kurt coming over today?" Carol asked in a rush biting her bottom lip.

Burt shrugged in a way he hoped looked calm, "He should be."

"Right," Carol gave a sharp nod before weathering her bottom teeth again.

Burt raised an eyebrow, "Honey are you nervous?"

Carol opened her mouth to protest before it snapped shut again and she nodded.

"He'll love you, I promise. Kurt loves everyone," Burt reassured her, he placed his newspaper on the floor and reached out for her with both hands.

"I know," Carol sighed walking forward and joining each of their hands together, "It's just...you always talk about him so highly, and Elizabeth as well I just...I don't want him to feel like I'm trying to...take over."

Burt laughed, "Carol, Kurt practically run this house and the garage, as well as going out with friends, and getting good grades at school and maintaining a relationship with his boyfriend all at he same time."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "And your point is?"

"He's the one who's going to try and take over you," Burt laughed again, "He's in control."

* * *

_Oh my God, I am so not in control of this_! Kurt panicked. Okay, so lets not think of this as the day you meet Carol because it's not just about that. It's about seeing your Dad, you need to check the finances at the garage before it all goes to hell and make sure the house is in a decent state of cleanliness. And even if it does go badly, it's not like you can stay for long, you still need to finish that French report up to a high standard and reply to Mercedes's and Rachel's emails all before you come back here to spend the weekend with Blaine.

* * *

The sound of the door opening was followed by the sound of boots walking down the hallway.

"Kurt?" Burt called.

"Hey Dad," Kurt's sing-song voice replied.

Kurt appeared in the door way, "Dad, how many times do I have to tell you to not leave your shoes in the hallway!" He sighed, "Seriously, someone could trip over them and brake their neck."

"Sorry, I forgot," Burt grumbled, watching Carol smirk slightly.

* * *

Okay Kurt, this is where the acting comes into play. You're not scared, or nervous. That isn't a big deal. Carol is going to love you.

He walked forward towards the women sitting on the couch with a smile on his face, "Hey, I'm Kurt."

The women smiled back at him, "I'm Carol."

Kurt sat down on the other end of the couch and crossed one leg over the other, "So, where are you guys going?"

"My friends told me about this little hotel by a lake a few hours away," Carol explained.

"Aww, awesome!" Kurt grinned enthusiastically, "You'll have to tell me if it's any good, maybe me and Blaine can go there someday."

"Um, I don't think so," Burt said raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Kurt asked frowning, "Why not?"

"You really think I'm going to let you stay in a hotel room with your boyfriend unsupervised?" Burt asked.

"Dad, I'm not a kid," Kurt defended.

"Kurt..."

"Okay, can we argue about this later? I'm pretty sure I'm meant to be getting to know Carol right now." Kurt interrupted, if only his Dad knew what he and Blaine were planing this weekend.

"So," Carol said after Burt gave a small nod, "What do you need to know about me, well I guess the huge thing is that I have a son."

Kurt tilted his head to the side in interest, "Really?"

"Yep, He knows you I think. Finn Hudson."

"Y-Your Finns mom?" Kurt's eyes widening as he laughed.

"What's funny?" Burt asked frowning.

"Nothing it's just, I just realized how small this town is," Kurt lied shaking his head. They didn't need to know that Finn was he's first real crush.

Carol laughed along with him, "I know, it's crazy."

"Hmm, what you need to know about me," Kurt paused, tapping his fingers against his thigh, "Well...you already know I'm gay, I have a boyfriend named Blaine, I'm in Glee club obviously, that's how I know your son. But I'm not at McKinley now, I moved to Dalton."

Carol nodded along with each point Kurt made, "Yep, all noted," She smiled.

"So..." Kurt took a deep breath, "You're okay? I mean with me being...gay and everything?"

Carols eyes widened, "Oh my...of course!"

Kurt nodded, "Okay, just checking. So does Finn know that his mum is dating my Dad?"

"Umm no, I haven't really seen a lot of him recently."

Kurt shrugged, "Okay, I won't bring it up in conversation then."

"Kurt, could you take a look in the garage before you leave? I..."

"Yeah I know Dad, I can't stay too long," Kurt looked at Carol apologetically, "I have to finish some homework, and I want to spend a bit of time with Blaine."

"It's okay, your dad still has to pack anyway," Carol reassured him.

Kurt's jaw hit the floor, "You haven't packed!" He cried.

* * *

Burt felt an odd sense of pride as he watched Kurt and Carol become more relaxed around each other, giggling and laughing as they gossiped over celebrities he had never heard of. All the worry had drained from his body and he was quiet happy to just watch the way Carol's eyes lit up when she smiled. He was even okay when they started swapping stories about him, even though it felt like two of his ex's so it was a bit weird. But Kurt and Carol were none the wiser so it wasn't awkward for them.

He remained mostly quiet apart from a small, "You know I am still sitting here guys," When they started moaning him sitting in grease covered overalls on the couch.

After about half an hour, Kurt's phone started to ring in his pocket. He blushed and threw an apologetic smile in Carols direction before answering it.

"Hey Baby!" He sang, his eyes instantly becoming brighter.

He paused, listing to what must have been Blaine on the other end of the phone, "I know, I miss you too..."

He bit his lip as he stopped again.

"Umm..." Kurt glanced at his watch, "I don't know, I still have to check the garage, why are you okay?...Scott?" Kurt face screwed up into a frown, "Why does...Oh...important? Do you know what it's about?"

Kurt nodded along to Blaine's side of the conversation before he sighed and clicked his tongue, "Well...Yeah...I guess."

Kurt paused for a slightly longer amount of time, "I'll be back soon...I love you too...Yeah...okay...Bye sweetie." He hung up the phone and slipped his back in his pocket with an aggravated sigh.

"You okay?" Carol asked him with a frown.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "I have to go really soon though."

"That's okay, I have to moan at him to actually pack something for this weekend really soon, if I start now, he might do it in time," Carol winked and Kurt laughed.

"I'll go and check the garage." Kurt sighed, glancing at his watch again.

Carol got to her feet, engulfing Kurt in a tight hug, "It was great to meet you."

Kurt smiled, hugging her back just as hard, "You too."

Carol let him go and he hugged his Dad.

"Take care of him Carol," He smiled, "You two have a good time okay?"

"Will do," Carol beamed, "Bye!"

Kurt disappeared down the hall and a few seconds later there was the sound of the door closing.

Burt smirked at Carol, "What was that about being nervous?"

Carol narrowed her eyes and hit him on the arm playfully, "Shut-up and start packing."

Burt rolled his eyes and chuckled as he made his way up the stairs.

* * *

**A/n: Was it me, or does that seem shorter then normal? It's still the same as the others though, just over 2000 words, I promise...never mind (: Hope you liked it anyway. New chapter up soon!**

**Oh and thanks to the people who read 'Your touch burns like fire' as well :) You seemed to all like it X Not to shabby for a 15 year old, straight, virgin girl huh? :L X**

**Reviews:**

**SkinTightJeans- **Thank-you so much :') Annnnd you don't sound like a pervert at all, ha-ha! :) X

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid**- He maybe, he might not be...the next chapter reveals all :)

**IceLight170**- Thank-you :)

**WannaHoldYourHand**- Hope you liked it X

**LikesCrissColfer**- Aww, I want Glee duvet covers! :(

**ChocolateBeth-** I'm glad you liked it...I don't always cry, mostly just roll around on the floor squealing and screaming and yelling that it's not fair for two people to be so perfect until my dog pounces on me...yeah...Annnnyyway, you've probably guessed that I have lost all my sanity two these glorious men by now. Haha, I actually like Chandler in Glee...I think he's adorable and he does make Kurt happy AS A FRIEND! DO YOU HEAR THAT CHANDLER?! That definitely needed capitals :) X

**DarkDarkHeart**- I love jealous Blaine! Thank-you X

**CarolineLovesKlaine**- Thanks :)

**CieolisSilvazeKlaine**- Thank-you! X

** t**- Please don't hate me because I like Chandler...

**Just Something**- Okay, I'll keep an eye out, thank-you :)

**FreakingOutAndJoiningDalton**- I haven't seen a lot of things :(((, I'll make sure I watch it when I have time :L X Hope you like the chapter X

**Mzjem**- Thaaaanks :)))

**NurseKate**- Haha! Really? Wow! I hope you like the chapter :)

**Gleek182**- I like Chandler! :O X

**ImJustDefyingGravityX3**- I know I wanna hold him too...but I can't...but I can make Kurt do it ;) X Thanks :)

**Guest-** Thank-you! :)

**The Unlikely Suspect**- Hey, Thank-you so much:)

**Parmelde Lorntiere**- Hey! Oh my God, I love that page so much O.o :L X I'm planning for the smut too be really sweet, tender and slow :') X

**DancerGleek4**- Thank-you :( X

**GleeFan2012**- You'll find out in the next chapter! :)

**LaurenEP18**- Hope you liked it X

**BeccaColfer**- Haha :) I know, I am too, I don't care either ;D X

**WhatMakesYouBeautiful101**- Ooh, in that case I have to watch it!

**KlaineBecks**- Yes, I live off your crazy ;D X

**08trekker-** Thank-you X

**JellyTotGal**- Hey, Umm, I try to update every 3-4 days depending on how busy I am :) Also, welcome to Fanfiction :)

**Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirt**- Thank-you so much :D :D :D ! X

**Cashade**- Hey :) You may be in love with the smut, I hope so. Although it won't be as hot as in 'Your touch burns like fire.' Considering it's their first time and suuuuch, and you'll find out about Scott in the next chapter :)X

**TeebsSingerWriter**- Hello :), I'm so glad you've been able to find a such a strong connection with this story, I'm definitely not the most confident person in the world and would much rather be on my own in my room then with a large group, or even a few people so I can relate in some ways as well.

Of course I had to add a few of Brittany's lines, she is (and I argue this fact) a genius and it's not Glee without her comments :) And I love Kurt and Mercedes friendship so much, I'm noticed they're not as close in season 3 and I miss it quiet a lot.

I love the idea of someone expressing themselves through art and have wanted to at it into some of my work for a while, and because Blaine feels so alone in the start of this fiction, I though it would be the perfect opportunity to use it.

Oops! I didn't realise with the Kurt and Finn thing, this is what happens when you don't plan stories ahead :/ I might go back and change it somehow...I don't know, but thanks for pointing it out to me.

I totally agree with Blaine moving to McKinley with Kurt, however Blaine fled there and I like to feel it's sort of become a place he feels safe, so moving out of it would a huge step. Also he practically lives there, and leaving the school would mean that he would have to live back in the carehome or find somewhere else.

I'm glad you like my work, thank-you for your review :)

**Jasmine A. Roberts**- Thank-you :)

**Klainer96**- Thank-you so much, I hope you enjoyed the fiction :)


	27. The Truth about Scott

**A/n: Have you guys seen 'The new normal'? Ryan Murphy's new show? They're saying they're grown up Klaine...I disagree, yeah they're cute but no-one will ever replace my babies.**

**This chapter is shorter then normal, for the simple reason that I wanted their weekended to start on a fresh new chapter (which will be the next.) However I will be updating pretty soon, hopefully!**

**I'm going back to school now, so I won't be updating as often as I usually am. I'll try to get one out once a week instead of once every 3 days. Sorry guys :/**

* * *

"When is he coming back?"

Blaine shrugged, glancing at his watch.

Scott sighed, pacing back and forth in front of Blaine who was sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Why did you make me leave? You were only texting him right?"

Blaine nodded, even though it was a lie. Sure he could have text Kurt but he was freaking out a bit, it was nice to hear his voice and he couldn't just start having a conversation on the phone with Kurt while Scott sat there opened mouthed. He definitely wasn't ready for that yet. Whatever Scott wanted to talk about must be a big deal to him and it was making Blaine jumpy.

The door burst open and Kurt almost fell into the room panting a bit, "Sorry, I tried to to quick," He breathed, smiling at Blaine. He walked forward and cupped Blaine's chin in his palm, "Hey you."

Blaine beamed, looking up at Kurt through his lashes in the very way that he knew Kurt couldn't resist.

"You okay?" Kurt continued, brushing his thumb over Blaine's cheek.

Blaine nodded slightly, licking his lips.

Kurt smiled, "Good," He whispered pressing a quick peck to Blaine's glistening lips.

He sat on the bed and pulling Blaine so he was settled between his legs, "So, Scott," He said resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Scott was standing a few feet away from the bed, looking a bit uncomfortable with the boys affection, "It's uh, I just don't think that, it's..." Scott took a deep breath, "I know you guys hate me."

Kurt bit his lip, "I don't..."

Scott held his hands up to silence him, "It's okay...well it's not but...hopefully I'll be able to change that."

"What's going on Scott?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes, wishing he'd just cut to the chase.

"Okay, so you've probably noticed me, Nathan, Harry and Liam hanging around quiet a lot?" Scott asked, his hands tapping against his thigh nervously.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah I have."

"Well...Kurt you already know I really like you, and when I saw you getting closer to Blaine I...I just sort of panicked a bit and, Blaine I actually like you now, but before I did, I knew there were a few guys who didn't as well so I...I asked them if they'd help me break you guys apart," Scott blushed red biting his lip as he spoke in a ramble.

"What? Scott, how could you...!?" Kurt exclaimed, his voice laden with fury.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so, sorry," Scott shook his head and looked at the floor.

"I can't believe anyone would do that," Kurt growled, rubbing Blaine's back who had tensed in his arms.

Scott sighed, "I'm sorry," He repeated, "But it's different now okay, I just came to warn you."

"Warn us? About what?"

"I told the others I didn't want to do this anymore but they wouldn't just let it go," Scott shook his head, "I'm have nothing to do with them now but I think there planing something."

"Planning something? This is just getting weird. Why should we trust you anyway?" Kurt glared at him.

"I know, I know Kurt but just, please watch out okay?" Scott begged, "I'll keep an eye out as well."

Kurt clenched his jaw, "Fine."

Scott breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank-you."

Kurt nodded, "Is there anything else?"

"Can we be friends?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Scott..."

"Not just me and you, Blaine as well...Please Kurt, Blaine?"

Kurt sighed loudly, "I'm saying neither yes or no."

"Well...okay, guess I'll see you guys around," Scott said sadly, walking towards the door, "I really am sorry guys."

As soon as the door closed Blaine let out a long sigh and curled up close into Kurt's chest.

"What a..."

"Shhh," Blaine pressed his index finger to Kurt's lips, "Not now."

"You okay?" Kurt asked, running his hand over Blaine's back lightly.

"M' fine, just a bit tired," Blaine shrugged, "I just don't want to concentrate on him right now okay?"

Kurt nodded in agreement, "You're right, sorry."

"It's okay," Blaine smiled, sitting up a little straighter in his arms, "Can I talk to you about this weekend?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course."

"Okay," Blaine took a deep breath, "I know this is a big deal for both you and me, and I just...I just want to make sure that you know that we really don't have to do anything at all if you don't want too, and we definitely don't have to...to go all the way because, because I've been thinking about it and I'm not so sure I'm ready for..."

"Okay."

"It all. And I know I'm the one who brought this up and all, and I kind of get the feeling that you think I know more then you which I really don't. And I'm probably just as scared as you, if not more so, but I still, I just want..."

"Blaine, Blaine, Hey!" Kurt said clamping his hand lightly over Blaine's mouth, "I said okay. Sweetie calm down, we're spending the weekend at my house, no pressure, what happens, happens okay?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt removed his hand from his mouth, "Okay."

"I'm pretty sure something will, considering how...hot, our make-out sessions are getting but, we definitely don't have to do anything to huge, just little steps okay?"

Blaine sighed, "I love you."

Kurt grinned, "I love you too...now we have to pack."

"Aw man," Blaine frowned, "Can't you pack for meeee?"

Kurt laughed, "Nope, come on."

Blaine sighed loudly, forcing himself to his feet, "I hate packing."

* * *

"Okay, yeah...Yeah...okay...bye Dad, have fun!" Kurt nodded along, rolling his eyes slightly at Blaine who had to bite back a laugh, "I will, love you too...bye...yeah...bye dad...okay, yes Dad, bye!"

Kurt hung up the phone and sighed loudly, "Oh my God! He wouldn't hang up!" He cried.

Blaine grinned circling his arms around Kurt's waist, "You ready for the best weekend of all weekends ever?"

"Definitely," Kurt nodded, "And are you sure you packed everything?"

"Yep," Blaine reassured him, "It's gonna be perfect, just you and me."

Kurt let out a somewhat relived sigh, "And I got my Dad to close the garage for the weekend so I don't have to worry about that, the house is in a decent state thanks to Carol staying there, the girls know I'm unavailable, and all homework is done."

Blaine shook his head and Kurt in disbelief, "How do you not just...explode?"

Kurt shrugged and laughed, "I had to grow up pretty quickly after my Mom died."

Blaine frowned, "Well...grow down again."

"I do when I'm around you," Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and smiled, "Even though I do have to look after you most of the time."

"What do you mean, look after me?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well someone has to keep an eye-out," Kurt giggled, "You're a total goofball."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest before he paused, closed it and shrugged making Kurt laugh again.

"When do you wanna leave?" Kurt asked.

"I don't mind, whenever," Blaine asked, his arms still encasing Kurt close to him.

"You're going to have to let go of me you know," Kurt laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Blaine said firmly, he walked backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and pulling Kurt down on top of him, "Not yet."

Kurt sighed a bit as the two boys rearranged themselves comfortably, "Blaine we have the whole weekend to cuddle."

"I know," Blaine said gently, "But we should probably wait a little while to make sure they really are gone first."

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys, so I've decided to stop answering reviews at the bottom of each chapter. If you have a question then I'll still answer it of course, it just takes up a lot of my time, so I'll get chapters out quicker. And I seem to be writing the same thing to each of you. Hopefully you'll still review, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions :)**

**Please don't hate me for a short chapter! *Pulls hopefully cute face- probably looks more like a creep one***


	28. Showers and Smiles

**A/n I'm currently working on about 11 other larger fictions as well as this one, and 1 littler one which may, or may not turn out to be a one shot. Sooooo, if you like my work then you should add me to your author alerts if you haven't already so you'll know when I put those up.**

**Enjoy my perfect fellow Klainers :)**

**This is 'The best weekend ever- Part one-Showers and Smiles.'**

**Warnings: Lot's of Fluff and very-up dapper Blaine thoughts.**

* * *

"Yay! Best weekend ever!" Blaine cheered as Kurt unlocked the door.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes a little bit, "Come on goofball, let's take these upstairs, then you can go and watch TV or something while I cook us something yummy to eat, then we'll unpack, put on something comfy and a crime against fashion and cuddle with a movie or something. Okay?"

Blaine laughed, "I love how you make everything into a military mission."

Kurt shrugged, "That way I don't forget to do anything."

"It's cute, how everything as to be perfect for you," Blaine commented as the two boys lugged their bags upstairs.

"It doesn't _have _to be perfect, I just...I prefer it that way," Kurt shrugged again, kicking his door open lightly.

Blaine grinned, dumping his bag in the corner of the room, "It's still cute."

"You say that now, it'll get annoying later," Kurt said with a wink.

"Nahh, it's part of you, and I love all of you," Blaine shook his head.

Kurt grinned, "I love all of you too."

"Okay, so lets see, bags are upstairs," Blaine said pointing to his belongings and making a 'Tick' motion in the air, "I do believe I should go downstairs and watch some TV now?"

"Or read a book or...whatever entertains you," Kurt shrugged, "I'm flexible."

"Okay sweetie," Blaine smiled, he took Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I just hope Dad's left enough food in the kitchen for me to make you something special," Kurt sighed as they walked down the stairs, their joined hands swinging freely between them.

"As long as you made it, it will be special...now I would offer to help, but my experience in the kitchen goes as far as really badly burnt toast." Blaine laughed somewhat nervously.

Kurt laughed as well, "I can teach you sometime, it'll be fun."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, "But! You're not allowed to laugh at me."

"Hmm...I don't know about that B," Kurt frowned, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Where's the fun in it for me if you're laughing at me?" Blaine challenged.

Kurt shrugged, pushing Blaine gently in the direction of the living room, "It'll be fun, I promise."

Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out at Kurt before disappearing into the living room.

He threw himself down on the couch, picking up the remote and flicking aimlessly through the channels, settling for an old forgotten film they were playing. He shifted on the couch, trying to get comfy and trying to catch up with what was happening in the movie.

He quickly decided the film with extremely boring, and that this couch was seemingly uncomfortable. He also realized that this was not the way he wanted to spend his weekend with his perfect, breathtakingly beautiful boyfriend and...well...Kurt had said he was flexible with how Blaine entertained himself.

He switched off the TV and jumped to his feet. Now with the sound of the television gone, Blaine could just about hear Kurt humming as he moved around the kitchen, the odd metal pan clunking together. He looked at the clock. It was six-thirty already. He really regretted falling asleep with Kurt on his bed for a while after they finished packing. It was Kurt's fault, he shouldn't be so warm and comfy.

Blaine walked out of the living room and towards the kitchen, listening to Kurt's voice as he hummed a random tune Blaine didn't recognize. He snuck up behind Kurt where he was cutting something up and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Hey!"

"Crap, Blaine, are you crazy?" Kurt asked with a laugh, continuing to cut up the chicken in front of him into strips.

"Hmm, Crazy in love with you," Blaine hummed, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm serious, what if I thought you were a burglar and stabbed you?" Kurt said giving Blaine a disapproving glance.

Blaine shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"Go on, go back to the living room," Kurt ushered, turning his neck to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, Kurt! But it's boring, and I miss you, and you said, you're flexible," Blaine pouted.

"Blaine I did gymnastics for nine years, I'm very flexible," Kurt grinned.

"Oh Jesus," Blaine muttered, his eyes slipping closed.

Kurt turned away from his chicken, putting down his knife and frowning, "What's wrong?"

Blaine, didn't open his eyes, "Kurt in a tight gymnastics outfit, Kurt in a tight gymnastics outfit, Kurt in a tight gymnastics outfit," he repeated under his breath.

"Hey!" Kurt, hit Blaine lightly around the head, "Blaine stop it."

Blaine opened his eyes and they were slightly darker then they where before, "You can't just say something like that and expect me not to react."

Kurt blushed, "Sorry, I didn't realize..."

"How hot that is?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt gulped and nodded slightly, "Anyway," He coughed, "Go back and relax okay?"

Blaine shook his head, "I wanna help!"

"Blaine, this doesn't require burnt toast," Kurt teased, ruffling his hair lightly before a thought popped into his head, "Oh, you haven't washed out your gel."

"Oh yeah...well, I'll go have a shower and do it now...So is this like a date?" Blaine asked.

"Hm, Yeah I guess, why?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Because, I don't want to wear some sweatpants and a shirt on a date with you now do I? Especially when you look so perfect," Blaine gave Kurt his most charming grin and walked forward, pressing a sweet gently kiss to Kurt's forehead before stepping away again, "I'll be quick."

Kurt nodded in agreement, Blaine could tell by the look in his eyes that his mind was reeling. He didn't know what of though.

* * *

Blaine stood in front of Kurt's long mirror in his bathroom. He still didn't know why Kurt liked his hair curly but if it made Kurt happy, he would do it. He'd freaked out this morning, about this weekend, about him and Kurt going any further on the physical side of their relationship. On one hand, he was completely terrified, he had no idea what he was doing and first times were bound to be awkward and unsure, what if he did something Kurt didn't like? Or even worse, what if he hurt Kurt in someway? He'd never be able to forgive himself. However, on the other hand, his teenage hormones were practically screaming at him to make a move, Kurt was thin and tall and beautiful, and underneath his tight, stylish clothes was smooth, flawless, pale, completely mark-able skin, stretched over toned muscles that Blaine had recently found out were mostly from bending over himself backwards wearing a tight, shiny suit in gymnastics. I mean really! Give a guy a break! How was he meant to be dapper when _that _was humming around a kitchen in front of him looking completely adorable in a pair of bright-blue skin tight jeans that hugged his ass in just the right way with a black, tight fitting button-up shirt that showed off just how toned his arms really were. All topped off with a bright yellow belt that Kurt had said was, "Just a touch of personality." Yeah right, Blaine wasn't stupid, he knew it was because it drew your attention to those sinful hips of his.

Well, tonight was Blaine's turn to tease as well. He'd made sure to pack the tightest pair of jeans he owned. They were a dark navy blue and he had to roll around on the floor to get them all the way up, they really did leave nothing to the imagination. Blaine had been meaning to throw them out for a while but they came in pretty handy tonight. He chose to wear a gray, low neck vest over a plain white shirt and a deep black tow tie with blue edges for 'Just a touch of personality.' To be honest he'd rather gel his hair down, but he was still pretty happy with his appearance. He took a deep breath and opened the door making his way down the stairs.

Kurt must have heard him, before he got half way down the stairs his voice was calling.

"Nice shower sweetie?"

Blaine smiled, "Yeah thanks."

"Good," Kurt smiled as Blaine walked into the room, he was sitting on the couch with two wine glasses and a large bottle of lemonade, "Ah, umm..." His eyes widened, "You look...nice."

Blaine smirked, "Thanks."

"Uh-huh," Kurt smiled again, "Wanna drink?"

Blaine nodded, walking forward, "Yes please."

Kurt poured him a large glass, ignoring Blaine's comment of, "Whoa, are you trying to get me drunk?" with a roll of his eyes.

He poured himself one too as Blaine sat close beside him, taking his free hand and squeezing it gently. He was excited, if anything happened to night, he was determined to make it amazing, to make Kurt feel amazing. Maybe it would give Kurt a small indication of how much Blaine really loved him.

Kurt bit his lip, putting his glass on the coffee table in front of them next to Blaine before leaning forward and capturing Blaine's lips softly in his own. Blaine sighed in contentment, reaching forward and cupping Kurt's cheek lovingly, relishing in Kurt's plump, soft lips gliding against his own.

"I lied," Kurt whispered suddenly, his voice muffled as his and Blaine's lips were still pressed together.

"Hm?" Blaine asked, slipping his hand down to rest of Kurt's waist and tugging him closer.

"I said you looked nice," Kurt continued, moving so his lips were against Blaine's ear, "You look completely gorgeous."

Blaine grinned, "So do you, you always look gorgeous," He said gently, his hand moving slowly up Kurt's back.

Kurt's eyes slipped closed, "I fall more and more in love with you everyday."

Blaine lent forward, brushing his nose against Kurt's and kissing him when his eye's opened. Kurt reached up and locked in fingers in Blaine's curls and tugged on them gently. Blaine was suddenly very, very grateful that Kurt made him wash his gel out.

Kurt, pushed Blaine back against the couch so he was lying down and settled on top of him before the two of them continued to share long, languid, love filled, lazy kisses. Hand brushing lightly over hips and lower backs, palms cupping smooth cheeks and the back of warm necks.

_Ding._

Kurt sighed at the sound of the oven timer, pressing one last kiss to Blaine's dark, plump lips before getting to his feet, "You hungry sweetie?"

Blaine's stomach growled on cue and Kurt chuckled, reaching down and ruffling Blaine's curls fondly.

"I'll take that as a yes," He held his hand out for Blaine to take, pulling him gently to his feet.

Blaine blushed slightly, making Kurt smile wildly at how unbelievably adorable his boyfriend was.

Blaine brushed a lock of hair away from Kurt's forehead and smiled, "For the record," he said gently, "This isn't just the best weekend of weekends ever, but also the best date of any date ever."

Kurt giggled, "I'll meet you at the table, try not to knock anything over, I don't want to have to deal with a fire okay?"

Kurt turned and left before Blaine had a chance to ask him what he meant. He shrugged and walked past the kitchen, pausing a moment to take in a huge deep breath of the delicious scent wafting from behind the closed door, before he turned and walked through the arch way into the...Oh...My...God.

* * *

**A/n: Anyone else addicted to 'Heart sing' by BIGkids since Darren tweeted about it? I had it on repeat while writing this, although in my head it was more 'Darren Makes my heart sing' then 'You make my heart sing'... :) X**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I love you all :) X**

**I'll try and post soon! X**


	29. Dinner and Dancing

**'The best weekend ever- Part two-Dinner and Dancing.'**

**Warnings: Heavy-making out.**

* * *

Blaine walked into the dining room with his mouth slightly open. Kurt had laid a large, deep red table cloth over the wood. The lights were dimmed low, two flicking candles lay either side of the table which cast a romantic glow over the china and tall flute glasses that were all perfectly placed and set for two. The candle's light seemed to flick in time to the soft music was playing gently in the background. How on earth had Kurt done all this in such a short amount of time?

"Do you like it?"

Blaine spun around to see Kurt leaning nervously against the door way.

"Is it too much? I just, I wanted tonight to be special," Kurt shrugged and bit his lip.

"Kurt it's perfect, I love it," Blaine smiled, "I'm going to remember this forever."

Kurt smiled back, looking relieved, "That's what I was going for...I'll be right back okay?"

Blaine nodded, watching Kurt walk away before he sat down in one of the chairs, unable to help noticing that when Kurt was sitting down too it would be the perfect distance for them to hold hands over the table.

Kurt walked in a few minutes later, he was balancing three plates easily as though he had done it a thousand times before, "Have you ever worked as a waiter?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "No, gymnastics remember? I have very steady hands and good balance."  
Blaine nodded as Kurt set a plate down in front of him, he took an appreciative sniff, "Looks amazing dear."

Kurt rolled his eyes, putting his own plate down at his place and the third in the middle, "It's just Chicken stroganoff with salad and Italian bread," He shrugged.

"Burnt toast man, remember?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt laughed again, reaching over to take Blaine's hand as though he had read Blaine's mind, "I love you so much."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too."

The two took far to long to eat that meal then was probably normal, the most likely cause was the fact that they were much too busy talking. Kurt loved this, finding out more and more about Blaine. Especially since he was so guarded and distrustful to everyone else, every time Blaine opened his mouth to revel a new fact, Kurt found himself loving Blaine just that little bit more. His complete obsession with Harry Potter and comic books was possibly the most adorable thing Kurt had ever heard, and he was so enthusiastic about it, Kurt found himself getting excited as well. He couldn't wait to see the look on the guys faces from New Directions when he got a change to show his new found knowledge.

He never felt more comfortable with someone then he did around Blaine. He could talk to him about everything and anything that crossed his mind. And he didn't just make sounds like a caveman like his farther to try and prove he knew what Kurt meant. Blaine actually understood. He completely agreed that even though he loved football, the cut of their uniforms was atrocious. He actually read Vogue and had opinions that he and Kurt could gently argue about until they found something they agreed on. He loved Kurt's outfits, not making fun of him for 'Looking like he owned a chocolate factory.' Kurt still couldn't believe he had found someone as amazing as Blaine.

"Well Sweetheart, I can safely say that was the best umm..." Blaine paused and blushed.

"Chicken stroganoff?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Ah, Um, yeah that...that I have ever had," Blaine said, still blushing.

Kurt laughed, "Why thank-you. I even made it with pasta instead of rice for you."

Blaine sighed, "You're perfect."

Kurt blushed, "No you are."

"No, no, no you are!" Blaine grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Wanna go and cuddle for a little while?"

"Yes please!" Blaine, got to his feet and walked around to Kurt's side of the table, holding his hand out for Kurt to take.

"We can have ice-cream later," Kurt smiled, taking Blaine hand and letting him pull him back towards the living room.

"This weekend just keeps getting better and better," Blaine winked, admiring how beautiful Kurt was when he laughed.

They curled up together in the love-seat that was to the side of the couch, Kurt setting himself with his legs pulled up behind him, resting his head on Blaine's chest, noticing how his own breathing began to match Blaine's. Blaine sighed, resting his head on Kurt's, they could hear the soft music playing from the dining room.

"I've been thinking," Blaine murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I kinda think we should forgive Scott."

"Me too," Kurt agreed, "He did the right thing telling us, we'll just have to keep an eye out for the other boys."

Blaine hummed in agreement, gently stroking Kurt's hair.

_L is for the way you look, at me._

_O is for the only one I see._

_V is very, very extraordinary._

_E is even more then anyone that you adore can..._

_Love is all that I can give to you._

_Love is more then just a game for two._

_Two in love can make it,_

_take my heart and please don't take it._

_Love, was made for me and you..._

"I love this song," Kurt sighed, snuggling closer to Blaine's chest.

"Do you want to dance?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

They both got up and Blaine enclosed his arms tightly around Kurt, pulling him close to his chest, singing the words quietly in his ear as they rocked back and forth slowly, twirling in a gentle circle around the room.

_L is for the way you look, at me._

_O is for the only one I see._

_V is very, very extraordinary._

_E is even more then anyone that you adore can..._

Blaine took Kurt's hand and twirling him around in a small circle before pulling them chest to chest again, grinning at Kurt who smiled at him.

"I didn't know you could dance," Kurt sighed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Never did I."

Kurt could feel Blaine's chest vibrate against his own as he laughed.

"It's not so hard," Blaine shrugged a bit, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

_Love is all that I can give to you,_

_Love is more then just a game for two._

_Two in love can make it,_

_take mt heart and place don't take it._

_Love was made for me and you..._

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you._

Kurt smiled, "Love was made for me and you," He whispered gently.

Blaine laughed, "Indeed, I love dancing with you."

"Me too," Kurt sighed, pulling Blaine close again as the next song began.

_I could stay away, just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you're far away and dreaming,_

_I could spend my life,_

_In this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_Where every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure..._

Kurt pulled back from Blaine chest just before the chorus as they sang together, small smiles tugging on the edges of their lips.

_Don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause,_

_I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

"I think that sums up this weekend pretty well," Blaine murmured, pulling Kurt close to him again.

"Hmm," Kurt sighed, resting his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

_Lying close to feel your heart beating,_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing,_

_Then I kiss you're eyes,_

_And thank God we're together,_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever,_

_Forever and ever._

The boys hummed along to the chorus again, holding each other as close possible.

_Don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall sleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing,_

"You know our voices sound pretty good together," Kurt noted.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Kurt Hummel you sound like an angel."

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Duh, star in the making here." He teased.

Blaine laughed, kissing over Kurt neck, feeling Kurt shiver under his touch, "I love you."

"I love you more," Kurt sighed.

Blaine shook his head, singing gently.

_I don't wanna miss one smile, _

_I don't wanna miss one kiss,_

_I just wanna be with you, _

_Right here with you, just like this,_

_I just wanna hold you close,_ Blaine pulled Kurt even closer again him.

_Feel your heart so close to mine._

Kurt stole a kiss, locking his arms around Blaine's neck to pull him closer. Blaine sighed, kissing Kurt eagerly, tentatively moving his hands from the small of his back, lower down to his ass. Kurt giggled a bit but didn't protest, pulling Blaine's body against his own as the kiss turned a little more heated.

The song and CD ended, suddenly turning to some sort of loud heavy metal Kurt didn't even know they owned. Both boy's jumped at the sudden change, hitting heads together in the process.

"Ow-"

"Shit-"  
They burst into a fit of giggles before they caught each others eye and stopped abruptly. The loud crashing music seemed to turn the atmosphere electric and both boys dived towards each other in sync, lips crashing together in a heavy kiss full of teeth, tongue and wondering hands. They fell back into the couch behind them, their limbs tangled together, trying to pull each other even closer in vice like grips, never wanting to let the other go.

Each boys' breath started to turn labored, the loud, crashing music surrounding them seeming to make the moment even hotter. Blaine moved just enough so he was on top of Kurt before slipping their bodies together again, feeling Kurt whimper beneath him as perfectly manicured nails scratched lightly down Blaine's back through his vest and shirt.

Kurt pushed Blaine away slightly, panting heavily, "Want to go up stairs?"

* * *

**A/n: Songs (two of my favorites)-**

**'LOVE'- Nat King Cole.**

**'I don't wanna miss a thing'- Aerosmith (Not all of it was used.)**

**Oh my God, year 11 is crazy O.o**

**Part three, and the last part of 'The Best weekend ever' will be up as soon as I can. :) X**


	30. Passion and Promise

**A/n: I feel like you guys have been waiting for ever for this :L X**

**I can't tell you how many times I sat down and went "Right, I'm gonna write this." And then something got in the way or distracted me :/ So sorry about that.**

**Warnings: (Yes Finally) Some smut. Oh and bad language as well.**

* * *

Kurt gulped, suddenly looking nervous but he nodded, licking his lips.

"You sure?" Blaine asked gently.

"What did you say?" Kurt frowned, leaning closer to Blaine's mouth.

Blaine sighed loudly, prying himself from Kurt's arms and stalking off to turn off the ungodly crashing music that was making it impossible for the two boys to talk.

He walked back in to see Kurt sitting up on the couch, his hair tousled, his cheeks flushed, his eyes bright and excited, even though a little scared. "I said," He walked over to Kurt and took his hand, squeezing it gently, "Are you sure?"

"Oh, Yeah, yes I'm sure," Kurt stood up, squeezing Blaine's hand back.

Blaine nodded, his stomach twisting with nerves and anticipation as the two boy's pulled each other up the stairs (which Blaine swore doubled in size...or the two were walking ridiculous slowly for some reason.)

After about a bazillion years, they found themselves in Kurt's room, glancing at each other with nervous smiles. Blaine tugged Kurt closer to him with their joined hands and kissed his forehead, "You ready?"

Kurt nodded with a warm blush spreading over his cheeks, he pulled Blaine over to the bed. They snuggled down next to each other on their sides, all the desperateness down stairs had seemed to fade away with the music as they looked into each others eyes, occasionally stroking the others cheek. Kurt was the first to brake the comfortable silence.

"So, is there anything you'd like to...try in particular?" He asked, his cheeks turning a violent shade of red.

Blaine blushed slightly as well, shaking his head, "Not really."

Kurt nodded slowly, "Okay, so do you just want too...see where this goes?"

"Yeah that's sounds good, just...just tell me if you're uncomfortable or want to stop at any time okay?" Blaine asked, his eyes turning serious suddenly.

Kurt nodded, "Same with you."

Blaine took a deep breath and gave a steady nod, "Okay."

"Okay," Kurt copied Blaine's motions before giving him a nervous smile, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine reached forward, cupping Kurt's chin in his palm and pulling him closer so he could kiss him slowly. Kurt responded in the same manner, feeling Blaine's other hand rest lightly on his waist and stroke slowly back and forth on his hip bone. Kurt locked his fingers in the dark curls at the nape of Blaine's neck, tugging on them slightly in the way he knew Blaine liked. Blaine hummed quietly in approval, rolling so he was on top of Kurt.

It was much like the start of any other make-out session. But a strong hover of promise hung over the two boys, a promise of something more to come which was making them both a little nervous. Kurt couldn't help but think of what was going to happen, his stomach kept jumping from a hint of arousal to tight and nervy. So many scenario's where flashing through his head that they were making him a little dizzy which wasn't helping his stomach either. All together he couldn't help but feel a little bit sick. It was the same feeling you get when you are about to go on a scary roller coaster.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips and gave him a smile, reaching down and running his thumb over his cheek. Kurt took a deep breath and mirrored the smile.

Blaine laughed a bit, biting his bottom lip, "You look as scared as I feel, you're so pale."

Kurt sighed, "Sorry."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Kurt shook his head, "No idea."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Well don't be. Were making a big deal out of this."

Kurt frowned, "It is a big deal."

"I know that, but I've barley touched you and we're terrified," Blaine explained, "Look just...don't think about it okay? We're just kissing."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Just kissing," He repeated mostly to himself before Blaine rejoined their lips with a bit more confidence then before. Kurt soon realized that Blaine was one hundred percent right, he and Blaine had gotten way further then this in the past while just fooling around a bit between classes. He just had to relax and try and stop his mind from running away with him like it usually did, stupid over active imagination. The night so far had been pretty much perfect...minus that heavy metal and them hitting heads. It wasn't like this was completely new territory, and they'd already seen...each other, so that made it a lot less daunting and Kurt was still pretty proud that he had plucked up the courage to talk to Blaine about his idea.

I mean this was natural right? They were in love.

Blaine suddenly kissed Kurt a lot harder, Kurt's body reacting with a loud gasp, his hands flying to grip Blaine's waist from where they had been locked in his curls not really doing much.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered, his lips still pressed against Kurt's own, making the sound muffled.

Kurt nodded, urging Blaine forward with a small squeeze of his hips.

Blaine got the message, going back to massaging Kurt's soft lips with his own. He started tracing Kurt's lips with his tongue not long after and Kurt's mouth opened at it's own accord as though it was his body's natural reflex. As soon as he felt Blaine's tongue start slipping and dancing with his own in such a familiar way he realized it probably was. And that is was a good one at that.

Blaine explored Kurt's mouth with such tenderness and eagerness Kurt felt a little confused about how he was managing to convey both at the same time. Blaine's tongue ran along the roof of Kurt's mouth and tickled the back of his teeth while his hands began running over Kurt's hips and sides. Kurt swore he could almost taste the love and desire radiating from Blaine's body, the actions Blaine was repeating was making it almost impossible for Kurt to stop the little gaps and moans that were fluttering into this throat.

Kurt slid his hands from Blaine's hips to squeeze his ass, Blaine pulling away from Kurt's lips to moan in response. He glanced at Kurt for a second, Kurt was only able to take in how dark Blaine's eyes had become before Blaine was kissing down and long his jaw-line and neck. The surprise this time really did make it impossible for Kurt to stop the embarrassing whimper that escalated out of this throat. Kurt could feel his whole body almost humming as blood flew around and oh shit, why the hell did he wear such tight jeans? Ouch.

Blaine seemed to be having the same problem, he kept shifting as though he was comfortable as he continued on his one man mission to kiss and taste every single square inch of Kurt's neck that was exposed. Kurt quickly decided that enough was enough, pulling Blaine up away from him with his arms.

Blaine was breathing heavily, his eyes were basically black. Kurt could hardly make out any ring of honey brown. To be honest, Kurt was pretty sure he's own eyes were in the same state. "I'm sorry," Blaine said, a blushing spreading over his cheeks, "I'm getting a bit carried away."

"No, no Blaine it's fine I...I just," Kurt bit his lip, actions were louder then words, he reached up so his hands were hovering over the buttons of Blaine's gray vest and gave Blaine a questioning look.

Blaine froze for a millisecond before he nodded, looking a little nervous again.

Kurt undid the buttons carefully, watching Blaine's face for any signs that he should stop but Blaine just kept smiling back at him nervously. Once all the buttons were undone Kurt slipped the vest off Blaine's board shoulders and started on Blaine's white shirt.

"So many buttons Blaine," He sighed, "Stupid things."

Blaine laughed, biting his lip, "I'll keep that in mind next time."

Kurt paused for a second to glance at his own blue shirt and sighed gently again, "Hmm, me too."

They both giggled a bit, smiling until Kurt finally worked off all those buttons and Blaine's shirt fell from his shoulders. Kurt's smile turned to a gasp, his eyes widening slightly. This time, he didn't just get to look, he got to _touch_ as well, the though made a shiver run down his spine. He'd almost forgotten how gorgeous Blaine's chest was. Almost.

He reached out hesitantly, his hand stroking was the feather light touch of the tips of his fingers and let his fingers trail from Blaine's shoulder, all the way down the center of his chest. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed, letting out a long content sigh.

"Can I?" Blaine asked once Kurt had dropped his hand to his lap.

"Can you what?" Kurt said curiously.

Blaine gestured to Kurt's own shirt, biting his lip a bit while he watched Kurt's eyes widen slightly as he took a shaky breath.

"Hey, you're perfect remember?" Blaine said cupping Kurt's chin in his palm.

Kurt blushed, ducking his head away.

"I mean it," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's chin again.

Kurt sighed, but nodded and Blaine smiled at him. He kissed Kurt gently before starting to work on the buttons of his shirt slowly as though he was giving enough time between each for Kurt to stop him. But he didn't. Kurt was remembering. He was remembering the way Blaine had looked at him in the shower before, with so much respect and _love._ How could he be nervous in front of Blaine when he was looking at him like that all over again?

The silky blue material slid from Kurt's shoulders with Blaine barley having to touch it. Kurt tensed at the feeling of suddenly being so exposed. Blaine gulped, looking at Kurt in surprise as though he was expecting a few more layers before he got to the treasure beneath. Blaine bit his lip, his eyes scanning slowly over Kurt's bare chest as though he was trying to memorize every inch of it while Kurt did his best to relax.

Blaine suddenly let out a long breath, "You're so beautiful," He shook his head as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing before he reached forward and copied the same motion Kurt had done to him. Kurt gulped at the feeling of Blaine's slightly calloused finger tips running over his smooth chest, choking on the gasp of air he bit back which resulted in the beginning of a coughing fit.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Blaine asked, his face full of concern.

Kurt nodded, his expression nothing but embarrassment as he tried desperately to stop coughing. B_rilliant, just completely brilliant. Make a fool of yourself Kurt, just like always._

Blaine patted his back gently, his eye browns pulling in as he continued to frown.

Kurt finally managed to get himself under control, giving Blaine a nervous and apologetic smile.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, his eyebrow rising just the tiniest amount.

"I'm fine, sorry," Kurt reassured him.

Blaine gave a small laugh, brushing a lock of hair back from Kurt's face, "Good."

Before Kurt could dwell over his ill-timed chocking too much they were kissing again, a bit less rough then before but Kurt could still feel the passion boiling beneath their skin. Blaine rolled on top of Kurt again, Kurt's hands finding their position on Blaine's ass like they were before and Blaine's own hands finding there way to Kurt's hips. Who knew doing the same thing but shirtless could make the experience so much hotter? Blaine ran the flat palm of his hands up Kurt's chest from his abdomen as they kissed, suddenly he pinched both of Kurt's nipples between his forefinger and thumb and a shoot of strong arousal shot violently down Kurt's spine and tingled in his limbs. Before he even registered what was happening his hips had bucked up, crashing into Blaine's that were hovering a short distance above him.

The room echoed with two loud moaning, surprised filled cries.

They froze, looking at each other with blushing red cheeks before Blaine bit his lip, looking curious. He rocked his hips down slowly into Kurt's, making them both cry out again.

"B...Blaine," Kurt gasped, his eyes falling closed.

Blaine gulped, lowering his body down onto Kurt's gently until they were completely pressed together, feeling Kurt's body shiver in delight against his own.

Kurt couldn't believe he wasn't freaking out about that fact that he could feel Blaine's hard erection pressing against his own. It felt so fucking good he didn't even give a second thought about it. Kurt waited for Blaine to do something again, blood pounding in his ears.

"Hey, You okay?" Kurt asked, frowning when he opened his eyes to see Blaine a frozen statue above him.

"I...Yeah," Blaine nodded slowly, "Just a little...nervous, are you okay with this?"

Kurt gave his own nod, "Are you?"

"Yeah, but I don't..." Blaine trailed off, blushing brightly, "I'm freaking out a bit."

Kurt frowned, craning his neck to kiss the tip of Blaine's nose before he ground his hips up lightly.

"Ah," Blaine whimpered, biting his lip.

"Okay?" Kurt asked, watching as Blaine nodded for him to continue.

Kurt started thrusting upwards in a gentle rhythm, enjoying the spark of pleasure flowing between their bodies like mini fireworks while still trying to hold back the need to felt to get more friction. Blaine seemed to slowly relax above him, letting out little breaths with every brush of their hips. Suddenly a small smile was playing around the corners of Blaine's mouth and he ground down at the same up Kurt rocked his hips up.

"Ah-

"Oh my God-"

Blaine's eyes were bright and excited again, seeming to completely forget his nerves, "More?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, "Fuck yes."

Blaine laughed a little at his enthusiasm, cutting off mid way when Kurt rocked his hips up hard in impatience. Blaine's eyes darkened again at the action, ramming his hips back down in response.

"Blaine, Please," Kurt begged, he wasn't really even sure what he was begging for, but Blaine seemed to know, kissing and biting along his neck and exposed chest. Marking and claiming the beautiful pale skin beneath him as his own. He sucked a large hickey at the top of his neck where he knew everyone would be able to see it, luckily Kurt was too busy babbling words of nothing beneath him to really pay much attention to wear the hickey was being placed. All Kurt new was that he never wanted him to stop.

Blaine worked his way down Kurt's chest slowly, making sure not to leave a millimeter of it unmarked or untasted, relishing in the fact that he was the first and only one to do this and that it was _him _that was causing the most beautiful boy on the planet pleasure. He paused at Kurt's nipples, remembering how perfectly sensitive they were before as he swirled one around in his mouth experimentally.

"Holy AH!" Kurt whimpered, his hips bucking up again in excitement.

Blaine shivered at the pure need he felt for the boy beneath him. Coursing through his body while he heart swelled in his chest seeing the person he loved more then anything trusting him so much. Giving him everything.

They started rocking against each other, picking up more speed and eagerness with each hard thrust of perfect heat and friction. They started at a sort of rhythm, smiling at each other with lust blown eyes with a hint of disbelief that this was actually happening. They felt at one with each other, as though they were the same person working at he same time. But the closer they got, the more desperate they became, their thrusts becoming more messy and uncoordinated, the room filling with more and more cries of pleasure at each others names as they brought each other closer to the edge of ecstasy.

"STOP!" Kurt cried, pushing Blaine away with large eyes.

"W...What's wrong?" Blaine frowned.

"I'm not cumming in these," He said firmly pointing to the expensive jeans on his legs.

"Oh...okay so what are we...?" Blaine asked, trying not to feel to disappointed about being stopped when he was so close to the edge.

Kurt was already answering his question, undoing the button and zip of his pants before sliding them down over his hips. Blaine froze completely memorized by the sight before he realized if he did the same that it would make Kurt a lot more comfortable. He undid his own jeans and tugged and._..oh fuck...oh my God they won't come down, oh my God._

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, watching Blaine struggle.

"I...No," Blaine blushed, ducking his head as he struggled helplessly, his sweat slicked body making the already ridiculously tight material stick to his body.

Kurt bit his lip, watching Blaine's struggle become more desperate and more wild until he was laying down with his back and ass arched of the bed, pulling the jeans down harshly but they only moved as far as his hips.

"Do you want...?" Kurt asked, staring to offer to help before Blaine gave a sharp, hard pull and fell of the edge of the bed with a yell.

Kurt was dying, he was pretty sure he hadn't laughed this hard in just entire life. Tears of laughter streamed down his face and he clutched his stomach as he fell back against the bed gasping for breath. "Are...are...you...o...okay?"

Blaine got to his feet with a scowl on his face, making Kurt laugh harder at the sight.

Blaine grumbled, his cheeks bright red, managing to yank the jeans off the rest of the way. He threw them across the room with a growl, turning back to Kurt who was still laughing on the bed. Blaine gave Kurt an unsure expression.

"Oh...Oh my fucking God," Kurt giggled, "I fucking love you so much Blaine Anderson."

Blaine's eye brows shot up in surprise, before he knew it Kurt had grabbed him around the waist and was kissing him desperately, he pulled Blaine down on top of him and they picked up where they had let off before. The room radiating with arousal and love as their bodies moved and rubbed against each other, sharing the odd messy kiss with way too much saliva and tongue but it was perfect in the moment. Moans and cried bounced and echoed off the tastefully decorated walls, calls of each others name sounding like words from the most important prayer as it tumbled from their broken throats through kiss bruised, plump lips.

All of a sudden Blaine tensed above Kurt before he's body shivered, he cried Kurt's name in a broken whimper, clinging to Kurt's shoulders as his eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave.

Kurt froze, watching the pleasure fly across Blaine's face before be gave a few final thrust of his hips and he was following Blaine's lead. A feel of pure ecstasy tingling from the tips of his fingers to his toes long after his erection grew soft again.

The boys were asleep in seconds.

* * *

**A/n: Aaaannnd , it's late and I really have to go to bed so I can get up for school tomorrow. Sorry for any typos etc. Hope you liked it, please leave a review! :) X**


	31. Double Date?

**A/n: I kind of feel that the last chapter wasn't that good, but never mind. I think most of you guys liked it, that's all that matters :) X**

* * *

The morning after, Kurt had been up before Blaine. He watched Blaine's sleeping for a while with a stupid, dopey grin on his face until his stomach was growling at him impatiently, so loud he was kind of scared would wake Blaine up. Also it would be nice for him to have breakfast ready when Blaine woke. He climbed out of bed, wincing slightly at the feeling in his underwear before grabbing some comfy sweats and going to take a quick, but much needed, relaxing shower.

By the time Blaine had actually forced himself out of Kurt's (ridiculously comfy) bed, Kurt was down stairs just putting the finishing touches to the breakfast that he'd made. The coffee table was filled with bowls of fruit, cereal and toast, as well as enough pipping hot coffee to quench an army's thirst.

Blaine padded into the living room looking sleepy eyed wearing a pair of baggy, navy jogging trousers, his hair still a bit damp from a shower.

Kurt turned around and smiled at him, trying not to be distracted by his bare chest, "Hey sleepy head, not wearing your favorite jeans today then?"

Blaine grumbled something before he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Kurt laughed, pouring a large cup of coffee and placing it in Blaine's hands for which Blaine gave him a grateful glance.

They sat sideways on each end of the sofa, their legs tangled together as they fed each other pieces of buttered toast and juicy fruit while sipping their coffee.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"I want to go back to McKinley."

Blaine chocked on a piece of succulent fruit in his mouth, his eyes widening, "W...What?"

Kurt sighed slightly, "I want to go back to McKinley."

"I...I," Blaine got to his feet and crossed to the other side of the room, "I don't...was..."

"Hey, hey calm down, it's not a big deal okay, it's just..."

"What were you just waiting to sleep with me before you disappeared?" Blaine cried, tears spilling over his cheeks.

"What!? No! How could you think that?"

"You really expect me to think that you'll stick around after you move away from me?" Blaine asked, crying even harder, "Why would you?"

"Blaine!" Kurt frowned, "Come here."

Blaine stood on the other side of the room with his shaking arms crossed across his chest with large, frightened tears running over his reddening cheeks. He'd never looked more vulnerable and it broke Kurt's heart in two.

"Come here," Kurt repeated, holding his arms out.

Blaine hesitated, shifting back and forth on his feet for a second before he flew forward into Kurt's comfort, Kurt closing his arms around him tightly.

"I'll never leave you Blaine, it kills me you'd think I would," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"I don't see why you'd stay."

"Blaine, I _love_ you. I'm in love with you, that's why I'd stay!" Kurt sight loudly.

Blaine shook gently in his arms.

"What about New York huh? Getting an apartment together, that's going to happen Blaine, I'll make it," Kurt promised, kissing the top of the shorter boys head.

"Kurt...I..." Blaine shook his head.

"What is it?"

"I still don't want you to go, I need you with me," Blaine admitted, "But, I don't want to hold you back, and I want you to be happy."

"Blaine, I don't care if the world would implode if we ever touched, I'd still never leave you. I need you with me too you know," Kurt grinned at Blaine, even though Blaine's head was still looking down at the floor.

"But you want to go back."

"I want _us _to go back."

Blaine gasped, his head snapping up to look into Kurt's hopeful eyes, "W...What?"

"Come to McKinley with me?" Kurt asked, biting his bottom lip.

"I...You mean...I don't..."

"Hey, just let me...let me explain my reasons and then we can talk okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, so, reasons why. One, I could go back and we'd still be together all the time," Kurt said holding up one finger, "Two, you already know all of my friends, and they like you," He held up a second finger, "Three, we could stay away from Scott and his crazy-ass mafia," A third finger, "Four, if could be a fresh start for you, which I think would be really good. I mean you already talk to Mercedes, maybe one day you'll be able to talk to the rest of them as well," Four fingers, "Five, with you and me on New Directions, we'll be completely unstoppable, and also, if you do get the courage to join Glee, it would be a good way to build your confidence and practice for when we're both huge stars of the stage," A fifth finger and a wink, "And finally, you kind of see Dalton as a safety net don't you? Well, it's not always going to be their to catch you, you can't live here forever, you need to make you're way into the real world, we can do it together. I just think moving away from Dalton would be a good start, the sooner the better."

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kurt nodded, "I just want whats best for both of us and...I just honestly think that this is the best move."

Blaine let out a long breath, "Okay, all the points you made? Extremely valid, but they don't make me any less terrified. But...it doesn't sound to bad actually, it's just...if I leave Dalton I'll have to go back into the care home, which is ages away, and I hate it there."

Kurt hummed under his breath, "Yeah that could be a problem but...we might be able to work something out, if we talk to someone or...," He paused and shrugged.

"Okay," Blaine agreed letting out another long, shaky breath.

"Thank-you so much Blaine!" Kurt squealed, picking Blaine up and squeezing him in a bone crushing hug, "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Can't...breath..."

* * *

_Hey gorgeous! So me and Maxi have been talking aaaaaaaand we were wondering if you and Blaine wanted to go on a double date with us sometime?! :) XXXX- Love Chandler._

Blaine had read the message three times as he held Kurt's phone in slightly shaky hands.

"So?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"He called you gorgeous," Blaine said flatly, glaring at the word on the screen.

Kurt laughed, "Calm down, he has a boyfriend remember?"

"Hmm, that's usually how double dates work Kurt," Blaine rolled his eyes, feeling tense.

Kurt pouted, a stupid habit he'd picked up from Blaine, "Don't be like that baby. Chandlers a really nice guy, and Max sounds like a sweetie, what do you think?"

Blaine sighed, handing Kurt his phone back, "Sorry...can you ask him what sort of thing he had in mind?"

_Hey you, it's a possibility, what sort of amazing things would the four of us get up too? X – Love Kurt._

_Foursome? Nah, I'm just kidding, I can just imagine the look on your face and blush on your cheeks ;) Anyway, I was thinking a movie with maybe a bit of a shopping trip after? :) X- Chandler._

"A foursome? Really?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged, "He's a bit...bold," He explained, "So...wanna go cuddle with me in the movies and then go shopping?"

Blaine bit his lip, "Can I buy you something?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "As long as you don't go crazy, I don't want you spending loads on me."

"You're worth it."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, "I have the perfect man."

_Hm, film and shopping sounds good, tomorrow around 5?- Kurt_

_5's perfect, just like you! Can't wait to see you and meet this lucky man of yours, and for you too meet mine XXXX :) XXX- Chandler._

_We'll see you and Max then :) X- Kurt._

"Urgh, I'm going to have to watch this guy flirt with you for the whole day," Blaine moaned.

"Why the hell would I let him do that when you're going to be with me?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine laughed, "Maybe I'll wear my favorite jeans."

Kurt looked at him in shock, "Really?"

"No way!" Blaine exclaimed, "They are in the bottom of my bag and are not resurfacing until we get back to Dalton and I throw them out."

"Aw, Blaine those jeans were part of a very important step in our relationship," Kurt frowned at him playfully.

"What? Me making a fool of myself in front of you?"

"No honey, you've done that lots of times before that one," Kurt smirked while Blaine's cheeks turned scarlet.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Blaine grumbled, looking at the floor.

"You're very welcome," Kurt grinned at him, "It just made me love you more if that's possible."

"Why?"

Kurt shrugged, "Because you're so damn adorable, and...well everyone wants someone who can make them laugh right?"

"I guess."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"  
"I love you."

Blaine sighed, "I love you too Kurt."

* * *

"I don't want this weekend to end!" Blaine complained, snuggling close to Kurt's side.

Kurt sighed, "I know, me neither," He agreed.

"Can't we just live here together forever?" Blaine asked, pouting his bottom lip.

Kurt giggled but shook his head, "Dad and Carol are going to be back in a few hours sweetie."

Blaine let out a long sad sigh, "I hate Dalton."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Blaine nodded, "You're right, I really do think McKinley in the best option."

Kurt smiled at him, stroking his hair, "We'll work it out, I promise."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"So, you ready to pack?"

"Urrrghhhh!"

* * *

**A/n: Follow me on twitter TotallyR3dVines if you want, I'll tweet different things about my fictions occasionally, and everything Klaine. Also if you tell me you're one of my readers I'll follow you back straight away. Feel free to ask me questions and such or give me suggestions about what you want in the future and I'll try to include them. :) Thank-you!**


	32. A taste of their own medicine

**A/n: Warnings: Swearinngggg and brief talk of sex. :O **

* * *

"Double Date huh? Sounds saucy," Mercedes asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Don't be silly 'cedes."

Santana snorted, "It's not a double date unless you all fuck at the end."

"Kurt's not like that," Rachel defended.

"Duh, he's a sweet little virgin," Santana rolled her eyes, "Done nothing but given that hobbit a peck on the lips and a bite on his neck."

Kurt felt his cheeks grow warm so he looked at the floor, "Guys it's just a movie, geez."

"Kurt are you...are you blushing?" Tina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N...No," Kurt shook his head in denial but continued to look at the floor.

"You are too!" Rachel called in a laugh.

"I'm not," Kurt bit his lip and sighed, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Hummel's finally lost his V-Card!" Santana grinned.

Kurt ducked his head again, "San, shh!"

"Kurt what the hell? You didn't tell me?" Mercedes asked, looking outraged.

"I haven't lost it...I've just...chipped a bit off," Kurt shook his head at how ridiculous that sounded.

"What did you do?!" Santana asked, her eyes glistening with excitement.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "You really think I'm going to tell you?"

"Yes!" Quinn piped up.

Everyone looked at her in surprised before Kurt shook his head again, "So where's Brit?"

"Something about Lord Tubbington eating one of her soft toys," Santana shook Kurt's pathetic attempt to change the subject away lightly, "Now spill."

Kurt sighed loudly, "It was hardly anything."

"Still wanna know..." Santana hinted.

Kurt sighed again, "So me and Blaine stayed at my house for the weekend when my Dad and Carole were away," Kurt said quickly.

"Waaaaaanky," Santana winked, "So what did you do? Jump in on him in the shower and screw him?"

"What?!"

"Kurt don't lie, I knows a top when I sees one," Santana said pointedly.

"No you don't," Kurt muttered, letting out another sigh, "I hate you guys."

"Aww Kurt come on, you have to tell us, it's like the rules of teen-ageism," Quinn frowned.

"We talked about it, and then I cooked for us, and then we were just hanging out in the living room and..."

"On the couch?" Santana grinned, "And your Dad's gonna sit on the same place, oh Kurt you..."

"No!" Kurt stopped her suddenly, blocking the image from his head, "We went up stairs and just..."

"Just what?"

Kurt groaned, his voice turning to the lowest whisper he could manage as he glanced nervously around the Lima Bean, "Just...sort off..."

"What?" Santana asked, her eyes glistening with excitement again.

Kurt sighed loudly and grabbed his bag and coat, pulling them on while the girls looked at him in disappointment.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes demanded.

Kurt grabbing Santana by the arm and towed her out of the coffee shop, leaving his other friends very confused. He pulled her over so they were standing beside his parked car.

"You can tell the others," He said before she asked, "It's not that big of a deal, I'm just not saying it in front of all of you like that."

Santana nodded, "Come on then porcelain."

Kurt sighed loudly, "We just sort of ground against each other," He shrugged, color rising to his cheeks.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Fully clothed?"

Kurt shook his head, "Boxers only."

"Well it's a start, good one Hummel, just make sure you tell me when you pop your cherry okay? I'll throw a party," Santana shrugged, almost looking as though she approved before she walked back across the parking lot.

Kurt shook his head again in disbelief before he climbed into his car, muttering slightly under his breath.

* * *

"Ah, so this is the famous Blaine?"

Blaine couldn't help but hide himself slightly behind Kurt. The guy in front of him had brown hair and a pair of large thick glasses, he was wearing an rather extravagant outfit that Blaine wasn't so sure he was pulling off. He was dressed from head to toe in black and purple, and there was a lot of material. He knew Kurt wore layers, but that was just ridiculous. Or maybe it was just because Blaine had hated Chandler the second he laid eyes on him...even more so when he and his boyfriend shared an embrace, that in his opinion, was way to enthusiastic.

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arm firmly around Blaine's waist, pulling him forward a bit into Chandlers view, "Yep."

Chandler smiled at Blaine, "Nice to meet you."

Blaine nodded and bit his lip.

"So where's Max?" Kurt asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Oh, just went to get some coffee," Chandler shrugged and took a step forward. He looked at Blaine, "You can talk to me you know, I won't bite."

Blaine glared harshly at the ever so slight smirk on Chandlers face.

Chandler raised an eyebrow, "Silent but deadly huh?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand, keeping him close to his side but otherwise ignored Chandlers comment.

"Sorry, he's a little protective," Kurt apologized, looking at Blaine with a disapproving frown.

Chandler laughed, "It's okay, if I was you're boyfriend, I'd be protective over you as well."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, looking unsure of how to react.

"Chan I got you...oh," A boy about Blaine's height paused in mid-sentence carrying two cups of steaming coffee. The boy blushed and ducked his head, "Hi."

"Maxi," Chandler greeted his boyfriend with a smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank-you," He took the cup from the blushing boys hand.

"Hey Max," Kurt smiled at the shy boy.

Max replied, giving Kurt an odd look, "Hi."

Kurt looked a bit surprised and coughed, looking at he floor, "So..."

"Lets go!" Chandler grinned enthusiastically and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him free from Blaine's grasp and forward into the mall.

Blaine blinked a few times after them, narrowing his eyes at their joined hands swinging back and forth between them.

"Blaine right?" The shy boy asked him, looking after Kurt and Chandler as well.

Blaine nodded. Max had murky green/gray eyes and neatly styled dark brown hair that fell over his eyes in a way that made Blaine think he was trying to hide from the world.

Max nodded back, "You don't talk?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged, blushing slightly and biting his lip.

Max shrugged as well, "Are you fed up of my boyfriend flirting with yours yet?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow but nodded, turning to glare at the back of Chandlers head.

"All I ever hear is Kurt this, Kurt that..." Max sighed, "Not that I don't like Kurt of course, he seems like a nice guy."

"He's an amazing guy," Blaine said defensively.

Max raised an eyebrow at Blaine's outburst of speech but nodded, "Of course. So you wanna do something about all of this?"

Blaine sighed deeply, obviously thinking about it as the two trailed behind there boyfriends, "I don't know, I trust Kurt. Nothings going to happen between them."

"Chandlers means a lot to me, even if he is a little flirty," Max paused and laughed, "I just don't wanna loose him."

"You won't. Kurt wouldn't cheat on me, ever," Blaine said firmly, watching Kurt laugh at something Chandlers said with a warm blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Usually I'm not too worried," Max sighed, "He seems to have little things with guys like this, doesn't usually last more then a week, but I don't know...there's just something different about when he's around Kurt."

Blaine shook his head, "It'll blow over," He said confidently.

Max shrugged, "Offers always open."

"I love Kurt, and he loves me," Blaine bit his lip, "You don't need to worry."

Max gave Blaine a smile, "Good to hear."

"Sweetie are you okay?"

Kurt had turned around to see Blaine talking to Max, his face beaming a huge proud grin.

"Yeah," Blaine quickened his pace and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind.

Kurt laughed, and dropped Chandlers hand to take Blaine's, pulling him close to his side.

Blaine giggled, looking up at Kurt through his lashes and he knew damn well how irresistible Kurt found that look. Kurt reached down and stroked Blaine's cheek with a smile.

"FAG!" Someone called.

Blaine winced away from Kurt's touch, his expression turning defensive, watching as Kurt's own expression turned furious.

"No thanks, don't smoke," He called back in the direction of where a group of teenagers about the same age as Kurt where hanging out. He locked his arm around Blaine's waist and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

Blaine pushed him away, "Don't," He shook his head and looked at the floor.

"Hey, I've already been chased out of my school, I'm not getting chased out of the mall as well I mean...I need to shop, it's like air to me," Kurt caught Blaine's chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted his head gently.

Blaine laughed despite of himself.

"They're idiots," Kurt shrugged, "I don't see any of them supporting a beautiful girl off their arms, do you?"

"No..."

"Well then, screw 'em," Kurt stated proudly, he kissed Blaine again, probably with a little bit more enthusiasm then was appropriate for in the middle of a mall.

Blaine pulled away blushing furiously, smiling when Kurt walked forward with his hand still proud around his waist. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, (one of the only times he was glad he was shorter then Kurt), with a small sigh, giving the boys behind them a smug grin.

* * *

A few laps off first floor of the the mall, and two cups of empty coffee later, the four boys made their way to the the cinema after decision they'd do some proper shopping after their tummies were filled with popcorn and soda drinks. After the whole name calling incident before, Kurt didn't let go of Blaine once, always having hold of his hand, an arm around his waist or hand on his lower back. And Blaine definitely was not complaining, he was however, complaining about the fact that Chandler still seemed to be able to flirt with Kurt without even being close to him.

As the boys made their way around, they chattered generally, however Chandler and Kurt seemed to have an inside joke between them more often then was normal. They'd suddenly burst into laughter in sync before grinning at each other madly, even winking a few times. And what made it so much worse was that every time it happened Max gave Blaine a knowing glance. Blaine was starting to feel a little sick.

"So what film do you wanna see buttercup?" Chandler asked, holding Kurt's free hand and squeezing it.

Kurt blushing deeply at the pet name, "I don't mind, whatever you want too."

Chandlers face lit up, "Really?"

Kurt nodded.

"Oh my God, you perfect, amazing, flawless, beautiful human-being," Chandler grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek dangerously close to his mouth. _Fucking over reaction. Just a fucking film. I'm right here for fuck sake..._

Blaine's fists balled up into fists, his jaw clenching tightly.

"Ouch, Blaine," Kurt frowned, pulling his hand out of Blaine's closed fist.

"Sorry," Blaine said, watching Kurt rub his hand.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, studying Blaine's face heavily.

"I'm fine," Blaine reassured him.

"Are you?" Chandler asked, he took Kurt's hand and kissed the back of it gently, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

Blood was pounding too loud in his ears for him to here Kurt's reply. Luckily he managed to remember how to walk forward, he hung back, letting Kurt and Chandler walk in first, before he walked closely beside Max.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

Max gave Blaine a look of pure relief, "Thank you so much, I can't loose Chandler. He's the only one who understands."

Blaine sighed, "I feel the same way about Kurt."

Max nodded while Chandler insisted on paying for all of their tickets, Kurt gushing about what a gentle men he was.

"So what's the plan?" Blaine whispered urgently.

"Giving them a taste of their own medicine."

* * *

**A/n: Warning- RANT:**

**So *curse* *Curse...ed* off now, stupid Glee, stupid Klaine spoilers, stupid RIB making my life a huge spiral of shit. I mean what the actual *curse* ? Why? Just, why? How the *curse* could you do this? Oh My God. I Don't...I can't... *Screams*...and my laptops being a slow little *insert curse here*..., Okay I need to go to bed before I break something...or kill someone...**

**Night guys, I'm sorry for my outburst of crying sobs. Here's some Love and virtual cookies in this hard time. *Sending...Sent.***

**I need to get a life.**

**I'm sorry.**


	33. Protect Him

**A/n: Hey guys. I'm really sorry about my rant before, I was ridiculously over tired and was just in a generally sucky mood and having a sucky day. But I'm fine for those of you who asked, just drama queening as usual.**

**I had ridiculously stupid amount of writers block on this chapter, sorry :/**

**Warnings: Smuttyish ending.**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned slightly.

"Well if they can flirt...why can't we?" Max blushed scarlet and dropped his head, "I mean...It's..."

"Oh," Blaine blushing too and gave an awkward laugh, "I see."

"Or, you know if you can think of anything else that's fine as well..." Max bit his lip.

Blaine shrugged, "Flirting sounds good, not too much though," He warned, "Just enough so they know how we feel."

Max nodded in agreement, "That's what I was going for."

Blaine took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "Okay."

There was a slight embarrassed pause when the two boys glanced at each other nervously.

"What-?"

"How should we-?"

They both paused and laughed again before Max reach out and grabbed Blaine's hand hesitantly.

"Is this okay?" He asked, biting his lip.

Blaine nodded and gave Max's hand a slightly firmer grip, "Of course."

* * *

Blaine found 'being friendly' with Max, as he preferred to call it, much easier then he thought. He actually really liked him. After a few unsure glances and nervous smiles, the two sat down next to each other in the cinema still holding hands somewhat comfortably. Kurt sat next to Blaine, and Chandler next to him.

It turned out that Max and Blaine had a lot in common, and shared the same views on a lot of things. They were both a bit shy and preferred just being in the company of one or two people, they both loved Harry Potter and comic books. Blaine was certain they were going to be really good friends. They both chattered as the four waited for the film to begin, Blaine turned so he was angled towards Max and away from Kurt just to add a bit more then them holding hands.

When the lights went dim, Blaine suddenly realized that he and Max still had no idea what film they were watching. He lent over close to Max.

"What sorts of films does Chandler like?" He asked in a whisper.

Max shrugged, his lips close against Blaine's ear, "Bit of everything really."

"Was there one he wanted to see?"

"Umm...ah, I think he wanted to see this new horror movie...but he knows I don't like them, I don't think he would have chosen it," Max explained, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze, "Well, we watch them sometimes, but that's just because he likes it when I cuddle up with him."

Blaine grinned, "That's adorable."

"I know," Max grinned back.

It turned out that's exactly what Chandler had in mind. Just as the starting credits began to roll, he pressed an extremely inappropriate kiss to Kurt's cheek who blushed and giggled, before he got to his feet and sat in the vacant chair next to Max.

Blaine raised an eyebrow when Chandler glanced at his and Max's joined hands and gave him a dirty glare before pulling Max into his arms and out of Blaine's grasp. What was he so pissy about when he'd just kissed the cheek of another guys boyfriend?

As soon as Chandler and Max were settled, Max gave Blaine a little shrug before cuddling closer to his boyfriends chest, just as Blaine felt a pair of warm lips against his ear.

"Hey you."

Blaine shivered and couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"Hey," He whispered back, biting his lip as Kurt's arms slid and wrapped tightly around his waist.

Kurt hummed gently in Blaine's ear before pressing his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, "Do you have any idea how proud I am of you right now?"

"Proud?" Blaine repeated.

"Uh-huh," Kurt breathed, "How well you're getting on with Max. You're being so brave."

Blaine gulped, "Oh."

Blaine felt Kurt's lips turn up in a smile against his skin, "I love you so much."

Blaine gulped again, "I love you too."

Kurt let out a little content sigh, kissing the skin of Blaine's neck before going back to watch the movie. Leaving Blaine to wallow in his guilt and the complete fail of his and Max's plan. Blaine felt himself shuddering at how stupid he felt.

"Are you cold?" Kurt frowned, rubbing Blaine's arms in an attempt to warm him up.

"No I..."

"You can have my jacket," Kurt offered, still frowning slightly.

Blaine took his head, "I'm fine Kurt, really."

Kurt shrugged and pulled Blaine even closer to his side, wrapping his arms around him firmly and kissing the top of his head.

Blaine glanced over at Max and Chandler who were practically sitting on each other now, kissing and touching each others faces every now and again with smiles on their faces.

"They're so cute," Kurt smiled, looking where Blaine was.

Blaine shook his head, "We're cuter."

Kurt giggled lightly in Blaine's ear, "Hmm, no one's cuter then us."

The four went back to watching the film, hiding in each others shoulders and distracting their partner with kisses when it was just too scary for them to be able to watch. Kurt reminding himself to definitely not let Chandler pick the film next time, no matter how bright and excited his eyes got. By the time it had finished (and every single one of the characters had died horribly), Blaine was gripping hold of Kurt's hand so tight it was starting to go blue.

"Baby...Sweetie...Blaine!" Kurt sighed, shaking his boyfriend who's face was buried in Kurt's neck, "I can't feel my hand."

Blaine raised his head and blushed red as he dropped his hand, "I'm sorry."

As soon as they were out the door of the cinema and their eyes had adjusted to the bright sun, Chandler dropped the arm that was wrapped around Max's waist and moved it around Kurt's tightly, practically pushing Blaine out of the way and back towards where Max was letting out a sad sigh.

"I can't do this," Blaine whispered to Max, "Kurt doesn't even realize how flirty he's being. He's oblivious."

"Exactly," Max whispered in reply, "He has no idea what's going on."

Blaine frowned, "What's going on?"

"He's falling in love with him," Max hissed.

Blaine's mouth fell open, "What? Kurt loves _me_." He said firmly.

Max nodded, "I'm not saying he doesn't, but not in the way he loves Chandler."

Blaine shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Look at them," Max instructed, pointing too the teenagers in front of them.

"What am I meant to be seeing?" Blaine asked.

"How much they connect, how they agree on everything, how similar they are," Max sighed loudly, "They're perfect for each other."

Blaine watched the way Kurt's face seemed to be completely lit up even when he wasn't laughing and joking around with Chandler (which was ninety-nine point nine percent of the time.) The way when Kurt thought Chandler wasn't looking, he would look up and steal a glance of him. The way they would have the exact same opinion on the items of clothing they noticed in the shop windows they pasted. He also noticed how completely right Max was.

Blaine felt tears fill his eyes, "No."

"No what?" Max asked, watching after the two boys with a sad smile.

"I'm not loosing Kurt, I can't."

"It's okay, they just need to see what they're doing," Max said biting his lip, "You still up for this?"

Blaine took another look at the love of his life who was looking at Chandler with an smile that was nothing but affection, making his stomach knot, "Yes."

Max nodded too, "Good."

* * *

"Laugh."

"What?"

"Laugh," Max repeated, "Now."

Blaine laughed while Max wrapped his arm tightly around his waist, giggling a bit himself.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt looking back at them with an unreadable expression on his face. He put the sweater he was looking at back on it's rack, biting his lip before walking on after Chandler who was freaking out over a pair of shoes.

"I feel guilty," Blaine sighed, his laugh ending eruptly as soon as Kurt was out of earshot.

Max frowned, squeezing his hip, "It's for his own good, if he can't handle this, how is he going to handle Chandler?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as the two walked forward.

"I love Chandler more then anything, but he flirts with everyone," Max explained, "How is Kurt going to cope with him doing that if they end up together?"

Blaine shrugged, "Can I ask you something?"

Max nodded, "Of course."

"Why do you love him, if he flirts with everyone? I mean...I just don't see..."

"I know what you mean," Max unwrapped his arm from Blaine's waist and patted his shoulder, "I think that's why really."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" Max laughed, "When he flirts with everyone, I mean everyone."

Blaine raised is eyebrow higher, "Why is that a good thing?"

Max sighed, "I'm not the most confident person in the world, I didn't really have any friends before I met him. I saw him across the library, he smiled at me and...oh my God, I've never seen anything more beautiful to this day," Max grinned, blushing slightly, "And then he walked over and started flirting with me, it was so obvious it was just funny. I didn't understand why he was, I mean, I was nothing special, no one wanted anything to do with me. I quickly learned that he doesn't care what you look like, it's what's inside. He made me feel accepted for the first time, the way he would just make friends with anyone who looked at him with no questions asked, it just amazed me. And he's just so happy and jumpy and he just loves everyone."

Blaine was smiling, "That's so cute."

"It's not always a good thing," Max shook his head, "He doesn't see the bad in people, it hurts him so much when some idiot says something even remotely offensive I just...someone needs to be there to protect him."

Blaine frowned, "Well you do a good job."

Max shrugged, "Thanks."

* * *

"Okay, I admit it, that was really fun," Blaine laughed as he and Kurt entered there dorm room, "Buuuut, I didn't find anything I really, really wanted to buy you so we're going to have to go shopping again."

"Uh-huh," Kurt nodded, dropping his bag on the floor.

Blaine frowned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt nodded, "I'm gonna take a shower."

Blaine, tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt started to nod before he paused and shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt charged forward towards Blaine before slamming their mouths together, Blaine letting out a surprised squeak as Kurt pushed him down onto the nearest bed while kissing him hungrily, almost angrily. Kurt held Blaine's hips and pulled them up while rocking his hips down. Blaine threw his head back and whimpered, his head spinning as blood rushed south.

"Kurt W..Ohh," Blaine gasped, Kurt slamming their lips back together and rocking his lips down again, Blaine wincing in pain at getting so hard so fast.

"Kurt stop," Blaine cried, pushing Kurt away with wide eyes.

Kurt looked between them before he blushed, gulping heavily as he seemed to realize what he'd done, "Shit, Blaine I...I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his head, a small laugh bubbling up throat his bruised lips, "What the hell was that?"

Kurt blushed deeper, "I...I just," He bit his lip, "Nothing, I'm sorry."

Blaine frowned, "Kurt what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm just tired and well...kind of...," Kurt continued to blush.

"Kind of what?"

Kurt sighed, "I just can't stop thinking about the weekend."

Blaine gulped, "Oh."

"I'm sorry."

Blaine laughed, "Never be sorry for that but uh, don't suppose you could give me a bit of warning next time?"

Kurt nodded in agreement, "I'm gonna go take that shower...maybe call Chandler, he wanted to take me out somewhere soon."

Blaine struggled not to narrow his eyes, "Okay."

* * *

**A/n: I have no idea where I'm going with this :L X Oh well :))) X**

**Calling **Jasmine A. Roberts** :) ? If you'd be up for betting then that would be really helpful! :) I'll PM you at some point when I have time, or you can me :) X Thanks**


	34. Only Person

**A/n: **I actually had to write this in class because I have no free time right now. Hope you liiiiike it :)

Sorry for any typo's. It's late :/

* * *

Kurt was taking forever in the shower. And Blaine knew he only took a long time when he was upset or worried about something. He didn't know what it was though...unless his and Max's plan was finally starting to take effect. Oh he really hoped not because he didn't think he was possible to feel that this guilty about something already.

By the time Kurt left the bathroom, Blaine had already tumbled into bed and was half asleep...until he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked immediately.

"What do you mean? I'm fine Blaine," Kurt sighed, yawning and pulling Blaine so his back was flushed against Kurt's chest.

"I know when something is bothering you," Blaine said firmly with a roll of his eyes.

Kurt sighed, "Well you're wrong this time."

"But..."

"Go to sleep Blaine," Kurt said firmly, giving his middle a squeeze.

Blaine yawned, "But you'd tell me if something was bothering you right?"

Kurt paused, before Blaine felt him nodding behind him, making the bed move slightly, "Of course."

Blaine bit his lip, "I love you."

Kurt didn't reply for a long time, until Blaine thought he wasn't. Kurt finally let out a barley audible, "I love you too." He didn't sound very enthusiastic.

* * *

When Blaine woke up, Kurt's arms were still anchored tightly around him, like a drowning man clinging to a floating door. He could feel Kurt's breath tickling lightly on the back of his neck and he shivered, turning over gently in Kurt's arms. Jumping in surprise to see Kurt was awake and looking at him with bright, troubled eyes.

"Good Morn..." Blaine started.

"Are you happy?" Kurt interrupted.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"With me...are you happy with me, with us?" Kurt asked, his voice slightly desperate.

"Of course I am...are you?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course..." He eyes cleared, "Good morning."

Blaine frowned, "Morning..."

Kurt climbed out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe, "Damn, I didn't call Chandler last night."

"You can call him later today," Blaine said, rubbing his eyes clear of sleep.

"I know," Kurt nodded, "I'll do it in a minute."

Blaine nodded too, biting his lip as Kurt walk around the room wearing huge a baggy gray shirt that kept slipping of his shoulders to reveal more pale, milky skin just begging to be marked. "Are you're family home today?"

Kurt turned around from his wardrobe, "Why?"

"I was thinking...maybe we could go to your house today...if it's empty," Blaine explained, the blush on his cheeks making his intentions clear.

"Sorry they're all home today," Kurt shook his head slightly.

"Oh," Blaine bit his lip and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Kurt hummed gently, pulling out various items of clothing and holding them against each other like he usually did in the mornings. Until his phone started buzzing and he lifted it too his ear.

"Hello...Oh, Hey...Um...I don't know, I'm...okay, I'll call you later, kay," Kurt nodded along before hanging up again, "Do you wanna hang out today?" He asked, turning around to Blaine.

Blaine bit his lip, "I thought you were going out with Chandler."

Kurt held up his phone, signaling he was the one of the other end before, "He and Max are spending the day together."

"Oh," Blaine said again.

"I'd much rather spend the day with you anyway...maybe we could call Mercedes a bit later or something?," Kurt shrugged.

"Really?"

"We don't have too invite her around, just a suggestion, I thought you liked her!" Kurt frowned.

"Wha..? No, no I do, I mean you'd really rather spend the day with me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine like he was crazy, "Why on earth did..."

"I don't know," Blaine interrupted before he could finish, "It just feels like...you like him more."

"Rubbish, I love you remember?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow still raised.

Blaine nodded, biting his lip, "I know."

Kurt sighed loudly about how unsure Blaine sounded and walked over to the bed where Blaine was sitting. He reached down and covered Blaine's cheeks, forehead, eyelids and chin in feather light kisses. "I love you," He whispered, moving to kiss Blaine's ear lobe.

Blaine let out a breathy little sigh of relief at the sincerity of Kurt's words, maybe he'd made it all up in his head last night...but what was the question thing about this morning then?

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips briefly before hopping to his feet, reminding Blaine that the bathrooms free until he's chosen his outfit, which could take a while.

Blaine took the hint, heaving himself to his sleepy feet and shuffling across the carpet of their dorm to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and fixing his hair, wrapping a towel around his waist as he walked out. Kurt turned around where he was bent over, looking in his bedside table for something. His jaw dropped.

"Hm, Maybe Mercedes can come over _later._..." His eyes trailing up and down Blaine's bare chest.

Blaine smirked, "Aw, I wanted her to spend the day here."

"I...but," Kurt shook his head, "Okay, you can call her when I shower."

Blaine smirked again, "Okay Baby."

Kurt fussed around the room for another minute before he blew Blaine a kiss and disappeared into the bathroom, Blaine quickly grabbing his phone and scrolling down for Mercedes number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mercy, wanna come over later?" He asked, drumming his fingers along his knee.

"Oh, yeah that would be awesome! When?"

Blaine shrugged a bit, "I'm not sure...an hour or so?"

"Okay cool, see you and Kurt then," Mercedes replied, Blaine could tell by the tone of her voice she was grinning.

Blaine got dressed quickly and waited for Kurt to come out of the bathroom patiently...but he did know how fussy he was about his hair begging perfect, giving him a huge thrill when he knew he was the only one who was aloud to mess it up.

* * *

Blaine giggled, leaning closer into Kurt's side where they both sat at foot of the bed together while Mercedes sat at the head. He loved moments like this, he actually felt _normal_ sitting with two friends, just hanging out on the weekend.

"Baby?" Kurt hummed, running his hands over Blaine's arms, "Do you think you could pop down stairs and get us all the drink please?"

Blaine shrugged, hopping onto his feet, "Sure. Back back in a sec."

Blaine hummed quietly as he made his way down the corridor, being wrapped in Kurt's arms like he had been always made him feel all warm and tingly in his chest, he was starting to feel like he was addicted to this feeling.

"Hey Blaine."

Blaine froze,feeling a hand wrap around his own. He looked up, seeing Scott looking down the hall with him.

"Where are you off to?"

Blaine kept his mouth firmly shut. He might have agreed with Kurt briefly that they were going to be friends with Scott, but for some reason he couldn't seen to get his mouth to work. He gave Scott's hand a little squeeze instead and Scott smiled at him softly.

"You guys are laughing a lot up in your dorm," Scott stated, "Company?"

Blaine nodded briefly, tugging on Scott's hand slightly to show him they were turning left.

"One of Kurt's friends from his old school I guess..." Scott trailed off and sighed, "Can I hang out with you guys sometime?"

Blaine nodded, squeezing Scott's hand again.

Scott seemed to realize where Blaine was going and doing, he quickly offered to help Blaine carry back three glasses of lemonade to which Blaine agreed gratefully.

Scott sighed when they stopped outside Blaine's destination, "I should probably go, homework his calling me," Scott let out a forced laugh, "Not that I don't mind you laughing but do you think you could keep it down a little please?"

Blaine nodded, biting his lip as he juggled with the third glass Scott handed him before he opened the door for him.

"See you later," Scott called with a wave just before Blaine disappeared into the room.

* * *

As soon as Blaine left through the door Kurt let out a long sigh.

"Can I talk to you?" Kurt asked his friend, biting his lip.

Mercedes frowned, "Of course Boo, what's wrong?"

"Do you think me and Blaine are a good couple?" He asked.

Mercedes eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What? Of course you are."

Kurt sighed again his eyes clouded and troubled, "I love him."

"Hm, and he loves you...sweetie you're going to have to explain what the problem is."

"I just...Me, Blaine, Chandler and his boyfriend Max all went out on that double date and...well, Blaine and Max seemed to be...a little friendly." Kurt winced at the words.

Mercedes sighed, "Kurt Hummel, stop it, Blaine loves you, you know you'd never..."

"Cheat on me?" Kurt finished for her, "I know he wouldn't."

"Then what are you so worried about?"

"He's never had another boyfriend apart from me...and I've never had another boyfriend apart from him," Kurt shook his head, "School sweet-hearts, they just...they don't last, not unless your in a film."

"Kurt..."

"Not done," Kurt held up his hand to silence her, "We haven't experience anyone else, any other relationship, seeing him with Max and how well I get on with Chandler...am I holding him back? He didn't really know anyone before me, maybe he fell in love with me, because I was the only person there to fall in love with."

* * *

**A/n**: Tiny bit shorter then normal, sorry :) X


	35. Communication

**A/n:**

Okay, one, fuck math. Okay? Just fuck it because if it wasn't for my teacher throwing ten pages of ridiculously hard text book work at us then I would have probably had this up a couple days ago so I'm really sorry about that.

Secondly I really need to stop updating at like eleven-midnight on school nights because it's really not doing me any good :L X Although this one is around 10: 30 so it's a little better.

**You guys really need to read the end notes because it's really important, okay? Okay. Thank-you. :) X**

* * *

"Kurt, that's ridiculous," Mercedes shook her head, "He loves you because you two are perfect for each other."

Kurt sighed and bit his lip, "I just want what's best for him."

"Yes Kurt, which is you."

"I used to think so...but now I just..."

Kurt cut off in mid-sentence as the door opened and Blaine walked through it, juggling with three glasses in his hand. Kurt immediately jumped to his feet, "I'm sorry, I should have come with you to carry one," He frowned, taking a glass and passing it Mercedes who thanked him with a big smile.

Blaine shrugged, "It's okay, Scott helped me up here," He looked up, freezing in fear for a second as he saw the cloudy, troubled look in Kurt's eyes again, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine slightly as he sat back at the foot of the bed.

Blaine bit his lip, putting the remaining glasses on the bedside table and sitting beside Kurt. He pulled Kurt close and snuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, letting out a content sigh, "I love you."

Kurt froze above him, "Love you too."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck gently, and smiled at him, rubbing his back in small circles. He was doing anything he could think off to get that look out of Kurt's eyes...and that were appropriate in front of Mercedes, and he was pushing it as he started nibbling at Kurt's ear lobe.

Kurt pushed him away with a sound Blaine thought was meant to be a laugh, "Stop it you."

Blaine blushed, "M' sorry."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "Should I go...?"

"NO!" Kurt practically shouted, making both Blaine and Mercedes jump, "I...ah, I just mean, um...I haven't seen you in ages, please stay a little longer."

"...Okay," Mercedes frowned.

Kurt bit his lip, "So..."

* * *

"Okay Kurt I really have to go, My parents will kill me if I'm late back," Mercedes apologized.

Kurt sighed, "Okay, I'll walk you to the door."

Mercedes crossed the room, and engulfed Blaine in a hug, "I'll see you soon okay," She said, pulling away to give Blaine a smile, "Look after Kurt for me."

Blaine clenched his jaw, "I'll do my best."

Mercedes smiled at him again, kissed his cheek before she swung around and grabbed Kurt firmly by the arm. She towed him out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"You need to talk to him," She said, marching down the corridor at top speed.

"What?"  
"He's not stupid Kurt, he knows some-thing's up," Mercedes told him, giving him a small glare, "Talk to him about how you feel, what's going on in your head, or you two have no hope."

Kurt bit his lip, "What if he agrees and breaks up with me though?" He asked in a small voice.

Mercedes moaned in frustration, "Can't you see how much he loves you? I thought you two were moving to New-York together!"

"Well...Yeah, but..."

"But nothing, I swear if you don't talk to him and get this stupid concept out of your head, I will burn the entire content of your wardrobe," Mercedes threatened, glaring at him.

"What...?"

"Kurt! Stop it, look boo I love you, and I can see you've found something incredibly special, and I'm not going to just sit here and watch you throw it away," Mercedes told him, looking at him seriously, "Just talk to him, relationships are all about communication."

Kurt sighed at the truth of her words, "Okay," He said quietly.

Mercedes grinned, "That's my boy," She hugged him close and kissed the top of his head, "Now get going, you can thank me later."

And with that she walked out the door without looking back. Kurt buried his head in his hands and moaned loudly, she was right. Why was she always right?

* * *

Kurt heaved his body back up the stairs, he walked along the corridor to his dorm, swearing the oak wooden door got further away from him with every step.

When he finally got inside, Blaine was sitting on his bed, flashing one of the most gorgeous smiles Kurt had ever seen on the face of a living thing.

"You were quick," He commented.

Kurt nodded in acknowledgment.

"I still missed you though," Blaine pouted adorably, "Come here."

Kurt sighed and walked forward, letting himself fall into the familiar comfort of his boyfriends arms.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you?" Blaine asked after a moments silence, his hand running gently over the tops of Kurt's arms.

Kurt sighed loudly, "You read me too well."

Blaine giggled slightly, "I wish you wouldn't keep things from me," he said, his tone turning sad.

"I'm sorry I just...," Kurt shook his head, sitting up to look at Blaine seriously, "I want to talk to you, but...," Kurt trailed off, shaking his head again and looking down.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, making Kurt's look up again, "It's just me."

Kurt gulped the words bringing back the memory of their first kiss and making him feel a little bit sick in the stomach as he knew that could all fly away at the end of this conversation. Kurt laughed anyway, taking hold of Blaine's hand.

"It's not just you though is it?" He asked.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt bit his lip, "You're him. It. The one." A few tears slipped over his cheeks, "The one I can't live without."

Blaine frowned, "Well I'm not going anywhere so..."

Kurt shook his head, "No, you can okay? Don't stay on my account."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine asked, sounding scared.

Kurt took a deep breath, "You like Max don't you?"

"Yeah he's a great friend..."

"No, no you _really _like him," Kurt bit his lip while Blaine's cheeks colored.

"No, no Kurt it's not like that, it's just..."

"It's okay," Kurt told him, biting his lip, "It's okay, I'm not mad or..."

"Wrong, Kurt you're wrong," Blaine sighed loudly, "It was Max's idea."

"What idea?"

"We were fed up of you and Chandler flirting all the time so we though if we did then maybe you'd realize what you were doing."

Kurt's face screwed up in confusion, "Flirting?"

"You really don't see what's going on between you do you?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

"Going on? Blaine there's nothing going on, we're just...close, I..."

"Kurt you're falling in love with him," Blaine said sadly.

"Wha?...No you're falling in love with Max," Kurt exclaimed.

The two boys stared at each other for a second before Kurt shook his head as though trying to clear it.

"You're in love with Max," He said firmly.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in shock, "No, Kurt I just told you, it's just a plan."

"No, you actually like him, you just _had_ to like me." Kurt said, as though what he was saying was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean 'had too'?" Blaine shook his head in confusion.

"I was the only one you could really talk too," Kurt explained, "Of course you were going to fall in love with me, but now you're talking to new people you don't anymore, I just don't want to hold you back."

"W...W...what? Kurt I could really talk to you because I was in love with you, not the other way around," Blaine looked at Kurt seriously.

Kurt gulped, "Really?"

Blaine moaned in frustration, "Kurt I love you. Not because you're the first person I talked too after so long, not because you're the hottest guy in this school and, I'm convinced, the world but because of how you make me feel, and all those tiny little things about you that most people probably won't notice, but are some of my favorite things about you."

Kurt pursed his lips, his eyes brightening slightly, "Like what?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "The way you look when you sleep, so content and perfect it just makes me want to cry at the perfection before me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Watching me sleep?"

Blaine giggled and blushed while he nodded, "On **the** weekend, I woke up at some random time and you were just asleep in my arms with your hair all messy and..." Blaine trailed off with a sigh, "I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head.

Blaine lifted his chin in his palm, "They way you get so enthusiastic and excited about anything to do with Broadway and fashion, the way you can pull of the most bold outfits I've ever seen, the way you're so opinionated about everything and that you're always right, the way your eyes change to a slightly different color everyday, your laugh, the laugh lines around your mouth, how your hair looks when the wind blows through it, the way your lips feel against mine, the way even though you're so popular at this school, you haven't changed since the day you arrived. Just to name a few."

Kurt's mouth opened and closed a few times like a goldfish, "...oh."

Blaine giggled, "You could give me every guy in the world and I'd still only want you."

Kurt blushed, "I'm sorry about Chandler, I really don't notice what I'm doing Blaine, but you should have just told me."

Blaine sighed, "I know, I just...I didn't want to know what I was thinking was true."

"Hmm, that's why I haven't talk to you about this until now...maybe I should just stop hanging out with Chandler, I mean...he's nice, but he's just so over the top all the time, he just gives me a head-ace if I'm with him for more then two hours."

"So you're not falling in love with him?" Blaine asked, biting his bottom lip.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Definitely not."

"But you just get on so well, agree with everything I just...I can't help but feel that he's better for you," Blaine winced at the words leaving him mouth.

"That's why he's not, how boring would it be if I was dating someone who was like a clone of me?" Kurt asked, "If we agree on everything, there would be no make-up make-out sessions!"

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt into his arms, Kurt snuggling deep into Blaine's chest.

"I'm so sorry about Chandler," Kurt whispered, "I Feel so guilty."

"Don't..."

"No, no Blaine I can't believe I made you feel like you weren't good enough for me."

"Didn't I make you feel the same way about me?" Blaine asked gently.

"Well...yeah but that was only because off me in the first place, I'm a horrible boyfriend," Kurt frowned.

"Hey! No you're not," Blaine shook his head, "No relationships perfect Kurt, and we're young, we're bound to make mistakes."

Kurt sighed into the silence, biting his bottom lip as he thought, "Does this call for a make-up make-out?"

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt up and pressing his lips briefly to Kurt's and nodded, "I feel so stupid."

"Me too."

"Idiots together," Blaine grinned.

Kurt laughed, cupping Blaine's face in his palm, "I love you."

Blaine sighed, "I love you too. Only you."

* * *

**A/n: STOP! READ THE BELOW CAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT!**

So you guys have **two options**.

**One-** I can end it here and I'll make you guys a **supercutey fluffy end** type chapter that will solve up all the lose ends (with smut if you want-let me know.) and will probably be pretty long.

**Two**- I can develop with story a little** further** but I don't really know where it's going after this.

Just know if we end it here then I can **start on one of my other longer fictions** so maybe I'll come out with something else you like as well who knows?!

I have **loooooooads of ideas**, so I'll put a little list at the end of the next chapter and you can tell me which one **you want me to write next **for you guys because **I love you all so much** and I really hope a few of you will be interested in more of my work.

**Thanks guys :) X**


	36. My Pleasure

**A/n**: So I had to update something before my heart melted from 'The break-up' preview thing, here's what I came up with. Hope it will lessen your pain a little.

I love you all and I hope we can get through this together **sobs**

**Warnings:** I gave you **smut. Because** at times like this. We all need **smut.**

* * *

It all started out pretty innocent. Kurt had been out with Mercedes, just for some shopping and time together. Of course Blaine had been invited but decided against it, otherwise he and Kurt would never spend anytime together while Blaine sat in dentition for the rest of his life doing missed homework. (He really didn't understand how Kurt found the time to do everything.)

So Blaine had sent Kurt away with a kiss, and hugged Mercedes with-in a inch of her life thanking her over and over again for making then realize how silly they had been. He'd waved the two with a grin before he had trudged back upstairs where a large stack of assignments was waiting for him up on his desk. (Kurt had organized them in order of when they were due, because Blaine had the best boyfriend in the world.)

Blaine had actually managed to complete three pieces of work before his mind wavered away from covalent bonding and towards what Kurt was doing. Blaine imagined him, with a cup of coffee in his hand, giggling with Mercedes before taking a sip of the steaming beverage, his tongue darting out to capture the taste of coffee from his pink lips. Urgh God his tongue is amazing. Nope, not the right train of thought.

Blaine's attention was captured from work again when his phone lit up in the corner of his eye, he picked it up from where it was rested on Kurt's bed. Apparently Kurt had been thinking of Blaine as well.

**Hey sweetie, hows the work going? Love you X.- Kurt.**

Blaine grinned, biting his lip as he tapped his reply.

**Hey, Pretty good :) X Hows shopping? I still have you buy you something. Love you too X- Blaine.**

Now where was he...ah, okay, so the atoms in a...

**No you don't, your love is the best love you can give me (not trying to be sappy...:P) Can I have your opinion on something?X-Kurt.**

**Of course, ask away my dear :) X-Blaine.**

**Should I buy this? _1File attachment _-Kurt.**

Blaine opened the file, dropping his pen on his paper with a thunk at the sight that met his eyes. Kurt was standing in front of a mirror of a dressing room with his phone in one hand as he grinned teasingly into the reflective surface in front of him. He was wearing the same tight-fitting dark navy jeans he left it, but instead of a long, flowing white shirt, he was wearing a tightly fitted black leather jacket that was covered in silver zips and buckles.

Blaine's jaw hit the floor...and his jeans became a lot tighter in a short space of time.

He was tapping at his phone before he'd even realized what he was saying.

**Yes. Oh my God Kurt that's so fucking hot you have NO idea how much I need you right now- Blaine.**

Kurt's reply was quick.

**I'm sure Mercedes wouldn't mind me coming back, but what about your homework? I should be a responsible boyfriend and make you finish it before you get any dessert ;)- Kurt.**

**Oooh, Fuck Kurt please, please come back, please!- Blaine.**

**Homework?- Kurt.**

**Fuck the fucking homework, I'll just show Mr Hammel the picture of you in that jacket, I'm sure he'll understand- Blaine.**

**I'll be there in 10 sweetie :)- Kurt.**

**10 minutes!?- Blaine.**

**Patients is a virtue Blaine- Kurt.**

**Shut-up!- Blaine.**

**Hey, that's mean. Maybe I'll stay here and finish shopping if that's the way you feel...-Kurt.**

**Oh God, please no, I'm sorry...'_cute face'- _Blaine.**

**Apology accepted- Kurt.**

* * *

"Hey, I...Urgh," Kurt was slammed against the door he just walked through by a _very eager pair _lips and a couple of freely roaming hands.

"Kurt, holy...how do...?" Blaine stuttered, pulling back to take in Kurt's jacket, looking even more glorious then it did in the picture.

Blaine ran his hand over the smooth leather while Kurt watched him curiously, Blaine's fingers dancing along the cold metal buckles and zips.

"What do you want honey?" Kurt asked sweetly after a second.

Blaine glanced up to look at Kurt before he dropped to his knees too fast with a bone-crunching bang that made Kurt scared he'd broken something. Even if he had, Blaine either didn't feel it or wasn't going to let it slow him down, fumbling madly at the button of Kurt's jeans.

Kurt pushed Blaine away with wide eyes, "B...Blaine what are you...?"

Blaine stood back up again, cupping Kurt's face gently in his hands, "Kurt I love you, I love you so much, you trust me right?"

Kurt gave a shaky nod, "Of course I do."

"Let me make you feel good Kurt," Blaine whispered, tracing his tongue around the outside of Kurt's ear, "Just trust me to make you feel good, please?"

Kurt shivered at Blaine's hot breath against his skin, "O...Okay."

"Tell me to stop," Blaine reminded Kurt before he pressed a quick kiss to his lips and slipped the jacket of Kurt's shoulders, it fell to the floor heavily, the buckles clinging together and ringing out into the room. "Can I take this off too?" Blaine asked gently, fingers tracing over the material of the elegant white shirt beneath.

Kurt nodded, this wasn't completely new, and like he'd said, he trusted Blaine.

Blaine pulled the shirt up over Kurt's head, Kurt raising his arms to help before Blaine dropped the item of clothing onto the floor in a semi-neat pile with the jacket.

Blaine let out a little breathy moan, tracing his hand over Kurt's insanely smooth skin, Kurt shivering slightly at Blaine's warm, slightly calloused finger-tips.

"You're so beautiful, God Kurt how are you so beautiful?" Blaine asked, starting intently at Kurt's chest as though he was trying to find the answer there.

Kurt blushed, ducking his head and Blaine just laughed slightly as his reaction, kissing the top of his head. "Don't be embarrassed," He hummed, stroking along Kurt's arms.

Kurt snuck his hands under Blaine's shirt, reaching up and...

"Ah, no, this is for you," Blaine shook his head and pushed Kurt's hands away.

Kurt whined, wanting to touch, "Take it off?" He asked, biting his lip.

Blaine smirked and pulled his plain gray shirt over his head, watching Kurt give a sigh, almost of relief, as he looked over his boyfriends chest.

Blaine gave Kurt a second before he pushed him gently against the door again, the wood feeling cold on Kurt's back and making his shudder slightly. Blaine latched hungrily onto Kurt's neck, the small bruises he'd made before were pretty much gone by now and he was determined to replace them.

Kurt moaned, grabbing hold of Blaine strong, bare shoulders as Blaine nipped and bit and sucked until Kurt's neck was covered in little love bites and Kurt was melted mess against the door, the rest of his body begging for attention. Blaine reached around and locked the door, making sure no-one would interrupt.

"Wanna go over to the bed?" Blaine asked, his hands dancing over Kurt's hips.

Kurt gave a nod, letting Blaine pull him across the room and down onto the bed before the smaller boy climbed on top, brushing his hand over Kurt's chest.

Blaine lent down and kissed Kurt slowly and deeply, letting his tongue enter after a while, feeling Kurt's body buzzing beneath his own. He pulled away, covering Kurt's face in feather light kisses, uttering the words, "I'm so in love with you." Before joining their lips together again with a bit more passion, locking his fingers in Kurt's hair and tugging gently, making Kurt whimper Blaine's name against full red lips.

"So perfect, smooth, silky," Blaine whispered kissing down Kurt's chest, "Beautiful."

Kurt's blushed all the way down to the top of his chest.

Blaine worked his way back up, licking Kurt's nipple gently, smiling when Kurt urged him to do it again with so much desperation in his voice. So he did, covering the top of Kurt's chest and nipples in tiny kitten licks, enjoyed the feeling of Kurt's breathy little moans vibrating through his chest. Blaine worked his way down again, sucking the odd love bit here and there before stopping at the very top of the waist band of Kurt's jeans.

"Baby, is it okay if I take these off?" He asked, never letting his lips leave Kurt's skin.

Kurt nodded, tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair, "P...Please."

Blaine popped open the button and slid the zip down before wiggling the skin-tight material down Kurt's hips, thighs, legs and letting them drop in a pile on the floor at the end of the bed. He basked at the sight before his eyes, Kurt long, lean but strong legs spread before him in all their glory.

He lifted his leg over his shoulder and began nipping at the sensitive skin behind Kurt's knees, making him writhe above him.

"Blaine...Urgh," Kurt whined, "M...More."

Blaine grinned, dropping Kurt's legs and kissing them frantically, moving up to Kurt's thighs and sucking the biggest hickey could while he hand dancing teasing up and down the inner part.

Kurt's cock stood at full attention, leaking heavily into Kurt's gray briefs and leaving a large dark, wet patch. Blaine didn't think he'd seen anything more Delicious looking in his life...Delicious? Maybe Kurt would let him...

"Can...Can I suck you?" Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt's head snapped to look down at him, "I...umm..."

"I don't know if I'll be any good but..." Blaine trailed off, watching Kurt's expression.

"O...Okay, "Kurt nodded, "If you want too."

"Oh God, I want too," Blaine said before he could stop himself, earning a raised eyebrow from Kurt. Blaine blushed, "So...So I can take these off then?" He asked, gesturing to Kurt's underwear.

Kurt gave a shaky nod and took a deep breath, "Of course."

Blaine hooked Kurt's underwear between his thumb and forefinger with slightly shaky hands, pulling them down slowly, expecting Kurt to tell him to stop. But he didn't. He just looked at Blaine with slightly wide, trust filled eyes.

Once the last piece of clothing was removed, Kurt seemed to suddenly realize he was completely exposed and naked as he tried to cover himself up, his whole body shrinking in on it's self. Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's hand.

"You okay?"

Kurt nodded, his cheeks bright red.

"Kurt please don't hide yourself," Blaine sighed, "You're so beautiful."

Kurt slowly lowered his arms from his chest and his legs back to the bed, looking at Blaine warily.

Blaine smiled, "Thank-you, are you sure you're okay with me trying this?"

Kurt nodded again, "I'm sure."

"Okay," Blaine settled himself between Kurt's legs, forcing himself not to make a big deal of the fact _kurt'sperfectfuckingcockwasrighti nfrontofhimohmigod_, and gave it a tentative lick.

Kurt gasped above him, biting his lip in anticipation, "Blaine...Please..."

Blaine gulped before repeating the action more boldly, the taste of Kurt's pre-come gathering on his tongue while Kurt's breathing hitched. It definitely wasn't the best thing he'd ever tasted, but it was just so Kurt and so intimate Blaine instantly did it again, seeking for more.

After a few more semi-hesitant licks Blaine took a deep breath, "You okay?"

Kurt nodded above him, "I'm fine."

Blaine nodded to himself, before taking yet another breath and taking the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth and sucked gently once.

"Fuck!" Kurt cried, his head thumping heavily back against the pillows.

"Is that okay?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

"Okay? Okay?!" Kurt repeated, shaking his head, "Fuck Blaine I...I can't even."

Blaine laughed, "Okay, just checking."

He took Kurt's cock back in his mouth, sucking more confidently, his hands resting on Kurt's hips.

"Ah...Ah, Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine's confidence grew even more at Kurt's reaction, taking a bit more into the perfect conditions of his mouth and sucking harder.

"AH!" Kurt breathed, his hips snapping up and thrusting into Blaine's mouth.

"Fuck, I'm sorry are you okay?" Kurt asked frantically.

Luckily Blaine had managed to pull out of the way in time, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, we can stop if..."

"No, no way," Blaine shook his head, "No."

Kurt smiled, laying back down on the bed, "Okay."

Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's hips again, a bit more firmly this time to stop him with almost choking him. Before he repeated the same action as before. He slowly built up, feeling more at ease with each of Kurt's breathy, desperate moans. Taking more and more into his mouth until Kurt's hip were pushing hard against Blaine's hands with each suck and his moans had become loud and frantic, making Blaine's own cock twitch needling in his jeans.

"Blaine, Blaine, Oh my God, please, please," He begged over and over again.

Blaine wasn't really sure what he was begging for, but he plucked up the courage to start bobbing his head up and down as he sucked, making sure to be gentle.

"Blaine...Blaine, I'm...I'm so close, oh my God."

Kurt's cock started pulsing his mouth, and Blaine let his eyes close, ignoring his own body and concentrating on how this felt, and how much Kurt must trust him to be able to do let him even attempt something like this. It made his heart swell in his chest.

The thrust of Kurt's hips suddenly got a lot harder to contain, Blaine was sure he was going to leave bruises where his fingers were pushing into Kurt's pale skin.

Kurt started pulling frantically at Blaine's hair, letting out a moan so perfect, before Blaine even knew what was happening he's mouth opened in a silent cry as he came heavily in his jeans, his fingers digging into Kurt's hips even harder.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, throwing his head back as Kurt let go as well, white cum spray up and covering Blaine's chest.

Kurt was panting heavily his eyes half open, "Can I..." Kurt gestured towards Blaine's own jeans, having no idea what that moan did to him.

"I...I...ah, I already..." Blaine blushed furiously.

"Oh," Kurt shrugged, pulling Blaine down beside him and reaching into the beside table, pulling out some Kleenexes and wiping the cum from Blaine's chest. "Thank-you so much."

Blaine giggled, "My pleasure."

"No, no I'm pretty sure it was mine," Kurt gave a little breathy sigh.

Blaine giggled again, "You're so perfect Kurt, just hit me around the head if I ever try and leave you okay?"  
"L...leave me!? What?" Kurt panicked.

"No, no sweetie," Blaine shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Hmm, okay," Kurt yawned, rolling onto his side so the two were facing each other and cupping Blaine's cheek, "I'm so in love with you." He whispered.

"And I'm so in love with you as well," Blaine whispered back.

Blaine watched with wide, love filled eyes and Kurt slowly slipped into a peaceful, satisfied sleep...Blaine still couldn't believe he came in his jeans like that.

* * *

**A/n:** Annnd there we go, sorry if it's rubbish, I need sleep...Leave a review, PM me if you want, let's share our feelings about this whole affair (which should be illegal!) Anyway, sorry for any typo's it's 00:30 and I wanted to get this up before I slept.

I'll let all you guys know what's going to happen with this fic at the start of the next chapter :) X


	37. As it should be

**A/n:** So guys, this is the last chapter, but I'm already working on others so, add me to your alerts if you're interested. The main reason is I want to write something with a new story-line, and I don't want to stretch out and ruin a good thing.

Thank-you for all the support and reviews you've given me, can you believe this fiction has gotten almost 900 reviews? Although it's more like a novel now with it's 37 chapters :) X Thanks again, hopefully you'll look into my future work.

Hope you enjoy the last chapter...It's a little different then the others.

**Warnings**: The Smut in this is pretty intense and some points...yeah. Just skip the end bit if you don't wanna read, but there are some cute bits too :) X

* * *

Blaine had come far over his short amount of time with Kurt. He'd gone to having no-one, to having a group of friends who really cared about him, and a boyfriend who loved him to the ends of the earth and back. Kurt had told him that if he was going to move to McKinley, he was going to have to talk to the New Directions, and he'd agreed. With a vice grip of Kurt's hand, until his fingers turned slightly blue, he'd had coffee with a group of friends who didn't react at all to Blaine suddenly talking to them, (Not that Kurt had said anything.) It felt good, and well...lets just say Kurt liked _rewarding_ him after, and that felt even better.

A few weeks after his breakthrough, Blaine found himself able to talk to Kurt in front of other people, and he was pretty sure the look on those peoples faces was worth the frantic pounding in his heart. When Blaine started answer his name in the roll call with an unsure 'Here.' he was pretty sure he'd caused at least three of the teachers to have a small heart attack, and Kurt's jaw to almost fall of from the power of his smile.

Blaine slowly started to build up even more confidence, and the first time he plucked up the courage to answer a question in Math, Mr Jackson had taken of his glasses and rubbed his eyes as though he was checking he wasn't seeing things.

Blaine felt normal, he's past? That was behind him now, completely behind him. He had a bright happy future with the love of his life.

And that happened. Five weeks after Mr Jackson's class, both Kurt and Blaine decided together to talk to the head about them moving to McKinley. Kurt was pretty sure he almost swallowed his false teeth. But he had agreed to arrange it after asking Blaine if he was sure about a billion times.

Blaine went out on a hunt for a place to live, soon learning that as he suspected, this wasn't going to be easy. No matter how many time Burt offered to take him in, he knew that it wasn't legal unless Burt adopted or fostered him, and that would him and Kurt kind of brothers. Somehow he just didn't like that idea.

He decided to take a deep leap and try and find some of his other family. It turned out that he had a twenty-five year old cousin living about three minutes away from Lima, and McKinley high school. Blaine could still remember the phone call...

"Umm...Hello?"

"Hello George Anderson speaking."

"Hi, it's um...I'm your cousin, Blaine Anderson? I don't know if..."

"Oh...Oh my God, Blaine Is it really you?"

"You...You know who I am?"

"Of course, oh my God, what happened? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"Dalton Academy..."

"In Westervill? You've been there the whole time? How did you afford that tuition? It that want you need? Do you need money? I have a little bit you can have..."

"No, no I don't need money. I, I need a place to live."

"Oh, well my place is pretty far from your school..."

"I'm moving to McKinley so..."

"Oh my God, then please, come and live here by all means, everyone's wondering what happened to you."  
"But my parents, I don't..."

"Oh don't worry about them, they won't be able to touch you," George had told them firmly, "We won't let them."

"We?"

"Myself and my wife, she used to work with your family actually, she quit after you got taken away from your parents and told us everything," George had explained, "It's okay Blaine, you can come home now."

Blaine had burst into tears.

At the end of the term, Blaine had moved into George and Abby's house and Kurt back in with his farther, Finn and Carol. Blaine reconsigned Abby as the women who had helped him as soon as he led eyes on her face. She cried, holding Blaine in her arms like she was his son, stroking his head and whispering comforting phrases in his ear. And George had been just as welcoming, re-decorating the spare room just as Blaine wanted and making sure he had everything.

Blaine realized that he'd finally found the family he'd always been looking for. He also realized how used to living with Kurt he'd become, and even though they lived minutes away, it was hard. They fell asleep each night after talking on the phone for hours, whispering promises of a future and their forever.

Blaine soon told George and Abby of his plans to move to New York with Kurt. They were supportive, offering him money that they didn't even have themselves, even though Abby had cried, saying that she wasn't ready to let go of him yet. He'd felt guilty about that, but knew he would keep in touch with his new family as much as he could.

He never heard from his parents. But lots of Uncles and Aunts heard of his return and traveled to see him. He felt accepted by all of them, unable to stop him from rolling his eyes at their coo's of "Look how big you've gotten", because, yes, believe it or not, people did tend to get bigger.

McKinley was...different. Kurt had been extremely protective over him, not leaving him on his own for a second and near enough having a panic attack when he realized they didn't have one class together. Blaine had laughed at him, following Puck into the class room with a promise that he was fine and he'd see him in an hour. That didn't stop Kurt from texting him through out the whole lesson.

He'd never actually been scared of Kurt until Blaine had felt a cold avalanche of icy-cold, red slush be thrown in his face. Kurt screamed and yelled at the offender with such fury the guy and pretty much ran away from him with terror in his eyes, and Blaine really didn't blame him.

Kurt had led Blaine into the bathroom, washing the red clumps of ice from his curls and helping his re-style his hair while apologizing over and over again until Blaine had shut him up with a kiss and a laugh. Next time, he remembered to close his eyes.

Auditioning for the New Directions wasn't as scary as he thought. He had a small freak out before, scared he would be good enough but when Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn started crying at his rendition of 'I've been waiting for you' by The guys next door. He felt a bit more confident, even Puck got a little teary eyed and Blaine had meant every word. Of course he got accepted him open arms and lots of hugs...and a huge kiss from Kurt in front of everyone. Both of them had blushed while the choir room echoed in a chorus of wolf-whistles and cheers.

Dave Karofsky seemed to back off a bit when he saw Kurt walking around with Blaine on his arm and surrounded by friends. The only abuse he got was a few stupid comments and name calls, but he, Blaine and The New Directions could just laugh it off later. Because who cared what he thought?

Four weeks later, Blaine had finally managed to ask Kurt what he had been meaning to for a while.

"Umm Kurt? You know I love you so much, and I want my first times of everything to be with you? Well...I want go all the way, I want to make love to you."

And after a few awkward conversations and moving things around on Kurt's shopping schedule, the two found a weekend where they wouldn't be interrupted. They'd gone to Blaine's house instead this time, while both Abby and George were at work, both little nervous but excited. Blaine had...tried...to cook, so they ended up ordering pizza and sharing it on the sofa between spicy, cheesy kisses and teasing touches. They cleaned up and went up stairs, laying down on Blaine's bed together and laid a few ground rules before they lips joined again.

Kisses turned more heated, touching became more urgent, clothes were soon covering the floor, unimportant and forgotten. There were awkward blushes and bit lips, little gaps and whimpers of each others names. Whispers of 'I love you' and caressing, reassuring touches. Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's right hand once. There was a connection, of two people in love as they trusted each other, as they became one.

After there were long speeches and promises, tears and laughter and soon, cuddling and a soft snoring.

When Blaine and Kurt finally moved to New York...well it wasn't perfect, nether of them had gotten into the collage they wanted. Their apartment was small, dark and crowded, they just scraped by with enough money to pay the rent and electricity if they cut back on food. They both found work as soon as they could, slaving away for very little pay. Sleepless nights and stressful days caused arguments and threats, days of not talking and then, Blaine had begun looking for another place to live so he could move out, but there was no way he could afford that.

Blaine worked hard, doing everything he could to scrap a little more money and he finally had enough to get a place of his own. There would no longer be awkward conversations and taking it in turns to sleep on the sofa in their one bedroom apartment. They could be free of one another.

So he'd stayed up, waiting for his...friend? No. His roommate to come home from another day of running around after people for hardly any money at all.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I'm moving out."

"...Oh."

It wasn't until the words left his lips that it really hit home that he and Kurt were over with no going back. Kurt seemed to realize the same thing. They had stood awkwardly, looking at each other for what seemed like hours, no one knowing what to say. Until...

"You don't have to."

"Really?"

"Blaine...I'm still in love you."

"I love you too."

Everything just seemed brighter after that. Blaine used the money he had been saving and convinced Kurt to quit his job and concentrate on his dream while he continued to work. He gave their apartment a bit of a re-vamp. Re-painting the walls and getting rid of the old, grimy apartment.

A week later Blaine had surprised Kurt by taking the day off. They went to the park and ate ice-cream before they came home and bathed in the fact that they had time to spend alone together. After the moans and gasps and cries for more stopped, and after a final creek of bed springs, the two lovers had fallen asleep in each others warm arms.

Kurt had woken up to find Blaine knelt before him sporting a ring in his hand, it glistened in the light of the New York morning as he spoke.

"Kurt Hummel, would you do the honor of becoming my husband?"

The two mens lips then stayed pretty much glued together for the rest of the day.

Kurt seemed determined to make-up for lost time and just three months later, they were married. The wedding was perfect. Too perfect. Nether Kurt, Blaine, Abby or Burt seemed to be able to stop the tears of happiness pouring down their faces though out most of the day.

Kurt didn't make it in Broadway. But he was soon climbing the ladder in the fashion career, earning more and more money until the couple could find a much better apartment. Blaine quit his job and focused on his own dream...but he soon discovered it wasn't performing. But writing. He started writing songs and sending them to different companies and he became quiet popular with some artist. After a while, he decided he wanted to try and publish a book.

And then, one day he was searching through some old draws and he found a rather battered notebook. The same notebook he had taken with them on his and Kurt's every move. What better story to tell, then one you've lived yourself?

…...

Kurt closed the manuscript, looking up at his husband who was sitting on the other side of the sofa looking at him expectantly.

"Well, is it any good?" Blaine asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Sweetie, it's brilliant," Kurt grinned.

Blaine nodded a bit, "And you're sure, you're sure you're okay with me publishing our life like this?"

"If you are...you'd better start the sequel though."

"Sequel?" Blaine repeated, screwing his face up in confusion.

"Uh-huh, for when our adoption papers get finalized," Kurt explained with a smile.

Blaine bit his lip in excitement, "We'll see how this one goes first."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, he glanced at his watch, "You know I don't have to be back in the studio for another two hours..." He trailed off, looking at Blaine with a bit lip.

Blaine smirked, closing the distance before him and the love of his life and smashing their lips together, his fingers locking his Kurt's hair as their mouths moved in a comforting, familiar pattern.

Blaine straddled Kurt's lap with a content sigh, his fingers moving further down to play with the small locks at the nape of Kurt's neck.

"Hmm...," Kurt sighed, gripping Blaine's shoulders tightly.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's soft lips and kissed his neck once, "Are you horny baby?" He teased.

Kurt's Adams-apple bobbed as he gulped, "Blaine," He whined, nodding.

Blaine smirked, kissing down Kurt's neck and along his collar bone, "Do you want me to make you cum?"

Kurt whined again, gripping Blaine's shoulders in a vice like grip, "Please."

"I've got you sweet-heart," Blaine hummed against the skin of Kurt's collar bone, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's neck, kissing his cheek before un-buttoning Kurt's shirt and letting the silk material float down onto the coach and leaving Kurt's chest bare. And it's at that moment Blaine realizes how long it's been since they've done this.

"You've been working out," Blaine commented, his finger tips barley tracing the smooth muscles of Kurt's arms.

Kurt shivered biting his lip, "Uh-huh."

Blaine stops touching and looks. Unable to stop himself from licking his lips as he scans his lovers chest. "Hm, Darling you have no idea what you do to me," He shook his head a little in disbelief.

"Blaine!" Kurt huffed in impatience, making a grab for his husbands shirt but Blaine pulled away.

"Shhhh, Buttercup," Blaine soothed, "I want this to be special, we're in no rush."

"Honey," Kurt breathed, "I need you."

"I know angel, I'm right here," Blaine failed not to smirk.

Kurt groaned in frustration, "I need your body Blaine," He said, his voice turning low and gruff.

Blaine's cock twitched. But of course, being Blaine, he had to make a song out of it.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on honey tell me so_," He hummed, winking at Kurt as he pulled his shirt teasingly slow over his head, "_If you really need me, just reach out and touch Meee..._" Blaine's song ended in a squeal as Kurt hit him playfully.

"I said touch me not hit me," Blaine pouted, tossing the shirt on the floor somewhere behind me.

"You sang it actually," Kurt pointed out, quirking his eyebrow.

Blaine frowned, "Stop being so smart."

Kurt kissed the frown lines of Blaine's forehead, "Stop being so perfect."

Blaine's frown turned into a cheesy grin, "I need to take you out," He said.

Kurt's face creased with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"On a proper date, we haven't for ages," Blaine explained, "We used to all the time."

"I know, I've just been busy with work sweetie, I'm sorry," Kurt apologized, tracing his finger down the middle of Blaine's chest.

Blaine shivered at the feather light touch, "It's okay, how many people get to say their husband is a famous fashion designer?"

Kurt smirked, "I'm not famous Blaine..."

"You're not far off it though," Blaine hummed, smoothing his hands over the familiar curve of Kurt's back.

Kurt sighed, reaching forward and kissing gently along Blaine's jaw line, smiling against the stubble, "You didn't shave," He breathed, feeling it scratch against his lips.

"I know, I forgot," Blaine nudged Kurt's face with his own to make him look up.

"I like it," Kurt commented, "Sexy stubble on my man."

"Only yours," Blaine replied, grasping Kurt's hands in his own, "I didn't realize how much I missed this."

"I know," Kurt agreed, "I love you sweet-heart."

"I love you too Buttercup," Blaine smiled at his husband, "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Kurt grinned, excitement flashing across his eyes, "Please."

There was a paused where the two just simply looked at each other with dopey grins.

"This weekend," Blaine said suddenly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "What about it?"

"I'm taking you away," Blaine explained, pushing Kurt gently so he would lay down on the bright red couch with white and Black patterned cushions.

"I'm still busy," Kurt frowned, cupping Blaine's face in between his palms, "I need to..."

"Please?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes and pouting his lip.

Kurt laughed, "I'll see what I can do," He promised.

"Hmm, get someone to cover for you, I'm going to take you out for dinner and hold your hand, so the paparazzi take as many pictures of me and my gorgeous husband as they want," Blaine planned, leaning down and dragging his lips across Kurt's abdomen, feeling his husbands breath hitch above him, "And then, I'm going to take you back to the biggest room in the best hotel and and I'm going to make love to you over and over and over again until we fall asleep together."

Kurt laughed, "Over and over and over again?" He repeated, "Just because you act like we're still teenagers, it doesn't mean we are."

Blaine chuckled, "We'll nap in-between."

Kurt laughed again, locking his fingers in Blaine's hair, "Kiss me."

Blaine moved up, taking Kurt lips in his own gently and kissed him slowly in a way that made Kurt think he could be quiet happy to spend the whole day doing the same motion. Usually Kurt would agree with that without a seconds hesitation, but feeling the heat of Blaine's chest pressed against his own was making it pretty much impossible to fight the urge to push him back against the cushions and fuck him senseless.

"It's only two hours," Kurt reminded him softly, pulling away to press feather light kisses all over Blaine's face, "I can't be late back if you want me to take the weekend off."

Blaine smiled, "Meet me in the bedroom," He said, cupping Kurt's face and kissing his cheek, "I need to get something."

"What?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"You're up for a little fun right sweetie?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kurt nodded, he bit his lip and gave Blaine a wink before walking away to the bedroom, swinging his hips back and forth exaggeratedly.

…..

Blaine hummed, walking down to the airing cupboard and searching among the spare sheets before he pulled out a pair of hand-cuffs. He blushed slightly, running his hand over the black fur inside that it was lined with that was meant to stop it cutting into the wearers wrists. Santana had given them to him just before graduation telling him to "Use them well." He hadn't used them yet though, he and Kurt usually just used some of Kurt's old scarves or something but...maybe it was time to put them to good use, as San had instructed.

He padded back into the hall way and down the bedroom where Kurt was sat on the bed palming himself gently through his jeans, breathy gasps of Blaine's name leaving his lips every so often.

Blaine's eyes darkened in color, "I don't remember saying you could touch yourself."

Kurt looked up and quirked his eyebrow, "I don't remember you saying I couldn't."

"Being cheeky as well?" Blaine tutted and shook his head, "I'll have to punish you."

Kurt's eyes lit up in excitement, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Hands up," Blaine ordered sharply, pulling the hand-cuffs out from behind his back.

"Wh...where did...?"

"I said, Hands up," Blaine barked again, walking towards the bed and smirking in satisfaction when Kurt's hand flew up above his head. "That's better," He praised, he cuffed Kurt's hands to the headboard, "Is that okay?" He asked, caressing Kurt's cheek gently.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as he tugged on the cuffs experimentally.

Blaine smiled before he climbed in front of Kurt and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zip, "Oooh, Baby I want your cock inside me so bad," He whined, pressing his hand down on his half-hard cock.

Kurt groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as he tugged at the cuffs again in effort to break free, "Blaine, please I..."

"Nope, you couldn't wait, now you can't touch at all," Blaine said firmly, narrowing his eyes.

Kurt did nothing but tug on the hand-cuffs hold once again.

Blaine smirked, shuffling his jeans off his hips followed by his underwear (he still didn't like wearing socks,) and folding them in a neat pile on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Kurt whined, his eyes racking hungrily over his husbands exposed form, "Blaine let me touch you, please, please."

Blaine snorted and shook his head, "You should know you don't get around me that easily."

Kurt moaned loudly at the truth of Blaine's words.

Blaine wrapped his hand around his own cock and pumped lazily, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Do you want your cock in my ass baby?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt through dark, heavy black lashes as he kept the steady pace of his hand.

Kurt nodded biting his lip, looking straight back into Blaine's eyes as his husband continued to work himself slowly up to full hardness.

Blaine smiled at him before sitting up and taking off Kurt's socks and wiggling down his jeans and underwear so they were both completely bare, he folded them in a pile next to his own before turning back to where Kurt was looking at him hungrily.

Blaine grinned, "You're awfully quiet," He commented.

Kurt threw him a death glare.

"You know I love it when you're loud," Blaine licked his lips, "Screaming out for the whole neighborhood to hear, you know why?"

Kurt shook his head, keeping his lips firmly closed.

"Because then they know you're mine, and only mine," Blaine growled, "Only I get to touch you like this Kurt," He ran his hand up Kurt's thigh, smiling when Kurt whined, giving the hand-cuffs there toughest pull yet.

"What would you do?" Kurt asked, his voice coming out in sharp short pants, "What would you do if someone else tried to touch me?"

Blaine eye's narrowed, "Why?"

"Because I think I should tell my new receptionist to run for the hills," Kurt explained.

Blaine's face fell and he jumped forward, grinding his hips down heavily into Kurt's.

"Blaaaaine," Kurt gasped, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as their cocks slid together.

"Mine," Blaine grunted, placing kisses all over Kurt's neck, "Mine, Mine, Mine," He repeated, starting to suck a huge hickey.

Kurt writhed beneath him, Blaine's hot, wet lips gliding and biting at the sensitive skin just below his ear, his own hips thrusting up frantically as they met his husbands in the middle trying to create as much friction as possible.

Blaine finally pulled away from Kurt's neck to take a look at his handy-work, he gave a little satisfied smile before kissing the purpling mark, "I think he'll get the message that you belong to someone now," He said stroking along Kurt's cheek and rubbing his thumb over his chin.

"Or he could have just seen this," Kurt offered, wiggling the finger that was pinned over his head, supporting a silver ring.

Blaine shrugged, "This ways more fun," He explained, "And it got you all needy and desperate," He continued, his eyes grazing over Kurt's rock-hard leaking erection. One of his favorite sights.

Kurt pouted, "You're mean."

Blaine suddenly frowned, "You're okay right?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course."

"Are you really sure? Just tell me if you're uncomfortable Kurt, you know that," Blaine continued to frown, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead, like he was a precious stone.

"I know sweet-heart, I'm fine," Kurt reassured him.

Blaine nodded, "Okay...I'll be right back."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Hey, you think you're just going to leave me like this?"

Blaine grinned, drinking in his lovers body, "I said I'd be right back didn't I, I don't think I could leave you looking that hot even if I tried anyway."

Kurt blushed.

Blaine returned less then a minute later, carrying two scarves in his hands, one was long and a light fairy pink and the other was thick, woolen and a deep red. Both were stretched beyond oblivion from the two's umm...past activities.

"What are you doing with them?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow before he glanced up at his already immobile hands.

"I'm going to ride you," Blaine said simply, smirking when Kurt let out a choked moan, "And you're just going to take it."

Blaine took Kurt's left ankle in his hand before pulling his leg taunt, he wrapped the pink scarf around Kurt's ankle and then to the end of the bed before giving his right ankle the same treatment with the red one. Kurt was lying flat on his back, unable to move his hips from the bed or any other part of his body.

"Is it okay?" Blaine asked, "Not too tight?"

Kurt shook his head, his breathing picking up speed now he knew what Blaine had in store for him.

"Oh...wait, I want you to be able to see," Blaine decided, he grabbed a few cushions and placed them under Kurt's head, "Okay?"

Kurt nodded, chewing on his bottom lips hard as he watched Blaine walk around and kneel next to him on the other side of the bed then he was before.

"And you're sure you're okay with this? You feel comfortable?" Blaine checked for the last time.

Kurt sighed, "Blaine I trust you, I'd trust you with everything, I know you're not going to hurt me."

Blaine smiled, "Good," He lent over and gave Kurt a small, sweet kiss before climbing over and straddling Kurt's lower legs, "Now then," He said, licking his lip and scanning Kurt's body.

He licked along the 'V' in Kurt's collar bone, feeling Kurt gasp a little above him.

"Be loud Kurt, let everyone know you're mine," Blaine whispered against Kurt's heated skin.

Kurt shivered at the possessive tone in his voice, "You know I'm yours."

"Hmm," Blaine hummed, dragging his open lips down to the center of Kurt's chest, "Just let everyone else know as well."

Kurt smirked, "Someones jealous."

Blaine looked up at through his lashes, "Someones awfully cheeky when I have then tied up to a bed."

Kurt laughed, "I love it when you're jealous, it makes me feel special."

Blaine paused before locking his nips around Kurt's left nipple and sucking gently.

"Ugh," Kurt groaned, squeezing his eyes closed, "Oh my God."

Blaine pulled away with a small 'pop', "Don't you always feel special?"

"Huh?"  
"You should always feel special," Blaine whispered, "You're so amazing."

Kurt blushed, looking away from Blaine's face.

"Hey, I'm serious, anyone else who thinks otherwise is an idiot." Blaine said firmly.

Kurt laughed, "I really want to hug you right now."

Blaine shook his head, "You can hug me after."

Kurt pouted.

Blaine gave Kurt's right nipple the same treatment as the left, feeling Kurt moan above him, the sound vibrating through Kurt's chest.

Blaine continued to work his way further down Kurt's chest, leaving a trail of red marks and saliva as he bit, sucked and kissed his way along his lovers body, until Kurt was buzzing with need, whimpering loudly and cursing under his breath.

"Please, Please," He begged, biting his bottom lip so hard, Blaine thought he might draw blood.

"Please what buttercup?" Blaine said, moving his lips in a long, wet drag across Kurt's abdomen. Blaine's heavily, lust filled breath ghosting over the wet skin and making Kurt shiver as it cooled.

"Touch me."

"I am," Blaine smirked, kissing over the tops of Kurt's thighs before down his legs.

Kurt remained silent, knowing what Blaine wanted but refusing to give it to him.

Blaine kissed everywhere from Kurt's hips to his knees, apart from his cock. It lay hard and neglected, standing up and pointing to Kurt's abdomen as though trying to get Blaine's attention. Blaine spread Kurt's legs the very little distance they could before turning his attention to Kurt's inner thighs, he trailed his nose along the skin, breathing in deeply.

"Baby I love the way you smell," He sighed.

"I taste even better," Kurt commented, biting his lip hopefully.

Blaine looked up at him and smiled, "I know you do," He hummed gently, reaching up and stroking the head of Kurt's erection teasingly between his fingers while his kissed up and down Kurt's thighs, getting closer his cock each time.

Kurt's hips tried to thrust up desperately, pulling against the hand-cuffs and scarves as he tried to get more attention from Blaine's hand.

"Ugh, Blaine, you fucking tease," He whined, tugging at the hand-cuffs sharply.

Blaine laughed against Kurt's heated skin, "You love it."

Kurt huffed loudly, squeezing his eyes closed and bucking his hips up the tiniest amount they would.

"Tell me what you want," Blaine growled, moving up Kurt's trapped, desperate body and pressing a sweet, loving kiss to his lips.

Kurt whined, "Fuck."

Blaine chuckled, "Do you want your cock to be inside me Kurt?" He asked in a whisper.

Kurt whined again and nodded, "Please Blaine, Please."

Blaine smiled, "Okay buttercup," He hummed, reaching around in their bedside table until he found a bottle of lube and pulled it out, the lip opened with a 'click', the sound swimming through the thick, aroused atmosphere.

Blaine squirted some onto his fingers and warmed it up slightly before reaching behind him, locking eyes with Kurt and let out a long, teasing moan that made Kurt's whole body pulse with desire.

"Blaine, hurry," Kurt begged, watching Blaine's face crease with pleasure as he stretched himself open for Kurt's erection, "Please sweetie."

Blaine let out a low, dark, aroused chuckle and slowed his hand right down, giving Kurt a pointing look.

Kurt glared at him, before an idea popped into his head and he grinned, "Don't you want my cock inside you Blaine?"

Blaine's head snapped up to look at him, licking his lips at the desire in Kurt's voice.

"Don't you want me to fill you up?" Kurt asked again.

Blaine whimpered, biting his lip as he nodded.

"Better get a move on then sweet-heart, or we'll run out of time and I'll have to go back to work," Kurt frowned at the thought, where as Blaine just looked at the clock on the beside table with a worried expression.

Blaine looked at Kurt again before moving his hand at a quickening pace, wincing a few time in his neediness while Kurt tried his best not to show how smug he was feeling about making Blaine crack...sort off.

Blaine suddenly stopped his hand movement and knelt up on his knees, shuffling forward, his knees moving up Kurt's thighs until he was knelt either side of Kurt's torso. "Are you ready?" He asked, biting his bottom lip, his voice so low it almost sounded dangerous.

Kurt looked up into his husbands eyes, almost no color was there to be seen, "Ready."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock and pressed his against his entrance, closing his eyes tightly as he sunk down slowly...painfully slowly.

"Ugh-"

"Yes-"

Kurt whined, trying to thrust he's hips up into the welcoming heat that only the tip of his cock had the pleasure of experiencing, "Blaine, Blaine please, more come on," He whined, tugging desperately at the hand-cuffs.

Blaine ignored him, sliding down slowly with his eyes still firmly shut, his breath coming out in little pants of Kurt's name.

Both Kurt and Blaine let out a long sigh when Kurt was fully in cased inside him.

"Urgh move, Blaine...Blaine please, sweet-heart," Kurt begged, "Please, I love you so much, I just need..."

"Shh," Blaine instructed, biting down on his hip hard.

Kurt's mouth clapped shut with a loud snap.

Blaine took a deep breath and shifted above Kurt slightly as he lent down, his hands propping himself up either side of Kurt's chest.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, "Please..."

Blaine grunted a bit before he breathed, "I know sweetie."

Kurt whimpered, "Let me go?" He asked, "Please Blaine, I just wanna hold you."

Blaine looked up into Kurt's blue, lust filled eyes and sighed a bit.

"We can do this at the hotel next week okay?" Kurt bargained, "I just want to feel you."

Blaine glanced up at the hand-cuffs and bit his lip, he paused for a while before he nodded slightly, "Okay."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

Before he knew what was happening Blaine had pulled of off him and returned a few seconds later with a small silver key, unlocking the cuffs with a loud click.

Kurt's hands instantly fell to his sides, he stretched his fingers and the blood rushed down and rubbed his wrists. His eyes widening at the deep red indents in the skin.

Blaine gasped, "Kurt why the hell did you tell me?"

Blaine leaped up and grabbed Kurt's wrists, expecting them carefully.

"I'm fine Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes slightly.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine bit his lip, his eyes filling with guilt.

"No, it's fine," Kurt lied.

Blaine dropped his arms and they fell softly onto Kurt's chest while Blaine moved to un-tie the scarves wrapped around Kurt's ankles that seemed to have stretched even more then before which Kurt thought was impossible. As soon as he was free Kurt made a grab around Blaine's waist, pulling him close and sighing as Blaine wrapped his arms around him protectively, "I can't believe I hurt you," Blaine's voice filled with disgust.

"Hey, you didn't hurt me," Kurt shook his head and shifted slightly before pushing Blaine onto his back.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, eying the red lines around the tops of Kurt's wrists.

"I'm sure," Kurt promised.

He climbed on top of Blaine and pressed a few gentle kisses to his cheeks before nudging his legs apart slightly. Blaine spread them the rest of the way without a seconds hesitation, Kurt gave him one final gently peck on his lips before he pushed back into Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, biting his lip.

Kurt smiled, pushing in as deep as he could, "You feel so could," He whispered.

Blaine smiled back at him, "I love you."

"I know honey, I love you too," Kurt rocked his hips gently, watching Blaine's let out little gasps.

"More?" Blaine asked, biting his lip and looking up at Kurt with huge adorable eyes. His free and curly hair was hanging in his face and his cheeks were bright red.

Kurt pulled in and out of Blaine in a small steady pace, the room filling with both lovers little moans. Kurt changed his slightly angle with every thrust, he knew from experience Blaine's prostate was right about...

"Kurt!" Blaine whined, biting his lip.

Kurt smiled slightly in satisfaction, making sure to brush against that spot as much as he could with each still painfully slow thrust. Kurt could feel Blaine's walls drag around him, clinging to him each time he pulled out as though he was desperate to keep the amazingly intimate experience of having Kurt buried deep inside him.

"Please, Kurt," Blaine asked.

Kurt moved a little quicker, moving faster and faster until Blaine threw his head back against the cushions beneath with a low, spine tingling moan. Both Kurt and Blaine's breathing seemed to match, turning into little panting gaps as Kurt thrust into Blaine as hard as he could and as Blaine's reaction to the stimulation on his prostate with pretty much every mind-numbing propel of Kurt's hips.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," Blaine started chanting Kurt's name like it was his only source of air, his hand tangling themselves in the sheets.

Kurt whimpered, "Blaine...fuck...ugh I love you, I love you so much."

"Ahhh."  
"Ohh."

"Yes!"

"Kurt, Please..."

"I know shhh sweetie..."

"Harder, please I...I'm so...AH, yes Kurt."

"Blaaaaine, oh God."

"Kurt I'm going to..."

Blaine tensed beneath his husband, one of his hands flying up to grip Kurt's arm tightly as his face changed to a look at could only be described as pure ecstasy. His eyes squeezed close tightly as he his hips flew up and his came in long white spurts over Kurt's chest above him, his ass clenching around Kurt tightly.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, "Oh Blaine you're so beautiful."

Blaine was shaking slightly was he came down from his high, cranking his neck as he captured Kurt's lips in a searing kiss, his hands reaching around and running down Kurt's back as he continued to pound into him. Blaine let his fingers trail lower, teasing Kurt's crack with his nails.

Kurt tensed above him, "Blaine, Blaine I'm so close, I'm so..."

Blaine pressed his index finger little over Kurt's hole. And Kurt was done, gripping hold of Blaine with a cry as he filled Blaine with just as much love as cum. As soon as Kurt slumped gently again Blaine's chest, Blaine eased him out of him into bed and held him close to his chest.

"You're so perfect Kurt, I love you so much," He breathed, "You deserve the world and so much more."

Kurt snuggled deeper into his husbands chest, "I love you too," He whispered, "God Blaine you have no idea how much I need you."

The two continued to whisper sweet nothings in each others years as they drifted off to sleep, Kurt clung onto consciousness just long enough to think that, this. This is the way things should always be. He and Blaine, battling the world together as they always had, and always will.

**A/n: **Thank-you :) Please leave a review X Again add me to your alerts if you're interested in my future work. You can follow me on twitter on TotallyR3dVines if you wanna X I love all of you so, so, so, so, so, so, much.


End file.
